Harry Potter und der Erbe Slytherins
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Ein Zaubertrankunfall versetzt Harry und Malfoy ins Jahr 1943 zurück. Dort begegnen sie Tom Riddle. Harry und Malfoy suchen einen Weg zurück und Harry findet mehr über seinen Feind Voldemort heraus. ACHTUNG: Das hier wird KEIN Slash!
1. Einmal Verschlafen mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Fanfiction, bis auf die von mir Erfundenen, gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei. Auch möchte ich keine Rechte irgendeiner Art verletzen.

- - - - - - - - -

**Einmal Verschlafen mit Folgen  
**  
Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen alles schief geht.

Das fing bereits am frühen Morgen an, als Ron ihn an der Schulter rüttelte, weil er verschlafen hatte: "Hey Harry, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry auf. Gerade hatte er noch einen düsteren Traum in dem er sich einem riesigen Raum befand und in der Mitte ein Torbogen, davor ein Nebel, ein roter Lichtblitz, eine Gestalt, die durch den Nebel fiel. Er hatte schon wieder von Sirius geträumt. Jede Nacht. Die Träume kamen immer wieder und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er doch nur vergessen könnte.

"Harry!" Rons Stimme holte ihn endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "In einer halben Stunde haben wir Zaubertränke!"

Harry sprang aus dem Bett. "Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?" rief er, während er hastig frische Socken aus dem Koffer fischte und mit der anderen Hand nach seinen Umhängen griff.

Ron sah ihn etwas hilflos an. "Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht wecken, weil ich dachte, dass du den Schlaf nötig hast und dass du bald von allein aufwachen würdest. Dafür habe ich dir ein paar Brötchen mitgebracht", sagte er entschuldigend und reichte ihm ein Marmeladenbrot.

Harry, der sich inzwischen umgezogen hatte, merkte wie hungrig er war und nahm es dankbar an.

Während er aß suchte er hektisch seine Hausaufgaben und Schulsachen zusammen. Dabei entglitt ihm jedoch das Brötchen und fiel (natürlich mit der Marmeladenseite nach unten) ausgerechnet auf seine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben. "Oh nein, so ein Mist", fluchte Harry.

Ron besah sich den Schaden. "Das kann ein Weilchen dauern, bis du das wieder sauber hast, Kumpel", meinte er.

Harry nickte und starrte missmutig auf das marmeladenbeschmierte Pergament. "Am Besten du gehst schon vor, Ron", sagte er.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte er.

"Doch das wirst du!" erwiderte Harry heftig. "Snape wird sich über jeden Grund freuen Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und es reicht schon, wenn ich Ärger kriege."

Ron zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er. "OK Kumpel, aber beeil dich! Ich werde Snape sagen, dass du noch was mit Mc Gonagall zu besprechen hast."

Harry schnaubte. "Als ob Snape DARAUF Rücksicht nehmen würde", meinte er bitter.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Ich kann es ja wenigstens mal versuchen. Also bis dann." Mit einem letzten Blick zurück verschwand er. Missmutig machte Harry sich an die Arbeit.

Eine Viertelstunde später war der Fleck zwar immer noch nicht ganz weg, aber wenigstens war die Schrift jetzt wieder lesbar. Harry war klar, dass Snape ihm dafür weitere Punkte abziehen würde, aber er hatte keine Zeit für eine gründlichere Säuberung.

Hastig schnappte er sich seine Schultasche und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal. Er durchquerte im Laufschritt den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, kletterte durch das Porträtloch und rannte los in Richtung der Kerker. Im zweiten Stock wurde er von Peeves aufgehalten, der mit allerhand Zeug nach ihm warf. Endlich erreichte er mit 20-minütiger Verspätung Snapes Klassenzimmer.

Snape schien geradezu auf ihn gewartet zu haben. "Ah Mr Potter. Wie schön, dass Sie uns heute noch beehren." Die Slytherins kicherten. Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. Harry blickte zu Ron hinüber. "Ich hab's versucht.", bedeutete der ihm ohne Worte.

"Diese Stunde hat bereits vor 20 Minuten angefangen, falls das Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, Mr Potter. Ich würde deshalb sagen, wir ziehen Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab."

Harry sagte nichts. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Snape das tun würde. Snapes Hass auf Harry hatte seit letztem Jahr noch mehr zugenommen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er schien die Sache mit dem Denkarium nicht vergessen zu haben. Aber wenigstens gab er Harry keinen Occlumentik Unterricht mehr. Den hatte Dumbledore selbst übernommen.

"Da es nun bereits zu spät für sie ist noch mit ihrem Trank anzufangen, werden sie jemand Anderem bei seinem Trank helfen." Snapes Lächeln wurde noch unangenehmer. "Wie wäre es denn mit Mr Malfoy?"

Harry marschierte wortlos an Snape vorbei und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Malfoy fallen, der ihn mit heimtückischen Augen beobachtete.

Seit sein Vater wieder aus Askaban ausgebrochen war benahm sich Malfoy beinahe so, als wäre er der Herr von Hogwarts. Er hatte jedoch nicht vergessen, dass es Harrys Schuld war, dass Lucius Malfoy überhaupt in Askaban gelandet war. Und bisher hatte er vergeblich versucht sich an Harry zu rächen.

Möglicherweise bekommt er jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu, dachte Harry grimmig. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn mit Absicht zu Malfoy gesetzt hatte, wahrscheinlich in der Absicht ihn dadurch zu etwas Dummen zu bewegen und ihm dann eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Aber wenn Snape das glaubte hatte er sich getäuscht. Harry wollte sich nicht von Malfoy provozieren lassen.

Mit gleichgültiger Miene wandte er sich Malfoy zu. "Also, was soll das hier werden?" fragte er und deutete auf den Kessel, in dem eine grünliche Flüssigkeit vor sich hin brodelte.

Malfoy grinste spöttisch. "Die Nachhilfestunden bei Professor Snape scheinen ja nicht viel gebracht zu haben. Wie kommt es das ausgerechnet DU Zaubertränke als NEWT- Fach gewählt hast? Um dich nicht länger im Unwissen zu lassen: Das Potter, ist ein Rehoraabeotrank.

"Aha. Und was bewirkt er?"

"Wenn er wirkt, kann man damit ein kurzes Stück in die Vergangenheit reisen, ich glaube ein bis zwei Stunden sind möglich. Es ist aber ein sehr komplizierter Trank. Sei lieber froh, dass du mit mir zusammenarbeiten darfst."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Auf diese Ehre könnte ich auch gut verzichten", meinte er spöttisch. Er blickte nach vorne an die Tafel, wo die Anweisungen zum Brauen des Tranks angeschrieben waren. Wie Malfoy gesagt hatte, handelte es sich um einen sehr komplizierten und schwierigen Trank. Man musste sich dabei exakt an die Reihenfolge und den Zeitplan halten. Auch die Dosierung der Zutaten war wichtig.

Als er sich die Zutaten durchlas, runzelte er die Stirn. "Woher sollen wir denn Erumpment Sekret nehmen? Das Zeug gibt es nicht im Schulschrank."

"Sicher nicht", meinte Malfoy trocken. "Professor Snape wird es nachher verteilen. Und nun kannst du diese Rinde hier klein schneiden. In 10 Minuten muss die in den Kessel."

Harry verspürte keine große Lust, Malfoy's Befehl nachzukommen. "Machs doch selber", knurrte er.

In Malfoys Augen glitzerte es gefährlich. "Tu lieber, was ich sage, Potter, sonst erzähle ich Professor Snape, dass du dich weigerst, mitzuarbeiten."

Harry sah zu Snape hinüber, der sie ganz genau beobachtete. Auf so eine Gelegenheit wartete der geradezu. Doch Harry würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Er würde sich nicht zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen. Die Zeit der unüberlegten Handlungen war vorbei.

Ohne ein Wort griff er nach seinem Messer.

Malfoy schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein. Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf. Die nächste Stunde versuchte er durch immer unangenehmere Aufträge und Beleidigungen Harry zu reizen. Der versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen mehr auf seine Arbeit.

Endlich nahte das Ende der Stunde und nur noch das Erumpment Sekret fehlte. Doch Harrys Hoffnung, dass Malfoy jetzt aufgeben würde erfüllte sich nicht.

Snape ging bereits durch das Klassenzimmer und verteilte das Erumpment Sekret in kleine Messbehälter. Malfoy beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu.

"Ich weiß, dass dein Freund Black tot ist", sagte er und ein heimtückisches Glitzern stand in seinen Augen.

Harry zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er will dich nur provozieren. Denk nicht an Sirius, befahl er sich selbst.

"Armer Potter. Es muss schwer für dich sein. War er nicht dein Pate? Du tust mir richtig leid", höhnte Malfoy.

Harry spürte, dass seine äußere Ruhe bald dahin war. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte er.

Malfoy grinste. "Dein großartiger Freund Black war ein Feigling, Potter. Ein Feigling und ein Idiot", sagte er leise.

"Halt die Klappe!" stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ein Feigling, weil er sich das ganze letzte Jahr verkrochen hat. Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so für ihn. Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn sonst viel eher erledigen lassen."

Harry fand sich inzwischen aufrecht, mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Malfoy stehen, ohne eine Ahnung, wie er da hingekommen war. Eine unbändige Wut hatte ihn erfasst. "Ein Wort noch, Malfoy, und du wirst dir wünschen, du wärst nie geboren!"

"Potter!"

Snapes scharfe Stimme ließ ihn wieder einigermaßen zu Besinnung kommen. Die ganze NEWT-Klasse sah nun zu ihnen hinüber.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg und setzen Sie sich wieder hin!"

Langsam und immer noch voller Zorn kam Harry dieser Aufforderung nach, er ließ Malfoy jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Snape war inzwischen neben Malfoy getreten, um ihnen die Menge an Erumpment Sekret abzufüllen, die sie für den Trank benötigten. Erumpment Sekret musste ganz genau dosiert werden, da es sehr explosiv war.

Malfoy grinste immer noch. "Weißt du was, Potter", fing er an, "Blacks Tod hat..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Das war zuviel für Harry gewesen. Noch bevor Malfoy wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn mit einem Rammzauber belegt. Der Zauber traf ihn direkt in den Bauch und ließ ihn nach hinten gegen Snape prallen. Die Flasche mit dem Erumpment Sekret flog in den Kessel und Malfoy und Snape stürzten zu Boden.

Malfoy blieb stöhnend am Boden liegen; Snape jedoch rappelte sich gleich wieder auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

"50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit!"

Harrys Wut verrauchte langsam, dafür machte sich ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit breit. Wie er Snape kannte würde die Strafarbeit etwas ganz fieses sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Malfoy stöhnend aufstand und sich den Bauch haltend am Tisch abstützte. Er sah beinahe noch blasser aus als sonst.

Snape schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, doch ein brodelndes Geräusch aus dem Kessel lenkte ihn ab. Als Harry seinen Blick auf den Kessel richtete, sah er, dass der Kessel bebte.

Snape wich so schnell er konnte vom Kessel zurück. "Weg da, schnell!", rief er.

Malfoy, der sich immer noch am Tisch abstützte, blickte jetzt erst auf.

Das Beben des Kessels wurde mit jedem Augenblick stärker und das Brodeln lauter.

Harry hatte kaum einen Schritt getan, als das Gebräu mitsamt dem Kessel explodierte. Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Hände über das Gesicht, als sich plötzlich der Kerker vor Harrys Augen auflöste. Er hatte das Gefühl rasend schnell zu fliegen. Farben und verschwommene Gestalten rasten an ihm vorbei.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm fühlte er plötzlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und die Welt um ihn herum nahm allmählich Gestalt an.

Neben ihm landete noch jemand, allerdings auf dem Hintern, der sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Malfoy entpuppte.

Harry sah sich noch etwas benommen um. Sie waren am Rande von Gleis 9 ¾ gelandet. Die rote Lock stand wartend auf ihren Gleisen und der Bahnsteig war mit Schülern und ihren Angehörigen übervölkert. Es sah aus, wie immer am ersten Schultag.

Aber etwas war anders.

Die Schüler trugen zwar zum größten Teil Muggelkleidung, weil sie anders gar nicht auf das Gleis gelangen konnten, aber diese Art der Kleidung hatte man vor ungefähr 50 Jahren getragen. Wo in aller Welt waren sie gelandet?

Neben ihm war Malfoy stöhnend auch aufgestanden. Anscheinend war die Wirkung des Rammzaubers noch nicht ganz verflogen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sich um. "Wie sind wir hierher gekommen? Und warum sind die alle so komisch angezogen?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Das, was eben passiert war saß ihm noch sehr in den Knochen.

Harry schwante Ungutes. "Wie weit sollte uns dieser Trank in die Vergangenheit zurückbringen?"

Malfoy stöhnte. "Eine, höchstens zwei Stunden", sagte er und blickte starr auf die Leute, die vorbei gingen.

"Und was passiert, wenn man vor dem richtigen Zeitpunkt eine Überdosis Erumpment Sekret beigibt?"

Malfoy wandte ihm den Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Einen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks auf eine ältere Frau in der Nähe zu.

"Malfoy! Was hast du vor?" rief Harry und rannte ihm erschrocken hinterher.

"Ich frage jemanden, wann wir gelandet sind. Das wir in der Vergangenheit sind, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, aber ich würde doch gerne das Jahr wissen", sagte Malfoy gereizt. Er schien langsam seine alte Selbstsicherheit zurück zu gewinnen.

"Halt, warte Malfoy! Du kannst nicht einfach jemandem erzählen, dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen! Die würden uns für verrückt halten."

"Keine Sorge, Potter, das habe ich auch nicht vor", schnarrte Malfoy.

Trotzdem beobachtete Harry ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Malfoy ging lächelnd auf die Frau zu, ihn mit einem etwas komischen Gesichtsaudruck musterte. Wahrscheinlich wunderte sie sich über seine Kleidung, denn Harry nahm an, dass die Umhänge in dieser Zeit auch etwas anders aussahen. Nachdem Malfoy jedoch ein paar Augenblicke mit ihr geredet hatte lächelte sie.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte Malfoy zurück. "1943", rief er.

"Was?"

"Wir befinden uns im Jahr 1943. Über 50 Jahre vor unserer Zeit."

"Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?"

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Nicht, dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen, falls du das befürchtet hast. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass wir Austauschschüler aus Amerika sind. Das scheint sie geschluckt zu haben."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry.

Malfoy fuhr herum. "Das fragst du mich? Du bist doch hier der, der alles weiß, Potter. Du bist der, dessen Schuld es ist, dass wir hier sind."

Harry wurde wütend. "Meine Schuld?" fuhr er Malfoy an.

"Ja, deine! Hättest du mich nicht behext..."

"Dann hättest du mich nicht provozieren dürfen!"

"Du hast doch gesehen, dass Professor Snape hinter mir stand!"

"Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er gleich seine Flasche fallen lässt?"

Die Beiden standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an, jeder bereit dem Anderen an die Kehle zu springen.

"Kann ich euch helfen?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite.

Hastig drehten sich beide halb herum. Vor ihnen stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge von etwa 16 Jahren, also ungefähr so alt, wie sie selbst. Auf seiner Brust schimmerte das silberne Abseichen des Vertrauensschülers.

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er kannte diesen Jungen. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen - als Erinnerung in einem Tagebuch.

Vor ihm stand kein Anderer als Tom Riddle.

- - - - - - - - -

Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Die Fortsetzung folgt, so schnell es geht. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wohl nicht mehr so lang.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, was euch gefallen hat und was ich verbessern könnte.

Fluffy


	2. Riddle

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1. Was ich letztes Mal noch vergessen habe: Diese Geschichte enthält Spoiler auf den 5. Band. Außerdem möchte ich deathsoul danken, für seinen/ihren Review.

**Riddle  
**  
Harry war völlig sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, sie er reagieren sollte.

Es war ein Schock für ihn, seinen Erzrivalen so plötzlich vor sich zu sehen, im gleichen Alter, wie er selbst. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass dieser Junge eines Tages als Lord Voldemort die Zauberwelt terrorisieren und für den Tod zahlreicher Unschuldiger verantwortlich sein würde, darunter auch Harrys Eltern, Cedric Diggory und, in gewisser Weise auch... Sirius.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden ging Harry durch den Kopf, was er von Riddle wusste.

Er war der Sohn einer Hexe, die sich in einen Muggle verliebte, der sie aber verließ, weil er keine Zauberei mochte. Riddles Mutter starb kurz nach seiner Geburt, gab ihm jedoch noch seinen Namen. Er wuchs in einem Waisenhaus der Muggle auf und lebte dort, bis er nach Hogwarts kam. Riddle konnte Parsel sprechen und war der letzte Erbe Salazar Slytherins. Durch die Schlangensprache konnte Riddle die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, eine geheime Kammer, die Slytherin selbst errichtet hatte.

Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Ereignisse in seinem 2. Schuljahr erinnern, in welchem die Kammer durch Riddles Erinnerung aus einem Tagebuch geöffnet worden war. Er fragte sich, ob Riddle das Tagebuch bereits geschrieben und die Kammer des Schreckens bereits geöffnet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ja das Tagebuch finden und vernichten, bevor die Ereignisse in seinem 2. Schuljahr eintrafen.

'Nein, das geht nicht', erinnerte er sich. "Man darf die Vergangenheit nicht ändern", das hatte Hermine gesagt. Das könnte furchtbare Konsequenzen haben. Und letztendlich war damals alles gut gegangen (oder würde alles gut gehen?).

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Riddle auf gar keinen Fall wissen durfte, wer er war und dass er über ihn Bescheid wusste.

Und, dass er auch nicht versuchen durfte seinen Feind hier zu töten. Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Die Prophezeihung, die ihn als Schicksalsgegner Voldemorts (Riddles) auserkoren hatte und die nur er erfüllen konnte. Wenn er nicht zurückkehrte, würde Voldemort gewonnen haben.

Harry schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Über solche Dinge konnte er auch noch ein anderes Mal nachdenken. Zunächst musste er sich um sein Überleben und um Riddle kümmern.

Riddle musterte die Beiden aufmerksam. "Ihr seid neu.", meinte er. "Woher kommt ihr?"

"Amerika", antwortete Malfoy schnell. "Wir sind Austauschschüler, aus Snakestone. Du weißt ja, die Privatschule für Zauberer aus reinblütigen Familien."

Harry hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass es so eine Schule gab, aber Riddle schien der Name der Schule durchaus nicht fremd zu sein.

"Tatsächlich? Wie heißt ihr denn?"

"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und das hier ist Harry."

"Black", unterbrach ihn Harry von einer plötzlichen Eingebung geleitet.

Malfoy sah ihn einen Moment an und nickte dann. "Harry Black. Unsere Eltern waren der Meinung, dass wir einige Zeit nach Hogwarts gehen sollten, weil es so einen guten Ruf hat. Wir werden selbstverständlich in Slytherin sein, weil es das einzige Haus sein soll, das keine Schlammblüter aufnimmt."

Malfoy hatte das in seinem üblichen, arroganten Ton gesagt. Obwohl Harry diese letzte Bemerkung ärgerte, war er doch widerwillig beeindruckt, von Malfoys Schauspielkünsten. Harry hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass Riddle ihm nicht glaubte.

Seine erste Occlumentik Stunde kam ihm in den Sinn, in der Snape ihm erklärt hatte, dass Voldemort immer wusste, wenn jemand ihn anlog. Möglicherweise hatte er diese Fähigkeit bereits als Schüler.

"Das ist ja großartig", sagte Riddle. "Ich bin auch in Slytherin, wahrscheinlich sogar in eurem Jahrgang. Mein Name ist übrigens Tom Riddle. Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht wendet euch also ruhig an mich. Seid ihr zufällig mit Nero Malfoy und Sirius Black verwandt?"

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an und fragte sich betroffen, wie er von Sirius wissen konnte, der ja noch gar nicht geboren war, bis ihm einfiel, dass Riddle vermutlich Sirius Großvater gemeint hatte, der denselben Namen trug.

Auch Malfoy starrte Riddle an, überrascht, dass der seinen Großvater kannte. "Ähhm, ja, aber nur entfernt", sagte er ausweichend. "Nero Malfoy ist, ähhm... ein Cousin 2. Grades von meinem Vater."

"Aha. Na gut, ich muss jetzt nach vorne und mir die Anweisungen für die Vertauensschüler geben lassen. Wir sehen uns dann im Zug."

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Beiden ging er.

Malfoy starrte ihm einen Moment hinterher, dann wandte er sich an Harry. "Was sollte das mit Black?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Was regst du dich auf? Ich habe damit sogar noch deine verrückte Geschichte unterstützt, oder glaubst du, du würdest da den Namen Potter finden? Die Blacks sind eine Familie von reinblütigen, schwarzen Magiern und waren zum Großteil alle in Slytherin." ‚Bis auf Sirius', dachte er. "Du hast ja gehört, dass Riddle den Namen kennt."

"Wer kennt ihn nicht", knurrte Malfoy. "Warum soll meine Geschichte übrigens verrückt sein?"

"Nun, Riddle hat sie dir auf jeden Fall nicht abgekauft."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Black?"

"Das weiß ich eben. Er hat uns die Geschichte nicht geglaubt und sie ist auch ziemlich undicht. Wir sind nicht angemeldet, wir haben keine Schulsachen, kein Geld und keine Kleidung, außer dem, was wir auf dem Leib tragen und das ist nicht besonders viel."

"Rate mal, wem wir das zu verdanken haben.", zischte Malfoy.

"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an! Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir jetzt tun. Um zurückzukehren in unsere Zeit, müssen wir erst einen Weg finden. Fragt sich nur, wo und wie. Hier weg zaubern können wir uns auch nicht, weil wir dann die Leute von der Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger am Hals haben."

"Kurz gesagt, wir befinden uns in einer hoffnungslosen Lage", meinte Malfoy zynisch. "Aber wir könnten natürlich auch jemandem erzählen, dass wir aus der Zukunft gekommen sind. Dann hätten wir wenigstens eine nette Unterbringung in St. Mungos."

Harry fragte sich, warum es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein musste, den der Trank getroffen hatte.

"Ich schlage vor, wir steigen erst mal in den Zug", meinte er. "In Hogsmeade haben wir bestimmt bessere Möglichkeiten, als hier auf einem Bahnsteig."

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. "Von mir aus. Immer noch besser als hier rum zu hängen und doof angeglotzt zu werden."

Sie gingen also hinüber zum Zug. Kurz vor dem Einsteigen hielt Harry Malfoy an der Schulter fest. "Ach, noch was, Malfoy. Nenne mich ab jetzt bitte weiterhin Black. Nur zur Vorsicht. Vor allem dann, wenn man uns tatsächlich nach Slytherin stecken sollte."

Eine Viertelstunde später fuhr der Zug ab.

Malfoy und Harry hatten ein freies Abteil gefunden und saßen sich nun schweigend gegenüber, darauf bedacht sich nicht anzuschauen und jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Bald hatte der Zug London hinter sich gelassen. Felder und Wiesen mit Kühen und Schafen zogen schnell an ihnen vorbei.

Doch Harry sah das alles nicht wirklich. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken.

Es gab so Vieles, was ihn bedrückte: Das Wissen, dass Riddle sein Schicksalsgegner war, er aber die Vergangenheit nicht ändern durfte und dass er vielleicht für immer in dieser Zeit festsaß.

Wenn er wenigstens Ron und Hermine bei sich gehabt hätte, anstatt ausgerechnet Malfoy. Wie sollte er bloß mit dem zusammenarbeiten? Wo sollten sie überhaupt anfangen, nach einem Rückweg zu suchen? Sie würden von irgendwoher Hilfe brauchen. Aber von wem? Denn Malfoy hatte Recht. Wenn sie jemandem erzählten, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen, würde man sie bestenfalls auslachen und schlimmstenfalls nach St. Mungos stecken.

Also würden sie sich selbst helfen müssen. Das würde jedoch nicht einfach werden. Im Grunde besaßen sie nichts, außer ihrem Zauberstab und dem, was sie am Leib trugen. Sie waren noch nicht einmal volljährig. Was sollten sie tun, wenn sie in Hogsmeade waren?

Sirius Höhle fiel ihm ein. Vielleicht konnten sie dort leben. Und dann? Wie sollten sie einen Weg zurück finden?

Er bereute es, dass er im Unterricht so oft nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte. Vielleicht hatte einer seiner Lehrer mal etwas über Zeitreisen erwähnt.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Abteiltür sich öffnete und Riddle hereinkam.

"Die Besprechung der Vertrauensschüler ist vorbei. Und jetzt würde ich gerne die Wahrheit über euch hören. Denn diese Austauschgeschichte nehme ich euch nicht ab. Ihr habt ja nicht mal Gepäck. Also: Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er sehr scharf gesprochen. Dennoch hatten sie etwas Zwingendes an sich, das einen fast automatisch antworten ließen.

"Unsere Namen kennst du ja schon.", hob Malfoy an. "Und was wir hier machen..." Er sah zu Harry hinüber.

Der zuckte die Achseln. Malfoy konnte es von ihm aus versuchen. Riddle würde ihnen vielleicht noch am Ehesten glauben. Und außerdem: Was hatten sie schon groß zu verlieren?

"Na, schön", meinte Malfoy. "Du wirst uns sowieso nicht glauben."

Also fing Malfoy an, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Dass sie in Streit geraten waren (wobei er allerdings verschwieg, wie es dazu gekommen war), wie Snape das Sekret hatte in den Kessel fallen lassen, der Kessel explodiert war und wie sie sich schließlich auf dem Gleis wieder gefunden hatten.

Riddle hörte die ganze Zeit schweigend zu und sagte auch nichts, als Malfoy geendet hatte.

"Tja", sagte Malfoy nach drei Minuten Schweigen. "Ich habe ja gesagt, dass du uns nicht glauben würdest."

Riddle runzelte die Stirn. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch nicht glaube? Nein, ich denke, dass ihr zumindest in dieser Angelegenheit die Wahrheit sprecht."

"Aber..."

"Ja, ich weiß, eure Geschichte klingt ziemlich verrückt, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht stimmt. Es gibt viele Mysterien in der Welt der Magie. Wer kann behaupten sie alle zu kennen? Allerdings könnte es für uns sehr schwierig werden, einen Weg zurück zu finden. Zeitreisen gehören nicht zu den Dingen, die man jeden studieren lässt."

Malfoy starrte ihn an. "Dann wirst du uns also helfen?"

Riddle zuckte die Achseln. "Ich will sehen, was ich tun kann. Auf jeden Fall müsst ihr zugeben, dass ich bessere Möglichkeiten habe, als ihr. Zunächst müssen wir aber den Schulleiter davon überzeugen, euch aufzunehmen. Das überlasst ihr am Besten mir. Ich kenne den alten Dippet am Besten."

Harry war misstrauisch. "Und was ist der Preis?"

Riddle hob die Augenbrauen. "Preis?"

Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoys warnenden Blick, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

"Der Preis für deine Hilfe. Oder willst du ernsthaft behaupten, dass ein Slytherin jemandem helfen würde, ohne auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht zu sein?"

Riddle grinste. "Gut erkannt, Black. Aber woher willst du wissen, dass mich nicht einfach nur eure Zeitreise interessiert? Immerhin trifft man nicht jeden Tag Leute aus der Zukunft."

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Riddle sollte nicht ahnen, dass Harry mehr über ihn wusste, als ihm wahrscheinlich lieb war. Deshalb versuchte Harry seinen Kopf von Gedanken zu leeren, wie Snape es ihm im Occlumentik Unterricht gezeigt hatte, für den Fall, dass Riddle bereits Legilimentik beherrschte.

Riddle wurde wieder ernst. "Du hast Recht. Für meine Hilfe erwarte ich auch eine Gegenleistung. Ich versichere euch aber, dass es nichts sein wird, was ihr nicht bezahlen könnt."

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Der Gedanke in Riddles Schuld zu stehen, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er schwieg jedoch weiterhin.

- - - - - - - - - -

Da ich erst ein Review bekommen habe, sehe ich nicht ein, weshalb ich mich mit der Fortsetzung beeilen sollte. Fluffy


	3. Auf geheimen Wegen

Es tut mir WIRKLICH leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Es war allerdings nicht vollständig meine Schuld. Zuerst hab ich, wegen Schulstress und so weiter, vergessen, weiter zu schreiben (klingt ziemlich blöd als Entschuldigung, ich weiß). Dann war unser Modem kaputt und ich konnte eine Woche lang überhaupt nicht mehr an den Computer. Zu allem Überfluss musste der ganze Computer neu eingerichtet werden und mein Vater hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich darauf hinzuweisen. Das heißt, alles, was ich bisher geschrieben, oder sonst noch abgespeichert hatte ist weg. Ich hatte das 3. Kapitel bereits fast vollständig getippt und durfte noch mal von vorne anfangen. Glücklicherweise schreibe ich die Kapitel vorher von Hand auf, sonst hättet ihr jetzt keine Fortsetzung, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dazu aufgerafft hätte noch mal anzufangen. Ich konnte also eine Woche nicht an den Computer und somit auch nicht arbeiten. Dann konnte ich endlich wieder ran und hatte dafür ein anderes Problem: Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bei einloggen, wegen irgendwelcher neuer Sicherheitsbestimmungen, die mein Vater eingebaut hat.

Zum Teil kann ich also wirklich nichts dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat und für die übrige Zeit nehme ich gern die Schuld auf mich.

Ancalyme: Ja, ich finde auch, dass es darüber zu wenige Fanfictions gibt, deshalb schreibe ich ja diese hier. Keine Angst, ich mache keinen SLASH. Ich mag diese HP/DM Geschichten genauso wenig, wie du.

LuvLee: Ja, ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist, aber ich brauche immer etwas Antrieb, sonst schaffe ich es nämlich nicht, mich aufzuraffen.

kruemel: Also so gut ist meine Fanfiction nun auch wieder nicht. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem darüber.

kirilein: Schreib mal selber eine Fanfiction, dann wirst du nicht mehr so viel maulen. (Nicht ernst nehmen, du kannst so viel maulen, wie du willst.)

Anima: Danke, für deinen Hinweis. Ich hab es geändert.

**Auf geheimen Wegen**

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief relativ ereignislos.

Riddle schien die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich eine glaubhafte Geschichte für Dippet einfallen zu lassen.

Malfoy war tief in Gedanken und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

Dieses wurde sogar noch finsterer, als die pummelige Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen herein kam.

Es war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er etwas nicht bekam, weil er kein Geld dafür hatte.

Riddle bot ihnen zwar etwas von seinem Kesselkuchen an, aber sie lehnten dankend ab.

Harry wollte nicht mehr in Riddles Schuld stehen, als unbedingt nötig.

Er versuchte also, so gut es ging, seinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren und döste nach einer Weile ein.

Als er wieder erwachte, wurde es bereits dunkler und die Landschaft draußen war wilder; sie bestand aus Bergen und Wäldern.

„Wir sind bald da.", sagte Riddle. „Wenn wir aussteigen, haltet ihr euch am Besten an mich."

Harry nickte nur und sah den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster.

Am Bahnsteig angekommen, folgten sie Riddle durch das Durcheinander.

Irgendwo rief jemand: „Erstklässler, hierher!", doch es war nicht Hagrids vertraute Stimme.

Als sie hinaus auf den Fahrweg kamen, wo gewöhnlich die Kutschen mit den Thestrals standen, erlebten Harry und Malfoy eine Überraschung.

Die Kutschen standen da, aber sie wurden nicht von Thestrals gezogen.

Dennoch schien es sich um geflügelte Pferde zu handeln, überwiegend kastanienbraune Tiere.

Malfoy machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Erstaunen.

„Die Pferde sind ja gar nicht unsichtbar!"

Riddle sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Natürlich nicht. Ist das in eurer Zeit etwa anders?"

Malfoy nickte.

„Wenn du Hagrid besser zugehört hättest, wüsstest du auch warum.", sagte Harry zu Malfoy.

„Wen interessiert es, was dieser Hornochse sagt..."

„Hagrid ist kein Hornochse...",

setzte Harry an, doch Riddle unterbrach ihn:

„Hagrid? Doch nicht etwa dieser zu groß Geratene, Rubeus Hagrid, der letztes Jahr von der Schule verwiesen wurde?"

Harry wollte ihn schon scharf anfahren, dass es nicht Hagrids Schuld gewesen sei, bevor ihm einfiel, mit wem er sprach und dass er sich selbst geschworen hatte, nie mehr etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Riddle mehr auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als ihm ohnehin schon lieb war, gehörte garantiert in die Kategorie „Unüberlegtes".

Stattdessen sagte er: „Ja, ich weiß, dass er in seinem dritten Schuljahr rausgeworfen wurde. Er hat mir allerdings nie erzählt, warum."

„Das war wohl auch das Beste so.", meinte Riddle. „Für das, was er getan hat, gehört er nach Askaban. Stattdessen erlauben sie ihm, als Gehilfe des Wildhüters im Schloss zu bleiben."

Harry bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben.

‚ Er war es nicht', schrie es in seinem Kopf. ‚Du warst es. Deinetwegen wurde er rausgeworfen.'

Doch er sagte nichts und zwang diese Gedanken nieder. Er wusste nicht, ob Riddle nicht doch Legilimentik beherrschte.

„Es wird wohl etwas sehr Schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn sie ihn von der Schule verwiesen haben.", sagte Malfoy hämisch. „Wusstest du, dass er ein Halbriese ist?"

Harry hätte Malfoy am Liebsten geohrfeigt.

Riddle schien seinen Ärger zu bemerken. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe es vermutet.", sagte er zu Malfoy. Und zu Harry gewandt: „Er war dein Freund, in deiner Zeit, richtig Black? Nun, ich denke, du weißt noch nicht alles über deinen großen Freund. Er ist von weitaus grausamerer und brutaler Natur, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich kann dir nur raten, dich von ihm fern zu halten."

In Harry brodelte es. Doch er ließ sich äußerlich nichts anmerken und sagt nur gelassen:

„Wie du meinst."

Sie stiegen in eine der Kutschen ein, die sich auch sogleich in Bewegung setzte.

Erneut schwiegen sie während der Fahrt zum Schloss.

Harry lehnte sich an die Wagentür mit dem kleinen Fenster und sah zu, wie die vielen Zinnen und Türme näher kamen.

Dort war Hogwarts, das einzige Zuhause, das er je gehabt hatte. Und obwohl das hier ein anderes Hogwarts war, als das, was er kannte, hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen.

Endlich hielt der Wagen vor dem Eingangsportal.

Riddle stieg als erstes aus und hielt sie auf, als sie es ihm nachtun wollten.

„Wartet noch einen Moment!"

Harry wusste zwar nicht, worauf Riddle wartete, aber er tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Kurze Zeit später bedeutete ihnen Riddle, mit einem Winken, auszusteigen.

Dann bewegten sie sich zu dritt auf die Treppen zu, die zum Hauptportal führten, doch Riddle drängte sie dabei immer mehr an den Rand des Schülergedränges. In einem günstigen Moment setzten sie sich ganz von der Menge ab.

„Warum gehen wir nicht vorne rein?", fragte Malfoy Riddle.

„Das hätten wir auch tun können, aber wir wären dabei Gefahr gelaufen, auf Dumbledore zu treffen und der ist bei solchen Dingen sehr misstrauisch. Ich weiß einen Weg, der sicherer ist."

Bei Dumbledores Namen machte Harrys Herz einen Hüpfer.

Wie hatte er den nur vergessen können? Jetzt wurde sicher alles gut. Dumbledore wusste sicher einen Weg, wie sie in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren konnten. Dumbledore wusste viel und hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen.

‚Nein, das stimmt nicht', flüsterte eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚Was war letztes Jahr, als er dir nicht in die Augen sehen konnte? Was ist mit all den Sachen, die er dir jahrelang verschwiegen hat? Was hat er denn zu Sirius Rettung unternommen? Er hat es nicht geschafft ihn zu schützen...'

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das hier war ein anderer Dumbledore. Ein jüngerer Dumbledore, auf der Höhe seiner Kraft. Er würde ihm glauben und ihm hoffentlich auch helfen.

Harry würde nur aufpassen müssen, dass Riddle nichts davon mitbekam. Und es war wohl auch besser, Malfoy nichts davon zu erzählen, bis er sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore ihnen helfen konnte.

Dennoch fühlte Harry sich etwas leichter ums Herz, als er hinter Riddle über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schritt.

Schließlich führte Riddle sie wieder zur Schlossmauer.

In die Mauer waren Verzierungen, in der Form von Tierwesen eingearbeitet.

Riddle trat neben einen Drachenkopf, welcher sein Maul zu einem Brüllen geöffnet hatte und drückte die lange gespaltene Zunge herunter.

Sogleich schloss der Drache sein Maul und in der Mauer öffnete sich ein versteckter Geheimgang.

Harry fragte sich nebenbei, ob dieser Gang wohl auch auf der Karte des Rumtreibers eingezeichnet war.

Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass er diese Karte nicht dabei hatte, als der Unfall passiert war.

Er hatte seine Taschen bereits durchsucht, aber alles, was er gefunden hatte waren zwei Schokofrösche, ein paar Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und das Messer, das Sirius ihm einst geschenkt hatte, welches seit dem Abenteuer in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums jedoch nutzlos geworden war. Bei dem Versuch eine geschlossene Tür damit zu öffnen, war die Klinge geschmolzen.

Er trug es eigentlich nur noch als Erinnerung an seinen Paten mit sich herum.

Riddle führte sie durch mehrere Geheimgänge.

Harry hatte bald keine Ahnung mehr, wo sie eigentlich waren.

Schließlich fanden sie sich in einem Korridor wieder, der, so glaubte Harry sich zu erinnern, im 2. Stock, in der Nähe von Dumbledores, nein, Dippets Büro lag.

Plötzlich hörten sie über sich ein Glucksen.

Als sie nach oben sahen, erkannten sie über sich Peeves, den Poltergeist, einen kleinen Mann, mit glockenförmigen Hut und orangeroter Fliege. Sein breites, heimtückisches Gesicht grinste auf sie herab.

„Ah, was machen denn die kleinen Schüler hier, wo sie doch eigentlich zu dem Fest gehen sollten? Sollte es Pringle sagen, das sollte ich wirklich."

Doch Riddle lächelte nur verächtlich.

„Das wirst du nicht, Peeves. Sonst lasse ich nämlich meine Kontakte zum Blutigen Baron spielen. Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Mal passiert ist, als du dich mit mir anlegen wolltest, oder?"

Seine leise, drohende Stimme ließ Harry unwillkürlich einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Er entschied, dass er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was letztes Mal passiert war.

Peeves schien sich daran jedoch noch gut erinnern zu können, denn er verschwand leise murrend und auf seinem Weg Gemälde erschreckend um die nächste Ecke.

Ein paar Meter weiter, vor einem roten Wandteppich mit grüner Musterung, blieb Riddle stehen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Teppich und sagte laut: „Cubiculum!"

In Windeseile rollte sich der Teppich auf und gab den Zugang zu einem kleinen Raum frei.

Beim Eintreten war es noch stockdunkel, aber mit einer Handbewegung entfachte Riddle ein Feuer im Kamin. Nun wurde der Raum von einem flackernden Kaminfeuer beleuchtet.

In dem Raum befand sich ein kleiner, runder Tisch und Drumherum standen mehrere, gemütliche, rote Sessel, mit demselben grünen Muster bedeckt, wie der Wandteppich. Auch die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern trugen dieses Muster.

An der Wand hing das Bild einer schwarz-weiß gefleckten Katze, die friedlich zusammengerollt in ihrem Körbchen schlief.

Alles vermittelte einen harmonischen und friedlichen Eindruck.

„Ihr werdet hier bleiben, bis ich mit Dippet gesprochen habe!", sagte Riddle.

„Es wird allerdings ziemlich lange dauern, weil ich das erst nach dem Fest tun kann. Ich schlage vor, ihr macht es euch hier so lange bequem. Ich werde einem Hauselfen sagen, dass er euch etwas zu essen vorbei bringen soll."

Bei dem Gedanken an Essen lief Harry das Wasser im Munde zusammen und sein Bauch ließ ein lauter und vernehmliches Knurren ertönen.

Seine letzte Mahlzeit kam ihm wie vor Ewigkeiten vor. Das war es ja auch, fiel ihm ein. In einer anderen Zeit...

Er ließ sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen und nach kurzem Zögern tat Malfoy es ihm nach.

Riddle trat zu dem Wandteppich, der sich inzwischen wieder herunter gerollt hatte und klatschte in die Hand.

Sogleich rollte er sich wieder auf und einen Augenblick später waren sie allein.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen und man hörte nichts anderes, als das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin.

Dann brach Malfoy das Schweigen:

„Glaubst du, er schafft es?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er wusste um Riddles Fähigkeiten, die Leute zu überzeugen, aber mit Sicherheit konnte er nichts sagen.

„Ich hoffe es.", meinte er. „Wenn nicht, haben wir ein Problem."

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn nicht, haben wir eine Menge Probleme. Aber angenommen, Potter..."

„Black", verbesserte Harry automatisch.

„Meinetwegen. Also angenommen, Black, er schafft es. Falls er sie davon überzeugen kann, uns hier aufzunehmen, werden sie uns dem Huttest unterziehen. Glaubst du, du könntest den Hut davon überzeugen, dich nach Slytherin zu schicken?"

„Warum? Hast du plötzlich solche Sehnsucht nach mir?"

„Sei nicht albern! Aber wir sitzen im gleichen Boot und sollten uns gegenseitig helfen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das mal von dir zu hören. Aber können wir das nicht auch, wenn ich in Gryffindor bin?"

„Das wäre verdächtig. Gryffindors und Slytherins sind Feinde! Wir werden zwar auch in Slytherin keine guten Freunde sein, aber wir können ungehindert miteinander reden. Also, kannst du den Hut nun überzeugen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich versuchs."

Mehr konnte Malfoy auch nicht von ihm verlangen.

Sie saßen wieder schweigend da, bis sie draußen plötzlich ein Geräusch hörten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Harry, dass das Fest noch nicht vorbei sein konnte.

Alarmiert sprang er auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab trat er an den Wandteppich.

„Wer ist da?", rief er scharf.

„Es ist nur Addy, Sir", kam von draußen eine piepsige Stimme.

Harry vermutete, dass es der Hauself war, den Riddle geschickt hatte.

„Wenn Sie mich bitte rein lassen würden, Sir, ich bringe Ihnen Ihr Essen."

Harry klatschte in die Hand, wie er es zuvor bei Riddle beobachtet hatte und der Teppich rollte sich wieder hoch.

Eine kleine Kreatur, mit Fledermausohren und Knopfaugen, unverkennbar ein Hauself, kam herein. Sie trug ein großes Tablett, voll mit den herrlichen Speisen, die es immer zum Eröffnungsbankett gab.

Begeistert blickten Harry und Malfoy auf die Köstlichkeiten.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Harry zu dem Elf. „Du hast uns damit das Leben gerettet."

Der Elf verbeugte sich geschmeichelt.

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, danke sehr", sagte Harry durch sein Essen hindurch, denn er hatte bereits angefangen.

Der Elf ging wieder und Harry und Malfoy aßen und tranken um die Wette.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nie im Leben so etwas Gutes gegessen hatte.

Hinterher lagen sie satt und träge in ihren Sesseln.

Die wohlige Wärme und das Flackern des Feuers machten Harry ganz schläfrig...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte, denn möglicherweise war er eingeschlafen, als Riddle plötzlich wieder da war.

„OK, Leute. Ich habs geschafft. Jetzt liegt es an euch, meine Geschichte glaubhaft wieder zu geben: Ihr beide seid aus Amerika und habt eine Reise nach Europa gemacht. Wisst ihr, was derzeit in Europa los ist?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Könnte sein, dass wir das in Geschichte der Zauberei durchgenommen haben, aber ich hab Binns nie zugehört."

„Ahh, unterrichtet dieser alte Geist also immer noch. Na gut, ich werde eurem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Augenblicklich lebt die Zauberwelt in Europa in Angst und Schrecken vor Grindelwald und seinen Anhängern. Sie foltern, morden, rauben, befehlen und wollen die Herrschaft über die Zauberwelt."

Diese Geschichte kam Harry sehr bekannt vor.

„Sie sind auch in Großbritannien tätig, wenn auch noch nicht so schlimm, wie auf dem Festland. Da es in der Muggelwelt gerade ähnlich aussieht, herrscht an vielen Orten Chaos und Durcheinander. In dieser Zeit also, besuchen eure Familien gemeinsam Europa und eure Eltern kommen schließlich dabei ums Leben. Ein Attentat, oder so was in der Art. Ihr entgeht dem Angriff nur, weil eure Eltern euch bereits nach England geschickt haben. Sie wollten eigentlich bald nachkommen..."

„So weit, so gut", meinte Harry. „Aber wie erklärst du dann, dass wir nicht mal mehr Gepäck haben?"

„Das wurde euch gestohlen. Keine Seltenheit in diesen Tagen.", sagte er, als er ihre zweifelnden Gesichter sah.

„Ihr habt es danach geschafft, euch durch Muggellondon bis zum Gleis 9 3/4 durchzuschlagen, wo ihr dann das Glück hattet, auf mich zu treffen. Alles klar soweit?"

Harry nickte, doch Malfoy schien noch nicht so richtig überzeugt.

„Werden sie diese Geschichte nicht überprüfen?"

Riddle zuckte die Achseln.

„Das ist in diesen Tagen kaum möglich. Und sie haben auch Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit zwei Waisenkindern aufzuhalten."

„Und was ist mit Geld? Wir haben überhaupt nichts. Wir brauchen Schulbücher und Umhänge und so weiter..."

„Ich nehme an, dass sie es euch zur Verfügung stellen werden, so wie mir. Irgendwann, wenn ihr einen Beruf habt, werdet ihr es wohl zurückzahlen müssen, aber in eurem Fall wird es möglicherweise nie dazu kommen. Nicht, wenn wir einen Weg finden, euch zurück zuschicken."

„Also gut", seufzte Harry. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Sie verließen die Kammer und standen kurze Zeit später vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores, nein, Dippets Büro versperrte.

„Ihr müsst da nicht rein", meinte Riddle. „Noch könnt ihr umkehren."

„Haben wir denn eine Wahl?", fragte Harry.

„Sicher.", meinte Riddle gelassen. „Ach und noch was. Ihr habt gerade erst eure Familien verloren und seid in einem fremden Land herumgeirrt. Es wäre also gut, wenn ihr etwas fertig wirken würdet. Alles klar so weit? Gut. Das Passwort ist: Hippocampus!"

Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und sprang zur Seite. Hinter ihm teilte sich die Wand und eine Wendeltreppe erschien.

An Malfoys erstauntem Blick konnte Harry erkennen, dass er wohl noch nie im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen war.

Sie stiegen die sich windende Treppe hinauf, bis sie vor der schimmernden Eichentür standen, die ins Büro führte.

Dort drin würde sich gleich ihr Schicksal entscheiden...

Riddle klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos.

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt das als Entschuldigung an.


	4. Entscheidung

Und weil es letztes Mal so lange gedauert hat, hier noch ein Kapitel. Viel Spaß. 

**Entscheidung**

Harry erkannte den gebrechlich aussehenden, fast kahlköpfigen Mann, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er hatte ihn schon einmal in einem Tagebuch gesehen.

Auch den Raum kannte er, allerdings ließ er sich nichts anmerken, weil er ja angeblich das erste Mal in Hogwarts war und tat so, als ob er sich erstaunt umsehe.

Malfoy hatte viel weiger Probleme damit, weil er ja tatsächlich noch nie im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen war.

Dippet musterte sie neugierig.

„Ahh, Riddle. Sind das die Beiden, von denen Sie mir erzählt haben?"

Riddle nickte.

„Ja. Das hier sind Draco Malfoy und Harry Black.", stellte er sie vor.

„Sie scheinen ja eine Menge erlebt zu haben und sind sicher erschöpft. Ich will Sie auch gar nicht lange behelligen, aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass wir erst noch einige Dinge klären müssen. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Hogwarts ist für Jeden, der Hilfe sucht eine Zufluchtsstätte. Am Besten erzählen Sie zunächst mal, wie Sie hierher gelangt sind!"

Malfoy warf Harry einen Blich zu, der wohl hieß, dass er das jetzt übernehmen würde.

Harry war das nur recht. Vermutlich hatte Malfoy mehr Ahnung im Lügen, als er.

Malfoy fing an zu erzählen.

Dass sie von Amerika nach Europa reisen, mit welchen Problemen sie zu kämpfen hatten, dass ihre Eltern beschlossen, sie lieber nach England zu schicken, dass sie dort vom Tod ihrer Eltern erfuhren und dass ihnen dann noch das Gepäck gestohlen wurde, wie sie durch London irrten...

All das baute Malfoy zu einer wahr klingenden Geschichte aus.

Harry bestätigte nur ab und zu etwas und ergänzte Kleinigkeiten, die ihm einfielen..

Endlich schwieg Malfoy und Harry hoffte, dass er die Geschichte glaubhaft genug rüber gebracht hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass Malfoy das gut gemacht hatte.

„Das haben Sie ja wirklich einiges hinter sich", sagte Dippet.

„Wir werden Ihnen in jeder Weise durch diese schwierige Lage helfen. Am Besten besuchen Sie unsere Schule solange, bis feststeht, was mit Ihnen geschehen soll."

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber was ist mit Schulsachen? Wir haben überhaupt kein Geld.", warf Malfoy ein.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Wir werden Ihnen Ausrüstung und Verpflegung zur Verfügung stellen. Für Leute die besonders arm sind, wie z.B. Riddle, der aus einem Waisenhaus kommt, ist die Schule bereit, die Ausbildungskosten zu übernehmen. In ein paar Tagen dürfen Sie Ihre Ausrüstung mit der Post erwarten. Haben Sie eigentlich noch Verwandte, mit denen wir Kontakt aufnehmen könnten?"

Harry und Malfoy sahen sich kurz an. Mit der Frage hätten sie rechnen sollen.

„Ähhm", fing Malfoy an.

„Ich glaube ich habe noch eine Tante, irgendwo in Peru, aber es ist ewig her, dass wir sie besucht haben und ich war damals noch ganz klein. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich sie mit Tante Rosa anreden sollte."

Dippet sah etwas enttäuscht aus.

„Na gut, wir werden sehen, ob wir diese Tante finden. Und du?", fragte er an Harry gewand.

„Ich habe keine Verwandten mehr.", sagte er völlig wahrheitsgemäß.

„Er hatte einen Paten, aber er ist nicht lange vor unserer Reise gestorben.", warf Malfoy rasch ein.

Harry warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Er war der Meinung, dass das niemanden etwas anging.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Dippet. „Wie gesagt, wir werden Ihnen bei allem Erdenklichen behilflich sein. Und nun sollten wir zur Häusereinteilung kommen."

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich Riddle leise.

„W... wie? Häuser?", fragte Harry rasch.

„Oh ja. Das Haus ist gleich Ihrer Familie hier in Hogwarts. Sie schlafen im Schlafsaal Ihres Hauses und Sie verbringen Ihre Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin und jedes Haus hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervor gebracht. Für Ihre Leistungen hier bekommen Sie Punkte für Ihr Haus und für Regelverstöße Abzüge. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkte erhält am Ende des Jahres den Hauspokal."

„Wie wird denn festgelegt, in welches Haus wir kommen?", fragte Malfoy.

Dippet lächelte.

„Oh, keine Angst, Mr Malfoy. Es wird nicht weh tun."

Er erhob sich und öffnete ein Regal. Heraus holte er den sprechenden Hut.

Harry und Malfoy versuchten beide überrascht auszusehen.

„Ein Hut?", fragte Malfoy und schaffte es, dabei ungläubig zu klingen.

„Oh ja", sagte Dippet. „Dieser alte Hut wurde von den vier Gründern selbst geschaffen. Er sieht in Ihre Köpfe und er hat noch nie falsch gewählt. Ihr müsst ihn nur aufsetzen. Zwar hat er heute schon die ganzen Erstklässler eingeteilt, aber zwei mehr sollten kein Problem sein. Das Einführungslied können wir uns aber, denk ich, sparen."

Er legte ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Also, wer will zuerst?"

Harry und Malfoy sahen sich kurz an.

„Ich", sagte Malfoy.

Er nahm den Hut, setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf und kaum, dass der Hut auf seinem Kopf saß, rief er auch schon: „SLYTHERIN!"

Im Hintergrund klatschte Riddle Beifall.

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe.

Er fühlte sich mulmig. Als er das letzte Mal den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, meinte dieser, dass es ihm in Slytherin gut ergangen wäre. Weil Harry aber nicht nach Slytherin gewollt hatte, war er nach Gryffindor geschickt worden. Auch jetzt war er nicht sicher, dass er nach Slytherin wollte, schon allein wegen Riddle. Doch Malfoy hielt er für klüger, wenn sie beide im selben Haus waren und Harry musste ihm da zustimmen. Und auch, wenn Harry es nicht zugab, ein Teil von ihm war neugierig auf Slytherin und sah es als ein Abenteuer an.

Mit diesen gemischten Gefühlen setzte er den Hut auf und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Der Hut war noch immer viel zu groß für ihn und rutschte ihm über die Augen.

„Ein schwieriger Kopf", wisperte die schon vertraute Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Sehr viel Mut, wie ich sehe, sehr viel Begabung und kein schlechter Kopf, außerdem. Jemand, der schon ziemlich viel erlebt und einen starken Willen hat."

Harry wartete gespannt. Diesmal würde er nichts gegen Slytherin sagen. Ein kleiner Teil wollte es geradezu. In Gryffindor würden ihn nur andauernd Erinnerungen an Ron und Hermine plagen.

„Tja, für dich gäbe es mehrere Möglichkeiten, aber am Besten passt zu dir SLYTHERIN!"

Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in den Raum.

Harry setzte den Hut ab und übergab ihn dem lächelnden Dippet, während Riddle und Malfoy Beifall klatschten.

„Gut, das wäre geklärt", sagte Dippet. „Riddle ist ein Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Sie dürften im gleichen Jahrgang sein, also wird er Ihnen alles zeigen. Wir werden den anderen Schülern und Lehrern sagen, dass Sie Austauschschüler aus Amerika sind und kurzfristig noch in Hogwarts eingeschult wurden. Die wirklichen Gründe ihres Aufenthalts werden wir vorerst verschweigen. Nun, ich denke, Sie brennen darauf, zu erfahren, wo Sie unterkommen und ich will Sie auch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Zuvor müssen wir aber noch Ihre UTZ – Fächer klären. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Ihnen in Amerika ist..."

„Da haben wir das auch", meinte Malfoy.„Aber wir nennen es anders."

Dippet sah etwas erleichtert aus.

„Ah, gut. Welche Fächer hatten Sie denn belegt?"

Harry entschied sich für die gleichen fünf Fächer, die er in seiner Zeit auch belegt hatte: Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Malfoy wählte: Arithmantik, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde.

Nachdem auch das endlich geklärt war, verabschiedeten sie sich von Dippet und folgten Riddle durch das dunkle Schloss.

Harry wusste, wo sich das Quartier der Slytherins befand. Er war schon einmal dort gewesen, getarnt durch Vielsafttrank.

Er hielt es jedoch für keine gute Idee, das zu erwähnen.

Sie gingen schweigend hinunter in die Kerker, bis sie die nackte, feuchte Steinwand erreichten, hinter der der Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum lag.

„Merkt euch dieses Passwort gut: Futura!", sagte Riddle und eine in der Wand versteckte Tür glitt auf.

Nach Harrys Meinung war der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlicher.

Die Wände des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes waren roh und kalt und anstelle gemütlicher Sessel standen hohe Lehnstühle herum. Von der Decke hingen grünliche Kugellampen.

Harry hatte nicht so richtig das Gefühl, hierher zu gehören und wäre bei dem Gedanken, von nun an hier zu leben, am Liebsten wieder umgekehrt.

Malfoy dagegen schien sich ganz wie Zuhause zu fühlen.

Ihr Schlafsaal schien noch tiefer zu liegen, als der Gemeinschaftsraum, denn Riddle führte sie eine Treppe hinunter.

Der Schlafsaal selbst unterschied sich dann nicht so sehr von Harrys Bisherigem, mit Ausnahme der Wände und dem Umstand, dass es keine Fenster gab. Und natürlich waren die Vorhänge der Betten grün und nicht rot.

In drei Betten schlief bereits jemand.

Riddle deutete im schwachen Schein seines Zauberstabs auf zwei Betten, die leer waren und Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Malfoys und seine Betten handelte. Wie sie so schnell hierhin gekommen waren, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel.

„Alles Weitere klären wir morgen Früh.", sagte Riddle leise.

Harry hielt das für eine gute Idee und ließ sich angezogen, wie er war, in sein Bett fallen. Nur seine Brille nahm er vorher noch ab.

Doch obwohl er sehr müde war, konnte er nicht sofort einschlafen.

War es richtig gewesen, nach Slytherin zu kommen? Er fühlte sich hier so gar nicht zuhause. Und war es nicht in gewisser Weise ein Verrat an Ron und Hermine?

Harry vermisste die Beiden. So sehr sie ihm auch manchmal mit ihren Streitereien auf die Nerven gingen, sie waren trotzdem seine besten Freunde.

Warum hatte der Trank ausgerechnet Malfoy erwischen müssen? Ausgerechnet den Jungen, mit dem er sich am wenigsten verstand.

Und dann war da auch noch Riddle...

Wie lange würde er seine Identität vor ihm verborgen halten können? Riddle war nicht dumm und er verfügte über Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, von deren Existenz Harry zum Teil vermutlich nicht einmal wusste.

Dazu noch die Frage, wie sie wieder zurückkehren sollten...

Während dieser Gedanken schlief er irgendwann doch ein.

Er träumte den Traum, den er bereits so gut kannte:

Er lief wieder den kühlen, dunklen Korridor zur Mysteriumsabteilung entlang... hinein in den runden Raum mit den vielen Türen... er wusste, welche Tür er nehmen musste... er befand sich in dem Raum mit den vielen Uhren. Um ihn herum tickte es heftig.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihm Hermine.

„Nein, Harry! Du darfst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern! Hörst du? Was auch passiert, du darfst sie nicht ändern!"

Plötzlich änderte sich die Szene und anstatt im Zaubereiministerium war er nun in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Die Situation war eigenartig vertraut...

Er selbst, mit dem Schwert Codric Gryffindors in der Hand, vor ihm der Basilisk, der sich geblendet umher wälzte.

Von irgendwoher zischte Riddles Stimme: „Töte ihn! Er ist hinter dir, schnuppere, rieche ihn!"

Der Basilisk griff an, stieß zu. Harry wusste, was zu tun war und stieß ihm das Schwert tief in den Gaumen.

Der Basilisk kippte zuckend zur Seite, doch ein abgebrochener Giftzahn steckte in Harrys Arm.

Harry riss den Zahn heraus.

‚Jetzt müsste Fawkes kommen.', dachte er.

Doch Fawkes kam nicht.

Stattdessen kam Riddle und lachte über ihn.

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, doch das Gift schien zu wirken. Sein Arm schmerzte und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Und Riddle lachte und lachte.

Plötzlich wurde sein Lachen hoch und kalt und anstelle von Riddles gut aussehendem Gesicht starrte er in ein weißes, schlangenartiges Gesicht mit roten Augen und Schlitzen als Nüstern...

„Black, Black wach auf!"

Irgendwer rüttelte ihn.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Harry hoch.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl er erst in, oder nach den Weihnachtsferien fertig. Im Moment bin ich zu sehr im Schul - und Weihnachtsstess.

Wer unbedingt etwas lesen will, kann die beiden Fanfictions lesen, die unter meinen Favoriten stehen. Beide wirklich lesenswert und von weitaus besseren Autoren, als mir.

Die erste ist auf Englisch und ist eine tolle Geschichte über Riddle. Sie soll einmal alle Schuljahre von Riddle umfassen, allerdings spielt die Geschichte noch immer im ersten Schuljahr und Elwing schreibt nicht allzu oft weiter, weil sie auch jede Menge zu tun hat (wie ich).

Die Zweite ist auf Deutsch und spielt nach dem 5. Band. Sternchen schreibt wirklich gut und baut ihre eigenen Charaktere hervorragend in die Geschichte ein. Bisher spielt die Geschichte zwar nur in den Sommerferien, aber sie ist jetzt schon wahnsinnig spannend und es erscheint alle paar Tage ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Fluffy


	5. Neue Kameraden

**Neue Kameraden**

Neben seinem Bett stand Riddle.

Entsetzt starrte Harry ihn an, bis ihm dämmerte, dass er bis eben nur geträumt hatte.

„Ist was? Du schaust mich so komisch an.", sagte Riddle und klang leicht beunruhigt.

„Nein, nichts. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt.", sagte Harry und rieb sich den Arm, der immer noch schmerzte, weil er anscheinend eingeschlafen war.

Doch Riddle sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Was ist das da auf deinem Kopf?", fragte er und deutete auf die Narbe.

Im ersten Moment bekam Harry einen riesigen Schreck.

‚Er weiß es', durchfuhr es ihn, doch dann überlegte er, dass seine Narbe schon immer viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und dass er so etwas schon viel früher hätte erwarten sollen.

„Och, das war ein Unfall", antwortete er ausweichend. „Nichts Besonderes. Aber sag mal, warum hast du mich geweckt?"

„Heut schon auf die Uhr gesehen, Black?", kam die schnarrende Stimme Draco Malfoys von der anderen Seite seines Bettes.

„Du willst doch nicht schon am ersten Schultag zu spät kommen, oder?", fragte Riddle.

Nein, das wollte Harry ganz sicher nicht. Er hatte noch gut in Erinnerung, was letztes Mal passiert war.

Er sprang hastig auf und ging gemeinsam mit Malfoy und Riddle zur großen Halle.

„Ich habe den Anderen gesagt, dass ihr Austauschschüler aus Amerika seid und dass ich deswegen letzte Nacht noch zu Dippet gerufen wurde.", berichtete er ihnen unterwegs. „Am Besten haltet ihr euch erst mal an mich, da es sonst auffallen würde, dass ihr euch hier bereits auskennt!"

Harry und Malfoy hatten dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Sie würden jemanden brauchen, der ihnen half.

Harry war nur nicht davon begeistert, dass dieser Jemand ausgerechnet Riddle sein musste.

„Wegen dieser Zeitreise Sache... Ich habe ja versprochen, dass ich euch helfe, aber ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wie wir es am Besten angehen sollen. Selbst wenn wir die ganze Bibliothek durchwälzen, könnte es sein, dass wir nichts finden. Zeitreisende sind nicht gerade häufig in Hogwarts."

„Das ist uns klar.", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wir sind dir dankbar, dass du uns überhaupt helfen willst und du hast bereits eine Menge für uns getan."

Riddle zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte euch bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas, was uns weiter hilft."

„In der Verbotenen Abteilung?", fragte Malfoy. „Ich dachte da dürfen wir nicht rein?"

„Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als UTZ- Fach gewählt hat. Es ist uns gestattet die Verbotene Abteilung für unsere Studien zu benutzen. Habt ihr das nicht gewusst?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „_Uns_ haben sie das verschwiegen!"

Harry dachte bei sich, dass das wohl seine Gründe hatte. Es wäre unklug gewesen, den Slytherins zu sagen, dass sie Zugang zu Schwarzer Magie hatten, allerdings hatte er selbst nichts davon gewusst. Möglicherweise war das später geändert worden, vermutlich aus gutem Grund.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie die große Halle.

Gewohnheitsmäßig wollte Harry schon fast hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch gehen, riß sich aber noch rechtzeitig zusammen.

Stattdessen folgte er Riddle zum Slytherin-Tisch und fühlte dabei neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Ah Tom, da bist du ja", rief ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar und rutschte ein Stück, um ihnen Platz zu schaffen.

„Sind das die Beiden?"

Riddle nickte.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Draco Malfoy und Harry Black. Austauschschüler aus Amerika. Und das hier sind: Kevin Rookwood..."

Der Junge lächelte sie freundlich an (Harry staunte insgeheim, dass ein Slyhterin zu so etwas fähig war).

„...und Dave Wilkes."

Ein blonder Junge mit einem ziemlich platten Gesicht nickte ihnen zu.

„Hey, was ist mit uns, Tom? Willst du uns vergessen?"

Die Frage stammte von einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das ihnen schräg gegenüber saß. Sie wirkte ein wenig hochmütig, aber das war für Slytherin Mädchen wohl normal.

Die beiden Mädchen rechts und links von ihr, schienen ihre Freundinnen zu sein, denn sie nickten beipflichtend.

„Oh nein, wie könnte ich!", meinte Riddle leicht belustigt.

„Malfoy, Black; ich habe das Vergnügen euch Elisabeth Mite vorzustellen..."

Elisabeth lächelte ihnen etwas herablassend zu, wie eine Königin, die das niedere Volk zur Kenntnis nimmt.

„...Und ihre Freundinnen Rita Jugson und Jane Cameo."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Malfoy offenbar auch nicht. Er hüstelte etwas gekünstelt und sagte dann: „Ähhm, wir sind sehr erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen."

Dann lächelte er sie alle der Reihe nach an.

Harry brachte immerhin ein schiefes Grinsen zusammen.

Riddle schien ihnen alle Leute vorgestellt zu haben, die ihm wichtig waren, denn er ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Kevin Rookwood nieder und Harry und Malfoy beeilten sich, seinem Beispiel nachzukommen.

Das Frühstück sah sehr lecker aus und Harry merkte, dass er schon wieder hungrig war. Rasch griff er nach einem Stück Toast.

„Austauschschüler?", ließ sich da eine unangenehm klingende Stimme vernehmen.

„Wieso haben wir bisher nichts von irgendwelchen Austauschschülern gehört?"

Harry blickte auf und stellte fest, dass die Stimme einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen begegnete, der ebenso unangenehm aussah, wie er klang und sie mit nicht unbedingt freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck mussterte.

„Oh! Ich vergaß, euch Dolusus Avery vorzustellen.", sagte Riddle und es klang nicht so, als ob das ein Versehen gewesen sei.

An den Gesichtsausdrücken, mit denen die Beiden sich ansahen, erkannte Harry, dass sie sich nicht besonders mochten.

„Nun Avery, ich denke zwar nicht, dass ich, oder jemand anders, dir in irgendeiner Weise Rechenschaft schuldig ist, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem erklären. Dass die Beiden hierher kommen sollen, wurde erst sehr kurzfristig beschlossen, so kurzfristig, dass sogar ihr Gepäck erst noch nachgeschickt werden muss. Und selbst, wenn der Direktor eher davon gewusst hätte, wüsste ich nicht, warum er ausgerechnet _dir _davon hätte erzählen sollen."

Während er dies sagte, wandte er seinen Blick nicht einmal von Averys Gesicht ab.

Es war ein unangenehmer Blick, obwohl Harry nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Er war jedenfalls froh, nicht in Averys Haut zu stecken.

Avery schien sich unter diesem Blick auch immer unbehaglicher zu fühlen; er wandte schon bald seinen Blick ab und als Riddle geendet hatte, sagte er nichts mehr und schwieg.

Harry begriff, dass Avery Angst vor Riddle hatte und fragte sich, wieso.

Die anderen Slytherins taten so, als hätten sie nichts bemerkt und konzentrierten sich auf ihr Essen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort und für kurze Zeit war es an ihrem Abschnitt des Tisches völlig still.

Elisabeth Mite durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, indem sie anfing Harry und Malfoy über ihre Schule in Amerika auszufragen.

Harry schwieg die meiste Zeit und ließ Malfoy antworten. Er hörte allerdings aufmerksam zu, um später nichts durcheinander zu bringen.

Das Gespräch wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als hunderte von Eulen unter Flügelrauschen in die Halle flogen, um ihren Besitzern Briefe und Päckchen zu bringen.

Harry hielt automatisch nach weißen Federn Ausschau und dachte wehmütig daran, dass er ja auch Hedwig zurückgelassen hatte. Hoffentlich kümmerte sich jemand um sie.

Danach kam ein Lehrer an ihren Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

„Das ist Proffessor Damp, unser Hauslehrer. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke", erklärte Riddle leise Harry und Malfoy.

Harry musterte ihn.

Er schien nicht mehr ganz jung zu sein, denn sein Haar und sein Bart wiesen bereits mehr graue, als schwarze Haare auf. Seine Haut hatte einen ungesunden grauen Farbton und unter den trüben Augen hatte er dunkle Ringe. Sein Bart war unten angesengt; von einem explodierenden Kessel, vermutete Harry und dachte mit Unbehagen an sein letztes Abenteuer mit Zaubertränken zurück.

Proffessor Damp machte auf ihn zwar nicht den Eindruck eines guten Zaubertranklehrers, aber angenehmer als Snape würde er wohl allemal sein. Außerdem trog der erste Eindruck oft.

Als Proffessor Damp an ihnen vorbei ging, betrachtete er sie zwar neugierig, sagte aber nichts, sondern reichte ihnen bloß ihre Stundenpläne.

Riddle betrachtete seinen erstaunt.

„Scheint so, als hätten wir täglich nur drei oder vier Stunden und den restlichen Tag frei."

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Das Gleiche hatte er auch mal gedacht.

Rasch klärte er Riddle auf, dass das keineswegs so war, weil sie weitaus mehr Hausaufgaben, als im letzten Jahr hätten und außerdem von ihnen erwartet werde, dass sie ihre Freizeit mit zusätzlichen Studien verbrächten. Zahlreiche Themen müssten sie sich selbst erarbeiten, das werde vorausgesetzt. Da bliebe nicht mehr viel Freizeit übrig.

„Ja, so was Ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht", meinte Riddle, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Aber ich verbringe meine Freizeit ohnehin meistens mit Studien... Was ist los Malfoy?"

Malfoy starrte wütend auf seinen Stundenplan.

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte er.

„Was?"

„Ich hätte heute die erste Stunde frei! Wahrscheinlich wäre das heute die einzige Gelegenheit zum Ausschlafen, weil wir noch keine Hausaufgaben haben!"

Riddle schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du hast Sorgen..."

Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass er jetzt eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung hatte.

„Wer unterrichtet Verwandlung?", fragte er Riddle.

„Dumbledore", antwortete dieser knapp.

Das hatte Harry vergessen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er dachte mit leichter Befriedigung daran, dass Riddle Dumbledore nicht leiden konnte.

„Ich habe jetzt auch Verwandlung", sagte Riddle zu Malfoy.

„Was hast du in der zweiten Stunde?"

„Kräuterkunde."

„Ahh. Das findet draußen in den Gewächshäusern statt. Wenn du es allein nicht findest, dann bitte einen anderen Slytherin um Hilfe!"

„Das kann ich doch machen", mischte sich Elisabeth Mite ein.

„Ich habe auch Kräuterkunde in der zweiten Stunde. Wir könnten uns vorne in der Eingangshalle treffen.", sagte sie und lächelte Malfoy an.

„Ähh..."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Riddle rasch.

„Elisabeth ist eine Vertrauensschülerin. Falls ihr bei irgendetwas Hilfe braucht könnt ihr euch auch an sie weden."

Elisabeth setzte wieder ihr königliches Lächeln auf.

„Also, Black. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.", sagte Riddle und stand auf.

„Bis später, Malfoy", sagte Harry und folgte ihm.

„Ja, bis später", sagte Elisabeth, die auch aufgestanden war und Malfoy im Vorbeigehen zulächelte.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin Malfoy ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Dann folgte er Riddle zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Kevin Rookwood, Rita Jugson und sogar Dolusus Avery schlossen sich ihnen an.

Avery schien zwar nicht besonders beliebt zu sein, aber sie sie ließen ihn nicht wie einen Außenseiter erscheinen.

Harry überlegte, ob das vielleicht Absicht war. Die Slytherins, die er bisher gekannt hatte, schienen sich nie zu streiten, sondern stets zusammenzuhalten.

‚Möglicherweise haben sie gar keine andere Wahl', dachte er. Die anderen Häuser mochten die Slytherins nicht besonders, deshalb mussten sie gegen die Anderen zusammenhalten, zumindest in der „Öffentlichkeit". Wie er vorhin erst gesehen hatte, gab es auch unter Slytherins Streitigkeiten.

Während er mit dem Anderen durch das Schloss lief, dachte er über die Slytherins nach, die er vorhin kennen gelernt hatte.

Einige Nachnamen hatte er schon gehört; es waren die Namen von Todessern. Nun, zum Teil waren sie wohl mit Riddle befreundet, also war es nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, dass aus ihnen, oder ihren Nachkommen eines Tages Anhänger Voldemorts wurden.

Harry fühlte sich dennoch komisch, als er daran dachte, dass die Leute, die ihn vorhin so freundlich begrüßt hatten, eines Tages zu seinen Feinden gehören sollten. Allerdings war es auch schwer vostellbar, dass aus Riddle Lord Voldemort werden sollte. Nur, wenn er sich so benahm, wie vorhin bei Avery, ließ sich etwas von seiner zukünftigen Macht erahnen.

„Wir sind fast da, Black", unterbrach Riddle seine Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir den Weg gut eingeprägt."

Harry nickte abwesend und dachte stattdessen and die bevorstehende Stunde.

Hinterher würde er entscheiden, ob er sich Dumbledore anvertrauen sollte, oder nicht.

- - - -

Erst mal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, weil es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. Der Text selbst stand schon Anfang Januar auf dem Papier, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, ihn abzutippen. Dazu kam noch Internetverbot für den Januar. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir noch mal.

Viginia: Ich bin froh, dass du meine FF so gern magst. Ich mach ja schon weiter.

LuvLee: Geht das überhaupt? Dein Bitte reicht trotzdem. Findet Nemo habe ich nur zum Teil gesehen.

Sharlany: Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, dass Riddle und nicht Malfoy Harry geweckt hat. Danke für deine Wünsche.

TheSnitch: Nur 10? Ich hab fast gestaunt, als ich gesehen habe, dass es 14 waren. Danke übrigens für deinen Review.

kirilein: Ich würde gern mal ein Fanfiction von dir lesen. Und Maulen kannst du ruhig weiterhin, wenn du willst. Ich hab das mit dem Hut immer so verstanden, dass er einen da hin steckt, wo man am Besten hin passt. Und beim ersten Mal kam Harry nur nach Gryffindor, weil er nicht nach Slytherin wollte. Wenn er dagegen keinen Widerstand leistet, meint der Hut eben, Slytherin wäre für ihn OK. Was Malfoy davon denken mag ist mir eigentlich egal (Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das).


	6. Alte Bekannte

**Alte Bekannte**

Vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten bereits Schüler aus den anderen Häusern.

Als die Slytherins eintrafen verstummten schlagartig alle bisher geführten Gespräche. Die Blicke, die ihnen entgegen kamen, waren nicht freundlich, aber es wurde auch auf offene Feindseligkeit verzichtet.

Sie bezogen ihre Wartestellung ein Stück entfernt von den Anderen.

Harry fühlte, wie ihn neugierige Blicke musterten und man leise über ihn tuschelte.

Er betrachtete seinerseits die Gesichter um ihn herum. Ein paar kamen ihm vage bekannt vor.

Bei einem Gesicht stutzte er und zupfte Riddle am Ärmel.

„Ist das da Fudge?", fragte er leise, damit die anderen Slytherins nichts mitbekamen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen recht kleinen Jungen mit einem etwas weinerlich wirkendem Gesicht.

„Ja, so heißt er. Woher kennst du ihn?"

„In unserer Zeit ist er der Zaubereiminister."

„Was, Fudge? Reden wir wirklich von Cornelius Oswald Fudge?"

„Ja, wenn er keinen Doppelgänger hat."

„Ich könnte mir keinen vorstellen, der weniger geeignet wäre!"

Riddle schien das nicht richtig fassen zu können.

Wenn Harry sich Fudge so ansah konnte er das auch nicht.

„Allerdings ist er als Minister eine Niete.", gab er zu und dachte an das vergangene Jahr zurück.

Riddle schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ich würde gern mehr über eure Zeit erfahren."

Der Gedanke beunruhigte Harry. Er hatte mehrere Gründe, Riddle lieber nichts von der Zukunft zu erzählen...

Hastig wechselte er das Thema.

„Wie kommt es, dass sich die anderen Häuser uns gegenüber nicht feindlich benehmen?", sagte er jetzt wieder etwas lauter.

Kevin Rookwood, der sich bisher mit Rita Jugson unterhalten hatte, schien seine Frage gehört zu haben und drehte sich um.

„Ah, du hast schon von diesen Streitigkeiten gehört? Das geht schon auf die Zeit der Gründer zurück. Damals geriet Salazar Slytherin, der Gründer unseres großartigen Hauses, in Streit mit den anderen Drei und verließ die Schule. Seitdem herrscht Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern. Dass es im Moment so friedlich zugeht, verdanken wir Tom. Er hat mit dem anderen Häusern eine Art Friedensvertrag geschlossen."

Er sah Riddle beinahe ehrfürchtig an.

Riddle lächelte.

„Es war keine große Sache", erklärte er Harry. „Die anderen Vertrauensschüler waren genauso wie ich der Meinung, dass diese Streitigkeiten völlig sinnlos sind. Solange sich alle Beteiligten daran halten, funktioniert es eigentlich ganz gut... oh, wir dürfen rein."

Tatsächlich hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und die Schüler strömten in das Klassenzimmer.

Neben der Tür stand Dumbledore und lächelte gutgelaunt die Schüler an, die an ihm vorbei kamen. Er hatte das Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Harry von ihm kannte (oder zumindest gekannt hatte; im letzten Schuljahr hatte er es nicht oft gesehen), aber er war weitaus jünger, als der Dumbledore, den er kannte. Dieser Dumbledore hatte viel weniger Falten und sein Haar und sein Bart waren kastanienbraun.

Riddle und Harry gingen als Letzte.

„Professor, das ist Harry Black. Er ist ein Austauschschüler aus Amerika.", erklärte Riddle rasch.

„Ja, ich weiß, Tom. Der Schulleiter hat uns heute morgen Bescheid gesagt."

Er sah Harry lächelnd, aber auch prüfend durch die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille an. Harry hatte das komische Gefühl, nichts vor diesem Blick verbergen zu können.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Harry. Wie gefällt dir unser liebes Hogwarts?"

„Bisher ganz gut, denke ich."Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass mein Unterricht diesen Eindruck nicht wieder zunichte macht.", sagte Dumbledore und Riddle zog Harry rasch durch die Tür zu zwei Plätzen, die Rookwood für sie freigehalten hatte.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr Verwandlung", begrüßte Dumbledore die Schüler.„Ich freue mich, dass ihr beschlossen habt, Verwandlung als UTZ- Fach zu belegen. Es ist immer von Vorteil Tische in Schweine verwandeln zu können. Vor uns liegen zwei Jahre intensiver Arbeit und natürlich erwarte ich von euch allen, dass ihr euer Bestes gebt..."

Was jetzt folgte war eine Rede über die Bedeutung der UTZs für ihr späteres Berufsleben. Harry hörte nicht besonders aufmerksam zu, weil er bereits vier davon gehört hatte. Snape hatte seiner sogar noch angefügt, was mit denen geschehen sollte, die sich seiner Meinung nach nicht genug anstrengten...

Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, ließ er sie zunächst die Verschwindezauber wiederholen, die letztes Jahr in ihren ZAG-Prüfungen drangekommen waren.

Harry hatte keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Kaninchen und die meisten Anderen auch nicht.

Nur ein Hufflepuff Mädchen – laut Riddle hieß sie Clumsy Branstone – schaffte es irgendwie, ihr Kaninchen erst in verschiedene Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Diese alle verschwinden zu lassen, dauerte ein Weilchen und sie war auch als Letzte fertig.

Danach begann Dumbledore, den neuen Stoff zu unterrichten, bei dem es in diesem Schuljahr vor Allem um Beschwörungszauber gehen würde.

Zunächst jedoch schrieben sie eine Menge theoretisches Zeug auf, wofür Riddle Harry etwas von seinem Pergament und eine Feder auslieh.

Hinterher durften sie alle üben, einen Knopf zu beschwören.

Dumbledore ließ für sich selbst aus dem Nichts einen gemütlichen roten Sessel erscheinen und sah zu, wie sie sich abmühten.

Harry hatte in den wenigen Wochen, die die Schule in seiner Zeit schon gedauert hatte, bereits gelernt, wie man so kleine Dinge wie Knöpfe beschwor. Er tat allerdings so, als hätte auch er Probleme damit, um nicht aufzufallen. Aufsehen war das Letzte, was er erregen wollte; davon hatte er sowieso schon mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Die anderen Schüler hatten anscheinend einige Schwierigkeiten, denn am Ende der Doppelstunde war es lediglich Harry und Riddle gelungen, einen Knopf zu beschwören.

Während Harrys jedoch nur ein einfacher, schwarzer Knopf war, bestand Riddles Knopf aus einem silbrig glänzenden Metall und in ihn waren kleine Verzierungen eingearbeitet.

Dumbledore schien jedoch mit Beiden gleichermaßen zufrieden zu sein und verlieh 20 Punkte an Slytherin.

So waren Riddle und er die Einzigen, die den Zauber nicht als zulätzliche Hausaufgabe üben mussten. Harry fand jedoch, dass ein Pergamentrollenlanger Aufsatz mit zusätzlichen Fragen mehr als genug war.

„Der Tag fängt ja gut an", murrte Rookwood, als sie wieder draußen waren. Ihm war es nicht gelungen einen Knopf zu beschwören. „Wie soll ich das alles bis Freitag schaffen? Heut Nachmittag hab ich auch noch Arithmantik und Zauberkunst!"

„Wir haben jetzt eine Stunde frei, bis zum Mittagessen. Du könntest ja schon mal anfangen", schlug Riddle vor.

„Was? Ich soll meine Freizeit opfern?"

„Warum, glaubst du, haben wir dieses Jahr so viel davon?"

Während die Anderen über den neuen Stundenplan und Hausaufgaben diskutierten, dachte Harry an die vergangenen beiden Stunden.

Dumbledore hatte etwas bemerkt, da war er sicher. Diese prüfenden, nachdenklichen Blicke, mit denen er Harry manchmal betrachtet hatte, oder sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck, als es Harry als einzigem, außer Riddle gelungen war, einen Knopf zu beschwören...

Dabei hatte Harry sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, so zu tun, als verwende er diesen Zauber zum ersten Mal. Allerdings war es ihm damals erst in der dritten Verwandlungsstunde gelungen, etwas Einfaches wie einen Nagel zu beschwören, also hatte Dumbledore möglicherweise auch Grund genug, sich darüber zu wundern.

‚Und wenn schon', dachte Harry. ‚Es gibt kein Gesetz, das es verbietet gut zu zaubern.'

Er entschied, Dumbledore irgendwann die Wahrheit zu erzählen, aber es war vielleicht besser, erst mal selbst zu versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Die Sache drängte ja schließlich auch nicht.

„Hey, Black, warum bist du so still? Hat dir die Stunde nicht gefallen? Du hast immerhin einen Knopf zusammen bekommen.", versuchte Rookwood Harry in das Gespräch miteinzubeziehen.

„Oh doch, schon..."

„Was hältst du von Dumbledore?", unterbrach ihn Riddle.

Harry sah allarmiert auf. Riddle mochte Dumbledore nicht; es war also unklug zu viel Begeisterung zu zeigen.

„Er scheint ganz OK zu sein", antwortete er vorsichtig. „Wie sind denn die anderen Lehrer?"

Riddle zuckte die Achseln.

„Die Meisten kann man vergessen. Mir jedenfalls können sie kaum etwas beibringen, was ich nicht schon weiß. Zum Beispiel Professor Wrinkle, der uns in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten soll: Ein alter Mann, der sogar seinen eigenen Namen vergessen würde, wenn man ihn nicht damit anspräche. Möglich, dass er früher mal viel über die Dunklen Künste gewusst hat, aber wenn du in dem Fach weiterkommen willst, solltest du besser eigene Studien betreiben."

„Danke für den Tipp. Warum hast du das Fach dann eigentlich gewählt?"

„Um meinen Abschluss zu machen. Auf die Prüfungen kommt es letztendlich an und wenn ich die gut mache, ist es egal, was für einen Lehrer ich hatte. Außerdem steht mir dadurch die Verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek offen."

„Ja, dafür hat es sich wirklich gelohnt, dieses Fach zu wählen.", sagte Kevin Rookwood mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in seinen Augen. „Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen habe. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dort mal einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Tut mir leid, Kevin, wir müssen uns noch um Malfoy kümmern.", sagte Riddle. „Ein Andermal vielleicht."

Rookwood zuckte die Achseln. „Dann bis später."

Und fort war er.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich auch Rita Jugson und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo Avery wohl abgeblieben war.

Er fing schon an, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, weil er nun mit Riddle allein war.

Glücklicherweise kam ihnen kurz darauf Draco Malfoy entgegen.

„Na, wie war Kräuterkunde?", fragte Riddle.

Man sah Draco an, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war.

„Schrecklich! Diese Professor Herb ist ein Albtraum. Sie scheint vorauszusetzen, dass ich sämtliche Kräuter und Pilze dieser Welt auswendig kenne. Und sie scheint etwas gegen mich zu haben."

„Aber nur, weil du ein Slytherin bist. Sie hat etwas gegen uns alle, insbesondere gegen Elisabeth. Zwischen den Beiden herrscht eine Art Krieg."

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Aber was habe _ich_ ihr getan? Dauernd hat sie mich Sachen gefragt, die ich nicht wusste und am Ende hat sie mir drei Punkte abgezogen! In der ersten Stunde!"

„So ging es mir mit Snape fünf Jahre lang.", meinte Harry.

„Snape?"

„Ein Lehrer."

„Ahh. Na mach dir nichts draus", tröstete Riddle Malfoy. „Professor Herb mag, wie gesagt, überhaupt keine Slytherins und nutzt jede Gelegenheit, uns Punkte abzuziehen. Deshalb hat auch kaum einer von uns Kräuterkunde gewählt."

Malfoy sah Riddle mißmutig an.

„Du hättest mich warnen sollen. Auch vor Elisabeth!"

Riddle sah belustig aus.

„War sie so schlimm? Ja, ich gebe zu, Elisabeth kann manchmal ganz schön nervig sein. Aber sie hat auch ihre guten Seiten."

„Tatsächlich? Na gut, sie hat sich mit der alten Herb angelegt, aber sonst?"

Riddle schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Das musst du schon selbst raus finden. Sie scheint dich übrigens sehr zu mögen."

Auch Harry musste grinsen.

Malfoy starrte die Beiden einen Moment lang wortlos an und drehte sich dann um.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich würde vor dem Mittagessen gern noch mit meinen Anemonenaufsatz für Professor Herb anfangen!"

Immer noch grinsend folgten die Beiden Malfoy zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Malfoy sprach unterwegs kein einziges Wort mit ihnen. Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum brach er sein Schweigen, als er Riddle um Pergament und Feder bat.

„Oben in meinem Koffer habe ich noch ein Buch über magische Pflanzen. Wenn du willst kannst du es dir auch ausleihen.", sagte Riddle, als er Malfoy sein Schreibzeug aushändigte.

„Oh danke. Ich glaube, das werde ich machen."

In diesem Moment glitt die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums auf und Kevin Rookwood stürzte herein.

„Tom! Es gab einen Kampf... in der Bibleothek...", keuchte er.

„Wer hat gekämpft?"

„Roger Daring aus Gryffindor und Avery..."

„Dieser verdammte Idiot!", fluchte Riddle. „Er gefährdet unser Abkommen mit den anderen Häusern. Ich muss dahin. Könnt ihr beide eine Weile ohne mich auskommen?", wandte er sich an Harry und Malfoy.

„Klar, kein Problem", meinte Malfoy.

„Wir bleiben hier, bis du zurück kommst", sagte Harry.

Riddle nickte. „Bis dann."

Er rauschte davon. Rookwood folgte ihm rasch.

Malfoy verschwand die Treppe hinunter in den Schlafsaal, um das Buch zu holen.

Harry ließ sich in einen der grünen Lehnstühle am Kamin sinken. Er fühlte sich müde, was angesichts der letzten Nacht kein Wunder war. Seine Sorgen, die er die meiste Zeit erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, kamen wieder in ihm hoch.

Wie lange würde ihre Tarnung wohl aushalten? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis jemand die Wahrheit heraus fand? Es konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis alles aufflog. Und dass die Zeit sich ohnehin nicht so verhielt, wie man dachte, hatte er ja selbst erlebt.

In Gedanken verwünschte er Malfoy, Snape, den Trank und sich selbst. Hätte er sich doch bloß nicht von Malfoy provozieren lassen...

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRH!"

Mit einem Satz war Harry auf den Beinen. Der Schrei kam aus dem Schlafraum der 6. Klasse.

Malfoy!

- - - -

Zugegeben, der Text ist bisher etwas langweilig, aber mir fehlt einfach die richtige Fantasie. Ich versuche aber, das zu verbessern. Vielen Dank an Minerva, Virginia, Kirilein, Scharlany, koryo und LuvLee für eure Reviews. Das nächste Stück ist schon in Vorbereitung.


	7. Ärger

**Ärger**

‚Es muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein', dachte Harry, als er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinunterhastete. Zwar lag ihm nicht wirklich etwas an Malfoys Wohl, aber der Gedanke allein in dieser Zeit festzusitzen war noch viel beängstigender, als das, was ihn möglicherweise im Schlafsaal erwartete. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Malfoy noch nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert war.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stürmte er in den Raum.

Malfoy saß völlig erstarrt auf dem Boden und starrte gebannt auf Riddles Koffer.

Verwirrt ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken. Er konnte nichts Gefährliches entdecken.

„Was ist los? Warum hast du geschrieen?"

„Da... in... dem... Koffer...", quetschte Malfoy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry Malfoy und dem Koffer.

Plötzlich nahm er in dem Koffer eine Bewegung war.

Er hob den Zauberstab wieder und machte sich bereit, einen Lähmfluch auszusprechen. Bei Riddles Koffer musste er wohl mit Allem gefasst sein.

Und dann bewegte sich wieder etwas im Koffer und einen Moment später schob sich ein schwarzer, dreieckiger Kopf über den Kofferrand. Eine gespaltene Zunge bewegte sich leise zischelnd und zwei lidlose, rote Augen starrten ihnen entgegen.

Erleichtert ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es wäre ihm auch eigenartig vorgekommen, wenn Riddle ein anderes Haustier besessen hätte.

„Nur eine Schlange", sagte er zu Malfoy. „Kein Grund gleich durchzudrehen."

„Nur eine Schlange?", schrie Malfoy fast hysterisch. „Schaff sie weg, halt sie mir vom Leib! Du sprichst doch Parsel!"

Harry betrachtete die Schlange, die die Szene ganz gelassen zu betrachten schien. Er hatte erst einmal in seinem Leben eine richtige Unterhaltung mit einer Schlange geführt, denn der Zwischenfall im Duellierklub zählte wohl nicht wirklich.

Aber Riddle würde sie wohl kaum frei herumkriechen lassen, wenn sie für irgendwen eine Gefahr bedeutet hätte; so dumm war er nicht. Und alles, was er tun musste, war eigentlich nur, sie zu bitten, den Koffer zu verlassen, damit Malfoy sein Buch bekam.

Er ließ sich vorsichtig neben Malfoy in die Hocke sinken.

„Nun mach schon!", stöhnte dieser.

„Ähh... Entschuldige?", sprach, oder besser zischte, er die Schlange an.

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf und richtete ihre Augen auf ihn.

„Ähh... Mein Freund muss kurz an diesen Koffer. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, kurz woandershin zu gleiten?"(Anmerkung der Autorin: Schlangensprache ist viel komplexer, als die menschliche Sprache und Schlangen kennen kein eigentliches Wort für ‚gehen', weil sie sich anders fortbewegen. Sie empfinden es aber als entwürdigend, wenn dies als ‚kriechen' bezeichnet wird. Für ihre Art der Fortbewegung haben sie ca. 10 verschiedene Worte, wo wie Menschen zwischen ‚gehen', ‚rennen', ‚laufen' unterscheiden. Um es einfacher zu machen, habe ich es hier mit ‚gleiten' übersetzt.)

Die Schlange starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe, wenn du nicht willst. Lass mich wenigstens das Buch aus dem Koffer nehmen, das mein Freund braucht. Danach lassen wir dich in Ruhe."

Harry sah die Schlange erwartungsvoll an. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt verstanden?

Doch dann antwortete die Schlange plötzlich: „Ihr sseid neu hier!"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Bissher gab es hier nur einen, Der-mit-Sschlangen-sspricht."(Anmerkung der Autorin: Schlangen haben ein eigenes Wort für Parselmünder. Dieses Wort ist allerdings für normale Menschen praktisch nicht aussprechbar. Übersetzt bedeutet dieses Wort aber so viel wie ‚Der-mit-Schlangen-spricht'.)

„Ist das dein Herr?"

„Er isst nicht daass, wass du alss Herrn bezeichhnen würdest. Ichh ziehe die Bezeichhnung ‚Meisster' vor."

„Ahh. Bewachst du sein Gepäck?"

„Normalerweisse nicht. Ichh gleite meine eigenen Wege."

„Nun, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich kurz das Buch aus dem Koffer hole?"

„Nein. Ichh wollte ssowiesso gerade auf Jagd gehen."

„Viel Erfolg dabei!"

„Danke."

Die schwarze Schlange begann aus dem Koffer zu gleiten. Auf halber Strecke hielt sie plötzlich inne.

„Wie heißt du eigentlichh, Der-mit-Sschlangen-ssprichht?"

„Ich heiße Harry. Und du?"

„Du kannsst michh Nagini nennen. Diessen Namen hat mir der Meisster gegeben."

Diesen Namen kannte Harry. War es möglich, dass Schlangen so lange lebten?

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennen zu lernen, Nagini."

„Mir auchh, Harry. Ichh hoffe, wir ssprechen unss nochh mal wieder."

Dann glitt sie ganz aus dem Koffer, vorbei an Harry und dem völlig entgeisterten Malfoy und schließlich zur offenen Tür hinaus.

Erst jetzt löste sich Malfoy aus seiner Erstarrung. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu fangen. Dann schimpfte er über Riddle.

„Was denkt der sich eigentlich dabei, eine Schlange in unserem Schlafsaal zu halten? Was, wenn das Vieh mal Hunger hat?"

„Ich denke, er ist wahrscheinlich ein Parselmund und kann sie kontrollieren. Und ihr Futter jagt sie sich selbst."

„Kontrolle??? Sie hätte mich umbringen können!!! Außerdem stellt sich die Frage, was für Futter sie jagt!"

Harry empfand die vorhergegangene Situation als Genugtuung. Immerhin war es in gewisser Weise Malfoys Schuld, dass sie überhaupt hier waren. Ihr Bündnis war nur notgedrungen geschlossen worden und Harry gönnte Malfoy die ausgestandene Angst.

„Du hast Angst vor Schlangen und willst ein Slytherin sein?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Angst habe? Ich finde es nur nicht in Ordnung, sie frei herumkriechen zu lassen."

„Oh ja, natürlich..."

„Du glaubst mir wohl nicht? Ich geb zu, dass sie mich erschreckt hat, aber das ist angesichts der Größe ihrer Zähne ja auch kein Wunder."

„Ich hab schon größere Zähne und auch größere Schlangen gesehen."

„Du bist ja auch selbst eine."

„Das musst gerade du sagen."

Die Beiden starrten sich einen Moment lang gereizt an. Dann beugte sich Malfoy über den Koffer.

„Ach mach doch, was du willst, Potter..."

„Black!"

„ ...ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall meinen Aufsatz schreiben."

Er wollte in den Koffer greifen.

„Pass auf! Vielleicht sind noch mehr Schlangen drin!"

Erschrocken zog Malfoy die Hand wieder zurück.

Harry grinste hämisch.

„Haha", fauchte Malfoy. Er nahm das Buch (ziemlich schnell) und marschierte dann die Treppe hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry folgte ihm und ließ sich wieder auf einen Lehnstuhl sinken. Gelangweilt sah er zu, wie Malfoy an seinem Aufsatz schrieb.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Avery stürzte hinein. Er schien sehr aufgebracht zu sein und warf ihnen im Vorbeilaufen einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann verschwand er in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Riddle kam herein. Er wirkte immer noch ein wenig verärgert.

„Gibt es Ärger?", fragte Harry.

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht für uns, jedenfalls. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Daring genauso viel von unserem Vertrag hält, wie Avery, nämlich gar nichts. Aber was, wenn Avery sich nächstes Mal mit jemand anderem anlegt? So ein Verhalten kann ich nicht dulden!"

„Was willst du denn jetzt mit ihm machen?", fragte Malfoy interessiert.

„Oh, er wird seine Strafe bekommen.", sagte Riddle und lächelte auf eine sehr unangenehme Art und Weise.

Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie diese Strafe aussah.

„War bei euch hier alles in Ordnung?", fragte Riddle.

Schon wollte Harry „Ja"sagen, aber Malfoy kam ihm zuvor.

„Oh nein! Ganz und gar nicht!"

Riddle sah Harry fragend an.

„Es... ähh... gab eine kleine Begegnung mit deiner Schlange. Nichts Ernstes, aber Malfoy macht ein Drama draus."

„Blödsinn! Ich finde nur, du hättest mich warnen können!", sagte er an Riddle gewandt. „Es ist keine angenehme Erfahrung, den Koffer aufzumachen und eine giftige Schlange darin zu finden."

Riddle grinste. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe Nagini völlig vergessen. Normalerweise gleitet sie ihre eigenen Wege und kommt nur ab und zu in mein Bett. Sie hat nur die Reise hierher in meinem Koffer verbracht und ich habe bisher vergessen, sie rauszulassen."

Malfoy starrte Riddle an.

„Sie kommt in dein Bett???"

„Ja, sicher. Sie ist ein wechselwarmes Tier und wärmt sich manchmal bei mir auf."

„Ich hoffe, sie weiß, welches dein Bett ist..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie die Leute in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie hat noch nie jemanden gebissen."

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.", murmelte Malfoy. „Warum hört sie überhaupt auf dich? Bist du ein Parselmund?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe ihr habt damit keine Probleme?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Riddles Tonfall machte deutlich, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Solange Riddle nicht auf die Idee kam, ihm wieder einen Basilisken auf den Hals zu hetzten...

Es wurde ihm unbehaglich zumute, als er daran dachte, dass dieses Biest zu dieser Zeit noch irgendwo unter der Schule lebte.

„Solange du deine Schlange unter Kontrolle hast ist es mir egal, was du bist.", sagte Malfoy. „Außer, du bist ein Schlammblut, aber dann wärst du wohl nicht in Slytherin."

Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu und bemerkte deshalb nicht den düsteren Schatten, der sich kurzzeitig über Riddles Gesicht legte.

Harry sah es wohl und ahnte, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Riddle litt noch immer unter der Tatsache, dass er nur ein halbblütiger Zauberer war.

„Es gibt bald Mittagessen", meinte er rasch. „Wir sollten langsam gehen."

- - -

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry wieder eine freie Stunde, aber Malfoy und Riddle mussten zu Arithmantik.

Harry beschloss, in dieser Zeit mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu beginnen und lieh sich zu diesem Zweck von Riddle Schreibzeug. Doch obwohl er schon einmal so einen Aufsatz geschrieben hatte, konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Zu vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf, insbesondere die Frage, wie sie wieder zurückkehren sollten. Schließlich legte er die Hausaufgaben zur Seite und beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Früher oder später mussten sie sowieso anfangen, dort nach einer Lösung zu suchen.

Der Bibliothekar war ein dürrer, rothaariger Mann. Er hatte einen Ziegenbart und trug eine Brille. Als Harry in der Bibliothek eintraf war er gerade dabei, Bücher in Regale einzusortieren.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er, als er Harry bemerkte.

„Ähh... ich suche ein Buch über Zeitreisen."

Der Bibliothekar sah ihn erstaunt an. „Eigenartig. Tom Riddle hat sich vorhin nach dem gleichen Thema erkundigt. Nehmt ihr das gerade im Unterricht durch?"

„Nicht direkt. Wir... ähh... haben es eher mal nebenbei angesprochen."

„Nun, ich habe Riddle schon gesagt, dass ich da erst mal nachschauen muss. Es ist kein Thema, nach dem sehr oft gefragt wird. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob wir ein solches Buch besitzen. Zeitreisen unterliegen, soweit ich weiß, strengen Gesetzen des Ministeriums... aber ich werde das, wie gesagt, demnächst überprüfen. Wenn ich etwas finde, werde ich dir und Riddle Bescheid sagen. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"

Harry verbarg seine Enttäuschung. Es hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass er so schnell nichts finden würde. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ja", sagte er rasch. „Wissen sie, in welchem Buch ich die Anweisungen und den Gebrauch des Rehoraabeotranks finde? Es steht vermutlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„Hast du eine Genehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung?"

„Ja, ich habe Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als UTZ-Fach gewählt."

„Na gut, ich werde es für dich heraussuchen. Wofür brauchst du die Anweisungen für den Trank denn? Du hast doch nicht vor, ihn unerlaubterweise zu brauen, oder?"

Harry beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein, ich möchte mit den Anweisungen nur schon mal vertraut sein. Ich habe gehört, dass dieser Trank in diesem Jahr von uns verlangt wird und Zaubertränke ist mein schwächstes Fach."

Das war nicht mal gelogen.

Der Bibliothekar nickte. „Warte hier einen Moment."

Er verschwand hinter der Absperrung und kam kurz darauf mit einem alten, in Leder gebundenen Buch wieder zurück. Der Titel lautete: ‚Afrikanische Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkungen'.

Harry bedankte sich und verbarg das Buch dann unter seinem Umhang. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst zu machen.

Er hatte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als aus einem Seitengang drei Schüler auftauchten, die aus Harrys Jahrgang zu sein schienen. Sie stutzten, als sie Harry sahen. Zwei von ihnen hatte Harry bereits am Vormittag in Verwandlung gesehen. Er glaubte, sie als Gryffindors in Erinnerung zu haben. Den Dritten, einen ziemlich großen, braunhaarigen Jungen, kannte er nicht. Dieser Junge sprach jetzt leise mit den anderen Beiden und gestikulierte dabei in seine Richtung.

Harry versuchte sie zu ignorieren und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er kam jedoch nicht weit, weil sie sich vor ihm aufbauten. Die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, sagten ihm eindeutig: Jetzt gab es Ärger.

- - - -

Es war diesmal ein etwas längerer Abschnitt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Momentan sind Ferien und ich komme endlich mal zum Schreiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mir deswegen böse seid. Jetzt zu euren Reviews:

kirilein: Woher wusstest du das? War das so leicht zu durchschauen?

Kissimouse: Riddle hat sich um die Häuserverständigung bemüht, schon um jeden Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Es hat aber auch andere Vorteile. Ja, die Zukunft... Ich sag dazu jetzt noch nichts.

TheSnitch: Danke. Einen Grundplan hab ich zwar, aber der ist wirklich sehr grob. Meistens lass ich mich von meiner Fantasie leiten.

LuvLee: Klingt spannend... Was schreibst du denn?


	8. Ein Kampf und ein Buch

**Ein Kampf und ein Buch**

Harry hatte keine besonders große Angst. Er war schon mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden. Das Verhalten der drei verwunderte ihn allerdings. In seinem bisherigen Leben waren es immer die Slytherins gewesen, die versucht hatten, Ärger zu machen. Dieses Verhalten war für einen Gryffindor nicht typisch.

„He, schaut mal, Leute! Ein kleines Würmchen aus Slytherin.", sagte der braunhaarige Junge. „Und dann auch noch ohne seine ganze Brut. Sollen wir uns mal mit ihm unterhalten?"

„Wie willst du dich mit einem Wurm unterhalten, Roger?", fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge an seiner Seite verächtlich. „Würmer sind da, um gefressen zu werden."

Der braunhaarige Junge, den der andere gerade Roger genannt hatte grinste.

„Wir werden uns erst mal mit ihm unterhalten, dann können wir das immer noch. Hey, Wurm! Stimmt es, dass du ein Austauschschüler bist?"

Harry musterte ihn kühl.

„Wer will das wissen?"

Der braunhaarige Junge sah ihn an, als habe er gerade einen Witz gemacht.

„Habt ihr das gehört? Der Wurm will doch tatsächlich wissen, wer ich bin! Nun, Wurm, ich will dich nicht im Unwissen lassen, mit wem du dich hier anlegst. Ich bin Roger Daring und das hier sind John King und Dennis Bode. Wir sind Gryffindors, falls dir das ein Begriff ist."

„Allerdings. Und ich heiße nicht ‚Wurm', sondern Harry Black."

„Wenn wir sagen, du bist ein Wurm, dann bist du ein Wurm."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Roger Daring? Hattest du nicht heute schon Ärger mit einem von uns?"

„Du meinst diesem anderen Wurm, Avery? Der war so unvorsichtig, mich herauszufordern. Seine Herausforderung geschah übrigens im Namen aller Slytherins und wir nehmen das ernst."

„Ach. Wollt ihr euch jetzt mit mir duellieren? Zu dritt? Noch dazu mit einem Ausländer? Ist das der berühmte Mut des Hauses Gryffindors?"

„Bei Würmern wie Slytherins machen wir uns nicht die Mühe eines Mann-Gegen-Mann-Kampfes. Die Ehre verdient ihr nicht. Und du bist selbst schuld, wenn du ohne deine kleinen, kriechenden Freunde unterwegs bist."

„Riddle wird davon nicht gerade begeistert sein. Ihr brecht damit sein Abkommen."

Das schien sie tatsächlich ein wenig zu beunruhigen, zumindest die anderen beiden. Doch Daring lächelte bloß spöttisch.

„Wen interessiert es, was der sagt! Der hält sich hier wohl für den Boss! Aber genug geredet! Es wird Zeit, diesem kleinen Großmaul eine Lektion zu erteilen!"

Harry unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lächeln. Sie glaubten, ihm eine Lektion erteilen zu können? Er beschloss, stattdessen _ihnen_ eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Die Drei griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, doch Harry war schneller.

„Impedimenta!", rief er, noch ehe einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab vollständig aus der Tasche hatte und lähmte damit den schwarzhaarigen Jungen rechts von Daring.

„Expelliarmus!" Damit entwaffnete er den Jungen links von Daring.

„Expelliarmus!", kreischte Daring.

„Protego!"Der Entwaffnungszauber fiel auf Daring selbst zurück.

Den Zauberstab auf die beiden waffenlosen Jungen gerichtet, bückte sich Harry zu dem am Boden liegenden, gelähmten Jungen und nahm dessen Zauberstab an sich.

Entgeistert starrten die anderen beiden ihn an.

„Harry!"

Harry, noch ganz im Rausch des Kampfes gefangen, sah auf. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, als er Dumbledore erkannte. Rasch senkte er den Zauberstab.

Daring und sein Kumpan schienen über Dumbledores Auftauchen ziemlich erleichtert zu sein.

„Professor!", stieß Daring hervor. „Dieser Slytherin hat uns einfach so angegriffen!"

„Ach tatsächlich?", fragte Dumbledore und sah dabei Harry an. „Vermutlich völlig ohne Grund? Diese Slytherins scheinen ja immer dreister zu werden."

Harry wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, um zu protestieren, als er das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen sah.

Roger und sein Freund sahen sehr verlegen aus. Sie ahnten, dass Dumbledore vermutlich Bescheid wusste und suchten nun nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Der Junge, den Harry gelähmt hatte, begann sich wieder zu regen, als die Wirkung des Fluches nachließ.

Dumbledore sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte dann. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber ich möchte, dass ihr mir versprecht, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Dieses Mal ziehe ich noch Keinem von euch Punkte ab, weil ich denke, dass ihr bereits eure Strafe erhalten habt, beziehungsweise es nicht besser wisst."Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er Harry an. „Bringt jetzt euren Freund in den Krankenflügel!", sagte er, an die drei Gryffindors gewandt. „Und Harry... Du bist natürlich neu hier, deshalb sollst du wissen, dass es verboten ist in den Korridoren zu zaubern. Außerdem ist es nicht erlaubt, Mitschüler zu verhexen. Es wäre also schön, wenn du das in Zukunft unterlässt. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. „Wenn sie es auch unterlassen, mich zu verhexen!", erklärte er entschieden.

Dumbledore hob leicht die Augenbrauen, aber als Harry sich umwandte und seinen Weg fortsetzte, hätte er schwören können, das Dumbledore ihm zuzwinkerte.

Harry erzählte Malfoy und Riddle nichts von seiner Begegnung.

Er traf die beiden in Zauberkunst wieder.

Professor Tubby war eine rundliche, gutmütige Hexe. Genau wie Dumbledore begann auch sie ihren Unterricht mit einer Rede über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ-Prüfungen. Ihr Unterricht war dem von Professor Flitwick sehr ähnlich und eignete sich aufgrund des hohen Lärmpegels sehr gut für ein geheimes Gespräch.

Während sie versuchten, Teetassen mit Flügeln zu versehen, zeigte Harry den anderen das Buch, das er in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte.

Malfoy betrachtete es kritisch. „Glaubst du, das nützt uns was?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gibt es ja einen Gegentrank, oder so was. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, als nichts."Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und schuf ein Paar Flügel für seine Tasse. Sie waren etwas kurz geraten und die Tasse musste schnell mit den Flügeln schlagen, um nicht abzustürzen.

„Es ist zumindest ein Ansatzpunkt.", sagte Riddle. „Auch, wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es tatsächlich einen Gegentrank gibt. Der würde in eurem Fall auch gar nichts nutzen, weil es bei euch um mehr, als nur ein paar Stunden geht."

Riddle schuf mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein Paar Flügel für seine Tasse, die um Einiges größer und schöner waren, als Harrys. Elegant erhob sich Riddles Tasse in die Luft.

Malfoy beobachtete ihren Flug und schüttelte dann missmutig den Kopf. „Das ist doch hoffnungslos. Es ist noch nie jemand so weit in der Zeit zurück gereist und in die Zukunft erst recht nicht. Wir werden nie zurückkommen."

„Willst du etwa aufgeben?", fragte Harry. „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass das noch nie jemand getan hat?"

„Von meinem Dad. Von ihm weiß ich, dass der Rekord bei sieben Monaten in der Vergangenheit liegt. Je weiter man zurück reist, desto größer ist die Gefahr, die Geschichte zu verändern."

„Woher weiß dein Dad soviel über Zeitreisen?"

„Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was Black?"Malfoy grinste.

Harry entschied, dass es besser war hier aufzuhören. Malfoys Vater war ein Todesser, es war also möglich, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste, weil auch Voldemort mit Zeitreisen experimentierte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, warum er das möglicherweise tat.

Doch auch, wenn Malfoys Vater möglicherweise einiges über Zeitreisen wusste, war es besser, wenn Riddle nicht zu viel über ihn erfuhr.

Riddle hatte ihrer Unterhaltung aufmerksam zugehört, soweit zumindest, wie es in dem ständigen, lauten Klirren heruntergefallener Teetassen möglich war.

„Nur, weil bisher niemand weiter als 7 Monate in der Zeit gereist ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist, noch weiter zu reisen. Wie Malfoy schon sagte, birgt das Zeitreisen einige Risiken. Vielleicht ist es lediglich verboten, weiter zu reisen.", meinte er.

Nachdem, was Harry über Malfoys Vater und Voldemort wusste, scherten sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht darum, was verboten war.

Er entschied sich, Malfoy später noch mal auf dieses Thema anzusprechen, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Ich habe den Bibliothekar gebeten, in der Schulbibliothek nach einem Buch über Zeitreisen zu suchen.", fuhr Riddle fort. „Falls es so ein Buch gibt, wissen wir also vielleicht bald mehr darüber."

„FALLS es so ein Buch gibt.", sagte Malfoy düster. Seine Teetasse schlug mit ihren ziemlich hässlichen, zerzausten Flügeln und erhob sich langsam und taumelnd in die Luft, wobei sie mehrmals nur um Haaresbreite einen Absturz verhinderte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die drei hauptsächlich im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren Hausaufgaben.

Es war schon recht spät, als Harry endlich mit seinem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst fertig war und Feder und Pergament zur Seite legte. Er sah sich nach den anderen um.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war um diese späte Stunde bereits ziemlich leer. Außer Riddle, Harry und Malfoy waren nur noch zwei Fünftklässler anwesend, die ebenfalls versuchten, sich durch ihre Hausaufgaben zu quälen. Malfoy saß noch immer über seinem Aritmanthik Aufsatz, während Riddle, der an diesem Tag die meisten Stunden gehabt hatte, bereits mit all seinen Hausaufgaben fertig war. Er saß auf einem der grünen Lehnstühle vor dem Kamin und las in ‚Afrikanische Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkungen'.

Harry stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Als Riddle ihn bemerkte, klappte er das Buch zu. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich glaube nicht, dass uns dieser Trank sehr viel weiter hilft, Black."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Es war ja auch nur eine Idee. Irgendwo müssen wir doch anfangen."

Riddle nickte. „Vielleicht können wir feststellen, was beim Brauen eures Tranks schief gelaufen ist. Was genau ist passiert?"

Harry erzählte Riddle die Geschichte, zumindest soweit, wie es seiner Meinung nach ungefährlich war.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, starrte Riddle nachdenklich ins Kaminfeuer. „Erumpentsekret also. Ja, das erklärt die Explosion. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass es eine so wichtige Rolle für die Länge der Zeit spielen könnte."

„Nützt uns dieser Hinweis irgend etwas?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete Riddle.

Drüben am Tisch warf Malfoy seine Feder zur Seite.

„Mir reicht's für heute!", sagte er. „Ich schreibe diesen blöden Aufsatz morgen weiter! Was macht ihr da?"

„Wir suchen nach einer Lösung für unser Problem.", sagte Harry.

„Ahh. Schon was gefunden?"

„Bisher noch nichts, was uns wirklich weiter hilft."

„Schade. Na ja, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

„Gute Idee", sagte Harry, der nach dem wenigen Schlaf der letzten Nacht ziemlich müde war. Er erhob sich und warf Riddle einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Geht schon mal vor!", sagte dieser. „Ich suche nur noch meine Schulsachen zusammen."

Malfoy zog Harry am Ärmel. „Komm schon! Du musst nachschauen ob vielleicht Schlangen in unseren Betten liegen!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Und du willst ein Slytherin sein?"

„Oh, ich hab nichts gegen Schlangen. Solange sie nicht in meinem Bett liegen..."

Kurze Zeit später lagen sie in ihren (schlangenfreien) Betten.

Harry war so müde, dass er diesmal sofort einschlief und ausnahmsweise wurde er auch nicht von seltsamen Albträumen gequält. Er schlief tief und traumlos (zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr an die Träume erinnern) bis zum nächsten Morgen.

- - - -

Ich weiß, ich habe wirklich lange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben und ich verstehe selbst nicht, wieso. Das 8. Kapitel war schon angefangen, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht weiter. Als ich aber erst mal angefangen hatte zu schreiben, ging es fast wie von selbst.

Tut mir wirklich leid.

Zu euren Reviews:

lina: Freut mich, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt. Avery ist der, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen öfters gefoltert wird. Dolusus Avery könnte ein Vorfahr dieses Avery sein.

Rachel: Ja, ich weiß. Dafür gibt es auch keine richtige Entschuldigung. Ich versuch mich zu bessern.

Carina: Danke, für dein Review. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

LORDCOOL: Da ist der nächste Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir.

Virginia: Hier ist die Fortsetzung. Ich bemüh mich, in Zukunft etwas schneller weiter zu

schreiben.

Kirilein: Du bekommst ja schon MEHR. g Das ‚schon' sollte ich vielleicht streichen. Ja, Nagini ist ziemlich alt, aber immerhin ist sie auch eine magische Schlange.

Ithil: Danke für dein Lob. Den Nickname hat mir mein Bruder mal verpasst. Meistens passt auf mich eher die Bezeichnung ‚flauschig', aber in seltenen Fällen werde ich auch zu einem dreiköpfigen Monster. g

LuvLee: Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Wird hoffentlich nicht wieder vorkommen. Versprechen kann ich bei mir aber nichts.


	9. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Der Morgen des nächsten Tages verging relativ rasch.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Wrinkle, der sich als genauso vergesslich und unfähig, dieses Fach richtig zu unterrichten herausstellte, wie Riddle gesagt hatte. Er war ein ziemlich alter Zauberer mit grauem Bart und Brille, der während des Unterrichts dauernd den Faden verlor.

Der Großteil der Klasse passte überhaupt nicht auf, sondern beschäftigte sich lieber anderweitig, so dass es fast so laut war, wie in Professor Tubbys Unterricht.

In der zweiten Stunde hatten sie frei und in der Dritten war Zaubertränke an der Reihe, Harrys am wenigsten geliebtes Fach.

Doch es stellte sich als gar nicht so schlimm heraus. Professor Damp war zwar auch nicht gerade die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, aber er war bei weitem nicht so unangenehm wie Snape und da die Slytherins zu seinem eigenen Haus gehörten, hatte Harry vor ihm seine Ruhe. Zudem hatte Harry den Trank, den sie durchnahmen bereits einmal gebraut. Am Ende der Stunde gab er, zufrieden mit sich, eine Probe des Trankes ab.

Während des Mittagessens erhielten Harry und Malfoy eine Nachricht, dass ihre Ausrüstung eingetroffen sei.

Harry war darüber ziemlich erleichtert, denn nach mehr als zwei Tagen in der gleichen Kleidung begann er allmählich, sich ungemütlich zu fühlen. Außerdem war er jetzt nicht mehr ständig auf Riddle angewiesen, wenn er Schulbücher und Schreibmaterial brauchte.

Sein nächstes Fach hatte er erst wieder in der letzten Stunde am Nachmittag.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass jeder der drei in dieser Stunde ein anderes Fach hatte.

Malfoy hatte wieder Kräuterkunde, Riddle hatte Geschichte der Zauberei und Harry hatte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe? Das ist schlecht.", meinte Riddle, als er davon erfuhr.

„Wieso schlecht?", fragte Harry.

„Weil du der einzige Slytherin bist, der dieses Fach belegt hat."

„Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nun ja, du bist neu hier... Oder zumindest sollen das alle denken.", sagte Riddle rasch, als Harry widersprechen wollte. „Wir haben zwar eine Art Waffenstillstand, aber es ist trotzdem unklug für einen von uns, allein unterwegs zu sein."

Nach seinem gestrigen Erlebnis konnte Harry das durchaus verstehen.

„Hat Roger Daring dieses Fach belegt?", erkundigte er sich wie beiläufig.

„Ich glaube ja.", antwortete Riddle. „Wieso?"

„Ach, nur so. Du hast gestern erwähnt, dass er nicht viel von dem Waffenstillstand hält."

„Oh, ja. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken um ihn. Wenn er sich nicht benimmt, sagst du es mir, klar? Das ist Sache der Vertrauensschüler."

„Oh ähh... gut."

Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwem etwas von seinem gestrigen Kampf zu erzählen, schon gar nicht Riddle.

„Dein Lehrer ist Professor Porlock."

„Wie ist er so?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte ihn nie. Am Besten fragst du da einen der anderen. Bis auf mich und Rita Jugson hatten alle dieses Fach. Du findest den Weg nach draußen?"

Harry nickte.

Er sah der Stunde mit eher gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits freute er sich, mal eine Weile von Riddle und den anderen Slytherins weg zukommen, anderseits war er als Slytherin bei den anderen Häusern nicht besonders beliebt. Er musste sich vermutlich auf spöttische und abfällige Bemerkungen einstellen. Und es war noch nicht abzusehen, wie sich sein Duell mit den drei Gryffindors auswirken würde. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Roger Daring seine Niederlage einfach so hinnehmen würde.

Es zeigte sich jedoch, dass seine Sorgen wegen Daring sich als unbegründet erwiesen, denn dieser ignorierte ihn einfach.

Die anderen Schüler tuschelten zwar leise, zeigten auf ihn und manche Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen waren nicht besonders freundlich, aber die erwarteten Verspottungen und Bemerkungen blieben aus. Riddle schien gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben.

Besonders wohl fühlte Harry sich trotzdem nicht. Direkte Feindseligkeiten blieben zwar aus, doch es schien auch niemand Interesse daran zu haben, mit ihm zu reden. So blieb er also die ganze Stunde allein.

Um sich abzulenken hörte er besonders aufmerksam Professor Porlock zu, einem Man von mittleren Alter, der eine Menge struppiger Haare auf seinem Kopf und eine ungewöhnlich lange Nase hatte. In dieser Stunde nahmen sie Fwuuper durch, eine afrikanische Vogelart, mit einem besonders leuchtenden Gefieder in allen möglichen Farben, deren Gesang seinen Zuhörer mit der Zeit in den Wahnsinn treibt. Darum wurden Fwuuper auch regelmäßig mit einem Schweigezauber belegt.

Die Stunde war zwar sehr interessant, aber Harry war doch froh, als sie vorbei war. Er wünschte, dass Ron und Hermine bei ihm wären und dass Hagrid den Unterricht gehalten hätte, selbst wenn das wohl bedeutet hätte, sich mit irgendeinem gefährlichen Monster auseinanderzusetzen.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss traf er auf Malfoy, Elisabeth Mite und Jane Cameo, die gerade von Kräuterkunde kamen.

Malfoy beschwerte sich wieder über seine Lehrerin.

„Diese blöde Herb! Heute hat sie mir einen zwei pergamentrollenlangen Extraaufsatz aufgegeben. Wenn das so weiter geht, lasse ich mich krank melden!"

Harry hatte kein besonders großes Mitleid mit Malfoy. Er selbst hatte es jahrelang mit Snape aushalten müssen.

Malfoy benötigte sein Mitleid jedoch auch gar nicht, denn er fand genug Trost bei Elisabeth. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Elisabeth an Malfoy heran machte. So ganz konnte er jedoch nicht verstehen, was sie an ihm fand. Vielleicht spürte sie ja so eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft.

Nach dem Abendessen waren sie zu sehr mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, um an diesem Tag noch Nachforschungen anzustellen.

„Wir fangen damit am Wochenende an.", sagte Riddle, als Harry ihn kurz vor dem Schlafengehen darauf ansprach.

„Morgen ist ja bereits Freitag."

Am Freitagmorgen musste Harry ohne Riddle und Malfoy zum Frühstück gehen, da Riddle als Vertrauensschüler irgendwo einen Streit schlichten musste und Malfoy Elisabeth noch bei ihren Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben half.

Er war aber keineswegs allein. Dave Wilkes, Kevin Rookwood und Dolusus Avery leisteten ihm beim Frühstück Gesellschaft. Ein Slytherin war selten allein.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks tauchte Malfoy auf. Er schien über irgendetwas aufgeregt zu sein.

„Hast du schon mal aufs Schwarze Brett gesehen, Black? Heute, Freitagabend findet die Quidditchauswahl für Slytherin statt!"

Harry horchte auf. Der Gedanke an Quidditch ließ alles gleich viel weniger schlimm erscheinen. Doch seine Begeisterung legte sich schnell wieder.

„Es wär schon toll, wieder Quidditch zu spielen, aber wir haben keine Besen."

„Oh, ja."Malfoy war sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Ihr spielt Quidditch?", mischte sich Rookwood ein. „Seid ihr gut?"

„Gut? An unserer Schule waren wir die Besten!", sagte Malfoy stolz.

„Kevin ist Captain der Hausmannschaft.", erklärte Dave Wilkes.

„Das stimmt.", bestätigte Rookwood. „Und wir brauchen noch einen Treiber, zwei Jäger und einen Sucher. Wenn ihr wirklich so gut seid, wie du sagst, Malfoy, könnten wir euch brauchen."

„Sind wir. Aber wir haben keine Besen.", sagte Malfoy düster.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Warum nehmt ihr nicht einfach zwei Schulbesen?"

„Schulbesen?" Malfoy klang nicht begeistert.

„Wir haben erst letztes Jahr Neue bekommen. ‚Silberpfeil'. Ziemlich gute Besen. Ihr hättet also die gleichen Chancen, wie alle anderen auch. Kommt doch einfach mal zur Auswahl heute Abend, dann werden wir ja sehen."

„Ja, in Ordnung.", sagte Malfoy erfreut. „Wie ist es, Black?"

„Von mir aus.", sagte Harry möglichst gleichgültig. In Wirklichkeit ließ der Gedanke, bald wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen, sein Herz hüpfen.

Den ganzen Tag lang freute er sich auf den Abend. Seine Laune wurde sogar noch besser, als Professor Dumbledore ihn für das perfekte Beschwören eines Federhalters lobte.

Riddle reagierte eher mäßig, als er von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhr.

„Habt ihr denn noch ausreichend Zeit für Schularbeiten und Nachforschungen, wenn ihr regelmäßig zum Quidditchtraining müsst?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy. „Immerhin haben wir den bisherigen Stoff schon mal durch genommen und früher haben wir es schließlich auch geschafft."

„Nun ja, da musstet ihr euch aber noch nicht mit diesem... kleinen Problem auseinandersetzen."

„Du spielst wohl kein Quidditch, wie?", fragte Malfoy fast herausfordernd.

„Nein. Ich sehe einfach keinen vernünftigen Sinn dahinter, ein paar Bällen hinterher zujagen. Aber jeder kann schließlich tun und machen, was er will. Wenn euch also so viel daran liegt, meinetwegen. Es ist ja schließlich euer Problem, was wir zu lösen versuchen."

Damit war diese Sache für Riddle erledigt.

Harry ließ sich die gute Laune jedoch nicht von Riddle verderben. Es war ihm egal, was der von Quidditch hielt.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er den Rest des Tages frei. Malfoy hatte jedoch noch mit Riddle zusammen Arithmantik und so wartete Harry ungeduldig auf ihre Rückkehr.

Er versuchte, mit seinen Hausaufgaben anzufangen, konnte sich jedoch nicht richtig konzentrieren und blickte dauernd auf die Uhr.

Als Riddle und Malfoy endlich auftauchten, hatte er gerade mal zwei Sätze für seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz zusammengebracht.

Malfoy schien genauso ungeduldig zu sein, wie er. Seine Begrüßung lautete: „Können wir gehen?"

„Lasst euch ruhig Zeit.", meinte Riddle. „Ihr seid neu hier, vergesst das nicht! Da ist es normal, wenn ihr zu spät kommt. Andernfalls schöpft noch jemand Verdacht."

Riddles Rat war vernünftig, aber es fiel ihnen schwer, sich daran zu halten. Harry brannte darauf, endlich wieder auf ein Quidditchfeld zu kommen. Der Himmel war klar und es wehte eine leichte Brise. Ideale Quidditchbedingungen.

Gemeinsam marschierten sie Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Harry fiel etwas ein. „Für welche Position willst du dich eigentlich bewerben?", fragte er Malfoy.

„Ich dachte daran, es mal als Jäger zu probieren."

„Tatsächlich? Dann hast du wohl eingesehen, dass ich der bessere Sucher bin?"

„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein! Ich wollte immer schon mal Jäger sein. Bisher war bloß kein anderer Posten, als der des Suchers frei.", sagte Malfoy hochmütig.

Harry nahm ihm das nicht ab. Er wusste, dass er der bessere Sucher von Beiden war und Malfoy wusste es auch. Bisher hatte Harry ihn noch in jedem Spiel geschlagen.

Als sie schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld ankamen, trafen sie nur Rookwood und Wilkes an.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Vermutlich noch beim Unterricht. Das ist ein Vorteil der höheren Klassen. Wir haben mehr Freistunden. Aber ihr könnt euch schon mal einfliegen und uns zeigen, was ihr so drauf habt."

Der Silberpfeil schien tatsächlich kein schlechter Besen zu sein, wenn er auch dem Vergleich mit den Rennbesen der Zukunft nicht Stand hielt, schon gar nicht mit einem Feuerblitz. Für diese Zeit schien er jedoch ein recht guter Besen zu sein und er war noch nicht so ramponiert, wie es Schulbesen nach einer gewissen Zeit eben sind.

Malfoy betrachtete seinen Besen kritisch. „Hätte vermutlich schlimmer kommen können. Also los, Black! Zeigen wir's ihnen!"

Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab und das wunderbare Gefühl, das er immer beim Fliegen empfand, strömte in seinen Bauch. Hier oben konnte er Riddle, Daring und sein Zeitproblem vergessen. Hier oben zählten seine Sorgen nichts. Er war wieder frei!

Harry sauste über das Feld und genoss den Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Natürlich erreichte der Silberpfeil nicht die Geschwindigkeit eines Feuerblitzes, aber es war toll, überhaupt wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen.

Er jagte um die Torstangen, vollführte in der Luft aus purer Freude am Fliegen ein paar Loopings, und schloss zu Malfoy auf, der auf der anderen Seite des Feldes seine Runden drehte.

„Angeber! Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!", rief Malfoy und legte an Tempo zu.

Harry nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Dicht über ihre Besenstiele geduckt, lieferten die Beiden sich ein wildes Wettfliegen. Dicht flogen sie an den Pfosten vorbei und versuchten in schwierigen Manövern, den Anderen zu überholen.

Schließlich gelang es Harry in einer scharfen Kurve, bei der er nur haarscharf an einem Pfosten vorbeischrammte, an Malfoy vorbeizugehen und landete glücklich triumphierend auf dem Feld.

Malfoy folgte ihm. „Glück gehabt, Black. Nächstes Mal wird es anders ausgehen."

Harry grinste. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass ich der Bessere Flieger bin!"

„Das glaubst auch nur du!"

„Malfoy, Black!"

Rookwood und Wilkes kamen auf sie zu gerannt.

„Das war irre!", sagte Rookwood, als sie bei ihnen ankamen. „Für mich seid ihr auf jeden Fall schon im Team. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man aus einem Silberpfeil so viel Speed rausholen könnte."

„Tja, wir sind eben gewissermaßen Naturtalente.", sagte Malfoy eitel lächelnd.

Rookwood meinte zwar, dass sie nicht mehr vorfliegen mussten, aber Harry wollte gern noch ein Weilchen auf seinem Besen bleiben.

Von denen, die sich für die Position des Suchers beworben hatten, war er definitiv der Beste.

Nachdem fest stand, dass er und Malfoy im Team waren, fehlten nur noch ein Jäger und ein Treiber. Die Position des Jägers bekam ein Viertklässler mit Namen Tobey Travers und Treiber wurde ein Drittklässler namens Jonathan Wilkes, der anscheinend Daves jüngerer Bruder war. Dave Wilkes war Hüter und der andere Treiber war ein Fünftklässler, dessen Namen Harry allerdings wieder vergaß. Mädchen waren keine in der Slytherin Hausmannschaft.

Rookwood war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Mannschaft. „Dieses Jahr wird der Quidditchpokal unseren Namen tragen!", sagte er begeistert. „Wir zeigen es all den Versagern und Schlammblütern!"

Als sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten, fühlte Harry sich immer noch leicht und beschwingt. Riddle war selbst schuld, wenn er die Schönheit und die Freude am Fliegen nicht begriff. Denn das war der Sinn des Fliegens: Spaß zu haben und alle Probleme für eine Weile zu vergessen.

Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr alle auf eine baldige Fortsetzung hofft, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass das wahrscheinlich nichts wird. Ich besuche jetzt die 11. Klasse des Gymnasiums und das hier wird wohl das härteste Jahr in meiner bisherigen Laufbahn. Eigentlich hätte ich auch für dieses Kapitel keine Zeit gehabt. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt, aber wahrscheinlich komme ich vor den Herbstferien (Anfang November) nicht mehr zum Schreiben.

Ich suche trotzdem einen Beta-Leser. Der – oder Diejenige hätte nicht viel zu tun, da er/sie wahrscheinlich nur alle paar Monate ein neues Kapitelchen zum Korrigieren erhalten würde. Wer Interesse hat, kann mir das, zusammen mit seiner/ihrer e-mail-Adresse in einem Review mitteilen.

Zu euren Reviews:

lynia: Danke für deine tollen Komplimente (ganz rot werd). Das mit der Rechtschreibung kommt eigentlich ganz automatisch, außerdem hab ich ein Rechtschreibprogramm.

red blooded woman: Vielen Dank für dein Review. War das jetzt schon zu lang? Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass du trotz längerer Wartezeiten dabei bleibst.

Luv Lee: Weihnachten? Hmm... ganz so lang wird es hoffentlich nicht dauern, aber wie ich oben schon gesagt habe: Es kann länger dauern. Ich weiß selbst nie so recht, was ich von Dumbledore halten soll, also habe ich versucht ihn etwas unberechenbar darzustellen.

Linadell: Du musst ja wirklich ganz schön ungeduldig sein, wenn du mir sogar zwei Reviews schreibst. Habe mich aber sehr darüber gefreut, vielen Dank. Und ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen.

Vitani: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Hoffentlich hat dir dieses auch gefallen.

Xerperus: Ganz schnell war es zwar nicht, aber immerhin schneller, als beim letzten Mal. Vielen Dank, für deinen Review.


	10. Ein Gespräch

Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch allen für euer Verständnis danken. Eure Reviews waren wirklich sehr aufmunternd und sie haben mich angetrieben, schneller zu schreiben.

Mein Dank gebührt außerdem meiner neuen Beta-Leserin LuvLee, die dieses Kapitel in Rekordzeit verbessert hat.

Ich werde mich trotz Schule auch weiterhin bemühen, regelmäßig weiter zuschreiben (besonders, da LuvLee mit einem Hauschlegel hinter mir steht g), aber es wird mit Sicherheit Zeiten geben, in denen ihr länger warten müsst, weil Schulaufgaben usw. mir keine Zeit lassen. Wenn möglich werde ich vorwarnen, wenn ihr euch mal wieder auf eine längere Wartezeit einstellen müsst.

Und hier kommt jetzt euer neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Fluffy

(Review-Antworten gibt's am Ende)

**Ein Gespräch**

Harry war noch immer in Hochstimmung, als sie in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten.

Malfoy wurde sogleich von Elisabeth in Beschlag genommen, die von ihm wissen wollte, wie es gelaufen war. Daraufhin begann Malfoy vor ihr und ihren Freundinnen mit seinem Quidditchkönnen zu prahlen und erzählte ihnen von den haarsträubenden Flugmanövern, die er angeblich schon vollführt und von den wilden Abenteuern, die er schon auf einem Besen erlebt hatte.

Schon bald war er von zahlreichen (hauptsächlich weiblichen) Zuhörern umringt.

Harry kam sich ziemlich überflüssig vor und gesellte sich schließlich zu Riddle, der etwas abseits von den Anderen saß und ein Buch in der Hand hielt.

„Ist er immer so?", fragte Riddle mit einem Kopfnicken in Malfoys Richtung, als Harry sich zu ihm setzte.

„Leider ja."

„Eindeutig ein Malfoy. Ihr mögt euch nicht besonders, oder?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, entschied sich dann aber für die Wahrheit.

„Nein, nicht besonders. Woran erkennst du das?"

Riddle zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin gut darin, in den Menschen zu lesen. Man erkennt es in der Art, wie ihr miteinander umgeht. Ihr redet nicht gerade viel miteinander und wenn, dann hauptsächlich über allgemeine Themen. Es ist auch die Art, _wie_ ihr miteinander sprecht."

„Und daran allein kannst du das erkennen?"

„Nun ja, ein bisschen mehr steckt schon dahinter, aber hauptsächlich daran, ja."

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, inwieweit Riddle Legilimentik beherrschte und nahm sich vor, in Zukunft wieder Okklumentik zu üben. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass Riddle bisher mehr über ihn herausgefunden hatte, als vielleicht seine Gefühle, aber auch die wollte er lieber verbergen, soweit das möglich war.

Riddle riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich war vorhin in der Bibliothek… während ihr euch draußen beim Quidditchspielen vergnügt habt."

„Und? Hat der Bibliothekar etwas gefunden?", fragte Harry, die kleine Spitze in Riddles Satz ignorierend.

„Leider nicht. In ein paar Büchern wird zwar die Zeit mal angesprochen, aber für unsere Zwecke taugen sie alle nichts. Ich habe deshalb bei Flourish&Blotts das Buch „Blick in die Zeit" von Boutille Timewinebestellt. Es geht darin zwar auch nicht wirklich um Zeitreisen, aber der Autor setzt sich ausführlich mit den Eigenschaften der Zeit auseinander und hat ein paar Theorien zum Thema ‚Zeitreisen' entwickelt. Es scheint leider das einzige Buch zu sein, das sich zumindest ansatzweise mit unserem Problem beschäftigt."

„Oh, gut. Wann kommt das Buch?"

„Ich schätze, irgendwann nächste Woche.", sagte Riddle. „Vorher können wir in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht viel tun."

Harry seufzte. Also würde es noch eine Weile dauern wieder zurück ins 21. Jahrhundert zu reisen.

Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen vor dem Kamin auf einen Lehnstuhl niedergelassen, um ihn herum seine Zuhörer(innen), die ihm jedes Wort von den Lippen sogen.

„Nagini hat mir gesagt, dass du mit ihr gesprochen hast?", fragte Riddle plötzlich.

Harry registrierte leicht beunruhigt, dass Riddle ihn durchdringend ansah. Wieder fragte er sich, wie weit Riddles Legilimentikfähigkeiten ausgebildet waren und versuchte rasch, seinen Geist zu leeren.

„Ja, das stimmt.", antwortete er. „Ich habe sie gebeten, Platz zu machen, weil Malfoy sich eines deiner Bücher ausleihen wollte."

„Du beherrschst also Parsel."

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ist dir klar, dass nur sehr wenige Zauberer über die Gabe verfügen, mit Schlangen zu sprechen?", fuhr Riddle fort.

„Ja." Worauf wollte Riddle hinaus?

Dieser sah ihn immer noch unverwandt an.

„Salazar Slytherin, der ehrenwerte Gründer unseres edlen Hauses war dafür bekannt, dass er mit Schlangen sprach. Daher ist das Wappen Slytherins auch die Schlange."

„Ja, ich weiß. Deshalb hat uns der Hut auch nach Slytherin geschickt, nicht wahr?"

Riddles Blick fing langsam an unangenehm zu werden.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Als wahren Slytherins obliegt es uns natürlich, das große Werk unseres Gründers fortzuführen und unsere Fähigkeiten zum Wohl unseres Hauses zu verwenden!"

‚Wenn dieses WOHL darin liegt, Basilisken auf Muggelstämmige zu hetzen…', dachte Harry, widersprach Riddle jedoch nicht. Nur ein Narr hätte das getan.

„Das Haus Slytherins hat stets sehr mächtige Magier hervorgebracht.", fuhr Riddle fort. „Unser höchstes Ziel sollte deshalb sein, diese Tradition fortzusetzen. Ich denke, dass du viel Potential hast, Black. Darum verstehe ich auch nicht recht, warum du deine Zeit mit Dingen wie Quidditch vergeudest."

‚Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um deinen eigenen Kram?', dachte Harry leicht gereizt. Er war müde und seine gute Laune begann sich in Riddles Nähe zu verflüchtigen. Die Sorgen und der Ärger, die er die letzten Tage mit sich herumgetragen hatte, kehrten zurück und er hätte sich gerne irgendwie Luft gemacht.

Riddle sah ihn noch immer an. Auf was für eine Reaktion wartete er? Versuchte er nur, Harry zu testen? Wollte er ihn auf seine Seite bringen?

Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Natürlich ist das alles wichtig…", sagte er langsam. „ …aber Erfolg ist nicht alles im Leben. Es gibt noch viele andere wichtige Dinge, wie z.B. Freundschaft, Familie, Freude am Leben."

Bei ‚Familie' krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen.

„Ich kann nun mal nicht ständig über meinen Büchern hocken.", fuhr er fort. „Ich brauche Abwechslung! Ich brauche Quidditch, um mich abzulenken! Geht dir das nie so?"

„Nein.", sagte Riddle und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Bücher sind alles, was ich brauche. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mit deinen ‚wichtigen Dingen' Recht hast, Black. Alles, was im Leben zählt, ist der Erfolg! Freundschaft, Spaß! Was habe ich davon? Diese Dinge sind nicht von Dauer!"

„Hast du wirklich gar keine Freunde?", fragte Harry und wünschte sich sehnlichst, Ron und Hermine bei sich zu haben.

„Nein. Ich habe meine Vertrauten, oder auch Anhänger, aber sie sind nicht das, was man als ‚Freunde' bezeichnen würde. Wenn du im Leben etwas erreichen willst, wenn du Macht willst, musst du darauf verzichten, Freundschaften zu schließen, denn Freunde sind eher hinderlich."

Ein Leben ohne Freunde? Für Harry war das völlig unvorstellbar, schließlich bedeuteten seine Freunde ihm alles!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da einer Meinung sind.", sagte er. „Wenn das der Preis der Macht ist, scheint er mir zu hoch."

Riddle lachte. „Es ist ein sehr geringer Preis, für das, was du bekommst. Davon abgesehen: Wie lange hält eine Freundschaft? Irgendwann zerbricht jede Freundschaft. Jahrelang verträgt man sich gut, aber dann hat der Eine vielleicht etwas, was der Andere nicht hat, oder man streitet sich wegen irgendeiner völlig banalen Angelegenheit und schon spricht man jahrelang kein Wort mehr miteinander. Und wie viele Freundschaften haben sich schon als unsicher erwiesen, wenn Einer in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist. Meist lässt ihn der Andere dann im Stich!"

„Echte Freunde würden das nie tun!", murmelte Harry.

Riddle seufzte. „Wie naiv du doch bist, Black. Aber halte ruhig weiter an deinem Glauben an Freundschaft fest, wenn du willst. Früher oder später wirst du einsehen, dass ich Recht habe!"

Er hielt kurz inne. „Um noch einmal auf deine besondere Gabe zurückzukommen…", fuhr er dann fort. „…weißt du, woher du sie hast?"

Bei dieser Frage schien sein Blick Harry durchbohren zu wollen.

‚Von dir!', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Stattdessen sagte er: „Nun, ich denke mal, dass ich sie schon immer hatte. Woher sollte ich sie denn haben?"

In Gedanken fragte er sich, wo dieses Gespräch bloß hinführen sollte.

„Hatte vielleicht einer deiner Vorfahren diese Fähigkeit?", wollte Riddle wissen.

‚Läuft es darauf hinaus?', überlegte Harry. ‚Hat er Angst, dass er vielleicht nicht der einzige Erbe Slytherins ist?'

Harry hatte tatsächlich eine Zeitlang befürchtet, dass er der Erbe Slytherins sei. Er war ziemlich erleichtert gewesen, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er das nicht war.

„Nein.", sagte er bestimmt. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Riddles schien tatsächlich fast erleichtert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", murmelte er. „Wie hast du entdeckt, dass du diese Gabe besitzt?"

„ Ich habe mal im Zoo mit einer Boa Constrictor gesprochen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie noch nie in Brasilien gewesen ist. Und dann habe ich die Glasscheibe verschwinden lassen."

Harry standen die folgenden Ereignisse noch gut vor Augen und er musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln. Dudley hatte einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen.

Riddle starrte ihn an. „In einem Zoo? Und du hast eine Glasscheibe verschwinden lassen? Hast du deswegen nicht Ärger bekommen?"

„Oh doch, sogar jede Menge.", antwortete Harry, als er an die Wochen im Schrank dachte. Dann wurde ihm klar, worauf Riddle hinauswollte. „Du meinst wegen unbefugter Zauberei Minderjähriger? Nein, denn das war noch bevor ich herausfand, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

„So. Dann bist du also ein Schlammblut?"

Harry verfluchte sich insgeheim selbst. Es war unklug, Riddle so viele Informationen über sich selbst zu geben. Aber das ‚Schlammblut' konnte er nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen.

„Nein.", sagte er kühl. „Meine Eltern waren beide magisch begabt. Aber sie sind tatsächlich tot, wie Malfoy gesagt hat und ich bin bei meinen Verwandten aufgewachsen."

‚Dank dir!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Oh, tut mir leid.", sagte Riddle, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass er es ernst meinte. „Aber dann kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, ob nicht vielleicht doch einer von ihnen Parsel konnte?"

„Ich denke, dass irgendjemand, der sie kannte, mir das gesagt hätte.", sagte Harry. „Außerdem war keiner von ihnen in Slytherin."

Riddle hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich nicht? Ein Black, der nicht in Slytherin war? Das dürfte… selten sein."

‚Ich kannte einen.', dachte Harry wehmütig. Sirius schien wirklich anders zu sein, als die übrigen Blacks. Kein Wunder, dass seine eigene Familie ihm so wenig Achtung entgegengebracht hatte.

Riddles Eröffnung, dass die meisten Blacks in Slytherin waren, kam für ihn jedoch nicht wirklich überraschend. Er hatte gesehen, zu welcher Art von Zauberern die Blacks gehört hatten.

Dann sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. In dieser Pause drang vom KaminGelächter zu ihnen hinüber. Anscheinend hatte Malfoy gerade irgendetwas Komisches erzählt.

„In welchem Haus warst du?", fragte Riddle plötzlich leise.

„Wie bitte?", schreckte Harry hoch. Er wäre beinahe eingedöst.

„In welchem Haus warst du, bevor du hierher versetzt wurdest? Oder meinetwegen auch: In welchem Haus wirst du einmal sein? Und lüge mich nicht an, ich weiß es genau, wenn du das tust! Es würde dir sowieso nichts nutzen, denn Malfoy würde es mir bestimmt verraten, wenn ich ihn frage."

Harry sah ihn an. Er war müde und wollte am liebsten ins Bett.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht in Slytherin war?", fragte er, obwohl er es sich denken konnte. Er konnte sich mit der Denkweise in Slytherin einfach nicht abfinden.

„Du bist nicht wirklich einer von uns.", sagte Riddle. „Du sprichst Parsel und du bist reinblütig, aber du vertrittst nicht unsere Ansichten, wie z.B. Malfoy es tut, auch wenn du versuchst, das nicht so offen zu zeigen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein richtiger Name nicht ‚Black' ist!"

Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Du hast nicht Unrecht…", sagte er dann. „…aber du hast auch nicht ganz Recht. In gewisser Weise ist mein Name tatsächlich Black und in gewisser Weise gehöre ich wohl auch nach Slytherin. Sonst hätte mich der Sprechende Hut sicher auch nicht hierher geschickt."

Riddle schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Seine gute Laune war längst verflogen und er fühlte sich zu müde, für eine erneute Diskussion.

„Es ist völlig unwichtig, wer ich gewesen bin, bevor ich hierher kam. Jetzt bin ich hier und muss versuchten, das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich suche einen Weg zurück und ob du mir dabei helfen willst, oder nicht, ist deine Sache!"

„Es war doch längst beschlossen, dass ich euch helfe, richtig?", sagte Riddle gelassen. „Und du darfst mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich versuche mehr über meine Partner herauszufinden. Schließlich treffe ich nicht jeden Tag jemanden aus der Zukunft; da ist Neugierde ganz natürlich. Aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich aufhören, dich auszufragen, außer es betrifft das Hier und Jetzt, in Ordnung?"

„Jahh…", murmelte Harry. Er wusste zu gut über Riddle Bescheid, um es glauben zu können. Vermutlich würde dieser es auf andere Art und Weise wieder versuchen. Er würde sich vorsehen müssen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry schon sehr früh und mit knurrendem Magen. Wegen der Quidditchauswahl hatte er das Abendbrot ausfallen lassen. Er versuchte dennoch, weiterzuschlafen, immerhin war Samstag.Als er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und fürchten musste, dass das Knurren seines Bauches den ganzen Schlafsaal aufwecken würde, zog er sich an und ging hinunter in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. 

Zu dieser frühen Stunde war in der Großen Halle noch kaum etwas los und so hatte er den ganzen Haustisch für sich alleine.

Nach einem ergiebigen Frühstück verspürte er keine Lust, in den Slytherin Kerker zurückzukehren und da die Decke der Halle auf einen wunderschönen, klaren Spätsommertag hinwies, beschloss er, einen kleinen Morgenspaziergang zu machen.

So schlenderte er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und genoss die frische Luft und die vertraute Umgebung. Ein paar Dinge waren allerdings anders, als in der Zukunft, z.B. existierte die Peitschende Weide und mit ihr der Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte noch nicht und der Wald schien ein ganzes Stück kleiner zu sein.

Auf dem Rückweg stellte er fest, dass er doch nicht der Einzige war, der so früh schon draußen unterwegs war, während die meisten Schüler gerade erst beim Frühstück saßen, aufstanden, oder noch schliefen. Eine große Gestallt schleppte riesige Heuballen durch die Gegend. Als Harry näher kam, stellte er fest, dass es sich bei der Gestallt um einen Jungen handelte, der vielleicht zwei Jahre jünger war, als Harry, diesen jedoch um mehrere Köpfe überragte.

Es war niemand anderes, als Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

Zu euren Reviews:

Schatten: Du schreibst also selbst? Kann man diese Geschichten irgendwo lesen? Inzwischen habe ich schon einen Beta-Leser gefunden. Wenn du wirklich möchtest können wir aber trotzdem in Kontakt treten. Allerdings halte ich mich selbst auch nicht für besonders begabt g. Deshalb bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich dir helfen kann.

auxia: Ich bin schon dabei g

SteffiMGN: Danke für dein Angebot. Wie du sicher gemerkt hast habe ich schon jemanden, aber ich habe mich trotzdem darüber gefreut.

Arnold Friedlich: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Obwohl du meiner Meinung nach besser bist. Wann darf ich mich eigentlich auf eine Fortsetzung deiner FF freuen?

leynia: Sorry, das mit deinem Namen. Stimmt er diesmal? Danke für deinen Review. Er hat mir wieder Mut gemacht. Das mit den „ae"s stört mich nicht weiter. Du lebst also in Amerika?

red blooded woman: Danke. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr alle so viel Verständnis habt. 

Vitani: Das hoffe ich auch. Diesmal war ich noch relativ schnell.

LuvLee: Noch mal danke, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast, mein Beta-Leser zu werden. Du hast das super gemacht. Ich werde mich auch noch mal in einer e-mail bei dir bedanken. 

Linadell: Na, hat sich die Wartezeit gelohnt? g Ich versuch ja schon, mich zu beeilen, aber aus schon genannten Gründen geht es leider nicht schneller. Vielleicht schreibe ich den Ferien mehr, aber bis dahin dauert es noch.


	11. Ein neuer alter Freund

**Ein neuer alter Freund**

Hagrid bemerkte ihn erst, als er schon sehr nahe war. Hektisch blickte er sich um, so als ob er nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Er versuchte, zu rennen, aber mit den Heuballen war das recht schwierig und das Ergebnis war, dass sämtliche Heuballen zu Boden fielen.

Der große Junge schien den Tränen nahe.

„Hallo", sagte Harry und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„N... nein. I... ich komm' schon klar.", stotterte Hagrid und versuchte verzweifelt, die Heuballen wieder zu stapeln.

Harry beobachtete seine vergeblichen Versuche einen Moment lang. „Das scheint mir aber nicht so. Ich würde dir gern helfen, wenn du willst."

Hagrid starrte ihn nervös an. Als er Harrys Gesicht musterte, entspannte er sich etwas. „Bist einer von den neuen Austauschschülern, oder?", fragte er.

Harry nickte.

„Dann bist' du noch nicht lang' hier?"

„Nein, erst seit einer halben Woche.", antwortete Harry.

„Dann weißt du auch nicht, wer ich bin?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Aber warum lügen?

„Doch, ich weiß, wer du bist...", sagte er deshalb. „ ...und ich weiß auch, dass sie dich rausgeworfen haben und warum..."

Tränen sammelten sich in Hagrids Augen.

Harry fuhr deshalb rasch fort: „ ...aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich getan hast."

Hagrid starrte ihn groß an. „Wirklich nicht?"Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Du bist ein Slytherin! Du belügst mich bestimmt nur, damit du dich hinterher über mich lustig machen kannst!"

„Nein!", sagte Harry verletzt. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weiß' nicht. Vielleicht macht es dir einfach nur Spaß! Warum solltest du glauben, dass ich unschuldig bin?"

Harry sagte sich, dass Hagrid einen Grund hatte, so misstrauisch zu sein. Schließlich war das genau das, was ein echter Slytherin wahrscheinlich tun würde.

Aber Harry war kein echter Slytherin.

„Du bist ein vierzehnjähriger Junge und ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du zu so etwas überhaupt fähig bist. Außerdem traue ich Riddle nicht. Er hat mir die Geschichte nämlich erzählt.", log Harry. Hagrid hätte sich sonst sicher gewundert, dass ein amerikanischer Schüler darüber Bescheid wusste.

„Soll das heißen, dass du ihm nicht glaubst?", fragte Hagrid. Es klang ungläubig, aber Harry glaubte, ein bisschen Hoffnung herauszuhören.

„Nein.", sagte er fest. „Das tue ich nicht. Wie ist es nun: Möchtest du meine Hilfe annehmen, oder nicht? Mit Magie wärst du viel schneller fertig und ich weiß, dass du selbst keine benutzen kannst."

Hagrid sah immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt aus, aber er nickte. „Wenn du wirklich willst..."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Locomotor Heuballen!"

Während die Heuballen vor Harry und Hagrid her schwebten, liefen die beiden am Waldrand entlang. Hagrid warf Harry zwischendurch unsichere Blicke zu.

Nachdem sie einen Ausläufer des Waldes umrundet hatten, erreichten sie schließlich eine riesige Koppel, auf der Hunderte der kastanienbraunen geflügelten Pferde grasten, die die Schulkutschen gezogen hatten. Ein großer Berg Heu am Rand der Koppel zeigte, dass Hagrid bereits hart geschuftet hatte.

Beim Anblick der Pferde schien Hagrid etwas fröhlicher zu werden. „Aethons.", erklärte er Harry. „Sehr beliebt in Großbritannien, sind aber nicht besonders spannend. Brauchen auch ziemlich viel Platz, besonders bei der Menge und das viele Heuschleppen, gerade im Winter, ist ziemlich lästig. Manchmal frag' ich mich, ob's nicht noch was Besseres gibt."

Harry half Hagrid dabei, das Heu zu verteilen. Anschließend standen sie beide am Zaun und sahen den Pferden beim Fressen zu.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, Thestrals für die Kutschen zu nehmen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, was für Folgen diese Frage möglicherweise für die Zukunft hatte.

„Thestrals?", fragte Hagrid interessiert. „Meinst du diese schwarzen Wesen, die manche nicht sehen können?"

Harry nickte. „Genau die. Sie könnten im Wald leben und würden sich ihre Nahrung wohl selber fangen. Aber natürlich sind sie etwas ganz anderes als die Aethons und vermutlich auch viel schwerer zu zähmen..."

Er bemerkte Hagrids hoffnungsvollen Blick. Hagrid liebte alles Gefährliche. Je mehr Klauen und Reißzähne, umso besser.

„Das wär' schon ne Überlegung wert.", sagte Hagrid, aber dann schwand sein hoffnungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Solange ich bloß Gehilfe bin, interessiert die meine Meinung sowieso nicht."

„Vielleicht bist du irgendwann kein Gehilfe mehr, sondern selbst Wildhüter.", sagte Harry aufmunternd.

„Ja vielleicht."Bei dem Gedanken erhellte sich Hagrids Gesicht wieder. Er sah Harry neugierig an. „Bisher dachte ich immer, dass alle Slytherins gemein sind' und dass man besser nix mit ihnen zu tun hat, aber du bist irgendwie anders."

Harry grinste schief. „Ich wusste bisher gar nicht, dass ich als Slytherin gemein sein soll. Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich aber gern damit anfangen."

„Du bist echt in Ordnung.", sagte Hagrid und grinste zurück. „Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid, aber du kannst Hagrid sagen."

„Harry Black, aber du kannst mich Harry nennen."

„Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Harry.", sagte Hagrid lächelnd. „Freunde?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und reichte Harry seine riesige Hand.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls und ergriff sie. „Freunde."

Bei dem darauf folgenden Händedruck unterdrückte er nur mühsam ein Stöhnen. Wusste Hagrid eigentlich, wie stark er war?

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten, bevor Hagrid sich wieder an die Arbeit machen musste.

„War schön, dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Hagrid beim Abschied. „Wir sehen uns, Harry."

Harry sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Zumindest hatte er jetzt einen Freund in dieser unangenehmen Situation. Hagrid hatte es nicht verdient, ein Außenseiter zu sein; er war ein guter Kerl. ‚Das ist nur Riddles Schuld!', dachte Harry wütend. Mit seinen Lügen hatte er Hagrids Leben zerstört und würde noch so viele andere Leben zerstören. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, dem allen hier und jetzt ein Ende zu bereiten, solange es noch möglich war.

‚Aber das kannst du nicht.', meldete sich eine innere Stimme. ‚Du könntest nicht mehr zurückkehren, wenn du das tust. Man darf die Vergangenheit nicht ändern!'

Harry wusste das. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt nichts daran ändern konnte. Er konnte nur nett zu Hagrid sein und ihm sein Leben dadurch vielleicht ein wenig einfacher machen. ‚Aber wenn es mir gelingen sollte, zurückzukehren, wird Riddle dafür bezahlen, was er dir angetan hat, Hagrid!', schwor sich Harry. ‚Dir und allen Anderen, die leiden mussten!'

Weder Riddle noch Malfoy fragten ihn, wo er gewesen war. Harry fragte sich, ob ihnen seine Abwesenheit überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Er hatte jedoch gar keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken, denn seine Hausaufgaben und das am Sonntag stattfindende Quidditchtraining lasteten ihn völlig aus. Obwohl er die meisten Hausaufgaben schon einmal in ähnlicher Form gemacht hatte, brauchte er ziemlich lange dafür und er war froh, sich das zusätzliche Studium vorerst sparen zu können. Wegen dieser Beschäftigungen verging das Wochenende fast wie im Flug.

Auch der Montag verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und für Harry begann sich eine Art Routine einzustellen. Er war etwa 50 Jahre von seinem normalen Leben entfernt, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass es schon ewig so war. Natürlich gab es vieles, was er vermisste und manches war völlig neu für ihn, aber solange er nicht ständig an sein früheres Leben dachte, fand er sich mit der neuen Situation ab und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen.

Am Dienstag nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Wrinkle war, wie Harry in den beiden vorherigen Stunden schon festgestellt hatte, kein besonders fähiger Lehrer für dieses Fach. Während sie auf dem Weg zu Wrinkle's Klassenzimmer waren, überlegte er daher schon, wie er die kommende Stunde sinnvoller gestalten könnte.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, erlebte er jedoch eine Überraschung. Wrinkle war nicht allein in dem Raum, sondern Professor Dumbledore leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Neugierig, worauf das wohl hinauslief, setzte Harry sich zwischen Riddle und Malfoy.

Malfoy starrte Dumbledore einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung, als er ihn erkannte.

„Was will er hier?", zischte er Riddle zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Riddle mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber das wird er uns sicher gleich selbst sagen."

Als im Klassenzimmer Ruhe eingekehrt war, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. „Die Meisten von Ihnen kennen mich. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore und unterrichte Verwandlung an dieser Schule, also habe ich mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eigentlich nicht viel zu tun. Es geht jedoch um die jährlich stattfindende Exkursion für die UTZ-Kurse der sechsten und siebten Klassen und da Professor Wrinkle nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, wurde ich gebeten, die Fahrt in diesem Jahr zu leiten."

Getuschel breitete sich im Raum aus und Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Das Ziel unserer diesjährigen Exkursion in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird Askaban sein, das Zauberergefängnis."

Nach dieser Ankündigung erhob sich stellenweise Protest und das Getuschel wurde lauter.

„Askaban?", flüsterte Malfoy bestürzt. „Sind die verrückt geworden? Was ist mit den Dementoren?"

Auch Harry gefiel diese Sache nicht. Mit Dementoren hatte er bisher nur unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht.

Dumbledore sah ebenfalls nicht besonders glücklich aus. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er die Dementoren auch nicht mochte.

Als sich der Lärm wieder etwas gelegt hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen dieser Fahrt skeptisch gegenüberstehen und ich muss zugeben, dass ich einige Ihrer Befürchtungen teile. Das Zaubereiministerium und auch der Schulleiter halten es jedoch für sinnvoll, den Schülern zu zeigen, was mit denjenigen geschieht, die gegen die Gesetze der Zauberwelt verstoßen."

Vielleicht kam es Harry nur so vor, aber sein durchdringender Blick schien bei seinen letzten Worten besonders auf die Slytherins gerichtet zu sein.

„Es wurde uns versichert, dass niemand von Ihnen etwas zu befürchten hat. Die Dementoren unterliegen der Kontrolle des Ministeriums und vor der Führung werden Sie einen Trank erhalten, der die Wirkung der Dementoren auf Ihren Geist abschwächt. Dennoch möchte ich, dass Sie bis zu dieser Exkursion den Patronus-Zauber studieren und am Besten auch anwenden können. Die Exkursion findet am Donnerstag in zwei Wochen statt; genauere Informationen finden sie demnächst am schwarzen Brett in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Vergnügen mit Professor Wrinkle und hoffe, dass Sie im Unterricht auch weiterhin fleißig mitarbeiten."Die letzten Worte sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Als Dumbledore das Klassenzimmer kurz darauf verlassen hatte, brach ein Tumult los.

Professor Wrinkle versuchte mehrmals vergeblich Ruhe herzustellen; schließlich gab er es auf.

„Eine Exkursion nach Askaban? Wozu?", schnarrte Malfoy. „Was soll der Sinn dabei sein?"

Riddle lächelte kühl. „Um uns abzuschrecken. Sie wollen uns zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die sich mit schwarzer Magie einlassen und dabei erwischt werden. Askaban ist zurzeit ziemlich voll, was uns zeigen soll, dass sie sehr erfolgreich im Aufspüren schwarzer Magier sind."Er lachte spöttisch. „Als ob sie das wären! In Askaban befindet sich höchstens ein Bruchteil von der Anzahl derer, die gerade in Europa ihr Unwesen treiben."

„Ist so eine Exkursion normal?", fragte Harry.

„Oh ja. Es gibt jedes Jahr eine. Letztes Jahr haben sie, soweit ich weiß, die Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium und das Aurorenausbildungslager besucht.", antwortete Riddle.

Das wäre eher nach Harrys Geschmack gewesen, dessen einziger Berufswunsch bisher war, ein Auror zu werden. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei Askaban.

„So was gab es bei uns bis vor kurzem auch noch.", sagte Malfoy. „Bis man beschlossen hat, dass die Sicherheit für manche Leute nicht gut genug ist."Bei diesen Worten sah er Harry provozierend an.

„Warum denn?", fragte Riddle interessiert, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Was ist das für ein Trank, von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hat?"

Riddle zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er soll die Wirkung der Dementoren abschwächen. Bist du schon mal einem Dementoren begegnet?"Harry nickte. „Dann weißt du ja, wie man sich dabei fühlt. Dieses Gefühl wirst du bei unserem Besuch wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz so stark empfinden. Es gibt aber kein Mittel, das vollkommen vor den Dementoren schützt, außer dem Patronus-Zauber. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass wir uns diesen Zauber in den kommenden Wochen besonders vornehmen, solange es unsere Zeit erlaubt."

„Meinetwegen.", knurrte Malfoy. „Aber wir sollten auch langsam mal anfangen, uns um unser Zeitproblem zu kümmern."

„Da hast du Recht, aber solange unser Buch noch nicht da ist, können wir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht viel tun. Aber es dürfte bald ankommen und dann fangen wir an.", entgegnete Riddle.

„Fragt sich nur, wie lange das dauert.", murmelte Malfoy verdrossen.

- -

Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Eigentlich war das Kapitel schon seit über einer Woche fertig, aber ich hatte ein paar e-mail-probleme, weshalb ich die Verbesserung meiner Beta-Leserin erst gestern erhalten habe. Sorry.

Ich muss euch leider vorwarnen, dass es nächstes Mal wahrscheinlich genauso lange dauert, weil jetzt jede Menge Schulaufgaben auf mich zukommen und ich im Moment auch eigentlich gar keine Ahnung habe, wie die Story weitergehen soll. Ich weiß ziemlich genau, was später passieren soll, aber im Moment bin ich blank. Wenn ihr ein paar Ideen habt, sagt sie mir bitte.

Zu euren Reviews:

XxCelinaxX: Ich hoffe, es hat dir wieder gefallen. Bis zum nächsten könnte es aber wieder länger dauern.

Vivianne Olivander: Danke, für das Lob. Leider fehlt es mir meist an Zeit, oder Ideen, um weiter zuschreiben, außerdem bin ich ziemlich faul. Ich fühle mich geehrt, als einzige unter deinen Favoriten zu stehen, finde aber, dass Arnie und Sternchen da auch stehen sollten. Deine Ff ist übrigens auch toll; scheint bei euch wohl in der Familie zu liegen g

NikeMasuka: Oh ja, Riddle versucht schon etwas über die Zukunft zu erfahren, insbesondere natürlich über seine eigene. Und es ist auch klar, dass Harry versucht, das mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern.

Lara-Lynx: Hmm... Ich will hier natürlich noch nicht zu viel verraten, aber natürlich kann Harrys Versteckspiel nicht ewig dauern. Ob er und Malfoy Freundschaft schließen? Eher nicht, denn dafür sind sie zu verschieden. Vorerst haben sie aber einen Waffenstillstand und natürlich müssen sie zusammenarbeiten, was sich aber als schwierig herausstellen könnte.

leynia: Im Moment bin ich selbst noch unsicher, wie die Geschichte enden wird. Freut mich aber, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Wer hat bei euch eigentlich die Wahl gewonnen (auch wenn's jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt)?

Vitani: Hat diesmal leider wieder länger gedauert und ich fürchte, das Nächste dauert noch länger. ï Ich versuch, mich zu beeilen.

auxia: Ich versuchs. Für ein Review tu ich (fast) alles.

red blodded woman: Ja, mich hat Tom Riddle auch schon immer interessiert. Leider gibt es nicht viele gute Storys über ihn.

LuvLee: Natürlich bleibst du mein Betareader! Du machst das wirklich super und von ein paar kleinen e-mail Problemen lass ich mich doch nicht beeindrucken. Ich schick dir noch ne mail (hoffe sie kommt an).


	12. Schwierige Lektüre

**Schwierige Lektüre**

Malfoy brauchte jedoch gar nicht lange zu warten, denn das Buch kam bereits am nächsten Morgen mit der Post. Davon bekam er allerdings nicht viel mit, denn mittwochs hatte er die erste Stunde frei und zog es vor im Bett zu bleiben.

Riddle missbilligte das: „Er hat seine Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wann will er das bloß erledigen?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

Diesem war es eigentlich ziemlich egal. Wenn Malfoy deswegen Ärger bekam, war er schließlich selbst Schuld. Das Buch interessierte ihn viel mehr. Vielleicht konnte es ihnen tatsächlich helfen, von hier wegzukommen.

Auch wenn bis jetzt alles gut gegangen war, wusste Harry, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es Schwierigkeiten geben würde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen es Schwierigkeiten immer auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Zudem versuchte Riddle ständig, mehr über sie herauszufinden, obwohl er es seit ihrem Gespräch schon nicht mehr so offensichtlich tat.

Auch wenn er den Aufenthalt hier zum Teil als recht angenehm empfand (er hatte viel weniger Alpträume und seine Narbe hatte noch kein einziges Mal geziept), war es das Beste, sobald wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden; je eher, desto besser.

Neugierig betrachtete er den Einband des Buches, während er sich ein Toastbrot schmierte. Es war ein mitteldickes, in hellbraunes Leder gebundenes Buch, das auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders beeindruckend erschien. „Blick in die Zeit – Von der Natur der Zeit und wie sie uns beeinflusst" stand in schnörkeliger, schwarzer Schrift auf dem Deckel und etwas kleiner darunter der Name des Autors.

„Hoffentlich bringt es was.", murmelte er doch eher zweifelnd.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte Riddle und verstaute es behutsam in seiner Schultasche.

„Wie wollen wir es überhaupt angehen?", fragte Harry. „Wir können es ja nicht alle zugleich lesen, oder?"

Riddle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das können wir nicht. Ich werde den Kopierschutz brechen, der auf dem Buch liegt und dann die Seiten vervielfältigen, die ihr zum Lesen braucht."

„Das kannst du?", fragte Harry, gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt.

„Warum nicht?", meinte Riddle achselzuckend. „Es kann aber ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich es schaffe." Er klang, als sei es für ihn keine große Sache.

‚Natürlich nicht.', dachte Harry. ‚Bei seinen Fähigkeiten…'

Ihm wurde etwas flau im Magen. Konnte er Riddle überhaupt besiegen? Dieser hatte jetzt schon viel Talent, großes Wissen und ein beachtliches Können. Der Voldemort der Zukunft war bestimmt noch mindestens drei Mal besser, von dem abgesehen, was er schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte.

„Ist was?", unterbrach Riddle seine Gedanken. „Du schaust so komisch."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich… hab nur gerade daran gedacht, dass wir jetzt Verwandlung haben, das ist alles.", sagte Harry rasch.

„Was ist mit Verwandlung? Du bist doch nicht schlecht in diesem Fach."

Harry versuchte schnell zu denken. „Oh… ehm… das nicht, aber ich… ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich von Dumbledore halten soll."

Riddle lächelte und nickte verstehend. „Oh ja, so geht es mir auch. Man weiß nie so recht, woran man bei ihm ist. Und sein Blick…"

Harry wusste, was Riddle meinte. Es war das Gefühl, nichts vor diesem Blick verbergen zu können.

Riddle schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Wie auch immer… Wir haben ihn jetzt in Verwandlung und es wäre nicht so toll, wenn wir zu spät kämen. Lasst uns gehen!"

- - - -

Die nächsten Tage sah Harry Riddle außerhalb des Unterrichts kaum noch. Harry wusste nicht, wo Riddle war, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser versuchte, den Kopierschutz des Buches zu brechen.

Es war ihm jedoch ganz recht so, denn ohne Riddle in seiner Nähe fühlte er sich viel freier. Und obwohl er hoffte, dass Riddle Erfolg hatte, war er doch froh, zu seinen Hausaufgaben und dem Quidditchtraining nicht auch noch ein Buch lesen zu müssen. Zweifellos würde die Lektüre sehr trocken und kompliziert sein.

Am Montag war diese Gnadenfrist jedoch vorbei. Beim Frühstück präsentierte ihnen ein müder, aber sehr zufrieden wirkender Riddle die ersten kopierten Seiten auf Pergament.

„Wow! Wie hast du das hingekriegt?", fragte Malfoy staunend, nachdem er die Kopie mit dem Original verglichen hatte.

„Mein Geheimnis.", sagte Riddle gut gelaunt. „Fangt so bald es geht damit an, den Text zu lesen. Ich versorge euch schon bald mit Nachschub. Und wir sollten uns demnächst auch mal Zeit nehmen, den Patronus-Zauber zu üben. Er soll sehr schwierig sein, und wir brauchen das Training. Ich bin ohnehin der Meinung, dass ihr außerhalb des Unterrichts zu wenig für die Schule tut."

„Wir können ja nicht alle solche Genies sein, wie du.", sagte Malfoy gleichmütig. „Und wir haben ohnehin nicht vor, länger zu bleiben, also können wir uns das genauso gut sparen."

„Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir bis nächste Woche bereits eine Lösung finden.", sagte Riddle und sah Malfoy scharf an. „Zudem ist es nie von Nachteil, sich weiterzubilden und neue Fähigkeiten zu erwerben. Mit deiner Arbeitseinstellung wirst du es nicht sehr weit bringen, Malfoy!"

Malfoy sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich unter Riddles Blick aber anders.

Harry empfand dabei fast so etwas wie Genugtuung. Es tat Malfoy gut ab und zu in seine Grenzen gewiesen zu werden.

„Hat noch jemand von euch Einwände? Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir heute Nachmittag nach Geschichte der Zauberei damit anfangen, den Patronus-Zauber zu üben."

„Heute geht nicht!", warf Malfoy ein. „Wir haben heute Nachmittag Quidditchtraining."

Riddle sah ihn finster an und Malfoy schien unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen. „Was ist euch eigentlich wichtiger, Schule oder Quidditch?"

Harry hätte beinahe ‚Quidditch' gesagt, verkniff es sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Er wollte nicht schon wieder anfangen, mit Riddle zu streiten.

Dieser seufzte, als ihm niemand antwortete. „Ich sehe schon. Na schön, dann eben Mittwoch nach Zauberkunst."

„Ähh… Mittwoch haben wir auch Quidditchtraining…"

Zu Harrys Erleichterung trat in diesem Moment Elisabeth Mite zu ihnen und verhinderte damit, was auch immer Riddle sagen wollte. Sie schenkte Malfoy ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Riddle wandte: „Hallo Tom. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wann du wieder anfängst…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Riddle unterbrach sie. „Lass uns das woanders besprechen.", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry und Malfoy, stand auf und zog sie mit sich ans andere Ende des Tisches.

Harry sah ihnen neugierig nach. Was hatten die beiden für Geheimnisse?

Malfoy schien das nicht besonders zu interessieren. Er warf Riddle einen düsteren Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte ihn Riddles Zurechtweisung geärgert. „Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist?", fragte er gereizt. „Wenn mein Vater…"

„Dein Vater ist aber nicht hier!", sagte Harry knapp. „Und selbst wenn er hier wäre, glaube ich nicht, dass er viel unternehmen könnte. Wir sind auf Riddle angewiesen."

Er beobachtete Riddle und Elisabeth. Jetzt kamen auch Kevin Rookwood und Dave Wilkes dazu…

„Ja, ich weiß.", brummte Malfoy. „Und eigentlich finde ich Riddle ganz OK, aber führt er sich immer so auf, als wäre er hier der Chef!"

„Vielleicht, weil er es ist.", meinte Harry abwesend.

Jane Cameo und Rita Jugson schienen sich ebenfalls der Gruppe anschließen zu wollen, aber Riddle bedeutete ihnen mit einem Kopfschütteln, fern zu bleiben.

„Er und Chef? Oh, ich bitte dich, Black! Es gehört mehr dazu, ein Anführer zu sein, als nur ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen."

„Na du musst es ja wissen."

Jetzt kehrte Elisabeth zu ihren Freundinnen zurück und die drei begannen sofort miteinander zu tuscheln. Was war es, worüber alle Slytherins aus Harrys Jahrgang so aus dem Häuschen gerieten?

„Nun, wir hatten nie einen allgemeinen Anführer in Slytherin, aber wenn, dann wäre das sicherlich ich gewesen!", sagte Malfoy selbstgefällig.

Harry hörte ihm kaum zu. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was die anderen Slytherins so wichtiges miteinander zu besprechen hatten.

Sie schienen ihr Gespräch jetzt beendet zu haben, denn die Runde löste sich endgültig auf und Riddle kehrte zu ihnen zurück.

Eilig wandte sich Harry seinem Frühstück zu und versuchte einen uninteressierten Eindruck zu machen. „Um was ging es?", fragte er, als Riddle sich setzte.

„Nichts Wichtiges."

„Tatsächlich nicht?" Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Na ja, vielleicht doch, aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen.", meinte Riddle achselzuckend.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy.

„Weil ich euch noch nicht lange genug kenne. Vielleicht werdet ihr es irgendwann erfahren… wenn ihr euch meinem Vertrauen als würdig erweist."

Malfoy war danach endgültig beleidigt. Er widersprach nicht einmal, als Riddle meinte, dass sie den Patronus-Zauber Donnerstagabend üben würden.

Zu seinem Gespräch mit den anderen Slytherins sagte er nichts mehr und Harry fand sich damit ab, dass er dieses Geheimnis vorerst nicht lösen konnte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das, was seiner Meinung nach wirklich wichtig war, nämlich auf das Buch und darauf, einen Weg durch die Zeit zu finden. Noch am selben Abend, obwohl er nach dem Quidditchtraining ziemlich erledigt war, begann er damit, die kopierten Seiten zu lesen.

Schon bald stellte er fest, dass das Buch nicht einfach zu lesen war. Es beinhaltete ziemlich viel Theorie, die er zum großen Teil nicht einmal verstand. In den ersten Kapiteln versuchte Timewine zu klären, was die Zeit eigentlich sei. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schwirrte Harry der Kopf von Begriffen wie ‚Zeitorigo', ‚temporale Ereignissequenz', ‚magische Lichtwellen' und ‚partiale Magicops', sowie verschiedenen komplizierten Modellen, Zeittafeln und Zitaten.

Wäre diese Sache nicht so wichtig gewesen, hätte er das Buch (bzw. die Kopien) am Liebsten in die nächste Ecke geschmissen. So aber quälte er sich durch eine Seite nach der anderen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, kaum voranzukommen und stöhnte innerlich, als Riddle ihm Mittwochmorgens weitere Pergamente aushändigte.

Riddles fester Entschluss, den Patronus-Zauber mit ihnen zu üben, machte ihm ebenfalls Sorgen. Er hatte keine Lust, ihm zu demonstrieren, dass er den Zauber bereits beherrschte. Das hätte Riddle sicher wieder misstrauisch gemacht.

Donnerstagabend mussten Riddle jedoch, gemeinsam mit Elisabeth, wegen irgendeiner Vertrauensschülerangelegenheit ins Büro des Schulleiters und tauchte erst nach Stunden wieder auf. Für die Übungsstunde war es dann bereits zu spät. Malfoy war bereits zu Bett gegangen.

Riddle fand Harry vor dem Kamin sitzen, wo dieser sich wieder mit dem Buch abmühte.

„Kommst du voran?", fragte er und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Kaum", murmelte Harry und strich sich müde das Haar aus der Stirn. „Kann er sich nicht so ausdrücken, dass es auch Normalsterbliche verstehen?"

„Ja, das ist meist eine Eigenschaft von nützlichen Büchern, die man eben in Kauf nehmen muss.", sagte Riddle und schlug ein Buch auf, das er soeben aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte.

Harry warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf. Soweit er erkennen konnte, handelte es sich nicht um Timewines Buch. Täuschte er sich, oder bewegten sich die Schriftzeichen in dem Buch?

Für einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend, jeder in sein Buch vertieft, während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte.

Irgendwann, kurz vor Mitternacht, glitt Nagini plötzlich herein und schlängelte sich zu Riddles Stuhl. „Ssei gegrüßst, mein Meisster.", zischte sie.

„Sei auch du gegrüßt, Nagini.", antwortete er. „War deine Jagd erfolgreich?"

„Jawohhl, dass war ssie. Auf meinem Rückweg kam ichh am Pokalzzimmer vorbei. Ichh glaube, ess würde dichh interesssieren, wen ichh dort wahrgenommen habe."

„Wen?"

„Die Ratte. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Damit will Nagini nicht nur ausdrücken, dass er einen schlechten und hinterhältigen Charakter hat, sondern auch, dass er sehr gut schmecken würde.) Außserdem der andere Junge, der sständig Ärger macht, du weißst sschon, der auss dem anderen Hauss. Ssieht sso auss, alss wollten ssie ssichh duellieren."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", knurrte Riddle und sein Gesicht nahm einen gefährlichen Ausdruck an. „Langsam reicht es, mit Avery! Wie kann er es wagen? Um diese Zeit? Diesmal bringt er nicht nur das Abkommen, sondern auch unseren Punktestand in Gefahr! Er riskiert damit, dem Hause Slytherins Schande zu bereiten!"

In seinem Ärger war Riddle aufgesprungen und das Buch war ihm vom Schoß gefallen. Nagini zischte leise und besänftigend. Das schien Riddle tatsächlich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Ich muss noch mal weg.", wandte er sich an Harry.

„Hoffentlich dauert es nicht lange und hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät. Du hast sicher verstanden, worum es geht, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Viel Glück.", murmelte er, als Riddle hinausrauschte.

Nagini zischte ihm ein „Gute Nacht" zu und glitt dann die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Müde wandte Harry sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Vielleicht fand er auf einer der nächsten Seiten einen Hinweis, der ihm weiterhalf...

Aber irgendetwas lenkte ihn ab. Er stellte fest, dass sein Blick einfach nicht mehr beim Kapitel ‚Realität der Zeit' blieb, sondern ständig woanders hinfiel. Zunächst schob er es auf die Müdigkeit, merkte dann aber, dass sein Blick sich jedes Mal auf die gleiche Stelle richtete: Riddles Buch.

Es lag immer noch da, wo es Riddle vom Schoß geglitten war.

Vorsichtig kniete Harry sich daneben und betrachtete es. Es hatte einen tiefschwarzen Ledereinband und, soweit er das sagen konnte, keinen Titel. Merkwürdige, giftgrüne Zeichen und Formen bewegten sich auf dem Deckel und ihm wurde übel, wenn er länger darauf blickte.

Er zögerte und sah sich um. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was Riddle in seiner Freizeit so las, aber sollte er das Buch wirklich berühren? Vielleicht hatte Riddle es mit einem Fluch geschützt? Oder es war in irgendeiner anderen Weise gefährlich, schließlich behandelte es sicher schwarze Magie.

Aber seine Neugierde überwog. Ganz so unvorsichtig, dass er es berührt hätte, wurde er aber nicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit das Buch. Nichts geschah.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte damit den schwarzen Buchrücken. Wieder geschah nichts, nicht einmal ein Prickeln, also nahm er es ganz in die Hand und betrachtete die aufgeschlagene Seite. Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Die Schrift bewegte sich tatsächlich und sie sah sehr merkwürdig aus. Wie konnte Riddle das lesen?

Er schlug die erste Seite auf, in der Hoffnung, dort ein paar Informationen über das Buch zu bekommen. Die Zeichen hatten sich nicht verändert, aber da war ein Schwarz-weiß-Photo…

Es bewegte sich, wie es in der Zauberwelt üblich war und zeigte einen Mann mit langen, schwarzen Harren und einem noch längeren Bart. Und seine Augen…

Harry fühlte sich vom Blick des Photos durchdrungen, sogar noch mehr, als von Riddles und er stellte entsetzt fest, dass er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihm lösen konnte.

Es war, als hätte dieser von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als würde das Bild versuchen, ihn zu sich hineinzuziehen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tut mir leid, dass es wieder länger gedauert hat, aber zumindest wurdet ihr gewarnt. Ich hatte wieder ziemlich viel Schulstress und dann war auch noch mein Notizzettel für die Fanfiction verschwunden. Das liegt daran, dass ich aufräumen musste und jetzt hab ich keine Ahnung mehr, wo er ist. Na, ich weiß schon, weshalb ich meine Unordnung mag! Inzwischen habe ich mir einen neuen Zettel geschrieben, aber an alles konnte ich mich leider nicht mehr erinnern und es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass es irgendwo Widersprüche gibt, was ich aber nicht hoffe.

Eigentlich hatte ich auch für dieses Kapitel keine Zeit (Weihnachtsstress!), aber ich habe sie mir einfach genommen und hoffe, dass das keine schlimmeren Auswirkungen hat.

Ich hoffe, dass ich in den Ferien öfters zum Schreiben komme und es bis zum nächsten Update nicht mehr so lange dauert.

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen und, falls es vor Silvester kein neues Kapitel gibt, auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Zu euren Reviews:

Linadell: Nein, Draco weiß nicht, wer Riddle ist. Lucius Malfoy weiß zwar darüber Bescheid, aber seinem Sohn hat er es, soweit ich weiß, nie gesagt. Vielleicht findet er es aber noch heraus. (will nicht zu viel verraten)

Vitani: Ja, ich weiß, meine Kapitel sind relativ kurz, aber wenn ich sie länger machen würde, müsstet ihr noch länger auf die Fortsetzungen warten. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie lange man braucht, um auch nur eine Seite zu schreiben.

Vivianne Ollivander: Danke, für dein Lob. Na ja, wenn du ihre Betaleserin bist, brauchst du sie vermutlich nicht in deinen Favoriten, aber damit zeigst du auch anderen Leuten, welche Fanfictions dir gefallen. Zumindest ich schaue manchmal nach, was meine Leser noch alles so lesen. ;)

leynia: Freut mich, dass es wieder gut gefallen hat. Tom wird schon noch was raus finden, tatsächlich weiß er vermutlich schon mehr, als Harry ahnt. Ja, ich habe auch schon über eine mögliche Partnerin für Harry nachgedacht. Hab leider in der Beziehung selbst wenig Ahnung und bin mir deshalb nicht sicher, ob ich so was schreiben kann… Mal sehen.

Lara-Lynx: Ja, deine Gedanken weisen schon in die richtige Richtung, aber bis zur Enttarnung dauert es noch ein bisschen. Und wie Malfoy reagieren wird… Nein, das verrate ich noch nicht. ;)

XxCelinaxX: Freut mich, dass dir die Ff so gut gefällt. Wie bist du übrigens zu deinem Namen gekommen? Hat er eine besondere Bedeutung? (Ich weiß ich bin zu neugierig.)

auxia: Ich versuch's. Jetzt sind ja zum Glück bald Weihnachtsferien, also dauert es bis zum nächsten Kapitel vielleicht nicht ganz so lang.

Arnold Friedlich: Vielen Dank noch mal für deine Hilfe. Deine Ideen sind wirklich sehr hilfreich und einiges davon werde ich wahrscheinlich einbauen. Ist doch klar, dass du zu meinen Favoriten zählst. Ich kenne kaum eine Fanfiction, die so spannend ist, wie deine und fand es richtig ärgerlich, dass du letztes Mal nur drei reviews bekommen hast. :(


	13. Ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten

**Ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten**

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry den Blick abzuwenden, doch es war vergeblich. Das Photo ließ ihn nicht los. Harry spürte, wie die Angst in ihm hoch kam. Er hatte das Gefühl allmählich seinen Körper zu verlieren und dem eindringlichen Blick in die Tiefen des Bildes zu folgen…

‚_Nein!'_,meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _‚So darf es nicht enden! Kämpfe dagegen an!'_

Harry nahm seine ganze Willenskraft zusammen und versuchte, sich von dem Bann zu lösen. Seine Okklumentik-Stunden kamen ihm nun zugute. Er drängte alle Gedanken zurück und machte seinen Kopf frei. Der Zwang ließ tatsächlich ein wenig nach und er fühlte, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über Teile seines Körpers gewann. Langsam, zu langsam wie ihm schien, schloss er seine Hand um den Buchdeckel.

Es kostete ihn eine unglaubliche Kraft und Willensanstrengung, um das Buch zu schließen.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Harry, der fast schon am Aufgeben war, schloss sich das Buch mit einem dumpfen Laut.

Augenblicklich erlosch der Bann und Harry fand sich schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen im noch immer leeren Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Dunkel und unheimlich lag das Buch vor ihm; auf dem Deckel bewegten sich die giftgrünen Zeichen. Einen Moment lang starrte Harry es einfach nur an. Dann reagierten seine Beine und noch ehe er richtig wusste, was er eigentlich tat, war er durch das Loch in der Wand hinausgeschlüpft und rannte durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Wohin er rannte war ihm eigentlich egal. Er wollte nur weit weg von diesem entsetzlichen Buch.

Erst als seine Lungen zu zerspringen schienen und seine Beine ihn kaum noch trugen, hielt er an um Atem zu schöpfen. Nach Luft ringend und mit zitternden Beinen lehnte er sich an eine Wand und schloss die Augen.

Erst jetzt wurden seine Gedanken wieder klarer und er begann seine Kurzschlussreaktion zu bereuen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und wenn er um diese Uhrzeit draußen erwischt wurde, würde es Ärger geben. Warum war er nur so überstürzt abgehauen? Fern vom Gemeinschaftsraum begann der Schrecken seine Wirkung zu verlieren und er begann sich zu fragen, was ihn so kopflos gemacht hatte. Gut, das was er erlebt hatte _war _erschreckend gewesen, aber er hatte bereits vorher damit gerechnet, dass dieses Buch nicht ungefährlich war. Letztendlich war ja alles gut gegangen, also warum diese Flucht? Verlor er jetzt langsam die Nerven? War diese ganze Zeitreise zu viel für ihn? Vielleicht hatte Snape Recht und er war wirklich ein Schwächling…

‚_Unsinn'_, meldete sich die Stimme wieder. _‚Du bist der Macht dieses Buches entkommen; du lebst noch! Ist das etwa ein Zeichen von Schwäche?'_

Aber diese völlig überstürzte Reaktion…

‚_Du warst in einem Schockzustand! Andere hätten in einer ähnlichen Situation genauso gehandelt!'_

War das wahr? Harry entschied, dass es sinnlos war, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln. Er sollte lieber zusehen, dass er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.

Also verließ er den schmalen, dunklen Gang und fand sich nun auch wieder zurecht. Rasch machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker.

Plötzlich, als er sich einer Kreuzung näherte vernahm er Stimmen. Hektisch sah er sich nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. Das einzige mögliche Versteck war eine hässliche Eberstatue kurz vor der Kreuzung. Er kauerte sich dahinter und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem auf die näher kommenden Stimmen. Hoffentlich wählten sie nicht diesen Gang!

Sie kamen näher. Eine der Personen schien zu weinen. Je näher sie kamen desto besser hörte er, das eine der Personen weinte.Eine barsche Frauenstimme sagte etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Jemand antwortete und Harry war sich sicher, dass er diese Stimme kannte. War das nicht Professor Dippet? Was war um diese Zeit noch so wichtig, dass er im Schloss unterwegs war? Inzwischen waren sie so nahe, dass Harry verstehen konnte, was er sagte.

„ …verstehe ja Ihre Gründe, aber ich bitte Sie, sich das noch einmal gut zu überlegen. Eine unausgebildete junge Hexe kann leicht zur Gefahr für sich und Andere werden. In Hogwarts würde sie eine hervorragende Ausbildung erhalten, aber natürlich können wir niemanden zwingen, sein Kind hier zur Schule zu schicken. Und wenn die Eltern mit Ihrem Wunsch einverstanden sind…"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, das sind sie.", sagte die erste Stimme. Obwohl sie einer älteren Frau zu gehören schien, sprach eine große Macht aus ihr. „Sie haben eingesehen, dass es ein Fehler war, so eigenmächtig zu handeln."

Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung gingen die drei Personen an Harrys Gang vorbei und nun erhaschte er von hinten einen Blick auf sie. Einer von ihnen war Arnold Dippet, den Harry bereits zuvor an seiner Stimme erkannt hatte. Bei den anderen beiden Personen handelte es sich um eine weinende Erstklässlerin und eine alte Frau. Sie trug elegante Kleidung und ihr fast weißes Haar war zu einem kunstvollen Knoten hochgesteckt. Es war Harry unmöglich zu sagen, wie alt sie tatsächlich war, denn sie zeigte keine Spur von Altersschwäche und ihre Schritte waren fest und energisch. Dennoch kam sie ihm vage bekannt vor, obwohl er nicht wusste, wieso.

„Die Ausbildung wird kein Problem sein, Professor. Die Mitglieder meiner Familie werden stets von den besten Privatlehrern unterrichtet.", fuhr die alte Frau fort.

„Ich will aber nicht weg von hier!", rief das Mädchen. Harry fühlte jähes Mitleid mit ihr. Für ihn war Hogwarts sein Zuhause und er hätte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, wenn jemand ihm verboten hätte, auf diese Schule zu gehen. (Genau genommen war ihm bereits verboten worden, sie zu besuchen, aber glücklicherweise hatte man die Dursleys in dieser Angelegenheit einfach ignoriert.)

„Sei still!", hörte er die Frau scharf sagen, obwohl die Stimmen bereits wieder leiser wurden. „Was gut für dich ist, beurteile immer noch ich!"

„Klären wir das doch in meinem Büro…", vernahm Harry Dippet noch, dann wurden die Stimme zu leise, um sie zu verstehen und verklangen langsam in der Ferne.

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, warum die alte Frau wohl nicht wollte, dass das Mädchen auf Hogwarts blieb, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass ihn das eigentlich nichts anging. Er hatte dieses Gespräch heimlich belauscht und sollte um die Zeit auch nicht draußen im Schloss sein. Dass die Drei ihn nicht entdeckt hatten war fast schon ein Wunder und noch mal hatte er bestimmt nicht so viel Glück.

Glücklicherweise erreichte er den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Das Buch war verschwunden, als Harry zurückkehrte und war froh darüber. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach, es wieder zu sehen.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich in seinen Schlafsaal und hoffte, dass Riddle bereits schlief und nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er fehlte. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich auszuziehen schlüpfte er in sein Bett und war dank seiner Erschöpfung bald eingeschlafen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung schien Riddle nichts von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug mitbekommen zu haben und wenn doch, so erwähnte er ihn zumindest nicht. Dafür beschloss er, dass sie den gesamten Samstagnachmittag zum Üben des Patronuszaubers verwenden sollten.

„Er hätte uns wenigstens fragen können, ob wir damit einverstanden sind!", maulte Malfoy leise, als Riddle gerade außer Hörweite war. „Dauernd kommandiert er uns herum!"

Harry fand, dass es Malfoy ganz gut tat, mal Befehle von anderen entgegenzunehmen, aber auch ihm gefielen die Übungsstunden nicht. Er beherrschte den Patronuszauber bereits, was Riddle sicher misstrauisch machen würde, misstrauischer jedenfalls, als er ohnehin schon war. Letztes Mal hatte er Glück gehabt und das Training war ausgefallen, aber das geschah wohl nicht noch mal. Was er dringend brauchte war eine glaubhafte Ausrede, besser noch einen sichtbaren Grund dem Zusatztraining fern zu bleiben, denn er wusste immer noch nicht genau wie weit Riddles Legilimentikfähigkeiten ausgebildet waren.

Er überlegte, ob er irgendetwas anstellen sollte, um den Samstagnachmittag mit einer Strafarbeit zu verbringen, entschied sich aber ziemlich schnell dagegen. Das war sicher der beste Weg, um sich Riddles Zorn zuzuziehen. Davon abgesehen, hatte er keine Lust auf eine Strafarbeit und diese wäre mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht auf genau diesen Samstag gefallen.

Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sich sonst aus der Affäre ziehen sollte. Er beschloss, jemand anderen um Rat zu fragen.

Die einzige Person, der er vertrauen konnte, war Hagrid, also stattete Harry ihm Samstagmorgens einen Besuch ab.

Hagrid freute sich sehr über Harrys Besuch, vor allem, weil Harry ihm erneut bei der Fütterung der Aethons half. Als Harry ihm von seinem Problem berichtete, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ne nachprüfbare Ausrede also… Hmm…"

Harrys Hoffnungen schwanden. „Ist nicht so schlimm, wenn dir auch keine einfällt. Ich werd' die paar Stunden schon überstehen. Vielleicht stell ich mich einfach besonders blöd an, oder so was."

„Nun, es gäb da vielleicht was. Damit hättest du vermutlich den ganzen Nachmittag deine Ruhe. Die Frage is' nur, ob du das machen willst."

„Warum? Was ist das Problem?"

„Na ja, es is' nicht ganz sauber, wenn du verstehst, was ich mein."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Riddle und Malfoy hatten nach dem Mittagessen bereits ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harry gewartet. Als die versteckt Tür in der Wand auf glitt und Harry hereinkam, sprang Riddle auf.

„Endlich! Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Wir warten schon… Himmel, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Malfoy trat zu ihnen und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Uärgh. Meine Güte, du stinkst schlimmer, als ein Abflussrohr! Wie hast du das denn angestellt?"

„Frag nicht.", sagte Harry düster. Hagrids Idee mit dem Drachendung war zwar Harrys Rettung, aber sie hatte auch eindeutig ein paar Nachteile. Einer davon war, dass der Geruch bis zu zwei Tage haften blieb…

Wer noch nie den durchdringenden Geruch eines einzigen Haufens Drachenmist erlebt hat, kann sich auch nicht vorstellen, welcher Gestank nun von Harry ausging. Drachenmist ist in der Zauberwelt ein beliebter Dünger, denn die Pflanzen gedeihen mit ihm, wie mit keinem anderen, aber die Leute tragen im Allgemeinen Wäscheklammern auf der Nase, wenn sie ihn benutzen.

Auch Riddle hielt sich die Nase zu und betrachtete Harrys Umhang. „Drachenmist.", stellte er fest. „Sag mal, hast du dich in dem Zeug gewälzt?"

Tatsächlich war Harrys ganzer Umhang und auch seine Hände mit dem widerlichen schwarzen Zeug eingeschmiert. Inzwischen hielten sich auch andere Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum die Nasen zu, obwohl sie ein gutes Stück von Harry entfernt waren. Verärgerte Stimmen wurden laut.

„Am Besten, du stellst dich erst mal so, wie du bist unter die Dusche.", bemerkte Riddle. „Diese Schuluniform ist jedenfalls versaut. Ich glaube nicht, dass man das irgendwie wieder rauskriegt. Auf unsere Übungsstunde wirst du wohl leider verzichten müssen. Entschuldige, aber dieser Gestank ist ja kaum auszuhalten."

Harry nickte nur. Wenigstens funktionierte es; seiner Meinung nach fast schon zu gut. Mit einem Mal verspürte er eine Hochachtung vor Rons Bruder Charlie, der mit Drachen arbeitete und diesen Gestank sicher öfters aushalten musste; obwohl Hagrid gesagt hatte, dass frischer Drachendung nicht ganz so schlimm war.

Nach einer halben Stunde unter der Dusche war der meiste Dreck von seinem Umhang gewaschen, aber der Geruch wurde kaum besser. Also beeilte er sich, in neue Roben zu schlüpfen und verbrannte den Umhang schließlich im Kamin. Dennoch wurde er den Geruch nicht ganz los. Er schien sich überall an ihm festgesetzt zu haben.

Die anderen Slytherins machten alle einen Bogen um Harry, also entschied er, woanders hin zu gehen. Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, nahm er die Kopien von Timewines Buch mit, um irgendwo ungestört (was dank seines neuen Parfüms eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte) darin zu lesen.

Zunächst versuchte er es in der Bücherei, aber die angewiderten Blicke der anderen Schüler vertrieb ihn bald wieder.

Schließlich fand er ein leeres Klassenzimmer, konnte jedoch auch dort nicht lang bleiben, da Peeves auftauchte. Er schien sich nicht sehr um Harrys Geruch zu kümmern, im Gegenteil, er schien ihm zu gefallen. Er glaubte wohl, dass Harry gerne dreckig war und stank und fing an Staub um Harry aufzuwirbeln, bis dieser hustend das Weite suchte. Aus der Ferne hörte er noch, wie Peeves anfing ein höchst unschmeichelhaftes Lied über seinen derzeitigen Zustand zu singen. Vermutlich wusste morgen die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid, dass Potter ähh… Black stank.

Lustlos und mit Staub bedeckt trottete Harry durch die Gänge. Wo war ein Ort, wo er niemanden störte und wo er selbst ungestört war? Von welchem Ort wusste niemand? Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: _Der Raum der Wünsche!_

Der Raum der Wünsche war ein Raum, den man nur betreten konnte, wenn man ihn brauchte. Er entsprach immer den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen desjenigen. Nur wenige Leute wussten, dass er existierte. Dieser Raum war ideal für Harry.

Er eilte hinauf in den 7. Stock zu einem Stück kahler Wand und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Wunsch. _‚Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich ungestört lesen kann… wo ich niemanden mit meinem Geruch störe und wo mich niemand stören kann._

Während er dies dachte ging er drei Mal an dem Stück Wand vorbei. Nachdem er zum dritten Mal an ihr vorbeigegangen war, erschien eine Holztür in der Wand. Er sah sich kurz um und schlüpfte dann in den Raum.

oooooooooooo

Tut mir leid, dass es schon wieder ewig gedauert hat und eigentlich gibt es gar keine richtige Entschuldigung dafür. Es gab zwar Schulstress, Krankheit, einen (Computer-)Virus und mehrere Tage, an denen ich wegen Umstrukturierungen im Arbeitszimmer nicht an den Computer konnte, aber trotzdem hätte ich genug Zeit gehabt, das Kapitel schon viel früher zu schreiben. Ich konnte mich nur ewig nicht dazu überwinden, damit anzufangen. Vielleicht ist daran auch ein wenig die Bekanntgabe des Erscheinungstermins für den 6. HP-Band mit Schuld, denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich bis Juli nicht mit der FF fertig werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann noch Lust haben werde weiter zu schreiben und ob ihr überhaupt Lust habt, die Geschichte dann noch weiter zu lesen. Aber bis Juli dauert es ja leider noch etwas und bis dahin werde ich auf jeden Fall noch weiter schreiben (sofern ich nicht wieder zu faul werde und mir nicht die Ideen ausgehen).

Ich empfehle jedem, der sich die Wartezeit mit ein paar anderen Fanfictions vertreiben will, mal einen Blick auf meine Favorites zu werfen. Besonders aufmerksam machen möchte ich dabei auf ‚Harry Potter und die Quelle der Sul' von Arnold Friedlich, eine wirklich spannende Fortsetzung des 5. Bandes, die meiner Meinung viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit erhält. Auf jeden Fall macht Arnie sich sehr viel Mühe mit der Geschichte und schreibt sehr viel öfters weiter, als ich. Ich versuche aber, mich zu bessern.

Zu euren Reviews:

SlytherinWeaslette: Heißt der wirklich so? Nein, das ist ganz sicher ein Zufall (ich wusste nicht mal, dass Robbie Williams einen Cousin hat). Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, dass ich dir auf diesem Weg antworte.

Aki-Zora: Ich versuche es. Vielen Dank für dein Review.

Vitani: Sorry, dass ich dich so lang hab warten lassen. Ich bin leider sehr unzuverlässig.

Arnold Friedlich: Dieses Mal ist für Harry ja noch mal alles gut gegangen. Das Buch ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, wie man gesehen hat. Was die Slytherins verbergen wird sich später noch zeigen.

torence: Danke, für dein Lob. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

auxia: Ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten, aber ich kann schon so viel sagen, dass aus Harry und Riddle keine Freunde mehr werden. Dafür gibt es einfach zu viel, was sie trennt.

leynia: Tut mir leid, dass mit dem Ankündigen hat diesmal nicht geklappt und eine richtige Erklärung gibt es auch nicht. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich einfach nicht überwinden kann, etwas zu tun, nicht einmal dann, wenn ich weiß, dass mehrere Leser ungeduldig auf eine Fortsetzung warten.

XxCelinaxX: Mir gefällt dein Nick, auch wenn er etwas schwer zu schreiben ist g. Danke für's reviewen.

LuvLee: Das macht doch nichts. Du schreibst mir deine Meinung ja immer schon in die Verbesserung und ich muss sagen, du machst diesen Job wirklich gut. Danke, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast, mein Betaleser zu sein.

Linadell: Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich geehrt und über neue Leser freue ich mich immer.


	14. Noch mehr Schwierigkeiten

**Noch mehr Schwierigkeiten**

Er fand sich in einem gemütlichen Zimmer voller Sessel wieder, das dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Es gab sogar einen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer vor sich hin prasselte.

Ein Gegenstand auf dem Kamin weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um ein Sprühfläschchen handelte, das offenbar irgendein Parfüm enthielt.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, aber dann überlegte er, dass dieser Raum vermutlich besser wusste, was er brauchte, als er selbst und dass er momentan wirklich so erbärmlich stank, dass er über _alles_ froh sein musste, was seine Lage verbesserte. Dennoch sprühte er sich zunächst nur eine Probe auf den Handrücken.

Es war nicht so schlimm, wie er erwartet hatte, eigentlich war es ein angenehmer Duft, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig an das Zeug erinnerte, das Onkel Vernon zu besonderen Anlässen benutzte. Kurz entschlossen und mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es nicht viel schlimmer werden konnte, sprühte er sich am ganzen Körper damit ein. Harry hoffte, dass der Duft den Drachenmistgeruch wenigstens zum Teil überdeckte. Da seine Nase jedoch noch voll mit dem Parfüm war, konnte er das nicht genau feststellen.

Dann ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und begann seine langweilige Lektüre.

Nach etwa einer Stunde gab er es auf, den ganzen Text zu lesen. Der Alterungsprozess war ihm ziemlich egal; das war eher etwas für Riddle mit seinem Unsterblichkeitstraum. Er begann die Seiten zu überfliegen, immer auf der Suche nach Wörtern wie „Zeitreise", „Zeitsprung" und ähnlichem, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich hatte er alle Pergamentrollen, die Riddle ihm gegeben hatte, durch - ohne irgendetwas Nützliches gefunden zu haben. Wenn sich auf diesen Seiten irgendetwas über Zeitreisen verbarg, war es vermutlich in Timewines unverständlicher Fachsprache geschrieben.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte noch etwas anderes zum Arbeiten mitgebracht, denn der Unterrichtsstoff war inzwischen genauso weit fortgeschritten, wie der kurz vor seiner Zeitreise. Es wurde Zeit etwas für seine Zukunft zu tun, wo auch immer diese statt finden würde.

Im Allgemeinen vermied er es, genauer darüber nachzudenken, zumindest, seit er von der Prophezeiung wusste. Sie beeinflusste sein ganzes Leben und seine Zukunft gehörte nicht mehr ihm allein, hatte ihm eigentlich nie gehört. Er hatte ein Schicksal, er musste eine Bestimmung erfüllen und erst, wenn er sie erfüllt hatte war er fei. Hoffentlich.

Bis dahin folgte ihm die Prophezeiung.

‚_Auch bis hierher?'_, überlegte er. Wenn dies tatsächlich der Fall war, musste es einen Grund geben, wieso er hier war und seine Rückkehr war vielleicht auch schon mit eingeschlossen, was eigentlich ein ermutigender Gedanke war, aber anderseits war die Prophezeiung zu ungenau, um sagen zu können, was sie alles beinhaltete. Eine Zeitreise war so unwahrscheinlich, dass _niemand _sie ihm hätte voraussagen können; wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal die Prophezeiung selbst das vorhergesehen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, er war auf sich allein gestellt und die einzigen Personen, von denen er Hilfe erhoffen durfte waren ausgerechnet Riddle und Malfoy, seine beiden Erzfeinde.

Seufzend erhob sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Slytherin-Domäne, auf die Wirkung des Duftes vertrauend.

Kurz darauf stellte er jedoch leicht beunruhigt fest, dass eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen, an denen er vorbei kam, in seine Richtung schnüffelten. Ähnliches passierte ihm in der Nähe des Kerkers mit zwei Drittklässlerinnen. Also wirkte das Parfüm wohl doch nicht so gut, wie erhofft.

Er beschloss, sich gar nicht lange aufzuhalten, sondern nur ein paar Bücher zu schnappen und dann gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

Diese Absicht wurde allerdings von Elisabeth und ihren Freundinnen zunichte gemacht, die ihn auf dem Rückweg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum abfingen.

„Hallo, Black.", setzte Elisabeth an. „Dieser Duft ist wirklich..." Sie sog die Luft ein. „..._außergewöhnlich._ Er ist sehr... _männlich_, in der Tat."

„Was?", fragte Harry perplex. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Mit Peeves Geruchsnerven scheint irgendwas nicht zu stimmen.", sagte Rita Jugson, eine von Elisabeths Freundinnen, die ihn strahlend anlächelte. „Wusstest du, dass er überall im Schloss verbreitet, dass du stinkst, als hättest du gerade in Drachenscheiße gebadet?"

„Tatsächlich", sagte Harry mechanisch.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wieso er sich eigentlich in dieser Schule aufhalten darf!", sagte Elisabeth. Alle drei betrachteten ihn voller Interesse, so als hätten sie Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und nicht nur sie...

Zahlreiche andere weibliche Slytherins sahen zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Blicke beunruhigen Harry. Er fühlte sich, als sei er plötzlich von einem Rudel hungriger Raubtiere umgeben. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, woher dieses plötzliche Interesse an seiner Person kam, vor allem, da bisher kein einziges Slytherin Mädchen ihn besonders beachtet hatte (worüber er durchaus nicht unglücklich war).

‚_Und ich dachte, dieser Raum meint es gut mit mir.'_, dachte Harry missmutig. Er musste hier raus! Sofort!

„Ähm... mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich... etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet..." Rasch drängte er sich an Elisabeth und ihren Freundinnen vorbei und eilte hastig zum Ausgang, bewusst, dass zahlreiche Blicke jeden seiner Schritte beobachteten.

Sobald er draußen war, eilte er mit hastigen Schritten durch den dunklen Gang, bestrebt, von diesem Ort wegzukommen, jedoch aus anderen Gründen, als ursprünglich.

Wie hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass dieses Zeug solche Nebenwirkungen haben könnte? Harry schwor sich, sein Leben lang nicht mehr mit Duftstoffen, welcher Art auch immer zu experimentieren. So nützlich sie auch sein mochten, schienen sie doch immer mit irgendwelchen unangenehmen Nebeneffekten verbunden zu sein.

* * *

Erst spät kehrte Harry in sein Haus zurück, als anzunehmen war, dass die Meisten bereits zu Bett gegangen waren.

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit Hausaufgaben und Studien verbracht, und fand, dass Riddle ihm zumindest nicht vorwerfen konnte, er würde nichts für die Schule tun.

Bevor er ins Bett ging duschte er sich noch einmal gründlich (mit besonders viel Shampoo) und hoffte, dass er nun zumindest nicht mehr durch seinen Geruch auffiel.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und da er vorhatte, die anderen Slytherins nach dem vorhergegangenen Tag vorerst zu meiden, blieb er lange im Bett und genoss es, einfach nur vor sich hinzudösen.

Beim Frühstück traf er auf Malfoy. Von Riddle war nirgends etwas zu sehen; offenbar war er ein Frühaufsteher.

„Auch schon ausgeschlafen, Black?", begrüßte ihn Malfoy. „Wie bist du das Zeug denn los geworden? Elisabeth sprach von einem _überwältigenden Duft_." Er schnüffelte argwöhnisch in Harrys Richtung. „Ich kann nichts außergewöhnliches an dir riechen. Nicht mal mehr den Gestank von gestern."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn los bin. Wie war das Training?", wechselte er das Thema.

Malfoy ließ sich ablenken. „Nicht so toll. Riddle hat mir den ganzen Tag kaum Ruhe gegönnt und das Einzige, was bei mir raus kam war weißer Nebel. Wenigstens hat er es auch nicht auf Anhieb geschafft, einen Patronus zu beschwören. Nach ein paar Versuchen hat er es dann hingekrigt. Sein Patronus ist eine große Schlange. Nicht sehr verwunderlich, oder?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Er war ziemlich verärgert, dass ich es nicht auch geschafft habe. Meinte, ich strenge mich nicht genug an. Was erwartet er denn beim ersten Mal von mir? Wunderleistungen?"

„Wahrscheinlich war deine Erinnerung nicht glücklich genug.", meinte Harry.

„Ach ja, da spricht der Patronusfachmann.", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln fragte er: „Willst du wissen, woran ich gedacht habe?"

„Behalte es lieber für dich!", sagte Harry, der sich schon vorstellen konnte, was für eine Art Erinnerung das war. Vermutlich etwas, wo es jemand anderem dreckig ging. Jemand wie Malfoy ergötzte sich gerne am Leid anderer.

„Er will übrigens am Dienstag noch mal eine Stunde mit uns üben." Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich hasse es, dass er mich so herumkommandiert. Warum lässt du das eigentlich mit dir machen, Black? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen. Kapier doch, Malfoy, wir schaffen das nicht allein. Wir sind darauf angewiesen, dass er uns hilft.", sagte Harry eindringlich. Er dachte an all die Dinge, die Riddle bereits getan hatte und noch tun würde und an all die Dinge, die _er_ vor Riddle verbarg. „Glaub mir, es gefällt mir sogar noch weniger, als dir."

* * *

Am meisten sorgte sich Harry um seine nächste Begegnung mit Riddle. Er würde bestimmt Fragen stellen, wenn er feststellte, dass Harry nicht mehr stank. Harry wollte nur ungern die Funktion des Raums der Wünsche verraten. Riddle hätte ihn sicher für seine eigenen Zwecke missbraucht.

Doch es schien so, als hätte er sich seine Sorge sparen können. Als er Riddle später nach neuen Kopien fragte, warf dieser ihm zwar einen sehr durchdringenden Blick zu, stellte aber glücklicherweise keine Fragen.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung schien auch das Interesse der weiblichen Slytherins an ihm nachgelassen zu haben, jetzt, da der Duft wieder verschwunden war. So mancher andere Schüler fragte ihn aber, wo er ihn herhatte und ob er diese Wirkung bei Jedem habe.

Die neue Woche begann für Harry nicht besonders gut.

Am Monatmorgen schaffte er es beinahe wieder zu verschlafen. Allerdings waren Riddle und Malfoy nicht so rücksichtsvoll, wie Ron und auch nicht wählerisch bei ihren Methoden, ihn aus dem Bett zu holen.

Missgelaunt und immer noch nicht ganz trocken von der Wasserdusche aus Malfoys Zauberstab trottete er hinter ihnen her zu Zaubertränke.

Dort erwartete ihn die nächste unangenehme Überraschung an diesem Morgen:

Professor Damp wollte, dass sie paarweise den _Rehoraabeotrank _brauten. Wie es der Zufall wollte, sollten er und Malfoy wieder einmal zusammenarbeiten.

Keiner von beiden war besonders glücklich damit.

„Was ist wenn wieder etwas schief läuft? Stell dir vor: _Nochmal _fünfzig Jahre...", flüsterte Malfoy und klang entsetzt.

Harry starrte mit verbissenem Blick auf die Anleitung an der Tafel. „Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, _dass_ nichts schief läuft. Fang also bloß nicht wieder an, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu provozieren!"

„Ich werde mich hüten.", murmelte Malfoy. „Und du halt bloß dein Temperament in Zaum und überlass mir das Einfüllen der Zutaten. Von Zaubertränken hast du nicht besonders viel Ahnung. - Was keinesfalls eine Beleidigung sein sollte", fügte er noch hastig an, so als würde Harry deswegen gleich wieder explodieren.

Beide waren in diesen zwei Stunden sehr vorsichtig, sowohl, was das Brauen des Trankes, als auch ihr Verhalten untereinander betraf. Jeder achtete darauf, den Anderen nicht mit irgendeinem unbedachten Wort zu erzürnen. Harry zerschnitt, zerhackte und zerstampfte sorgfältig, worum ihn Malfoy immer bat (ja, _bat_ und nicht _befahl_) und Malfoy mischte das alles sehr vorsichtig, immer in der richtigen Reihenfolge und auf die Sekunde genau in den Kessel.

Als Professor Damp zu ihnen kam, um das Erumpmentsekret hinzuzufügen, wichen beide ein ganzes Stück vom Kessel zurück.

Professor Damp bemerkte das natürlich. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, meine Herren? Nur keine Sorge, dieser Trank ist hervorragend! Ja ich denke, zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin wären angemessen. Schauen Sie doch nicht so, als würde dieser Kessel jeden Augenblick explodieren!"

Was nach ihrer Erfahrung durchaus passieren konnte. Für sie gab es jedenfalls keinen Grund, sich zu nahe an diesen Kessel zu wagen. Sollte Damp doch alleine fünfzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit verbringen!

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen blieb dieser Kessel jedoch heil und am Ende der Stunde saßen sie immer noch mit Riddle in seiner Zeit fest. Dieser schien ziemlich zufrieden.

„Eure Reaktion war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber wenigstens habt ihr euch endlich mal bei etwas Mühe gegeben. Schade, dass ihr immer nur unter Druck gute Leistungen bringt."

„Das ist ja wohl unser Problem und nicht deins, oder?", fragte Malfoy gereizt. Die vergangenen zwei Stunden mit Potter und diesem gefährlichen Trank hatten stark an seinen Nerven gezehrt.

Riddle schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. „Vielleicht würdest du einen anständigen Patronus zustande bringen, wenn ich dir einen echten Dementoren vorsetze, Malfoy. Einen Versuch wäre es wohl wert. Vergesst übrigens nicht unsere Übungsstunde morgen nach der fünften Stunde. Letzte Gelegenheit für dich, den Patronus auszuprobieren, Black, bevor es nach Askaban geht. Schade, dass du das letzte Mal nicht dabei sein konntest."

„Ja, wirklich schade.", wiederholte Harry.

Er war bereits am Überlegen, wie er sich diesmal rausreden sollte, doch bisher war ihm nichts Brauchbares eingefallen.

* * *

Der Dienstagnachmittag rückte schnell heran und Harry musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu der Übungsstunde zu gehen. Riddle würde sauer sein, aber das war ihm lieber, als wenn er wieder misstrauische Fragen stellte.

Hätte er es nur mit Riddle zu tun gehabt wäre er wahrscheinlich hingegangen und hätte so getan, als wäre er ein totaler Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet, der noch nie einen Patronus ausgeführt hatte, aber da war ja auch noch Malfoy.

Malfoy wusste, dass er den Patronuszauber beherrschte (seit dem letzten Jahr wusste es vermutlich die ganze Schule) und hätte seine Tauschung sicher auffliegen lassen.

Zu der besagten Zeit versteckte sich Harry einfach im Raum der Wünsche und war damit nicht auffindbar.

Als er später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, fand er dort nur Malfoy vor.

„Wo warst du, Black? Riddle ist stinksauer, weil du nicht gekommen bist." Ihn schien das eher zu freuen, als zu besorgen.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, ich habe es vergessen.", log Harry mit gleichmütiger Stimme.

„Riddle wird dir das nicht abnehmen.", sagte Malfoy und konnte ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verbergen. Riddle war niemand, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte, wenn er wütend war.

Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die versteckte Tür in der Wand und Riddle kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blieb stehen, als er Harry sah und kam dann auf ihn zu.

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich. Etwas an Riddle wirkte beinahe... _bedrohlich_.

„Black! Komm mit! Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

* * *

An meine lieben Leser: 

Ok, ok. Ihr habt mich überredet. Da einige von euch in ihren Reviews gesagt haben, dass sie meine Fanfiction auch nach Erscheinen des 6. Bandes nicht verlieren möchten, da sie ohnehin nicht viel damit zu tun hat, werde ich vermutlich auch nach dem 16. Juli noch weiter schreiben. Allerdings nicht direkt danach; da werde ich mit Gedanken und Fingern (wegen dem Forum) bei dem neuen Buch sein. Eine Pause wird es auf jeden Fall geben; wie lange sie sein wird kann ich jetzt unmöglich sagen. Das hängt davon ab, was JKR zustande gebracht hat (vermutlich etwas, was sich im Moment jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft erstreckt). Ich hoffe, dass zumindest meine treusten Leser dabei bleiben werden (ohne eure Reviews könnte ich mich gar nicht mehr aufraffen) und dass ich selbst genug Zeit zum Weiterschreiben finden werde (die nächsten zwei Jahre geht's auf das Abitur zu). Wenn ich irgendwann feststelle, dass kein Interesse mehr an der Geschichte besteht, kann ich ja immer noch aufhören.

_Frohe Ostern euch allen!_

Zu diesem Kapitel:

Eigentlich sollten in dieses Kapitel noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Riddle und der erste Teil des Askabanausflugs, aber irgendwie hat das nicht mehr rein gepasst (deshalb ist das Kapitel auch so langweilig). Na ja, dafür wisst ihr jetzt, worauf ihr euch demnächst (wann auch immer) freuen dürft. g

Zu euren Reviews:

**rintala (grawf):** Oh danke. Dein Review war wirklich sehr ermutigend und ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht entäusche.

**Vitani:** Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefallen hat. Dabei war ich mehrmals nahe dran, sie aus dem Kapitel wieder raus zu nehmen. g

**SlytherinWeaslette:** Klar lese ich auch englische Fanfictions. Sechs meiner insgesamt zehn Favorite Stories sind auf Englisch. Englisch ist die Originalsprache der Harry Potter Bücher, deshalb finde ich, dass die ganze Atmosphäre da besser rüber kommt. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass es nicht auch sehr gute deutsche Fics gibt.

**steffen:** Doch, ich poste noch auf der deutschen Seite, aber da ich dort immer zwei Kapitel zusammenfasse, dauert es länger. Außerdem scheint meine Geschichte da auf nicht so großes Interesse zu stoßen. Ich werde dort aber bald ein neues Kapitel hochladen.

**leynia:** Da du mich so lieb darum bittest… Wie ich oben schon gesagt habe, werde ich zumindest versuchen, weiter zuschreiben. Aber ihr wisst ja inzwischen, wie unzuverlässig ich bin. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dagegen machen soll. seufz

**LuvLee:** Natürlich liest du meine Kapitel, oder wer verbessert sie jedes Mal? g Ich bin echt froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Es gab zwar noch andere Bewerber, aber die kannte ich alle nicht und hast bereits damals zu meinen Stammlesern gehört. Nochmal vielen Dank.

**Arnold Friedlich:** Das Mädchen ist nicht das, über das wir schon mal geredet haben. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich die Sache später noch aufkläre. Zwar habe ich eine Szene im Kopf, aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich Harry da hin kommen lasse. Mal sehen. Hoffentlich werde ich auch von dir nach dem 6. Band noch mehr lesen. Ich glaube, in dir stecken noch jede Menge Ideen und egal was es sein wird, ich werde es mit Begeisterung lesen. Schade, dass die Werbung nicht allzu viel gebracht hat.


	15. In den Tiefen des Kerkers

_Meine Betaleserin hatte bisher leider noch keine Zeit, das Kapitel zu verbessern. Da ich aber die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht da bin, lade ich es trotzdem jetzt schon hoch, damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst. Es wird später vermutlich noch ein paar kleine Veränderungen daran geben. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In den Tiefen des Kerkers**

Schweigend folgte Harry Riddle durch die versteckte Tür in der Wand und durch die düsteren Kerkergänge. So tief war er noch nie in den Kerkergewölben des Schlosses gewesen. Er wusste nicht wo Riddle hin wollte und dessen stetiges Schweigen machte ihn langsam nervös.

Was plante er? Wollte er Harry bestrafen, weil dieser seinen Wünschen nicht Folge leistete? Oder wollte er ihn einfach nur auf seinen Platz verweisen, ihm zeigen, wer der Stärkere von ihnen war? Harry war fest entschlossen weder das Eine, noch das Andere mit sich machen zu lassen. Wenn es darauf ankam, würde er kämpfen! Er war schließlich ein Gryffindor, auch wenn das im Moment anders aussah!

Zwar konnte ihn dieser Stolz in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber er schob seine Bedenken zur Seite. Vor Riddle würde er sich nicht beugen! Damit hätte er sein ganzes Leben verraten und alles, wofür er je gekämpft hatte. Es war ja auch schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Riddle gegenübertrat und obwohl die Anlagen bereits da waren, war Riddle noch längst nicht so mächtig, wie Voldemort es einst sein würde. Außerdem wollte Riddle ihn nicht umbringen! Hoffte er jedenfalls.

Wenn er nur endlich stehen bleiben würde... Diese Spannung war kaum zu ertragen. Vermutlich machte Riddle das mit Absicht, um ihn zu zermürben.

Endlich hielt Riddle vor einer schweren Holztür mit dicken Vorhängeschlössern. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Etwas, das wie dunkler Rauch aussah kam aus der Spitze und schwebte auf die Schlösser zu. Es klackte und sie öffneten sich. Riddle schob den Riegel zurück und stieß die Tür auf.

Ein muffiger Geruck schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie den Raum betraten und es war stockdunkel. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfachte Riddle die Fackeln an den Wänden.

Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass dieser Raum schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Auf dem Boden befand sich eine Zentimeterdicke Staubschicht und überall an den Wänden hingen Spinnweben. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß und enthielt nur einen einzigen Stuhl, der sehr mitgenommen aussah und vermutlich niemanden mehr tragen konnte.

Er fragte sich, wofür dieser Raum einst da gewesen sein mochte.

Riddle ließ ihm Zeit, um sich umzusehen und beobachtete ihn dabei sehr genau. Es war keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber Harry war sicher, dass er jede seiner Bewegungen genau registrierte und analysierte.

Schließlich brach Riddle das Schweigen.

„Weißt du, was das für ein Ort ist, Black?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war emotionslos, hatte aber etwas beunruhigend... _Vertrautes._

„Nein.", antwortete Harry völlig wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ein Slytherin zu sein ist nicht einfach. Man muss mehr Auflagen erfüllen, als die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser und Ansehen, Ehre und Größe des Hauses über die eigenen Bedürfnisse stellen. Unter den Häusern von Hogwarts genießen wir Slytherins eine herausragende Stellung, doch das macht uns in gewisser Weise auch zu Außenseitern. Deshalb müssen wir Slytherins zusammen halten und uns in schwierigen Situationen aufeinander verlassen können. Für diejenigen, die dieses Vertrauen mißbrauchen und glauben ihr eigenes Ding drehen zu können, ist kein Platz in Slytherin. Zumindest müssen sie bestraft werden und lernen, wo ihr Platz ist."

Also lief es tatsächlich darauf hinaus, dass Riddle ihn einschüchtern wollte. Aber würde er wirklich so weit gehen, handgreiflich gegen Harry vorzugehen?

Riddle fuhr fort: „Dieser Raum wurde einst zu genau diesem Zweck verwendet. Der eigenmächtige und aufsässige Schüler wurde hier eingesperrt und bekam dann genug Zeit, um über sein Fehlverhalten..._nachzudenken._"

Was meinte Riddle damit? Wie er die Slytherins kannte, konnte das nicht alles sein. Offenbar war doch mehr an diesem Raum, als man auf den ersten Blick sah.

Es schien, als würde Riddle seine Gedanken lesen. „Du glaubst vermutlich, das sei keine allzu schlimme Strafe gewesen, nicht wahr, Black? Nur so viel dazu: Diese Art der Bestrafung wurde bald schon von einem der früheren Schulleiter verboten, angeblich da einige der so bestraften Schüler bleibende Traumata erlitten. Ob das stimmt kann man heute nicht mehr sagen. Fest steht, dass niemand, der längere Zeit in diesem Raum eingesperrt war, hinterher noch derselbe war. Der Raum hat irgendetwas mit ihnen gemacht..."

‚_Das ist genau dein Stil.',_dachte Harry. _‚Mich hier in diesem Raum einzusperren und sehen, was passiert...'_

Würde Riddle das tatsächlich wagen? Damit würde er doch selbst gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen. Aber er hatte letztes Jahr erst einen Basilisk auf die Schule los gelassen, was mit Sicherheit auch ein Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung war. Da jedoch niemand davon wusste und falls doch, es nicht beweisen konnte...

Harry hatte genug. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, Riddles Spielchen mitzuspielen! Es wurde Zeit etwas Klarheit zu gewinnen!

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er schärfer, als beabsichtigt.

Riddle sah ihn ruhig an, mit einem Blick, den Harry überhaupt nicht mochte. „Ich dachte nur, dass dich ein bisschen Hintergrundwissen zur Geschichte unseres glorreichen Hauses interessieren würde. Besonders da du dir ja _solche Mühe_ gibst dazuzugehören und deine Leistungen zu verbessern..."

„Hör zu... wenn es um die verpasste Übungsstunde geht: Es tut mir leid! Ich habe es vergessen..."

„Lüg mich nicht an!", sagte Riddle plötzlich mit schneidender Stimme. „Ich kann immer sagen, wenn jemand lügt und ich weiß, dass es dir weder leid tut, noch dass du es vergessen hast! Warum warst du nicht da?"

Diese letzte Frage war in einem so zwingenden Tonfall, dass Harry automatisch den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten. Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und fühlte, wie Wut auf Riddle in ihm hochkam.

„Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht!"

„Es geht mich eine Menge an, Black! Ein Slytherin hat keine Geheimnisse vor anderen Slytherins! Wenn wir unseren eigenen Leuten nicht mehr trauen können, wem dann? Und du hast mein Vertrauen mißbraucht!"

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht. Einem Slytherin trauen? Glaubte Riddle wirklich, was er da sagte?

„Dein Vertrauen bißbraucht?", schnaubte er. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur in deinem Stolt verletzt bist, weil ich dein ach so großzügiges Angebot mit dir zu üben nicht angenommen habe?"

Zorn blitzte in Riddles Augen auf. Also schien er einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte Riddle. „Mein Angebot war tatsächlich großzügig, aber du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, davon Gebrauch zu machen! Nun, wenn du glaubst, du kannst schon alles kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Aber darum geht es hier nicht, Black!"

„Worum dann?", fauchte Harry wütend.

„Es geht darum, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast!"

„Ach, ich teile eben nicht jedes kleinste Detail meines Lebens mit dir! Ist das jetzt ein Verbrechen?"

Riddles Stimme war schärfer geworden. „Du tust Dinge hinter meinem Rücken! Möglicherweise Dinge, die meinem Haus schaden könnten!"

‚_Deinem Haus, oder dir?'_, schoß es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Wo warst du heute Nachmittag? Wo bist du neulich diesen Gestank wieder los geworden? Wo warst du all die anderen Male, als du verschwunden warst Und wo warst du vor allem vergangenen Donnerstag Nachts? Oh ja, ich weiß, dass du nicht da warst! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde all diese Dinge nicht bemerken? Man kann mich nicht täuschen, nichts vor mir verbergen! Ich weiß... ich weiß immer!"

Seine Augen schienen Harry zu durchboren, so als wollte er all das, was Harry verbarg allein mit seinem Blick aus ihm heraus saugen.

‚_Großartig!'_, dachte Harry. _‚Du wolltest erreichen, dass er keine Fragen stellt und genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall!'_

„Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich dir das sage?", fragte er laut. „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung, dass du mir keine Fragen mehr stellst..."

„Keine Fragen über die Zukunft, Black! Meine Fragen beziehen sich auf die Gegenwart!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass das, was ich tue nichts mit der Zukunft zu tun hat?"

In gewisser Weise stimmte das doch, oder nicht? Er versuchte auf diese Weise zu verhindern, dass Riddle zu viel über ihn und damit über die Zukunft herausfand. Na gut, seine nächtliche Wanderung neulich war eine andere Sache. Aber er war dabei nicht erwischt worden, also hatte das dem Ansehen Slytherins nicht geschadet.

Riddle schwieg plötzlich und sah Harry mit diesem durchdringendem und unangenehmen Blick an, den Harry schon von ihm kannte. Doch dieser Blick hatte fast keine Wirkung auf Harry. Er hatte keine Furcht vor Riddle und war immer noch wütend auf ihn.

Es schien fast, als sei Riddle... _nachdenklich. _Als er sprach war seine Stimme wieder leiser und ruhig, beinahe besänftigend. „Ich verstehe ja, dass es Dinge gibt, besonders die Zukunft betreffend, die du mir nicht sagen kannst. Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir..."

‚_Tatsächlich? Was sollte dann dieses Frage - und Antwortspiel?'_, dachte Harry etwas verwirrt. Riddles plötzlicher Sinneswandel überraschte ihn.

„...Ich möchte lediglich sicher stellen, dass du durch das, was du tust niemandem von uns schadest, selbst, wenn es nur unwissentlich sein sollte. Dies ist eine andere Zeit und wenn du Dinge selbst in die Hand nimmst könnte sich das als... _gefährlich _erweisen, auch für dich."

‚_Oh natürlich! Vermutlich liegt dir nur mein Wohl am Herzen!'_ Doch Harry spürte, wie sein Zorn auf Riddle bereits verauchte. Der Klang von Riddles Stimme wirkte eine beruhigende Macht auf ihn aus.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Slytherin irgendwie zu schaden.", stellte er klar. „Wenn ich das irgendwie getan habe, tut es mir leid."

Wieso hatte er plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen? Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht!

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Riddle plötzlich. „Nein, hast du nicht.", sagte er beruhigend. „Aber ich möchte dich bitten, solche Alleingänge in Zukunft zu unterlassen oder mir vorher zu sagen, was du vorhast."

Wunderbar! Genau das, was er brauchte: Einen Aufpasser, der jeden seiner Schritte überwachte! Glaubte Riddle ernsthaft, dass er sich daran halten würde?

Doch er sagte: „Wenn es dich beruhigt..."

„Das würde es!"

„Ähh... gut, wenn du meinst..." Er überlegte kurz, was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Riddle schien noch mehr von ihm zu erwarten.

„Wahrscheinlich war es tatsächlich ein Fehler nicht zu dem Training zu gehen. Ich bereue es wirklich!" Das tat er inzwischen tatsächlich. Irgendetwas wäre ihm schon eingefallen und er hätte sich das ganze Theater hier erspart.

„Es war dumm von mir und ich hoffe, eine Möglichkeit zu finden diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen." Hoffentlich reichte das, um Riddle zu besänftigen.

Wieder schien Riddles Blick Harry zu durchboren. „Ja, vielleicht.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber vorerst ist es dafür zu spät. Für den Ausflug musst du eben ohne die Möglichkeit dich zu schützen auskommen." Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Komm, wir gehen!"

Harry folgte ihm hastig. Nicht, dass Riddle doch noch auf die Idee kam, ihn hier einzusperren! Als er einen Blick zurück in den jetzt wieder dunklen Raum warf, konnte er nicht anders, als diejenigen zu bedauern, die nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatten, wie er. Er hatte jedoch auch das Gefühl, dass diese Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war. Riddle würde es nicht so einfach vergessen.

‚_Und ich auch nicht!'_

- - - - -

Das Verhältnis zwischen Riddle und Harry blieb auch die nächsten Tage noch gespannt. Harry stellte fest, dass Riddle ihn beobachtete, wenn er glaubte, Harry bermerke es nicht. Auch war er immer in Harrys Nähe, außer während seiner Arithmantik Stunde. Er begleitete Harry und Malfoy sogar zum Quidditchtraining. Mit einem Buch in der Hand saß er auf der Zuschauertribüne und beobachtete das Geschehen aus den Augenwinkeln. Harry fand das wirklich entnervend.

Es war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel, wieso Riddle ihn hatte davonkommen lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass Riddle ihn mit der Absicht ihn zu bestrafen in diese abgelegenen Gewölbe geführt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er davon jedoch abgelassen. Harry hätte gern gewusst, wieso.

Riddle war jedoch nicht seine einzige Sorge. Bei dem Askaban-Besuch hatte er kein gutes Gefühl. Keine seiner Begegnungen mit Dementoren war je gut verlaufen und er hätte lieber auf den Ausflug verzichtet. Aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit hatten die Dementoren auf ihn eine besonders starke Wirkung.

Er fragte sich, was Riddle sagen würde, wenn er unterwegs plötzlich in Ohnmacht fiel. Vermutlich, dass seine fehlenden Leistungen in der Schule daran Schuld waren. In mancher Hinsicht war Riddle noch schlimmer, als Hermine.

Zwar beherrschte Harry den Patronus-Zauber, aber solange die Dementoren ihn nicht angriffen konnte er den nicht verwenden. Hoffentlich hielt dieser Trank, von dem Riddle gesproch hatte, was er versprach!

Und hoffentlich passierte nicht wieder etwas Unvorhergesehenes...

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bin ich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht da und nach den Ferien werde ich vermutlich gar keine Zeit zum Schreiben haben. Es wird also leider längere Zeit kein Update geben. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich euch vergesse! Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Review-Antworten:

Avallyn Black: Warst du so ungeduldig, dass du mir gleich zwei Reviews hinterlassen hast oder war das ein Versehen? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte… Auf jeden Fall danke für's Reviewen.

Vitani: Harry hat diesmal noch Glück gehabt. Sein Glück, dass Riddle sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle hat.

Leynia: Sorry, dass es immer so lange dauert. Ich habe jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich weiß, dass es bis zum nächsten Kapitel sehr lange dauern kann. Action bekomme ich in meine Kapitel irgendwie nie rein. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Aber ich bin froh, wenn du sie trotzdem weiter lesen willst.

Dax: Es ist ein bisschen irritierend nur ein Smiley zu bekommen. Heißt das jetzt, dass es dir gefällt, oder nicht?

LuvLee: Besonders gut kommen die Beiden im Moment nicht klar. Und natürlich weiß der Voldemort nichts von dieser Sache. Dafür wird gesorgt. Und ich weiß bereits, wie ich Harry und Malfoy wieder zurückbekomme, aber das werde ich natürlich noch nicht verraten. Hände reibt und gemein grinst


	16. Askaban

**Askaban **

Donnerstagmorgen trafen sich die Hogwartsschüler der 6. Und 7. Klasse, die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste belegt hatten, in der Eingangshalle.

Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits neben einem großen, ausgebreiteten Teppich und einem Kessel, in dem irgendein Zaubertrank vor sich hin blubberte.

Er war nicht allein. Der Zauberer neben ihm mochte noch nicht alt sein - Harry schätzte ihn auf Ende zwanzig – aber seinen Narben nach, hatte er bereits ein paar Kämpfe hinter sich.

Als alle Schüler anwesend waren, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Herzlich willkommen zu unserer diesjährigen Exkursion nach Askaban. Wir werden bald mit diesem Portschlüssel...", er deutete auf den Teppich, „...nach Askaban aufbrechen. Bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen, müsst ihr jedoch noch auf ein paar wichtige Dinge hingewiesen werden. Dieser Zauberer hier...", er wies auf den Zauberer neben ihm, „...ist Alastor Moody, ein Auror..."

_Moody_... Harry konnte den Mann nur anstarren. Dieser Moody hatte noch kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit dem, den er kannte. Er hatte noch alle seine Gliedmaßen, beide Augen, eine vollständige Nase und sein Gesicht sah auch noch nicht so aus, als stammte es von einem schlechten Schnitzer.

Bei Moodys Namen war Unruhe unter den Schülern entstanden.

„Er ist ziemlich bekannt", flüstere Riddle Harry und Malfoy zu. „Kaum einer hat so viele Schwarzmagier nach Askaban gebracht wie er und dabei ist er erst seit ein paar Jahren dabei."

„Wir kennen ihn auch.", sagte Harry.

Malfoy beobachtete Moody mit finsterem Blick. Er hatte nie vergessen, dass Moody ihn einmal in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte, auch wenn sich später herausgestellt hatte, dass er gar nicht der echte Moody war.

Moody sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete die Schüler nur scharf. Der eine oder andere wurde unter diesem Blick unruhig und Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob Moody ein magisches Auge überhaupt nötig hatte.

Dumbledore wartete, bis sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Mr Moody wird uns durch das Gefängnis führen und er wird euch nun erklären, was es alles zu beachten gibt. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch genau an seine Anweisungen haltet! Es ist zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit! Bitte haltet euch immer vor Augen, dass dieser Ausflug nicht ungefährlich ist! Dementoren sind schreckliche Kreaturen und sie werden nicht zögern, euch etwas anzutun, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Solange ihr mit Mr Moody und mir zusammen seid, sollte euch jedoch nichts geschehen."

Moody räusperte sich.

„Professor Dumbledore hat Recht. Dementoren sind furchteinflößende Geschöpfe und das müssen sie auch sein, denn sie bewachen die schlimmsten Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit. Sie gewinnen die Kontrolle über ihre Opfer, indem sie deren glücklichste Erinnerungen aussaugen, bis nur noch Kälte, Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung übrig sind. Auch Sie werden diese Wirkungen spüren, deswegen haben wir diesen Trank vorbereitet."

Er trat neben den Kessel.

„Dieser Trank wird die Wirkung, die die Dementoren auf Ihren Geist haben, abschwächen. Merken Sie sich aber, dass dies kein vollständiger Schutz vor ihnen ist! Es wird damit lediglich eine Art Mauer um ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen errichtet! Ein Dementor, der es auf Sie abgesehen hat, wird sich davon nicht wirklich aufhalten lassen. Das Einzige, was einen Dementoren völlig vertreiben kann, ist der Patronus-Zauber. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir diesen einsetzen müssen, wenn Sie sich nur an ein paar Regeln halten.

„Provozieren Sie die Dementoren nicht! Dementoren verstehen keinen Spaß und sind nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt! Auch werden sie keinen Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und den Gefangenen machen! Sie nähren sich von Gefühlen und ihnen ist es egal, wo diese herkommen! Bleiben Sie deshalb um jeden Preis bei der Gruppe! Es darf keine Alleingänge geben, denn die Dementoren würden dies als eine Einladung für sich sehen! Und wenn Sie sich von den anderen entfernen, kann Ihnen niemand mehr helfen, auch nicht Professor Dumbledore, oder ich!

„Treten Sie nun bitte einzeln vor und holen Sie sich ihre Portion des Trankes. Wer fertig ist, wartet auf dem Teppich!"

Der Trank war widerlich. Harry hoffte, dass er wenigstens seinen Zweck erfüllte. Er hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl im Magen und er war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur am Trank lag.

Schließlich standen alle Schüler auf dem Teppich.

„Sind alle soweit?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. „Dann los... _Portus!_"

Einen Moment später spürte Harry das vertraute Ziehen hinter dem Nabel, während seine Füße am Teppich festzukleben schienen und dann flog er in einem Wirbel aus Farben dahin. Er mochte Portschlüssel nicht besonders. Die letzten Male, die er auf diese Art gereist war, waren für ihn mit unangenehmen Ereignissen verbunden.

Der Aufprall bei ihrer Ankunft, warf ihn von seinen Füßen. Er war nicht der einzige; überall um ihn herum mühten sich die Leute, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, so zum Beispiel auch Malfoy.

Riddle war natürlich nicht umgefallen. Er stand ruhig da und betrachtete interessiert die Umgebung.

Auch Harry sah sich um. Bei seiner Ankunft hatte er sofort erkannt, wie sich die Atmosphäre verändert hatte. Kein Wunder.

Sie befanden sich in einer großen, düsteren und kalten Halle, an deren Seiten sich überall Durchgänge befanden.

Harry fröstelte. Was für ein finsterer Ort! Sogar sein Innerstes schien kalt zu werden...

Dann sah er sie.

Durch einen der Durchgänge waren zwei Dementoren geschwebt. Sie kamen nicht näher, aber beobachteten die Gruppe durch ihre Kapuzen. Jetzt konnte Harry auch ihren rasselnden Atem hören. Ihren Atem und... waren das Schreie? Kamen sie aus den Tiefen des Gefängnisses oder aus seinem eigenen Kopf?

„Black!"

Er spürte, wie ihn jemand rüttelte. Mechanisch wandte er den Kopf und sah Riddle und Malfoy, die ihn anstarrten.

„Du zitterst wie verrückt! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Riddle.

Malfoy musterte ihn besorgt. „Du fällst doch nicht wieder in Ohnmacht, oder? Das wäre wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, hier vor allen anderen!"

Harry sah sich um. Bis auf ihn schienen die Dementoren auf niemanden eine größere Wirkung zu haben. Die meisten wirkten zwar beunruhigt und etwas bedrückt, aber das war es auch schon.

Dumbledores Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos und Harry suchte vergeblich nach dem wohlbekannten Zwinkern in seinen Augen.

Er nahm vor sich zusammenzureißen und versuchte die Schreie und die Kälte in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren. Ohne großen Erfolg.

„Du bist mal in Ohnmacht gefallen?", fragte Riddle interessiert.

Wie konnte er _immer noch_ lästige Fragen stellen? Hatten die Dementoren _überhaupt_ keine Wirkung auf ihn?

Tatsächlich schien Riddle recht gut gelaunt sein. Er betrachtete selbst die Dementoren voller Interesse.

„Wie machen sie das nur?", murmelte er.

„Was?"

„Den Leuten ihre positiven Gefühle aussaugen. Oder gar ihre Seelen... Und was stellen sie damit an?"

Harry wollte ganz sicher nicht _jetzt _darüber nachdenken. Malfoy offenbar auch nicht.

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Ich habe gerade erst gefrühstückt! Außerdem geht es jetzt los!"

Die Gruppe hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und die drei beeilten sich, ihr zu folgen. Moody marschierte vorneweg und gab ihnen Informationen über das Gebäude, in dem sie sich befanden.

Je mehr Harry von Askaban sah, desto weniger gefiel es ihm. Die Gänge waren feucht, schmutzig und dunkel, ebenso die Zellen, und die Gefangenen waren ein schrecklicher Anblick. Die meisten saßen reglos da und starrten blicklos ins Leere. Es waren hagere, verdreckte und hohlwangige Gestalten, bei denen Harry unwillkürlich an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Sirius denken musste. Das machte es für ihn nicht besser, denn dadurch kam ihm auch die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod in den Sinn...

Ab und zu vernahm man von irgendwo her Schreie, ansonsten war außer Moodys Stimme kein menschlicher Laut zu hören. Und überall waren Dementoren.

Sie schwebten in den Gängen und schienen die vorbeiziehende Gruppe zu beobachten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit dabei _ihm_ galt. Vermutlich spürten sie seine Schwäche.

Schließlich gelangten sie an eine Gabelung. Aus einer Richtung, von gar nicht weit weg, kamen Schreie. Ohne zu zögern, wandte Moody sich in die andere Richtung.

„Was liegt in dieser Richtung?"

Die Frage kam von Roger Daring. Er blickte in den Gang, aus dem die Schreie kamen. Er war nicht der einzige; dieser Gang zog alle Blicke auf sich, auch Harrys. Dieser Gang war sogar noch dunkler und unheimlicher als die anderen, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.

Moody blieb stehen und folgte den Blicken der Schüler.

„Da drüben liegt der Hochsicherheitstrakt. Nur die übelsten und gefährlichsten Zauberer landen dort. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist mir nicht gestattet, Ihnen diesen Teil des Gefängnisses zu zeigen."

Damit wandte er sich ab und die meisten anderen taten es ihm gleich und folgten ihm.

Harry entging jedoch nicht der Blick, den Roger mit seinen beiden Freunden austauschte. Beim Weitergehen fiel ihm auf, dass diese drei und noch zwei andere Gryffindors immer weiter zurückblieben, um sich dann in einem geeigneten Augenblick von der Gruppe abzusetzen.

Das beunruhigte ihn, doch als er Riddle darauf aufmerksam machte, zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht unser Problem. Sie haben ja schließlich gehört, was Moody gesagt hat: Wir sollen uns nicht unerlaubt entfernen, weil das gefährlich werden könnte! Wenn sie nicht darauf hören, sind sie selber Schuld!"

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte, obwohl er es von Riddle nicht anders hätte erwarten sollen.

„Es ist dir also völlig egal, was aus ihnen wird? Du bist Vertrauensschüler!"

„Soll ich deswegen für sie meinen Kopf riskieren?"

„Es würde schon reichen, wenn wir Dumbledore Bescheid sagen..."

„Dumbledore? Es muß schon einiges mehr passieren, dass ich Dumbledore um Hilfe bitte!" Riddle sah Harry scharf an. „Komm gar nicht erst auf diese Idee!" Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen zwingenden Klang und Harry verwarf den Gedanken tatsächlich wieder.

„Aber irgend etwas müssen wir tun! Wir müssen ihnen folgen..."

„Bist du verrückt? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das tun würde, oder? Wir würden gewaltigen Ärger bekommen und uns selbst in Lebensgefahr begeben und alles nur wegen ein paar Hornochsen aus Gryffindor!"

Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihn nur wortlos an. Riddle hatte wohl wirklich jeden Rest von Menschlichkeit verloren!

„Es ist mir egal, was du tust! Ich jedenfalls überlasse sie nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal!"

Er wandte sich um und rannte rasch den Gang zurück, durch den sie gerade gekommen waren.

„Black, bleib sofort stehen... Dieser Idiot!", hörte er Riddles Stimme.

„Was soll man von ihm auch anderes erwarten?", knurrte Malfoy.

Dann hörte Harry Schritte hinter sich. Als er sich umwandte, sah er wie Riddle und Malfoy ihm folgten.

„Ist dir klar, dass du uns alle in Schwierigkeiten bringst?", zischte Riddle, als sie ihn eingeholt hatten. „Darüber sprechen wir noch!"

Er schien sehr wütend zu sein, aber Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Jeden Augenblick konnten Dementoren auftauchen und er hatte die Gryffindors noch nicht wieder gefunden.

Sie erreichten die Gabelung.

„Wo lang?", rief Malfoy. Er klang sehr nervös. Derartige Aktionen waren wirklich nichts für ihn!

Harry musterte kurz die beiden Gänge und sein Blick blieb auf dem Gang zum Hochsicherheitstrakt hängen.

„Da lang!"

Sie hasteten hindurch.

Hinter der nächsten Ecke erklangen Stimmen. Harry war sehr erleichtert, als er eine davon als Roger Darings wiedererkannte.

„...nicht sicher, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war.", sagte jemand, offenbar ein Mädchen, ängstlich.

„Natürlich war es das! _‚...es ist mir nicht gestattet, Ihnen diesen Teil des Gefängnisses zu zeigen...'_ Wofür ist ein Askabanbesuch gut, wenn man nicht mal die Oberschurken zu Gesicht bekommt?" Das war Daring.

„Aber die Dementoren..."

„Siehst du hier irgendwelche Dementoren? Hab keine Angst, Catherine, ich werde..."

Doch weiter kam Daring nicht.

Dann hörte Harry es auch. Rasselndes Atmen, das klang, als versuche es mehr als nur Luft aus seiner Umwelt zu saugen.

Kurz darauf spürte er sie auch. Eine eisige Kälte legte sich um seine Brust und diesmal hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Schreie und Stimmen in seinem Kopf waren. Es war mehr, als nur einer...

Als sie die Ecke umrundet hatten, bestätigte sich Harrys Verdacht. Etwa ein duzend Dementoren war dabei die fünf Gryffindors einzukreisen.

„_Lauft!_ Ich versuch sie aufzuhalten!", schrie Roger Daring und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

‚_Dummer, sinnloser Gryffindor-Heldenmut!'_, dachte Harry und war über sich selbst erstaunt.

Rogers Versuch, einen Patronus zu erzeugen, ging fast völlig daneben. Die Gryffindors waren inzwischen fast vollständig eingekreist und einer der Dementoren war dem Mädchen (_Catherine?_) gefährlich nahe gekommen. Und jetzt hatten ein paar der Dementoren auch noch Harry, Riddle und Malfoy entdeckt...

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich auf eine glückliche Vorstellung zu konzentrieren.

Erinnerungen begannen seinen Kopf zu füllen ... _Sirius lachendes Gesicht ... „Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!" ... ein roter Lichtblitz ... Sirius entsetzter Blick, als er durch den Torbogen stürzte ... „Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry ... nichts ... er ist fort." ..._

‚_Nein, denk an irgend etwas Glückliches!'_ Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er in seine Zeit zurückkehrte. Ron, Hermine, Hagrid, Dumbledore... er versuchte, sich ihre Gesichter in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die Dementoren kamen immer näher...

„_Expecto Patronum!_"Ein silbriger Dunst kam aus seinem Zauberstab, doch er verschwand sofort wieder.

„Nein! _Expecto Patronum!_"

Weitere Erinnerungen..._ Bellatrix verhasstes Gesicht ... „Aaaaaah... hast du ihn geliebt, kleines Potterbaby?"..._

‚_Ja...'_, dachte Harry. _‚Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt!'_

Und plötzlich sah er Sirius Gesicht vor sich, klar und deutlich. Es lächelte.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ein gewaltiger weißer Hirsch brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und galoppierte auf die Dementoren zu.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", ertönte es neben ihm

Riddle war es ebenfalls gelungen, einen Patronus zu beschwören. Eine riesige, silberne Schlange (klar, was sonst) schoß mit aufgerissenem Maul auf den nächsten Dementor zu, der rasch das Weite suchte.

Unterdessen hatte Harrys Hirsch-Patronus die übrigen Dementoren angegriffen und drängte sie mit seinem mächtigen Geweih zurück. Schlange und Hirsch machten sich nun gemeinsam über die übrigen Dementoren her, die sich in alle Winde zerstreuten. Dann lösten sie sich wieder auf.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich ausgelaugt und erschöpft.

„Alles OK mit euch?", fragte er die Gryffindors.

Sie starrten ihn nur geschockt an. Das Mädchen wimmerte leise und einer der Gryffindors ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Er blickte sich nach Riddle und nach Malfoy um, der zitternd an der Wand lehnte.

Riddle beobachtete ihn.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du den Patronus-Zauber schon beherrschst? Wir hätten uns dieses Theater wegen der verpassten Trainingsstunde sparen können!"

Harry nickte nur. Er hatte keine Lust, dieses Thema ausgerechnet jetzt mit Riddle zu erörtern. Sein Blick ging zurück zu den Gryffindors.

Niemandem war etwas geschehen und das war das Wichtigste. Alle waren sie in Sicherheit. Riddle... Dumbledore... Moody... alles andere konnte warten.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes:_

_Ja ich weiß, ich hab mal wieder sehr sehr lange gebraucht! Eigentlich wollte ich überhaupt nicht mehr weiter schreiben, aber dann dachte ich, ich kann nicht einfach aufhören ohne nicht wenigstens vorher Bescheid zu sagen und ein Kapitel schaffe ich noch vor dem Erscheinen des Halbblutprinzen._

_Vermutlich ist dies hier das letzte Kapitel. Am Wochenende kommt der neue Band auch auf deutsch raus und ich denke, dass sich das Interesse an dieser Geschichte mit der Zeit ohnehin verliert. _

_Wenn genug Interesse da ist, schreibe ich vielleicht noch eine Zusammenfassung dessen, was ich noch so geplant hatte._

_Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben und eure Reviews haben mir so manchen düsteren Tag versüßt. _

_Vielen Dank, ihr alle, die ihr diese Fanfiktion reviewt habt, besonders meine Stammleser und danke auch all ihr unbekannten Leser, die ihr sie gelesen habt. Danke, LuvLee, meine treue Betaleserin, auch wenn ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von dir gehört habe._

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt meine Fanfiktion gerne gelesen und wünsche euch allen das Beste!_

_Fluffy_

_Reviewantworten:_

Marlia:  
_Du hast Recht... Der Fehler ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde es so bald wie möglich ausbessern._

Voldy-Viech:  
_fühlt sich von Voldy-Viech geschmeichelt Es gibt aber durchaus noch andere gute Fanfiction, sogar auf deutsch. Man muss nur etwas länger danach suchen. Ob ich weiter schreibe... Mal sehen._

Kanna Kiefer:  
_Ich habe dir eine e-mail geschickt und hoffe, sie ist angekommen. Wenn nicht, liegt es wahrscheinlich an unserem Computer. Der schluckt öfters mal e-mails. Hoffe, ich konnte dir ein bischen weiter helfen. _

leynia:  
_Wieder vielen Dank für dein Review. Wenn ich jemanden zu meinen Stammlesern zählen kann, dann auf jeden Fall dich! Danke, danke, danke!_

Dax:  
_Du meinst, es gefällt dir? (Ich will nur letzte Zweifel ausräumen _;)

Arnold Friedlich:  
_Ja, da hat Harry wirklich Glück gehabt. Obwohl er ja durchaus weiß sich zu wehren. Und natürlich hat Riddle seine Methoden, um an Informationen zu kommen. Er weiß vielleicht schon mehr, als Harry denkt. Dumbledore weiß von dem Raum, aber nicht alles über Riddles Aktivitäten. Riddle ist sehr vorsichtig, was Dumbledore betrifft._

Avallyn Black:  
_Da liegst du gar nicht so schlecht. Etwas ähnliches wollte ich einbauen, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste, was genau. Aber durch den Halbblutprinzen hat sich das jetzt sowieso erledigt._


	17. Ungewisse Zukunft

_A/N:  
Nachdem so viele Leser aufs Heftigste gegen meine letzte Ankündigung protestiert haben, habe ich beschlossen doch weiter zu schreiben, zumindest so lange noch genug Interesse besteht. Wahrscheinlich werde ich aber ein paar (sowieso nicht sicher) geplante Sachen weg lassen und möglichst bald zum Schluss kommen. Die Geschichte geht langsam in den Endspurt.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!  
Fluffy_

_

* * *

_

**Ungewisse Zukunft**

„Das war so ziemlich die leichtsinnigste Aktion, die ich je gesehen habe!"

Inzwischen waren Harr y, Draco und Riddle zusammen mit den anderen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Niemand wusste, wo Malfoy sich gerade aufhielt, aber Riddle hielt Harry gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum eine weitere Standpauke. Davor hatten sie sich bereits zwei von jeweils Professor Dumbledore und Moody anhören müssen, die von der ganzen Geschichte natürlich nicht sehr begeistert gewesen waren. Die drei waren jedoch straffrei davon gekommen, da sie ganz offensichtlich nur versucht hatten, zu helfen.

Riddle schien jedoch noch nicht bereit zu sein, die Sache einfach zu vergessen. „Es hätte unser aller Ende sein können! Man hätte uns auch raus werfen können! Und das alles nur wegen ein paar lausiger Gryffindors..."

„Ihr hättet mir nicht zu folgen brauchen!", sagte Harry genervt. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Riddle zu streiten. Der Askabanbesuch hatte sehr stark an seinen körperlichen und geistigen Kräften gezehrt und alles was er sich im Moment wünschte, war ein schönes, warmes, weiches Bett und viel Ruhe.

„Nein, das hätten wir nicht!", zischte Riddle und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich klüger und besser gewesen, wir hätten dich allein in dein Verderben rennen lassen!" Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Aber das tun Slytherins nicht! Wir stehen unseren Leuten immer bei, egal in welche Lage sie sich bringen. Wir lassen einander nicht im Stich!"

„Was regst du dich dann eigentlich auf?", knurrte Harry und wich Riddles Blick aus. Gegen seinen Willen hatte er beinahe wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie schaffte der Kerl das nur immer wieder?

„Es geht hier nicht um _unser _Verhalten!", sagte Riddle scharf. „Es geht um _deines_, Black! Das war vollkommen unbesonnen und gefährlich! Was hast du denn durch diese Rettungsaktion überhaupt gewonnen? Glaubst du die Gryffindors werden es dir danken?"

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal.", meinte Harry. „Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte ihnen nur geholfen, weil ich mir davon etwas erhoffe?"

Selbstlosigkeit war ein Fremdwort für Riddle. Sein Blick schien Harry zu durchbohren, als er versuchte dessen wahre Beweggründe herauszufinden. „Warum dann?", fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Weil sie in Gefahr waren und Hilfe brauchten! Das war für mich Grund genug!", erklärte Harry entschieden. Er erwiderte trotzig Riddles Blick. „Wieso soll ich mich eigentlich vor dir rechtfertigen? Es ist meine Sache, warum ich es getan habe, oder? Schließlich ist _das Ansehen Slytherins_ dabei nicht zu Schaden gekommen!"

Nach diesen Worten herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Riddle starrte ihn nur schweigend an. Harry wurde ein wenig unwohl unter diesem Blick und er begann seine letzten Worte schon zu bereuen. „Ich glaube, ich weiß in welchem Haus du warst.", sagte Riddle plötzlich leise.

„Tatsächlich?" Also hatte er es ausgerätselt. Das gefiel Harry nicht besonders, aber er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er früher oder später geschehen würde. Riddle schien manchmal in ihm lesen zu können, wie in einem Buch. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht bei den wirklich wichtigen Seiten angelangt...

„Gryffindor", sagte Riddle und blickte ihn weiterhin unvermittelt an. „Diese Schüler waren Gryffindors. Ich wette, du hast dich mit ihnen verbunden gefühlt und hast deshalb versucht ihnen zu helfen. Außerdem sind Gryffindors für ihren selbstlosen und vor allem _dummen_ Heldenmut bekannt!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Es stimmte schon... Er handelte oft bevor er dachte. Das hatte ihn schon manchmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Auch seinen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt hier in der Vergangenheit hatte er seiner Unbesonnenheit zu verdanken.

Riddle schien Harrys Schweigen als Zustimmung zu deuten. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dass ausgerechnet uns so was passieren musste!", murmelte er und starrte Harry mißmutig an. „Ein Gryffindor in Slytherin... Dabei ist allgemein bekannt, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor einander nicht ausstehen können!"

„Wer hat vor kurzem noch gesagt, dass dieser Konflikt völlig sinnlos sei?", sagte Harry herausfordernd. „Aber ich kann auch das Haus wechseln, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst..." . Einen Moment später bereute er es schon wieder das gesagt zu haben. Es war sicher keine gute Idee Riddle zu verärgern. Wie war das mit den unbesonnenen Handlungen?

Doch Riddle schien sich davon nicht angegriffen zu fühlen. „Hör auf damit!", sagte er in tadelndem Tonfall. „Dein Sarkasmus bringt uns nicht weit! Ich hab nichts gegen dich oder Gryffindors im Allgemeinen. Ihre Ansichten sind nur meist viel zu verschieden von Unseren, als dass wir auf die Dauer miteinander zurecht kämen. Du bist das beste Beispiel dafür!"

„Ich habe nicht vor auf Dauer hier zu bleiben.", antwortete Harry. „Sobald ich weiß, wie ich wieder zurück kann, bist du mich los!"

Riddle warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Schließlich nickte er. „Dann lass uns mal versuchen, möglichst bald einen Weg dafür zu finden!"

* * *

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Riddle ihn die nächsten Tage besonders aufmerksam beobachtete. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wie viel wusste Riddle bereits? Was, wenn er einen Weg fand dieses Wissen gegen Harry einzusetzen? Oder schlimmer: was, wenn er schon viel zu viel über die Zukunft wusste? Würde er dann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern und damit auch die Zukunft? Konnte Harry überhaupt noch zurückkehren?

Am Besten war es wahrscheinlich, wenn er so schnell wie möglich einen Weg in die Zukunft fand, bevor noch etwas passierte! Daher vertiefte Harry sich besonders intensiv in Timewines Buch. Stundenlang saß er im Raum der Wünsche und kämpfte sich durch eine Pergamentrolle nach der anderen. Er hatte das Gefühl, kaum voran zu kommen. Noch immer hatte er nichts über Zeitreisen gefunden.

Zu viel Zeit für seine Lektüre hatte er jedoch nicht. Er musste inzwischen auch eine Menge tun, um mit dem Unterricht mithalten zu können und Quidditchtraining hatte er zusätzlich noch mindestens zwei mal in der Woche. Von Malfoy konnte er auch keine Hilfe erwarten. Dieser hatte schon nach den ersten paar Seiten erklärt, er werde diesen Quatsch nicht lesen und war auf keine Art und Weise umzustimmen gewesen.

Dann, als er einmal noch spät am Abend vor dem Kaminfeuer im Raum der Wünsche saß, schien er endlich die passende Textstelle gefunden zu haben. Timewine beschrieb in mehreren Absätzen ausführlich die verschiedenen Paradoxe, die bei einer eventuellen Zeitreise entstehen würden.

Der Schluss, den er nach diesen Beschreibungen zog, war jedoch sehr ernüchternd für Harry: _‚...Zeitreisen sind also generell unmöglich. Da unser Universum determiniert ist und unsere Zukunft vorherbestimmt...'_ Weiter las Harry nicht. Er hatte bereits genug erfahren. Wütend warf er sämtliche Pergamentrollen ins Feuer.

Hatte er sich dafür wochenlang Rolle um Rolle durch dieses Buch gequält mit all seinen gräßlichen Fachausdrücken und Fremdwörtern? Nur um festzustellen, dass dieser ahnungslose Idiot behauptete, Zeitreisen seien ja sowieso unmöglich? Wenn dieser Typ Recht gehabt hätte, wäre Harry ja wohl nicht hier und hätte jede Menge Probleme auf dem Hals!

Harry sprang auf und marschierte ruhelos durch den Raum, um seinen Ärger auf diese Art abzubauen. Ob Riddle davon gewusst hatte? Ja, mit Sicherheit! Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht, zu beobachten, wie Harry sich immer noch an falsche Hoffnungen klammerte; das war jedenfalls genau seine Art! Womöglich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieses Buch nutzlos war und hatte nur so getan, als wolle er ihnen helfen, um sie hinzuhalten! Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihnen gar nicht wirklich helfen!

Voller Wut auf Timewine, Riddle und die Welt im allgemeinen, trat Harry gegen den Sessel. Einen Moment später hüpfte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem Bein durch das Zimmer. Schließlich ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die zerzausten, schwarzen Haare. Er war immer noch keinen Schritt weiter sondern war noch genau da, wo er vorher schon gestanden hatte: völlig am Anfang! Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach damit abfinden, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab und dass er für immer in dieser Zeit gefangen war.

Bei diesem Gedanken formte sich in seinem Hals ein dicker Kloß. Die Vorstellung Ron, Hermine und all die anderen nicht mehr wieder zu sehen... Das war fast so schlimm wie Sirius Tod. Auch ihn würde er nie wieder sehen.

‚_Es muss einen Weg zurück geben!'_, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Wenn er hier bleiben müsste, würde er auf jeden Fall versuchen, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Er würde versuchen, zu verhindern, dass Voldemort an die Macht kam und all diese Greueltaten beging. Aber in der Zukunft war Voldemort an der Macht und hatte all diese Taten begangen. Also konnte Harry die Vergangenheit doch gar nicht geändert haben, oder? Folglich musste er früher oder später einen Weg zurück finden...

‚_Es sei denn du stirbst hier in der Vergangenheit.'_ , meldete sich die kleine boshafte Stimme wieder. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder.

Es gab einen Weg zurück! Zeitreisen waren möglich; das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Wenn es einen Weg in die Vergangenheit gab, gab es auch einen Weg in die Zukunft!

* * *

Harry entschied, dass er nicht mehr auf Riddle vertrauen konnte, wenn er dieses Problem lösen wollte. Er würde eigene Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Aber wo sollte er anfangen? Zeitreisen waren wirklich kein Phänomen, dem man alle Tage begegnete. Es gab wahrscheinlich kaum Bücher darüber und in der Bibliothek Hogwarts befand sich nichts darüber.

Dadurch blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit jemandem zu fragen, der darüber Bescheid wusste. Aber wer konnte Ahnung von etwas Derartigem haben? Der Einzige, der Harry vielleicht helfen konnte, war Dumbledore. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen mit seinem Problem zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Den Grund für seinen Widerwillen kannte er allerdings selber nicht.

Zunächst wollte er mit Malfoy reden. Er mochte ihn zwar nicht besonders, aber schließlich saßen sie hier gemeinsam fest. Malfoy war ebenso sehr daran gelegen zurückzukehren, wie ihm und bis jetzt hatte der Slytherin nicht sonderlich viel getan, um einen Ausweg zu finden.

Harry fand schließlich eine Möglichkeit ungestört mit Malfoy zu sprechen, als sie gemeinsam vom Quidditchtraining ins Schloss zurückkehrten.

Malfoy zweifelte eher an Harrys Verdacht. „Warum sollte Riddle nur so tun, als ob er uns helfen wolle?", meinte er. „Was würde er sich dadurch denn erhoffen?"

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht ging es ihm nur darum unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen?"

„Hätten wir ihm weniger vertraut, wenn er uns gesagt hätte, er könne uns nicht helfen?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ich habe ihm von Anfang an _nicht_ getraut!", erklärte Harry entschieden.

„Tatsächlich?" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Davon hast du nie etwas gesagt. Gibt es dafür irgendwelche besonderen Gründe?"

„Ja. Aber ich werde sie dir nicht sagen!"

„Toll, Black!", sagte Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen. „So wirst du mich bestimmt von Riddles Schuld überzeugen! Aber wer würde denn auch schon am Wort des großen Harry Potter zweifeln?"

„Nenn diesen Namen nicht!", zischte Harry. „Was meine Gründe angeht... Sagen wir, ich weiß etwas mehr über diesen Tom Riddle und seine Zukunft. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen!"

Malfoy sah ihn seltsam von der Seite an. „Seine Zukunft? Bedeutet das, dass er in unserer Zeit noch lebt?"

Harry hoffte insgeheim, dass er Malfoy noch nicht zu viel verraten hatte. Wenn Malfoy herausfand, wer Tom Riddle wirklich war, würde das die ganze Sache enorm verkomplizieren. „Das werde ich dir nicht sagen.", antwortete er kurz. „Ich weiß nur ziemlich sicher, dass Riddle nicht vertrauenswürdig ist. Sogar dir würde ich mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen!"

„Oh, das ist aber wirklich sehr schmeichelhaft!", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. „Und was gedenkst du, nun zu tun, wenn du deine Hoffnungen nicht mehr in Riddle setzen willst?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht.", entgegnete Harry achselzuckend. „Genau deshalb wollte ich ja mit dir reden."

Malfoy lächelte selbstgefällig. „Also brauchst du meine Hilfe!"

„Sei nicht albern!" meinte Harry „Wir brauchen uns gegenseitig. Oder willst du nicht wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkehren?"

„Und lieber mit _dir zusammen_ in der Vergangenheit fest stecken? Mit Sicherheit nicht!"

„Gut.", sagte Harry zufrieden. „Dann sollten wir uns überlegen, was wir jetzt unternehmen, um einen Weg zurück zu finden!"

„Standen wir nicht schon mal vor diesem Problem?", murmelte Malfoy.

„Das Problem ist immer noch das Gleiche.", bemerkte Harry.

„Und es scheint immer noch genauso unlösbar zu sein! Zeitreisen sind nun mal nichts, dem man alltäglich begegnet.", sagte Malfoy. „Unser Fall ist sowieso ein Spezialfall, weil noch nie jemand so weit in die Vergangenheit gereist ist. Ich finde übrigens, dass wir Riddles Hilfe nicht ganz abschreiben sollten. Vielleicht irrst du dich ja. Wäre nicht das erste Mal."

„Vielleicht.", murmelte Harry, obwohl er selbst nicht so recht daran glaubte. „Aber sag ihm bitte nichts von meinem Mißtrauen."

Malfoy blickte ihn hochmütig an. „Hältst du mich für blöd, Black?"

„Willst du darauf wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort haben?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

Als Malfoy den Mund auftat, um zu antworten, kam ihnen plötzlich Elisabeth Mite in Begleitung ihrer beiden Freundinnen entgegen. Sie lächelte, als sie Malfoy erblickte. „Draco!"

„Oh, hallo Elisabeth." Draco lächelte ebenfalls und sah Elisabeth mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Es sah so aus, als hätte Elisabeth endlich erreicht, was sie wollte.

Harry konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht!", erklärte Elisabeth und sich bei Malfoy ein. „Dich natürlich auch.", meinte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry.

„Ach, tatsächlich?", murmelte Malfoy. „Wieso denn?"

„Tom will mit euch beiden sprechen. Ich glaube, er will euch endlich aufnehmen!"

„_Aufnehmen?_", fragten Harry und Malfoy gleichzeitig.

„Aufnehmen worin?", wollte Harry wissen.

Elisabeth warf ihm einen hochnäsigen Blick zu. „Das erfährst du schon noch früh genug!" Sie marschierte voraus und Malfoy, der an ihrem Arm hing, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trottete Harry dem Paar und Elisabeths Freundinnen hinterher. Was heckte Riddle jetzt wieder aus? Wobei oder worin wollte er sie aufnehmen? Hatte er so etwas wie einen Club gegründet? Nein, wenn dann wohl eher eine Art Geheimgesellschaft, wenn alle darüber so geheimnisvoll taten. Das passte auch viel besser zu Riddle.

Riddle stand vor dem Kamin, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry bemerkte, dass sich um ihn ein freier Raum gebildet hatte. Niemand schien ihm zu nahe kommen zu wollen oder vielleicht wollten die anderen Slytherins damit auch ihren Respekt für ihn ausdrücken.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja.", sagte Riddle, ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie ihn erreichten. „Hat Elisabeth euch bereits gesagt, worum es geht?"

„Nein, hat sie nicht.", sagte Malfoy. „Worum geht es?"

Riddle drehte leicht den Kopf, um Elisabeth anzusehen und hob leicht überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Du überraschst mich, Elisabeth. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du sofort alles ausplaudern würdest, aber offenbar hast du dich dieses Mal an meine Anweisungen gehalten."

Elisabeth errötete und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Du kannst gehen!", sagte Riddle zu ihr und drehte sich dann langsam zu Harry und Malfoy herum. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er sie prüfend.. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich euch in unser kleines Geheimnis einweihe.", sagte er ernst.

„Ein Geheimnis?", fragte Malfoy interessiert. „Das, was du uns beim letzten Mal noch nicht verraten wolltest?"

Riddle nickte. „Genau. Damals kannte ich euch noch nicht gut genug, aber ich denke, inzwischen weiß ich genug über euch, um euch zu vertrauen."

Malfoy warf Harry einen leisen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Harry war klar, was dieser Blick bedeutete: _‚Er schenkt uns sein Vertrauen und du dankst es ihm, mit haltlosen Anschuldigungen!'_ Aber Harry vermutete, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Wieso sollte Riddle ihnen plötzlich vertrauen, besonders ihm? Er wusste schließlich, dass Harry irgend etwas vor ihm verbarg.

„Ihr müsst wissen...", fuhr Riddle fort, „...dass die Dunklen Künste in unserem Haus schon immer eine wichtige Rolle gespielt haben. Leider ist ihr Gebrauch in der heutigen Zeit verpönt, daher werden sie auch nicht mehr gelehrt. Ich finde jedoch, dass ein wahrer Slytherin sich nicht davor scheuen sollte, sie zu lernen und einzusetzen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich vor ein paar Jahren eine Vereinigung gegründet, deren Zweck es ist, die Geheimnisse der Dunklen Künste unter meiner Anleitung zu erforschen und anzuwenden."

Bei Riddles Vortrag hatten Malfoys Augen angefangen zu leuchten. Es war eindeutig, dass er von der Idee, die Dunklen Künste zu erlernen begeistert war. Harry dagegen sah seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Offenbar hatte Riddle einen geheimen Club gegründet und bildete insgeheim Dunkle Magier aus, wahrscheinlich alles spätere Todesser!

Riddle betrachtete sie ernst. „Diese Vereinigung ist natürlich geheim und kein Wort davon darf jemals an die Ohren der Lehrer gelangen! Die Chance zu bekommen, darin aufgenommen zu werden, ist eine große Ehre und setzt Verantwortungsgefühl und Verschwiegenheit voraus.. Ich biete euch die einmalige Gelegenheit der Vereinigung beizutreten, aber wenn ihr ablehnt, müsst ihr schwören, darüber zu schweigen!"

„Natürlich bin ich dabei!", unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Die Dunklen Künste sollten nicht in Vergessenheit geraten! Ich finde es toll, dass du so etwas ins Leben gerufen hast!"

Das brachte Riddle dazu, zufrieden zu lächeln. Er sah nun Harry an. „Und was ist mit dir, Black?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, die Dunklen Künste zu erlernen. Das musste Riddle doch eigentlich auch klar sein, oder? Noch immer verstand Harry nicht, was Riddle mit seinem Angebot eigentlich bezweckte. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn er ablehnte? In Riddles abwartendem Gesicht gab es keinerlei Hinweise. Und was war mit Malfoy? Er konnte in dieser Vereinigung alles mögliche erfahren. Es wäre unklug, ihn allein zu lassen!

Er blickte Riddle an. „Ich bin auch dabei.", sagte er.

„Wunderbar." Riddle lächelte. „Ihr werdet morgen Abend aufgenommen und eingewiesen. Und vergesst nicht: Kein Wort zu irgend jemandem darüber! Ich bin der Einzige, mit dem ihr darüber sprechen könnt."

„Nicht mal mit Elisabeth?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nicht mal mit ihr. Als Gründer und Leiter obliegt mir die Verwaltung und Sicherheit unserer kleinen Gruppe und ich bin sehr stolz auf das, was ich damit geschaffen habe. Niemand wird mein Werk gefährden!" Er setzte sich zufrieden auf einen Lehnstuhl und ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen.

Malfoy kehrte in bester Laune zu Elisabeth zurück und kurze Zeit später verließen die beiden gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry starrte in den Kamin. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

* * *

_Rechnet besser nicht mit häufigen Updates (tut das noch irgendwer?)! Die 12. Klasse ist nicht einfach und ich komme nur selten zum Schreiben. Deshalb hat dieses Kapitel auch so lange gebraucht, zumal noch ein besonders bösartiger writer's block dazu kam. Außerdem habe ich noch eine andere größere HP-Fanfiktion angefangen (wer mehr wissen will, kann in meinem Profil nachschauen). Zumindest höre ich erst mal aber nicht ganz auf._

_Reviewantworten:_

LuvLee:  
_Ob Tom was über sich verrät? Wirst du schon sehen! evilgrinDu erfährst es sowieso als Erste._

Anne Carter:  
_Danke für dein Lob. Es kostet immer etwas Überwindung mit einer Fanfiktion anzufangen. Vielleicht schreibst du ja doch noch eine mit einem ähnlichen Thema? Es gibt sicher viele Möglichkeiten wie alles verlaufen könnte und du würdest bestimmt eine Menge Leser finden (mich eingeschlossen). Eigentlich habe ich damals auch nur angefangen, weil ich unbedingt mal so eine Geschichte lesen wollte, aber niemand eine geschrieben hat. Die Idee Malfoy mitzunehmen, kam ganz spontan. Er war nicht von Anfang an eingeplant. Ob Riddle sich verändert? Ich denke, dafür ist er schon zu sehr Voldemort. Tut mir leid._

hannah:  
_OK, überredet. Ich hoffe, du und deine Freundin, ihr lest diese Geschichte auch weiterhin mit Freude und dass ich euch nicht enttäusche._

Voldy-Viech:_  
Vielleicht waren das ja alles keine wirklich „tollen" FFs, die du gelesen hast? Wie gesagt, ihr habt mich überzeugt, dass ich weiter schreibe. Du musst mich nicht zwingen zitter ; es reicht schon mich nett zu bitten. Langweilen? Wie könnten meine Leser mich langweilen? X-o Natürlich darfst du Fanart malen! sich geehrt fühlt Ich würde sie aber gerne mal sehen._

Arnold Friedlich:  
_Es kann zwar zwischenzeitlich lange dauern, aber ich bleib dran. Leider ist es nicht so einfach Schule und zwei Fanfiktions unter einen Hut zu kriegen. Danke noch mal, dass du mir bei der anderen Fanfiktion ein bischen hilfst._

The chosen One:  
_Ich kenne leider niemanden, der die Story für mich fortführen könnte, aber dein Vorschlag war gut. Es hat sich inzwischen aber sowieso erledigt, weil ich doch selber noch weiter schreibe. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nur nicht allzu oft dazu kommen._

Marlia:  
_Jetzt hab ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es stimmt, ich schreibe die Geschichte eigentlich für mich, oder so war es zumindest am Anfang. Inzwischen habe ich ein bischen die Lust daran verloren, was sicher auch mit dem Halbblutprinzen zusammen hängt. Aber mir gefällt es nicht, eine unvollendete Geschichte zurückzulassen und meinen treuen Lesern mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Also versuche ich zu einem guten Schluss hinzuschreiben._

GINNYS:  
_Stimmt, es wäre wirklich sehr gemein, jetzt aufzuhören. Der Höhepunkt kommt noch, das verspreche ich dir! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann._

Kuri the Harbinger of Night:  
_Ein bischen habe ich schon die Lust verloren, aber eine unvollendete Geschichte möchte ich auch nicht stehen lassen, zumal das Ende nicht mehr allzu fern ist. Ich versuche auf jeden Fall weiter zuschreiben, solange meine Zeit es zulässt und solange meine Leser nicht das Interesse verlieren._

Dax:  
_OK, ich geb's auf. Ich freue mich auch weiterhin über deine smileys._

Avallyn Black:  
_Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verärgert habe. Ich schreibe weiter und es liegt nicht an meiner Faulheit, wenn die Updates mal länger dauern (jedenfalls nicht mehr)._


	18. Erkenntnis

**Erkenntnis**

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, doch viel Zeit sich von der letzten Woche zu erholen, blieb Harry nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er den kommenden Abend überstehen sollte. Was war, wenn diese Aufnahmezeremonie, von der Riddle gesprochen hatte, gefährlich war? Er traute Riddle durchaus zu, dabei schwarze Magie zu verwenden, um sie irgendwie an sich zu binden. Hoffentlich hatte er das dunkle Mal noch nicht erfunden!

Während Harry daran zweifelte, ob er dierichtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schien Malfoy sich seiner völlig sicher zu sein. Den ganzen Tag kannte er kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema und Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzufahren, dass er endlich still sein solle! Wie jemand so viel Gefallen an den dunklen Künsten finden konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Riddle schließlich in Begleitung von Kevin Rookwood zu ihnen. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, um alles vorzubereiten.", erklärte er ihnen. „Die anderen kommen dann später nach. Haltet euch an Rookwood! Er wird euch einweisen."

Rookwood nickte ihnen stolz ob der Verantwortung zu und lächelte sie zuversichtlich an.

„Also dann... viel Glück!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Riddle und ließ sie bei Rookwood zurück.

„Du weist uns ein?", fragte Malfoy Rookwood interessiert.

„Oh ja.", entgegnete dieser. „Es gibt noch einiges, was ihr wissen müsst, wenn ihr zu unserem erlesenen Kreis gehören wollt. Kommt mit!"

Sie folgten Rookwood durch das Schloss, bis sie einen Wandteppich im 2. Stock erreichten. Harry erkannte den Wandteppich sofort wieder: Es war derselbe, hinter dem sich der kleine Raum befand, in dem Harry und Malfoy am ersten Tag auf Riddle gewartet hatten. Diesen Raum betraten sie nun wieder, nachdem Rookwood das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, was den Teppich dazu veranlasste sich aufzurollen und den Zugang frei zu geben. Harry konnte keinen Unterschied zu seinem letzten Besuch feststellen. Nur die Katze in dem Gemälde war diesmal wach und wusch sich mit der Zunge das Fell.

„Hier wird uns niemand stören.", erklärte Rookwood, nachdem sichder Teppich wieder entrollt hatte. „Das, was ich euch zu sagen habe, ist nämlich nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt!" Er ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder und forderte sie auf es ihm nach zu tun. „Also passt auf! Ihr werdet heute Abend offiziell in unseren Kreis aufgenommen – das ist nämlich unser Name, müsst ihr wissen: _Kreis des Schlangenschädels_."

Das kam Harry bekannt vor. Das Symbol des späteren Dunklen Lords war genau das: Ein Totenkopfschädel, aus dem sich eine Schlange schlängelte. Er warf Malfoy aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu, aber diesem schien die Übereinstimmung nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

„Alles, was während unserer Zusammenkunft geschieht und gesagt wird, unterliegt der absoluten Geheimhaltung.", fuhr Rookwood fort. „Ihr dürft mit niemandem darüber sprechen, nicht einmal mit den anderen Mitgliedern, sofern Riddle euch nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gibt. Es ist überhaupt wichtig, dass ihr allen seinen Anweisungen unbedingt Folge leistet. Riddles Wort ist oberstes Gebot und er sieht es gar nicht gern, wenn jemand sich ihm widersetzt!"

Harry lächelte freudlos. _Das_ hatte Riddle ihm bereits klar gemacht!

„Ihr werdet auch einen Schwur vor ihm ablegen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr ihn auswendig lernen würdet... ich habe hier eure Anweisungen. Es steht eigentlich auch alles drin, was ihr sonst noch wissen müsst." Rookwood suchte kurz in seiner Tasche und reichte dann jedem von ihnen ein Stück Pergament.

Argwöhnisch nahm Harry seine entgegen. Ein Schwur... klang so, als ob Riddle plante, aus dem Ganzen eine Vorführung zu machen. Und was sollten sie überhaupt schwören? Würde er sich damit vielleicht für immer an die dunklen Künste binden? Oder an Riddle? Für Harry klang das sehr verdächtig!

Zu Harrys Erleichterung war der Schwur eher allgemein gehalten, die Geheimhaltung alles, was den Kreis betraf, Gehorsam gegenüber seinem Gründer, hingebungsvolles Studium der dunklen Künste usw., aber sein Unbehagen verflog nicht ganz.

Malfoy entging das nicht. „Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Black!", sagte er. „Schließlich müssen ja keinen _Unbrechbaren Schwur _leisten! Es ist doch kein _Unbrechbarer Schwur_, oder?", fragte er an Rookwood gewandt.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was ein _Unbrechbarer Schwur_ war, aber ihm reichte schon ein ganz normaler. Er bereute, dass er sich auf diese Sache eingelassen hatte, ja dass er überhaupt hier war.

„Nein, es ist natürlich kein _Unbrechbarer Schwur_.", entgegnete Rookwood auf Malfoys Frage und machte ein schockiertes Gesicht. „Das wäre ein bisschen heftig, oder?"

Nach Harrys Wissen war für Riddle alias Voldemort nichts zu heftig, aber zumindest nach außen musste er wohleine gewisse Fassade aufrecht erhalten und wenn er darauf verzichtete vor seinen Mitschülern zu beunruhigendärenMethoden zu greifen, um ihnen ihre letzten Illusionen zu lassen, konnte das Harry nur recht sein.

„Zu Riddle solltet ihr übrigens noch was wissen.", sagte Rookwood. „Bei den Zusammenkünften des Kreises trägt er einen anderen Namen – _ist sowas wie ein Witz unter uns_..."

Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Blut würde gefrieren und er erstarrte.

„_...es handelt sich dabei um ein Anagramm seines richtigen Namens. Coole Idee oder?..."_

Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Malfoy. _Was jetzt_?

„_...Na ja, auf jeden Fall will er, dass wir ihn während unserer Treffen mit _Lord Voldemort_ anreden..."_

„_Was?", folgte _Malfoys Reaktion unmittelbar. Sein Gesicht zeigte ungläubiges Entsetzen.

„_Lord Voldemort_!", wiederholte Rookwood etwas verdutzt. „Deshalb müssen wir ihn auch mit _Mylord_ anreden. Etwas exzentrisch vielleicht, aber Riddle mag es, wenn wir das tun, also vergesst lieber nicht, euch daran zu halten..."

Jetzt war es heraus! Auf Malfoys Gesicht begann die Erkenntnis langsam ihre Wirkung zu tun. Harry reagierte schnell. „Würdest du uns kurz alleine lassen?", fragte er Rookwood. „Ich möchte mit Malfoy gern unter vier Augen sprechen!"

Diese Bitte schien Rookwood zu verwundern, aber er nickte. „Wenn du es wünschst. Wir sind hier sowieso fertig; das Wichtigste habe ich euch gesagt. Ich warte draußen auf euch."

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, da brach es auch schon aus Malfoy heraus. „_Du wusstest Bescheid!_", fauchte er Harry an._ „Gib es zu! Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, wer er ist... oder sein wird... und hast nicht ein Wort davon zu mir gesagt!"_

Es gab keinen Grund das zu leugnen. „Bei deiner Reaktion wohl kein Wunder, oder?", entgegnete Harry scharf. Malfoy wollte etwas sagen, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es hätte alles nur noch komplizierter gemacht, wenn du es gewusst hättest und unsere Situation war, _ist_ auch so schon kompliziert genug! Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie deine ganze Familie zu Voldemort steht..."

„Nenn diesen Namen nicht!" Malfoys sonst blasses Gesicht war vor Ärger gerötet. „Du verdienst es überhaupt nicht, diesen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!" Ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Und ich war oft so respektlos zu ihm... hab seine Verdienste nicht angemessen gewürdigt... hoffentlich kann er mir verzeihen! Wenn mein Vater das wüsste..."

Harry rollte die Augen.

„Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass _du_ das verstehst!", funkelte Malfoy ihn an. „Deine Abneigung gegen ihn ist allgemein bekannt!"

Beinahe hätte Harry gelacht. _Abneigung_ war _sehr_ stark untertrieben! _Ausgewachsener Hass_ traf es wohl eher! „Tja, woran mag das wohl liegen...", sagte er sarkastisch. „Wollen mal sehen... Er hat meine Eltern und Cedric auf dem Gewissen, hat mehrmals versucht mich umzubringen, hat mich letzten Sommer ins Ministerium gelockt...", zählte er auf. „Ja, es ist mir wirklich unverständlich, wieso wir zwei nicht die besten Kumpels sind!"

Malfoy ignorierte ihn, aber ihm schien gerade etwas einzufallen. Er sah Harry berechnend an und seine Augen glitzerten heimtückisch. „Weiß er, wer du bist?"

Harry schnaubte. „Glaubst du, ich bin so dumm, es ihm zu verraten?"

Ohne Vorwarnung zog Malfoy plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „_Stupor!_"

Aber Harry hatte mit so etwas schon gerechnet und war vorbereitet. Ohne Schwierigkeiten blockte er den Schocker mit einem Schildzauber ab und konterte, noch bevor Malfoy reagieren konnte. „_Expelliarums!_"

Malfoys Zauberstab flog in die Luft und blieb nutzlos in einer Ecke liegen. Dennoch hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab auch weiterhin auf seinen Gegner gerichtet. Er traute Malfoy durchaus zu, irgendetwas Dummes zu tun. Dieser starrte ihn zornig an.

„Was sollte das?", fuhr Harry ihn scharf an. „Willst du uns beide zum Untergang verdammen?"

„Warum _uns beide_?", schnarrte Malfoy. Dass er sich momentan in einer unterlegenen Position befand, tat seiner Arroganz nicht den geringsten Abbruch. „_Du _bist es, der in Schwierigkeiten gerät, wenn Riddle... der Dunkle Lord erfährt, wer du bist, oder meinetwegen auch sein wirst! _Mir_ würde es nur Vorteile einbringen!" Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Vielleicht macht er mich zur Belohnung sogar zu seinem Vertrauten, oder gar zu seiner rechten Hand... Das würde meinen Vater stolz machen!"

„Komm wieder runter!", knurrte Harry, „Und gebrauch vor allem mal deinen Verstand! Was glaubst du denn, was passiert, wenn er mich hier umbringt, mal davon abgesehen, dass du dann niemanden mehr hast, der dir hilft von hier wegzukommen? Du _könntest_ gar nicht mehr von hier weg! So sieht es aus! Wenn du ihm erzählst, wer ich bin, wird er nämlich versuchen mich schon früher umzubringen oder versuchen zu verhindern, dass ich überhaupt geboren werde! Dann würde die Zukunft, die wir kennen niemals eintreffen; sie würde überhaupt nicht existieren!"

Malfoy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Wir dürfen die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, Malfoy!", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Das ist ein wichtiges Gesetz, das man bei Zeitreisen einhalten muss. Glaub mir, es gefällt mir genauso wenig, wie dir. Oder denkst du nicht, dass ich lieber verhindern würde, was alles geschehen wird? Ich würde Riddle nur zu gerne erledigen, noch bevor er eine Chance hat, alle diese Gräueltaten zu begehen!", erklärte er grimmig. „Aber das kann ich nicht, weil ich dann für immer hier festsitzen würde in einer Welt, die niemals so sein wird, wie die, die ich mal gekannt habe!" Er sah Malfoy kühl an. „Es ist mir eigentlich egal, was aus dir wird, Malfoy! Es würde mich nicht sehr betrüben, wenn du hierbleiben würdest, weil du deine Klappe nicht halten konntest. Aber _ich_ _will wieder zurück_! Und deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du die Chance dazu zunichte machst! Ich werde dich mit aller Macht daran hindern, klar?"

Harry hielt einen Moment inne und gab Malfoy Zeit, um seine Worte zu verarbeiten. „Mir wäre es aber lieber,", erklärte er dann, „wenn du keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten machen würdest und weiterhin mit mir zusammen arbeitest. Es wäre vorteilhafter für uns beide. Überleg's dir... willst du deine Eltern wirklich nie wieder sehen?"

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass seine Worte Eindruck bei Malfoy hinterlassen hatten. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder und noch etwas... war es Furcht?

„Also was ist?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Er musste jetzt sofort wissen, ob er Malfoy noch trauen konnte. Aber er hatte zugleich auch Angst vor dessen Antwort. Was sollte er tun, wenn Malfoy sich doch dafür entschied, Riddle alles zu erzählen?

„Du... du bist ganz sicher, dass wir nicht mehr zurückkehren könnten?", sagte Malfoy zögerlich.

„Hundertprozentig!", sagte Harry nickend. „Wenn Riddle die Zukunft kennen würde, würde er alles daran setzen, sie zu ändern! Er vermutet jetzt schon, dass wir etwas vor ihm verbergen und versucht ständig uns etwas darüber zu entlocken. Wenn er das Wissen über die Zukunft hätte, wäre das eine Katastrophe!" _'Und nicht nur für uns, sondern für die gesamte Zauberwelt!'_, fügte er in Gedanken dazu.

„Aber wie soll ich ihm dann begegnen?", murmelte Malfoy verstört. „Wie soll ich ihm dieses Wissen verweigern, wenn er mich danach fragt? Er ist der Dunkle Lord..."

„Das wird er vielleicht einmal sein, aber noch ist er es nicht!", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Du darfst jetzt auf gar keinen Fall anfangen, dich ihm gegenüber anders zu verhalten, als bisher! Das würde ihn nämlich nur misstrauisch machen!" _'Beziehungsweise noch misstrauischer, als ohnehin schon.'_

Malfoy starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ist dir klar, was du da von mir verlangst?"

„Ja!", entgegnete Harry barsch. „Nichts anderes, als ich auch von mir selbst verlange! Denkst du denn, mir fällt es leicht mich ihm gegenüber normal zu verhalten? Der Mistkerl wird meine Eltern umbringen! Aber hier geht es um _unsere Zukunft_, Malfoy! Wenn du es nicht schaffst, überzeugend rüberzukommen, sitzen wir für immer hier fest!" _'Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Riddle alles daran setzen wird, mich zu erledigen!'_

Es war Malfoy deutlich anzusehen, dass er damit nicht glücklich war, aber er nickte schließlich. „Also gut, ich versuch's!"

„Denk einfach immer daran, _warum_ du es tun musst!", sagte Harry und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Es hängt wirklich viel davon ab!"

„Ja, schon gut.", knurrte Malfoy unwillig. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Oh natürlich.", murmelte er. „Jetzt wird mir so manches klar!"

„Was meinst du?"

„_Deshalb_ hast du gestern so komische Andeutungen gemacht! _Deshalb_ vertraust du Riddle nicht! Du wusstest wirklich die ganze Zeit, wer er war, oder?"

„Ja!", entgegnete Harry knapp. Er hatte keine Lust Malfoy zu erörtern, woher er von Voldemorts wahrer Identität wusste.

„Wolltest du deshalb nicht, dass er von deinem Patronus erfährt? Hat dein Patronus irgendeine Bedeutung, die für ihn wichtig wäre..."

„Es reicht!", schnappte Harry. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir irgendetwas verraten werde, was für ihn von Bedeutung ist! Dass du ihm hier nichts sagen kannst, wird dich nicht davon abhalten, ihm alles mitzuteilen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind! Nur weil wir hier zusammenarbeiten müssen, werde ich dir noch lange nicht vertrauen!"

„Nein, das würde ich auch nicht glauben.", sagte Malfoy beißend. „Zumal du immer noch deinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hast! Zeugt nicht gerade von großem Vertrauen, wenn du mich fragst..."

Harry wurde bewusst, dass Malfoy Recht hatte. Hastig senkte er den Zauberstab.

„Oh, vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich zu großzügig von dir!", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch, aber er beeilte sich, seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder einzusammeln.

„Tja... ich denke, wir sollten Rookwood nicht länger warten lassen.", meinte Harry nach einem Moment unbehaglicher Stille.

„Jaa, vermutlich nicht. Er wird sich schon wundern, was wir so lange hier treiben!"

„Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass wir uns über heute Abend unterhalten!", sagte Harry. „Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind... Pass auf, dass dir heute Abend nichts raus rutscht!"

„Schon gut!", sagte Malfoy gereizt. „Ich hab's verstanden! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage auf mich selbst Acht zu geben!"

_'Auf dich selbst vielleicht, aber hier geht es auch um mich!'_, dachte Harry zu sich selbst. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern hob nur zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, was Malfoy allerdings nicht sah, da er sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Harry folgte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, inwieweit Malfoy sich unter Kontrolle haben würde und er vertraute ihm noch immer nicht ganz. Und Riddle merkte leider fast immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmte...

Nun... zumindest konnte er nicht sagen, dass es in seinem Leben langweilig zuging! Zweifellos stand ihm ein _sehr interessanter_ Abend bevor!

* * *

__

_A/N:  
Ja, ich weiß. Es hat mal wieder sehr lange gedauert. Aber ihr wusstet Bescheid, da ich das schon vorher geahnt hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch schon am Sonntag updaten, aber auf irgendeinem Grund konnte ich die letzten beiden Tage keine Dokumente bei hochladen. Heute ging es plötzlich, warum auch immer.  
An den langen Updatezeiten wird sich wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern. Im Moment komme ich überhaupt nicht zum Schreiben. Noch diese Woche Schule und dann bin ich für eine Woche auf Studienfahrt in Rom (hurraahh!).Was danach ist, weiß ich noch nicht, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich erst mal an meiner anderen Fanfiction weiter arbeiten. Ich höre jdoch nicht ganz mit dieser hier auf; es kann nur länger dauern, bis es wieder etwas neues gibt._

_Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Kapitel euch gefallen hat!_

_Reviewantworten:_

**Eule:** Wie gesagt, ich wollte bereits am Sonntag updaten, aber wollte nicht so, wie ich. Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musst. Woher kommst du, dass das Schuljahr bei dir bald rum ist? Bei mir ist es leider erst Ende Juli vorbei und bis dahin ist es noch _ziemlich_ lange hin.

**Voldy-Pet:** Wow! Die Zeichnungen sind toll! Phantastisch! Es macht nichts, dass du dich nicht genau an die Vorlage gehalten hast; das ist schließlich künstlerische Freiheit!  
Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du meine Fanfiction für würdig befunden hast, dazu sogar Fanart zu malen. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich die Links in mein Profil setze und die anderen Leser auch darauf hinweise? Denn ich bin sicher, dass noch mehr Leute deine Zeichnungen gerne sehen würden.

**blut: **In meiner Zusammenfassung habe ich extra darauf hingewiesen, dass es keinen Slash geben wird. Vielleicht hast du das ja überlesen. Ich hoffe, das ärgert dich nicht zu sehr.

**Reditus Mortis: **Keine Sorge, ich höre auf gar keinen Fall ganz auf, zu schreiben. Es gibt bei mir nur immer so Phasen... Manchmal laufe ich vor Ideen und Inspiration geradezu über. Dann würde ich am liebsten alles sofort niederschreiben und den PC gar nicht mehr verlassen. Und dann gibt es Zeiten, die leider meistens ziemlich lange dauern, wo ich einfach nichts zustande bringe, weil ich entweder keine Zeit, keine Lust, oder einen gemeinen Writer's Block habe! Ich fürchte, ich bin ziemlich unbeständig.

**Lovely-Laura: **Danke für dein Lob und für dein Verständnis. Ich werde versuchen, meinen Schreibstil beizubehalten und meine Geschichte auch weiterhin für die Leser interessant zu halten.

**Nily: **Ich kann dich beruhigen; ich werde nicht aufhören. Aber es kann lange dauern, bis es wieder etwas neues von mir gibt. Leider habe ich nur wenig Zeit und muss auch noch eine zweite Fanfiction am Laufen halten.

**GINNYS: **Du hast völlig Recht mit deinen Gedankengängen! Es ist genau, wie du sagst! Durch ihre Zeitreise haben Harry und Malfoy eigentlich schon in die Vergangenheit eingegriffen und damit die wichtigste Regel verletzt: Die Vergangenheit darf nicht geändert werden! Allerdings sind die von ihnen bewirkten Veränderungen noch nicht so groß, dass sie ihre Zukunft völlig verändern würde. Und es gibt auch eine Möglichkeit die Vergangenheit praktisch unverändert zurückzulassen. Wirklich rückgängig machen können sie es nicht, aber sie können es so scheinen lassen, als sei es nie passiert. Will aber hier noch nicht zu viel verraten. Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass du dir über das Thema so viele Gedanken gemacht hast.  
Ob Riddle gut bei den Mädchen ankommt? Nun, er sieht natürlich gut aus, ist begabt, bekannt... Es gibt bestimmt die eine oder andere, die heimlich auf ihn steht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er selbst großes Interesse an Mädchen hat.

**Ginny M. Weasley: **Weihnachten ist leider lange vorbei... Ich kann selbst kaum glauben, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel zustande gebracht habe. Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht zu böse.  
Tja, jetzt weiß Malfoy sowieso, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Wie du siehst, hatte Harry gute Gründe ihm nicht zu verraten, wer Tom wirklich ist.  
Ich habe tatsächlich überlegt, ob ich Slughorn mit einbauen soll, aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Slughorn würde unnötigen Platz und Zeit einnehmen und ich will die Geschichte möglichst bald zum Abschluss bringen.

**Hannah: **Na na... Jetzt übertreibst aber ein bisschen. Ich bin aber froh, dass du meine Fanfiction so magst.

**Eva Luna: **Nein, du hattest mir bisher noch nicht reviewt, aber dafür freue ich mich umso mehr über dieses und das zu meiner anderen Fanfiction.  
Schule ist wirklich sehr zeitaufwendig. Selbst wenn es mir an Inspiration nicht fehlt, komme ich kaum zum Schreiben. Und zwei Fanfictions sind noch schwerer am Laufen zu halten, als eine. Ich versuche zwar immer abwechselnd Kapitel hochzuladen, aber meistens dauert es trotzdem immer über einen Monat, bis ich irgendetwas fertig stellen kann. Das ist ärgerlich, weil da noch so viel in meinem Kopf ist, was niedergeschrieben werden will, aber Schule geht eben vor.


	19. Offenbarung

_A/N:_

_Eigentlich wollte ich ja kein neues Kapitel hoch laden, bis ich nicht die gesamte Fanfiction zu ende geschrieben habe. Allerdings komme ich damit langsamer voran, als ich dachte. Was ich bisher geschafft habe, sind etwa drei Kapitel und ich befürchte, dass das noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem ist, was noch fehlt. Im Moment schreibe ich schon seit Tagen an einer Szene herum und komme einfach nicht voran. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass meine Leser vom Ende der Geschichte enttäuscht sein werden. Anderseits würde ich die Fanfiction aber auch gern abschließen, um mich neuen Projekten zuwenden zu können.  
Ich dachte, ich lade mal dieses Kapitel hoch, um zu sehen, ob überhaupt noch irgendwer diese Geschichte liest und ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, sich mit dem Ende abzumühen. Wenn ja, werde ich das Ende – schlecht auch immer – schreiben, auch wenn ich persönlich bereits vor langer Zeit die rechte Lust an dieser Fanfiction verloren habe, so leid mir das auch tut. Bei einem solchen Projekt sollte man eigentlich mit dem Herzen dabei sein, aber ich bin jetzt so schon so weit gekommen, dass es darauf jetzt auch nicht mehr ankommt.  
Abgesehen von meiner Lustlosigkeit habe ich nur eine Entschuldigung dafür, über ein Jahr nichts geschrieben zu haben. Ich habe mein Abitur gemacht und erfolgreich bestanden! Im September (nicht mal mehr in einem Monat) gehe ich für 8 oder 9 Monate als Aupair nach Irland, daher weiß ich nicht, ob ich dann noch in der Lage bin die Geschichte abzuschließen. Ich gebe mir Mühe, es bis dahin zu schaffen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

_Fluffy_

_PS: Keine Reviewantworten diesmal, da die meisten einfach schon viel zu lange her sind._

* * *

**  
Offenbarung**

Der Abend kam schneller, als Harry lieb war. Nachdem die Einweisung bei Rookwood beendet war, hatte Harry noch einmal versucht Malfoy die Notwendigkeit klar zu machen, dass er sich normal verhielt. Malfoy hatte schließlich ziemlich gereizt erklärt, dass seine Familie wohl mehr Erfahrung im richtigen Umgang mit dem Dunklen Lord habe, als er und Harry sich lieber Sorgen um sich selbst machen solle. Schließlich habe er noch nie zuvor ein Todessertreffen miterlebt!

Harry hätte beinahe eingewandt, dass das nicht stimmte, immerhin hatte er miterlebt, wie sie alle nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung zu ihm gekrochen kamen, aber er hielt die Bemerkung dann doch zurück. In gewisser Weise hatte Malfoy sogar Recht.

Als es schließlich Zeit war, führte Rookwood sie zu dem Ort, wo das geheime Treffen des Kreises statt finden sollte. Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte Riddle dafür offenbar den Raum der Wünsche ausgewählt. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Riddle diesen Raum kannte. Es machte allerdings Sinn ihn zu benutzen, gab Harry zu. Niemand, der nicht von ihm wusste, konnte ihn finden und er passte sich den jeweiligen Bedürfnissen seiner Benutzer an. Er war wie geschaffen für ein geheimes Treffen, was Harry selbst einst für Dumbledores Armee ausgenutzt hatte.

Ihm war ziemlich mulmig zumute, als er mit Rookwood und Malfoy den Raum betrat. Er hatte das Gefühl in einer Gruft gelandet zu sein. Der Raum war an diesem Abend düster, nur erhellt durch ein gespenstisches grünes Licht. Harry fand die Lichtquelle schon sehr bald. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine Art Podest, eine Erhöhung, die durch eine breite Steintreppe erreicht wurde. Der obere Anfang der Treppe wurde von zwei abgeschnittenen Säulen flankiert, auf denen jeweils eine Schale thronte, aus der grüne Flammen züngelten. Sie warfen unheimliche Schatten in den Raum. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Zwischen dem Podest und der Eingangstür warteten reglos Riddles Anhänger. Es waren viel mehr, als Harry vermutet hatte. Offenbar gehörten nicht nur Sechstklässler zu Riddles Vertrautenkreis. Es mussten mehr als ein Dutzend Personen sein. Zwischen sich hatten sie einen Gang zur Treppe freigelassen. Als Harry mit seinen Begleitern durch diesen Gang schritt, stellte er fest, dass manche von ihnen Masken trugen. Erneut schauderte er. Zu viel erinnerte ihn an den Friedhof und die Nacht, als Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Automatisch sah er sich nach Riddle um und fand ihn schließlich auf dem Podest wieder. _'Wo sonst,'_, dachte er. Natürlich beanspruchte Riddle den Platz über allen anderen! Von da oben hatte er außerdem einen viel besseren Überblick und wurde von allen wahrgenommen. _'Seine persönliche Theaterbühne!'_, dachte Harry finster, während er mit Malfoy die Treppe hinauf stieg. Rookwood blieb unten bei den übrigen Angehörigen des Kreises.

Riddle wartete, bis sie die Treppe zu ihm hinaufgestiegen waren, dann hob er an zu sprechen. „Willkommen, meine Freunde, zu einem weiteren Treffen unseres erlesenen Kreises! Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen um zwei neue nach Wissen dürstende Schüler der dunklen Magie in unsere Mitte aufzunehmen. Es ist ihr Wunsch zu unserer Gemeinschaft zu gehören, ihre Ziele und Ideale zu vertreten und die tiefsten Mysterien der Magie zu ergründen."

Harry war froh, dass Riddle ihn in diesem Moment nicht ansah. Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihm an seinem Gesicht ablesen können, wie wenig er dem zustimmte. Aber Riddle war völlig auf sein Publikum konzentriert und Harry musste widerwillig zugeben, dass er etwas von seinen Job verstand. Er zog seine Zuhörer mühelos in seinen Bann. Seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte Selbstbewusstsein und Macht aus. Nicht einmal Harry konnte sich dem ganz entziehen.

„Bevor wir sie jedoch als vollwertige Mitglieder in unserem Zirkel begrüßen dürfen, müssen sie ihrem zukünftigen Lord den Treueid schwören.", fuhr Riddle fort. „Harry Black und Draco Malfoy, tretet vor!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und warf Malfoy aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. Malfoy war selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich blass und schwitzte offenbar stark. Hoffentlich verpatzte er es nicht!

Riddle forderte zunächst Harry auf, den Schwur abzulegen. Harry betete herunter, was er in den Stunden davor auswendig gelernt hatte und hoffte, dass Riddle nicht am Klang seiner Stimme hörte, wie wenig er bei der Sache war. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Malfoy, als um den Schwur und konnte sich mit dem, was er da redete ohnehin nicht identifizieren. Den Blick hatte er vorsätzlich von Riddle abgewandt, damit dieser nicht in seinen Gedanken lesen konnte.

Dann war Malfoy an der Reihe. Harry brauchte keine Legilimentik um zu erkennen, dass Malfoy jedes einzelne Wort, das er sprach, ernst meinte. Selbst Riddle schien von der Ernsthaftigkeit und der Ergebenheit, die Malfoy ihm entgegen brachte, überrascht. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Malfoy und es entging ihm auch nicht, dass es Malfoy offenbar Unbehagen bereitete, seinen vollen Titel _'Lord Voldemort'_ auszusprechen.

Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst das Ende dieses Treffens herbei, bevor Malfoy sie noch vollends verriet. Zunächst jedoch musste er den Rest der Aufnahmezeremonie über sich ergehen lassen. Nach dem Schwur mussten sie noch ein paar Schlucke einer übel riechenden Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen, die Harry nur trank, weil Riddle vor ihm davon gekostet hatte (andernfalls hätte er sie für Gift gehalten). Anschließend hielt Riddle noch eine beeindruckende Rede, in der die neuen Mitglieder willkommen hieß und noch einmal sämtliche Vorsätze und Ziele seines Geheimbundes darlegte. Vieles davon erinnerte Harry an die Ideologie der Todesser und des zukünftigen Lord Voldemorts. Dann endlich schien Riddle zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es für heute genug war und nach einem kurzen Ausblick auf das kommende Treffen, erklärte er die Versammlung für beendet.

Erleichtert wollte Harry sich als einer der Ersten aus dem Raum der Wünsche davon stehlen, doch er war kaum aus der Tür, als er Riddles Stimme hinter sich vernahm: „_Warum so eilig, Black?_"

Genervt wandte Harry sich um. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch? Als er Riddles stählernen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm jedoch wieder flau im Magen. Das sah nicht besonders gut aus...

„Ich würde gern noch ein paar Worte mit dir wechseln!", sagte Riddle, den Blick unablässig auf Harry gerichtet. Es klang wie ein Befehl.

Wäre Harry mit Riddle allein gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich geweigert, aber da die Augen sämtlicher Slytherins, die Riddle treu ergeben waren, auf ihn gerichtet waren, beschloss er, sich anzuhören, was Riddle zu sagen hatte. Während er gemeinsam mit Riddle darauf wartete, dass der Gang sich leerte, überlegte er, was dieser wohl von ihm wollte. Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und nicht sofort das Schlimmste anzunehmen. Vermutlich hatte Riddle bemerkt, dass Harry mit dem Herzen nicht bei der Sache war, als er den Schwur abgelegt hatte. Aber Riddle hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass Harry eine völlig andere Einstellung hatte, als er. Er hätte ihn gar nicht erst in diesen Zirkel einladen sollen!

Harry erkannte plötzlich, was Riddle getan hatte. Er hatte Harry dazu gebracht, dass dieser sich entscheiden musste zwischen der Aufrechterhaltung seiner Tarnung und seinen Idealen. Riddle hatte ihn bewusst in diese Situation gebracht, mit der Absicht ihn dazu zu zwingen, Farbe zu bekennen. Und Harry fühlte sich schäbig, weil er Riddles Spiel bisher mitgespielt hatte, um nicht noch mehr aufzufallen und sich seinem Erzfeind zu offenbaren. Er hatte sich Riddles Kreis angeschlossen, hatte der dunklen Magie einen Schwur (wie ernst gemeint auch immer) geleistet und sich verdorbenen Idealen verpflichtet, die nicht die seinen waren. Was jedoch das Schlimmste war: Er hatte sich Riddles – Voldemorts – Willen unterworfen, dem Mann, der sein Todfeind war. Wie sehr er doch zum Slytherin geworden war! Alles nur wegen Riddle!

Als Harry diese Erkenntnis hatte, flammte Zorn in ihm auf. Riddles Blick hatte plötzlich keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn; er erwiderte ihn ohne zu zögern, beinahe schon herausfordernd. Er wartete gar nicht erst ab, bis Riddle das Wort ergriff, nachdem sie endlich allein im Gang waren. „Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich dich weiterhin mit _'Mylord'_ anrede!", sagte er sarkastisch zu seinem Gegenüber.

Riddles Augen verengten sich ob dieses respektlosen Tonfalls. „Nach deinem Verhalten da drinnen?", entgegnete er mit schneidender Stimme, „Wohl kaum!"

„Was soll das heißen _'nach meinem Verhalten da drinnen'?_", schnappte Harry. „Ich hab alles gemacht, was du von mir verlangt hast, oder nicht?"

„Die Art und Weise _wie_ du es getan hast, zeigt deutlicher als jede Verweigerung wie du dazu stehst!", erklärte Riddle. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht sofort vor meinen Anhängern zur Rechenschaft gezogen habe!"

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um die in diesem Satz offenkundig enthaltene Drohung. „Du hast überhaupt kein Recht _mich_ für irgendetwas zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen!", sagte er verärgert. „Ich bin heute Abend aus freiem Willen gekommen..."

„Und aus freiem Willen hast du dich auch mir unterworfen!", unterbrach ihn Riddle. Ein seltsamer Glanz war in seine Augen getreten. „Du hast den Schwur geleistet, genau wie Malfoy. Interessant, dass sein Verhalten fast das Gegenteil von deinem war. Eine derartige Ernsthaftigkeit und Hingabe hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Man könnte meinen, ihm seien ganz plötzlich ein paar Dinge klar geworden." Bei diesen Worten beobachtete er Harrys Reaktion genau.

Harry blinzelte. Er war immer noch zornig, aber jetzt schrillten in seinem Kopf die Alarmglocken. Konnte Riddle tatsächlich meinen... Nein, unmöglich! Das hätte vorausgesetzt, dass Riddle die Zukunft kannte! „Wen kümmert es, wenn Malfoy ausnahmsweise mal etwas ernst nimmt?", sagte er und setzte eine gleichmütige Mine auf. „Er ist schließlich durch und durch ein Slytherin und sehr interessiert an reinem Blut und den dunklen Künsten! Dieser Club dürfte die Erfüllung seiner Träume sein!"

Irgendetwas musste Riddle jedoch aus seinem Gesicht gelesen haben, denn er lächelte plötzlich, was Harry mehr beunruhigte, als alles andere. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er großen Respekt vor meinem selbst gewählten Namen hat. Wie würdest du das erklären, Black?"

Harry konnte ihn nur anstarren. _'Jetzt hast du es wirklich geschafft, Malfoy!'_

Riddles Lächeln wurde breiter. „Er hat ihn gekannt, nicht wahr?", sagte er leise, aber triumphierend, der Glanz in seinen Augen deutlicher als je zuvor. Es schien, als läge ein rotes Glimmen in ihnen... „Ein Name, den kein Zauberer je auszusprechen wagt... aus Furcht vor dem Zauberer, der ihn trägt."

„Wovon redest du...", begann Harry einen schwachen Versuch den Unwissenden zu spielen, doch Riddle unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Versuche nicht, es zu leugnen, Black! Ich habe es satt, dass du mich jedes mal abblockst, wenn wir über die Zukunft sprechen! Meine Zukunft!" Die Macht, die er ausstrahlte, was beinahe greifbar. Er wirkte so fanatisch und Furcht einflößend, dass Harry automatisch einen Schritt zurück machte. „Habe ich Recht, Black?", flüsterte er, „Werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein? Wird jedermann meinen Namen fürchten?"

Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass das alles geschah. All die Wochen in denen er versucht hatte Riddle von der Zukunft abzulenken waren umsonst gewesen! Zu seiner Frustration gesellte sich noch ein nahezu unbeherrschbarer Zorn auf Riddle. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl einfach nur dastehen und diese Zukunft willkommen heißen! Eine Zukunft in der er am Tod von Harrys Eltern und zahlreicher anderer unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich war! Alle Wut, die Harry im Laufe der Jahre auf Voldemort und in den letzten Wochen auf Riddle angesammelt hatte, drohte nun herauszubrechen.

„Der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten?", sagte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „Wohl kaum. Eher ein gefährlicher, irrer Mörder!"

Riddle starrte ihn einen Moment wortlos an, dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse. „Du wagst es...", zischte er, „Nachdem ich so viel für dich getan habe..."

Das war zu viel für Harry. Er verlor endgültig die Beherrschung. „_Was du für _mich_ getan hast?_", donnerte er, „Willst du wissen, was Voldemort je für mich getan hat? Seit ich existiere hat er mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich niemals dauerhaft glücklich sein kann! Seinetwegen habe ich nie meine Eltern kennen gelernt! Weißt du, wo ich aufgewachsen bin? Bei meinen Muggelverwanten, gegen die dein Waisenhaus wahrscheinlich ein warmes, offenherziges Zuhause war!"

Während Harrys Wutausbruch war Riddle einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag darin. Es schien fast so als sei Riddle... _beeindruckt_.

Harry kümmerte sich jedoch nicht groß darum welchen Eindruck er auf Riddle machte. Er war zu wütend, um sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern. „Seit ich auf der Welt bin, versucht er mich umzubringen!", fuhr er fort. „Ich kann kein normales Leben führen! Wegen ihm habe ich diese verdammte Narbe!" Er schob die Haare aus seiner Stirn, um Riddle einen besseren Blick darauf zu geben. „Und alles nur wegen dieser blöden Prophezeiung!"

„Prophezeiung?"

Harry hielt inne. In Riddles Gesicht war reges Interesse zu erkennen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel er seinem Feind von sich preisgegeben hatte. Doch er war immer noch zu wütend, als dass er sich um die Gefahr gesorgt hätte.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?", hakte Riddle nach.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte Harry.

„Sie betrifft offenbar Lord Voldemort.", sagte Riddle mit Entschlossenheit. Seine Stimme nahm einen bedrohlichen Ton an. „Und ich _bin_ Lord Voldemort!"

Verächtlich betrachtete Harry ihn. „Du bist nicht Lord Voldemort! Ich bin Voldemort begegnet und du kannst ihm noch längst nicht das Wasser reichen! Du bist vielleicht auf dem besten Weg zu ihm zu werden, aber im Moment bist du nicht mehr, als ein außergewöhnlich begabter Schuljunge! Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!" In seinem Zorn vergaß Harry, dass er selbst eigentlich nur ein Schuljunge war.

Riddles Gesicht verzerrte sich nun ebenfalls vor Zorn. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hätte jeden anderen normalerweise wahrscheinlich erstarren oder fliehen lassen. Harry erwiderte ihn jedoch herausfordernd. _„Du glaubst also, du bist mir gewachsen?"_, zischte Riddle auf Parsel. _„Weißt du überhaupt, mit wem du es zu tun hast?"_

Unerschrocken blickte Harry ihm in die Augen. „Ja.", sagte er kalt. „Ja, ich glaube das weiß ich sehr genau."

Schweigend blickten sie sich einen Moment an, schätzten sich gegenseitig mit den Augen ab.

Plötzlich lächelte Riddle; ein schlangenartiges Lächeln, das ihn Voldemort ähnlicher sehen ließ, als je zuvor. Diesmal war Harry sicher, dass er sich nicht täuschte: Ein rotes Leuchten lag in Riddles Augen. „Dann lass uns herausfinden, wer von uns beiden der Bessere ist!", sagte Riddle, jetzt wieder auf englisch. „Du sagst, dass Voldemort dich töten will? Nun, dann sollte es meine Pflicht sein zu vollbringen, was ihm bisher offenbar nicht gelungen ist! Und du hast die Gelegenheit seinen Aufstieg und alles, was er dir je antun wird zu verhindern... sollte es dir gelingen, mich aufzuhalten!"

Harry blickte Riddle unverwand an. Eine innere Stimme wollte ihm eindringlich Warnungen zurufen, aber er ignorierte sie. „Was schlägst du vor?", fragte er.

„Ein Duell. Hier und jetzt. Nur wir beide."


	20. Das Duell

_A/N:  
Da ich im Moment mit Schreiben gut voran komme, dachte ich, ich lade schon mal das nächste Kapitel hoch. Solange ich wenigstens zwei Kapitel Vorsprung habe, dürfte mich das nicht beeinträchtigen. Das Ende der Geschichte rückt für mich langsam in greifbare Nähe. Noch drei oder vier Kapitel und ich habe es endlich hinter mir! Das Ende wird für einige sicherlich etwas enttäuschend sein. Weil ich es endlich hinter mir haben will, wird es wohl etwas langweilig werden. Naja, noch habe ich es nicht geschrieben.  
Viel Spaß erst mal mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Reviewantworten wie immer am Ende._

* * *

**Das Duell**

Das rote Leuchten in Riddles Augen war jetzt deutlich sichtbar. Fast schien es Harry, als stünde er tatsächlich seinem alten Widersacher gegenüber. Es erschien ihm irgendwie... _richtig_. In diesem Moment dachte er nicht daran, dass dieses Duell katastrophale Auswirkungen auf das Raum-Zeit Gefüge haben konnte. Er verschwendete auch keinen Gedanken daran, dass es ihn möglicherweise zum Mörder oder zum Ermordeten machen würde. Sein Denken und Handeln wurde vollkommen von der Prophezeiung beherrscht und seinem Wunsch seinen Feind endlich zu besiegen. Wann würden sie sich je wieder so ebenbürtig sein, wie jetzt? Gewiss nicht in der Zukunft!

Ohne zu zögern nickte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ein Duell also."

Riddle zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Du bist mit den Regeln des Duells vertraut?", fragte er, während er Aufstellung nahm.

Harry nickte ungeduldig. Diese Frage rief unangenehme Erinnerungen an sein letztes Duell mit Voldemort auf dem Friedhof zurück. Aber diesmal war es anders! Diesmal hatte er eine faire Chance!

Eine kalte Ruhe ergriff von ihm Besitz. Jetzt, wo es ans Kämpfen ging, wusste er was er zu tun hatte und was ihn erwartete. Hier war er in seinem Element. Langsam, ohne Riddle aus den Augen zu lassen, neigte er den Oberkörper leicht nach vorn. Die Regeln des Duells verlangten eine Verbeugung. Riddle erwiderte sie auf dieselbe Weise.

Dann, wie auf ein Kommando, feuerte jeder von ihnen seinen ersten Fluch ab. Die Magiestrahlen verpassten sich nur knapp in der Luft. Harry hatte jedoch keine Zeit, um festzustellen, ob er getroffen hatte, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Riddles Fluch auszuweichen. Als jedoch wenige Augenblicke später ein weiterer Fluch geflogen kam, vermutete er, dass das eher nicht der Fall war und beeilte sich, das Feuer zu erwidern.

Harry warf Riddle alles entgegen, was er hatte, sämtliche Flüche und Hexereien, die er auch der DA beigebracht hatte und daher im Schlaf beherrschte. Seine Erfahrungen mit den Todessern in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatten ihn gelehrt, dass einfache Zauber oft am wirksamsten waren, wenn es darum ging, einen Gegner auszuschalten. Riddle dagegen schien auf komplexere Zauber zu setzen, meist solche von dunklerer Natur. Er scheute sich nicht Flüche einzusetzen, die vom Zaubereiministerium aufgrund ihrer gefährlichen Natur verboten worden waren. Das überraschte Harry jedoch nicht. Von Riddle hatte er nichts anderes erwartet und er war darauf vorbereitet. Jetzt war er wirklich froh, dass er auch hier in der Vergangenheit sein Quidditchtraining nicht aufgegeben hatte. Da er von den meisten Flüchen ohnehin nicht wusste, wie er sie blocken konnte, wich er ihnen einfach aus.

Obwohl Harry vollauf damit beschäftigt war sich seinen Gegner vom Leib zu halten und seinerseits in Bedrängnis zu bringen, kam er doch nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sich dieses Duell vollkommen von dem unterschied, dass er erst vor wenigen Monaten im Ministerium zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore beobachtet hatte. Offenbar hatte Riddle noch nicht so viel Erfahrung im Duellieren, wie sein späteres Selbst. Auch fiel Harry auf, dass Riddle keine unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzte. Entweder es gab sie noch nicht, oder Riddle benutzte sie absichtlich nicht, obwohl Harry sich nicht vorstellen konnte wieso.

Keiner von beiden versuchte seinen Gegner direkt zu töten. Eine Zeit lang, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam, flogen einfach nur Flüche und Hexereien zwischen ihnen hin und her ohne, dass einer von ihnen einen Vorteil erringen konnte, bis...

...sich zwei Flüche in der Luft trafen und aufeinander prallten. Harrys Zauberstab begann wie wild zu vibrieren und als er daran entlang blickte, stellte er fest, dass ein goldener Strahl seinen Zauberstab mit Riddles verband. Riddles Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet und wie gebannt auf seinen Zauberstab gerichtet, den er mit aller Kraft umklammerte. Der goldene Strahl teilte sich plötzlich und zahlreiche goldene Fäden begannen sich davon abzuspalten und Harry und seinen Widersacher einzuschließen. Gleichzeitig begann eine wundervolle und hoffnungserweckende Musik zu erklingen: Phönixgesang.

Anders als Riddle wusste Harry genau was geschah. Er verfluchte sich im Stillen, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte. Seiner und Riddles Zauberstab hatten im Kern Federn desselben Phönix; sie waren Brüder. Wenn man sie gegeneinander einsetzte reagierten sie nicht so wie gewöhnliche Zauberstäbe. Harry wusste, wenn er die Verbindung nicht bald löste, würde einer der beiden Stäbe dazu gezwungen werden, alle Zauber, die er ausgeführt hatte in umgekehrter Reihenfolge wiederzugeben. Aber dazu wollte er es nicht kommen lassen! Er war hier, um zu kämpfen!

Mit aller Macht riss er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Netz aus goldenen Fäden. Die Verbindung brach ab und die Musik erstarb.

Harry blickte Riddle an, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Sein Gesicht war blass und jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit Voldemort war daraus verschwunden. Seine Augen hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche Färbung angenommen. „Was in aller Welt war das?", fragte er leise.

„Priori Incantatem.", erwiderte Harry knapp. Er versuchte, das Gefühl, das er vor Beginn des Duells gehabt hatte wiederherzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte Voldemort nicht mehr in Riddle entdecken. Alles, was er sah, war ein bestürzt und erschrocken wirkender Schüler, kaum älter als er selbst. Vermutlich wäre es ihm in diesem Augenblick sogar gelungen Riddle zu überwältigen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden. Riddle wirkte in diesem Moment so... _menschlich_. Und so ließ Harry die Chance, seinen erbittertesten Feind, den Jungen, der einmal der schrecklichste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein würde, ein für allemal zu erledigen, ungenutzt verstreichen.

„_Was geht hier vor?"_

Sowohl Harry als auch Riddle fuhren zusammen. Keinem von beiden war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. Am anderen Ende des Flures stand Albus Dumbledore, auf seiner Schulter Fawkes der Phönix. Seine blauen Augen vermissten das Funkeln, das Harry sonst von ihnen kannte. Sie schienen auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken. Nach wenigen Momenten konnte Harry sie nicht mehr ertragen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung von Ihnen!", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

Riddle war von Dumbledores plötzlichem Erscheinen genauso überrascht worden, wie Harry, doch anders als dieser, fing er sich schnell wieder. Seine bestürzte Miene verschwand binnen Sekunden und wurde durch die Maske des freundlichen, hilfsbereiten Vertrauensschülers ersetzt. Lächelnd begegnete er Dumbledores bohrendem Blick. „Guten Abend, Sir. Ich war gerade dabei Harry hier in ein paar Geheimnisse der Schule einzuweihen, ihn mit ein paar Geheimgängen und verborgenen Kammern vertraut zu machen."

Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. „Zu dieser späten Stunde?", fragte er, Riddle unablässig in die Augen blickend, „Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben?"

Es war klar, dass er Riddle kein Wort abkaufte. Riddles Lächeln gefror. „Wir glaubten, wir hätten ein verdächtiges Geräusch gehört."

„Tatsächlich." Dumbledore blickte zwischen Harry und Riddle hin und her. „Ist Mr Black der gleichen Auffassung?"

Harry hob den Blick und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. Er fand keine Wärme in ihnen.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu gerne hätte er Dumbledore alles erklärt! Dass dieser ihn genauso ansah, wie einen dunklen Magier, wie _Riddle_, war beinahe unerträglich. Er wollte, dass Dumbledore ihm vertraute! Aber er erkannte plötzlich, dass er dafür selbst erst einmal wieder anfangen musste, Dumbledore zu vertrauen.

Was auch immer Dumbledore in Harrys Augen las, schien ihn milder zu stimmen. Sein Blick verlor etwas von seiner Härte. „Na schön.", sagte er schließlich. „Tom, Sie kehren augenblicklich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück! Ich würde gern noch ein paar Worte, unsere Schulregeln betreffend, mit Harry wechseln!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund erleichterte es Harry ungemein, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder beim Vornamen nannte. Riddle hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, als sich zu fügen, doch er warf Harry im Gehen noch einen drohenden Blick zu.

Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis er um die Ecke war. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in mein Büro.", sagte er dann zu Harry gewandt. „Hier entlang!"

Schweigend folgte Harry ihm durch das Schloss. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie zerschlagen und hundeelend. Die Anspannung des Tages, sein Wutausbruch und das Duell hatten stark an seinen körperlichen und mentalen Kräften gezehrt. Er fühlte sich schrecklich ausgelaugt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Ausmaß dessen was geschehen war bewusst. Nie wieder würde er in seine Zeit zurückkehren. Riddle wusste Bescheid! Die Vergangenheit war bereits geändert worden und damit auch die Zukunft. Die Zukunft, aus der er kam, existierte wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr, weil Voldemort – Riddle – sie verändern würde. Zunächst jedoch würde er wahrscheinlich Harry ausschalten. Seine Tage waren wohl so oder so gezählt...

Inzwischen hatten sie Dumbledores Büro erreicht. Auch seine scheinbar hoffnungslose Situation tat Harrys Neugierde keinen Abbruch und so sah er sich interessiert um. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an Dumbledores späteres Büro als Schulleiter. Sämtliche Regale waren mit Büchern und interessanten Gegenständen besetzt, von denen einige Harry vertraut vor kamen. Das Denkarium konnte er allerdings nicht entdecken. Fawkes flatterte auf seine Stange, während Dumbledore Harry mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte in einem gemütlichen roten Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Dankbar ließ Harry sich hinein sinken. Der Sessel erinnerte ihn an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum Zuhause und mit einem Mal packte ihn entsetzliches Heimweh. Er fühlte sich heimatlos und verloren.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst über seine halbmondförmigen Gläser hinweg an. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten.", sagte er, „Darüber, was heute Abend zwischen Ihnen und Tom Riddle vorgefallen ist und warum. Ich habe schon länger das Gefühl, dass Sie etwas vor mir, vor uns allen verbergen und falls Ihr Geheimnis die Schule und ihre Bewohner gefährdet, wäre es besser, wenn ich davon weiß.", erklärte er eindringlich. Er schwieg einen Augenblick, dann fuhr er fort. „Natürlich ist es Ihr gutes Recht zu schweigen... aber als Ihr Lehrer versichere ich Ihnen, dass sie mir vertrauen können. Ihr Geheimnis wäre bei mir in guten Händen."

Harry nickte nur. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als Dumbledore zu glauben. Er war endlich bereit, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Dies war zwar nicht der Dumbledore, den er kannte, aber er war dennoch ein mächtiger, weiser Zauberer auf der Höhe seiner Kraft. Wenn irgendjemand ihm helfen konnte, dann Dumbledore. Allein wurde er mit seinen Problemen auf jeden Fall nicht mehr fertig. Sie waren ihm längst über den Kopf gewachsen. Und er hatte das Gefühl ohnehin keine Kraft mehr übrig zu haben. Es würde eine Erleichterung sein, diese Last nicht mehr allein tragen zu müssen. Falls Dumbledore ihm glaubte...

„Bevor ich beginne", sagte Harry, „muss ich Sie darum bitten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen, egal wie unglaublich Ihnen das, was ich zu sagen habe, auch erscheinen mag."

Zu Harrys Erleichterung lächelte Dumbledore ihm ermutigend zu. „Dies ist eine faire Bitte, der ich gerne nachkomme. Fahren Sie ruhig fort."

Und so erzählte Harry seine unglaubliche Geschichte. Er ließ nichts aus, erzählte Dumbledore nicht nur von den Umständen der Zeitreise sondern auch von seinem Leben in der Zukunft und welche Rolle Riddle beziehungsweise Voldemort darin spielte. Dumbledore war ein sehr aufmerksamer Zuhörer und er hielt sein Versprechen. Er ließ Harry reden, solange er wollte und versuchte nicht ein einziges Mal ihn zu unterbrechen. Nachdem Harry so lange hatte still schweigen müssen, wahr es eine geradezu eine Wohltat, sich endlich jemandem mitzuteilen. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Harry Dumbledore auch seine tiefsten Sorgen und Ängste Riddle betreffend mitgeteilt und dass er die Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr fast schon aufgegeben hatte.

Endlich endete Harry und schwieg. Er sah Dumbledore nicht an, aus Angst vor dessen Reaktion. Was wenn er Harry nicht glaubte? Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich mit einem Muster auf dem Teppich.

„Was ich nicht ganz verstehe", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich in die Stille hinein, „ist, warum Sie sich mir nicht sofort anvertraut haben."

Überrascht sah Harry hoch und fand Dumbledores freundlich funkelnde Augen auf sich gerichtet.

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe", erklärte Dumbledore, „dann war ich in der Zukunft eine Vertrauensperson für Sie, jemand, zu dem Sie eine enge Beziehung hatten. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich nicht wie mein zukünftiges Ich bin, hätten Sie schon viel eher zu mir kommen können. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Harry und das war die Wahrheit. „Ich... Moment mal! Sie glauben mir also?"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Diese Geschichte ist so unglaublich, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als sie zu glauben."

Harry fand nicht, dass das Sinn machte, aber er war zu froh und erleichtert, um sich darum zu scheren. Alles was zähle, war, dass Dumbledore ihm glaubte und so wie es klang auch helfen wollte!

„Können Sie mir helfen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Dumbledore wurde wieder ernst. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber dadurch, dass Sie so lange damit gewartet haben, zu mir zu kommen, ist die Lage für Sie bedenklich geworden. Wenn das, was Sie mir von Riddle erzählen stimmt, dann befinden Sie sich in ernster Gefahr. Er wird sich jetzt nicht nur damit begnügen, ihre Rückkehr zu verhindern."

Betrübt nickte Harry. Nein, Riddle würde ihn wohl kaum so einfach davon kommen lassen.

„Das Zurückkommen in die Zukunft ist auch nur ein Problem.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es wird nicht ganz einfach sein, Ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Sie müssen die Vergangenheit so verlassen, als seien Sie nie hier gewesen. Es darf nichts verändert werden!"

Als ob Harry das nicht wusste! „Jetzt, da Riddle Bescheid weiß, kann ich das wohl vergessen.", murmelte er düster.

„Es dürfte in der Tat recht schwierig werden seine Erinnerungen zu löschen.", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Bei allen anderen würde ich sagen, dass ein einfacher Gedächtniszauber genügen dürfte."

Harry konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Hatte Dumbledore gerade vorgeschlagen die Erinnerungen der Leute an ihn und Malfoy zu löschen? Scheinbar ja... Der Gedanke war ihm selbst noch gar nicht gekommen, obwohl er irgendwie Sinn machte. Aber solche Zauber ohne Zustimmung des Zaubereiministeriums auszuführen, was illegal. _'Und wenn schon!'_, dachte Harry. Er hatte auch vorher schon Dinge getan, die das Ministerium verboten hatte.

„Es ist schon spät.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Am Besten, Sie kehren in Ihren Schlafsaal zurück. Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe, was Ihnen und Mr Malfoy weiter hilft."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Sein Bett erschien ihm mit einem mal wie ein paradiesischer Ort. Er war nicht länger allein; Dumbledore würde jetzt die Sache in die Hand nehmen! Es war, als wäre ihm ein Teil seiner Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Er erhob sich schläfrig. „Gute Nacht, Professor.", murmelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." entgegnete Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und Harry..." - Harry stand bereits an der Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Lehrer um - „Sei vorsichtig!"

* * *

_Manchmal muss man während des Schreibens feststellen, dass etwas nicht so funktioniert, wie man sich das vorgestellt hat. Das Duell zwischen Harry und Tom war schon seit Ewigkeiten geplant, aber erst während ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, fiel mir ein, dass ihre Zauberstäbe nicht normal gegeneinander funktionieren würden. Ich hatte bei meiner ganzen Planung doch tatsächlich den Priori Incantatem vergessen!_ _Also habe ich eingebaut und das Kapitel hat einen etwas anderen Verlauf genommen, als ursprünglich geplant. So kann es gehen!_

_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und vergesst nicht, ein Review zu hinterlassen._

_Reviewantworten zum letzten Kapitel:_

**leatitia:** Ich musste mir meine Fanfiction auch erst mal durchlesen, als ich nach langer Zeit wieder mit Schreiben begonnen hab. So kurz vor dem Ende werde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr aufgeben. Du wirst auf jeden Fall erfahren, wie es ausgehen wird und ob Harry und Draco wieder zurückkehren. Harrys Temperament ist seine größte Schwäche, die ihn immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Früher oder später hätte Riddle es aber sowieso heraus gefunden. Er hat so seine Wege, an Information zu kommen...  
Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen. :)

**Eule:** Vielen Dank für alles:-D Ich hatte selbst nicht mehr so richtig daran geglaubt, dass ich jemals weiter schreibe.

**Arnie:** Ich freue mich, dass du dabei bleibst. ) Ja, Harry handelt oft zu impulsiv und unüberlegt. Das ist wahrscheinlich seine größte Schwäche. Der Schwur wird aber keine weiteren Auswirkungen haben. Er hat Harry nur bewusst gemacht, welchen Einfluss Riddle bereits auf ihn hat.  
Natürlich werde ich auch in Irland weiter in Kontakt bleiben. Ich würde gern wissen, wie dein eigenes Buch weiter geht, nachdem der Prolog mir den Mund wässrig gemacht hat. Hast du meine mail eigentlich bekommen?

**LuvLee:** Dir ebenfalls Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abitur:) Weißt du schon, was du jetzt danach machst?  
Voldemort, der sich an etwas erinnert ist eine gute Idee. Ich hab da sogar schon eine Szene im Kopf, die ein guter Abschluss für die Geschichte wäre... Jetzt kann ich es kaum erwarten, da hin zu kommen.

**Reinadoreen:** Riddle hätte es früher oder später sowieso raus gefunden. Er hat so seine Mittel und Wege, das zu bekommen, was er will. Trotzdem war es wieder einmal leichtsinnig von Harry, so viel zu offenbaren. Er wird das noch bereuen. Im Moment weiß Draco noch nicht, dass Riddle Bescheid weiß, aber er wird es noch früh genug erfahren.  
Ich bin froh, dass es nach all der Zeit immer noch treue Leser gibt. Andernfalls könnte ich mich niemals dazu überwinden, weiter zu schreiben. Ein dickes Dankeschön dafür an dich:D

**Ginny M. Weasley: **Ich bin froh, dass es dir so gut gefällt, auch nach all der Zeit. :) Du hast recht, es ist wirklich schade, dass es nicht mehr Geschichten gibt, in denen Harry so weit in die Vergangenheit reist. Das war damals der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich angefangen habe, diese Fanfiction zu schreiben, weil ich so etwas immer lesen wollte. Wer weiß, vielleicht fühlt sich der eine oder die andere dadurch versucht, sich selbst an diese Thematik zu wagen. Ich fände es jedenfalls schön.

**Aischa:** Hat diesmal nicht ganz so lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir ebenso wie das letzte. :)


	21. Um Haaresbreite

**Um Haaresbreite**

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in dieser Nacht in sein Bett gekommen war. Im Nachhinein erstaunte es ihn, dass Riddle nicht versucht hatte, ihn abzufangen.

Am nächsten Tag, versuchte Harry seinen Erzfeind so weit wie möglich zu meiden. Aber Riddle schien an diesem Sonntag genauso wenig darauf erpicht zu sein, auf Harry zu treffen. Die beiden sahen sich zwar von Weitem, aber es kam zu keiner Konfrontation. Falls Malfoy irgendetwas bemerkte, sagte er zumindest nichts dazu. Da sowohl Riddle als auch Harry anscheinend versuchten, für den Rest der Welt unauffindbar zu sein, schloss er sich kurzerhand Elisabeth Mite und ihren Freundinnen an.

Am darauf folgenden Tag kam Harry jedoch zu der Einsicht, dass es aussehen musste, als fürchtete er Riddle, wenn er sich weiterhin von ihm fern hielt. Es wäre sowieso unmöglich ihn völlig zu meiden, da sie ja gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunden hatten. Riddle schien zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Allerdings bemerkte Harry beim Frühstück, dass Riddle ihn beobachtete, wenn er glaubte, Harry bemerke es nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei gefiel Harry gar nicht.

Das erste Fach an diesem Tag war Zaubertränke. Professor Damp eröffnete ihnen sogleich, dass sie heute den _Turgortrank_ brauen würden, ein Heiltrank, der gegen Schwellungen wirken sollte. „Dieser Trank ist sehr einfach zu brauen", erklärte er ihnen, „aber auch sehr gefährlich, wenn er falsch zubereitet wird. Daher ist es auch nicht erlaubt, ihn vor UTZ-Level im Unterricht durch zunehmen. Sie sollten aber inzwischen alle die nötige Erfahrung und Sorgfalt im Umgang mit Tränken haben, so dass ich nicht mit irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten rechne." Er erklärte ihnen auch, dass sie den Trank jeweils alleine brauen würden anstatt in Partnerarbeit, was Harry mit großer Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er werde mit Riddle zusammenarbeiten müssen.

Entschlossen machte er sich an die Arbeit. Zaubertränke war vielleicht nicht sein bestes Fach, aber er konnte durchaus gute Leistungen darin erzielen, vor allem jetzt, da Snape seine Arbeit nicht mehr ständig bekritteln konnte. Bis zur Hinzugabe der zerstampften Dinsnüsse ging alles gut. Zufrieden betrachtete Harry die Lösung, die genau die blass violette Färbung hatte, die sie haben sollte. Dann jedoch stellte er fest, dass ihm für einen der nächsten Schritte getrocknete Plimpyfüße fehlten. Eilig füllte er die Brandwurzstücke, die er gerade klein gehackt hatte in seinen Kessel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulschrank, wo die Schüler sich mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke selbst bedienen durften.

Er war offenbar nicht der Einzige, dem etwas für seinen Trank fehlte. Tom Riddle hatte ebenfalls den Schrank aufgesucht und war bereits damit beschäftigt verschiedene Zutaten herauszusuchen, als Harry dort ankam. Als er Harry bemerkte, lächelte er ihm zu. Für einen Außen stehenden hätte es sicher wie ein freundliches, ermutigendes Lächeln gewirkt, aber Harry sah welche Bosheit in Wahrheit dahinter steckte. Mit einem berechnenden Blick auf Harry, verließ Riddle den Schrank. Etwas verwirrt stellte Harry fest, dass sich unter den Zutaten, die Riddle geholt hatte, auch pulverisiertes Silbergras befand, das für diesen Trank eigentlich gar nicht benötigt wurde. Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab, als er sich selbst dem Schrank zu wandte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte Riddle es für irgendeinen seiner eigenen dunklen Tränke.

Schließlich fand er, was er suchte. Als er sich umdrehte, stellte er zu seinem Ärger fest, dass Riddle sich über seinen Kessel gebeugt hatte und den Inhalt offenbar sehr interessiert musterte. Als Harry mit den getrockneten Plimpyfüßen zurückkehrte, nickte Riddle ihm zu. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Black! Du kannst offenbar, wenn du willst." Seine Stimme klang freundlich, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie enthielten eindeutig eine Drohung. Die Abneigung, die ihm entgegen schlug, war beinahe körperlich spürbar. Harry ignorierte seinen Feind und wandte sich wieder seinem Zaubertrank zu.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Riddle ihn gleich darauf in Ruhe und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück. Harry konnte jedoch noch weiterhin seinen Blick auf sich spüren und als er kurz auf sah, sah er sein Gefühl bestätigt. In Riddles Blick lag eine bösartige Zufriedenheit, als dieser ihn beobachtete, die Harry äußerst beunruhigend fand.

Er war jedoch entschlossen, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen und konzentrierte sich lieber auf seinen Trank, als auf Riddle. Als er aber die Plimpyfüße hinzufügen wollte, musste er allerdings feststellen, dass sein Trank nicht mehr die gewünschte Farbe hatte. Stirn runzelnd blickte er auf die Anweisungen auf der Tafel. Er konnte keinen Fehler feststellen. Bis hierher hatte er sich haargenau an die Vorgaben gehalten! Hektisch blätterte er in seinem Zaubertrankbuch, in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Professor Damp war nun ebenfalls auf Harrys Trank aufmerksam geworden und kam herüber geeilt. „Ach du meine Güte!", rief er besorgt, „Was genau haben Sie bloß mit diesem Trank angestellt?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und beteuerte hastig, dass er sich genau an die Anweisungen gehalten hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, was geschehen war.

Professor Damps Gesicht nahm einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck an. „Das sieht nicht gut aus, das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus... Rasch! Holen Sie mir die grüne Flasche mit der Aufschrift _Predomolit_ aus dem Schrank, Mr Black!"

Harry wollte sich beeilen, dieser Anweisung nachzukommen, doch er kam nicht weit. Plötzlich gab es einen gewaltigen Knall! Das letzte, was Harry sah, war Riddles triumphierendes Gesicht. Dann verschwand die Welt um ihn herum in Dunkelheit.

* * *

Wohlige Wärme umgab ihn. Er nahm sie dankbar an, da er irgendwie wusste, dass die Dunkelheit davor nicht so ansprechend gewesen war. Schwach erinnerte er sich an erschreckende, beunruhigende Traumfetzen... Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung... Hoffnungslosigkeit, eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr... Instinktiv spürte er auch, dass die Welt jenseits der Wärme nicht so angenehm war. Er wollte nicht dorthin zurückkehren! Aber er musste. Etwas rief nach ihm, etwas in ihm drängte dorthin zurück... Und schließlich leistete er widerwillig Folge.

Das erste, was ihm noch während des Erwachens auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass er sich im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts befand. Er hatte im Laufe seines Lebens genug Zeit dort verbracht, um den Ort auch ohne Brille auf Anhieb wieder zu erkennen. Das nächste, was ihm auffiel, war der Mann, der neben seinem Bett saß. Er hatte langes, kastanienbraunes Haar und einen ebenso langen Bart. Auf seiner recht krummen Adlernase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille. Der Name _Albus Dumbledore_ kam ihm in den Sinn und er wunderte sich, warum der Schulleiter so jung wirkte.

Dann kehrten sturzartig alle Erinnerungen zurück und Harry fuhr von seinem Kissen hoch. „Professor... was..."

„Bleibe liegen, Harry!" Sanft, aber bestimmt, wurde er wieder in sein Kissen gedrückt. „Unsere neue Krankenschwester wirft mich sofort wieder hinaus, falls sie der Meinung ist, dass du dich zu sehr aufregst."

Gehorsam blieb Harry liegen, tastete aber im Liegen nach seiner Brille. Dumbledore erkannte sogleich, was er suchte und reichte sie ihm. „Danke", murmelte Harry und setzte sie rasch auf. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „So wie es aussieht, hattest du heute morgen einen Unfall in Zaubertränke. Dein Kessel, der einen unfertigen Turgortrank enthielt, ist offenbar explodiert. Du musst wissen, Harry, dass der Turgortrank zwar sehr leicht zu brauen ist, aber schon der geringste Fehler eine sehr heftige Reaktion auslösen kann, die im allgemeinen zu einer Explosion führt, die verheerende Folgen für den Brauenden haben kann. Du hattest Glück, Harry, großes Glück!"

Harry brauchte ein paar Momente, um das zu verarbeiten. „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe alle Anweisungen befolgt... ich hab sogar drei mal nach geprüft, dass ich auch wirklich alles richtig mache... Es ist unmöglich! Es sei denn..." Ein Verdacht keimte plötzlich in ihm auf.

„Ja?" Dumbledore beobachtete ihn höchst interessiert.

„Tom Riddle hat sich kurz vorher über meinen Kessel gebeugt. Ich dachte, er wollte mich nur damit ärgern oder provozieren... aber was...", er sprach seinen Gedanken nicht aus.

Auch so schien Dumbledore zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. „Du meinst, er könnte dir etwas in den Trank gemischt haben.", sagte er leise.

Harry nickte. „Sir... ich möchte es nicht so erscheinen lassen, als würde ich ihn beschuldigen. Ich habe keine Beweise..."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Nach allem, was ich über Tom Riddle weiß und nachdem, was du mir vorletzte Nacht über ihn berichtet hast, würde ich ihm das durchaus zutrauen. Hatte ich dich nicht gewarnt, Harry? Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest, vor allem was Tom Riddle betrifft?"

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte Harry. „Es tut mir Leid."

Der Verwandlungsprofessor seufzte leise. „Schon gut... Es war nicht wirklich deine Schuld. So viele sind schon von Tom Riddle hinters Licht geführt worden. Und so wie es aussieht, hat er es wohl auf dich abgesehen." Er betrachtete Harry und stellte fest, dass diesem langsam die Augen zufielen. „Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir morgen mit unserem Gespräch fortfahren. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe!"

Harry war sehr dankbar für diesen Vorschlag. Er hatte zwar keine Schmerzen, dank der Zauberkunst der verantwortlichen Heilerin, aber sein Körper forderte dennoch seinen Tribut. Dumbledore war schon an der Tür, als Harry noch etwas einfiel. „Professor...", rief er und hob leicht den Kopf.

Dumbledore blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was ist mit Professor Damp? Er war viel näher an diesem Kessel, als ich!"

Der Professor schwieg einen Moment. „Professor Damp befindet sich zur Zeit im St. Mungos Hospital.", sagte er dann ernst. „Er lebt, aber er ist schwer verletzt. Er wird wohl nie wieder unterrichten können. Das bedeutet... das wir uns wohl nach einem neuen Zaubertranklehrer umsehen müssen." Er sah, wie betroffen Harry von dieser Mitteilung war. „Schlaf jetzt!", sagte er sanft. Und das tat Harry dann auch.

* * *

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es bereits Mitte des nächsten Tages. Nachdem er eine Untersuchung von einer sehr viel jüngeren Madam Pomfrey hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als liegen zu bleiben, bis sie ihm erlaubte aufzustehen. Zwar meinte sie, dass seine Verletzungen gut verheilt seien, aber er sollte sich lieber noch etwas ausruhen. Harry wollte sich aber nicht ausruhen. Viel lieber hätte er Riddle zur Rede gestellt!

Zwar hatte er Professor Damp noch nicht lange und auch nicht sehr gut gekannt, aber es tat ihm trotzdem sehr Leid um den Lehrer. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, vor allem als ihm aufging, dass er wahrscheinlich nur überlebt hatte, weil Professor Damp den Großteil der Explosion aufgefangen hatte. Noch jemand, der beinahe für ihn gestorben wäre...

Seine düsteren Gedanken wurden plötzlich von einem lauten Schrei aus dem Nachbarraum unterbrochen. Madam Pomfrey! Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie ihm eigentlich noch nicht erlaubt hatte, aufzustehen, sprang er aus seinem Bett und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Es ertönte Fußgetrappel und ein Geräusch, als würde jemand einen Eimer mit Wasser ausleeren.

Als Harry den Kopf in das Nachbarzimmer steckte, gewahrte er Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore, die mitten in einer schmutzigen Wasserpfütze standen. Dumbledore hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Madam Pomfrey war offenbar gerade dabei sich überschwänglich bei Dumbledore für irgendetwas zu bedanken. Harry wollte sich schon erleichtert wieder zurückziehen, als Dumbledore ihn entdeckte. „Harry!"

Auch Madam Pomfrey nahm ihn jetzt wahr. „Mr Black! Ich hatte Sie doch ausdrücklich angewiesen, liegen zu bleiben! Kehren Sie sofort in Ihr Bett zurück!"

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte Harry. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden schreien gehört..."

„Nein, warten Sie!", sagte Dumbledore. „Harry, ich glaube diese Sache betrifft auch dich."

„Hören Sie mal, Professor!", warf Madam Pomfrey ein. „Dieser Junge hat gerade erst einen schweren Unfall hinter sich! Ich denke nicht, dass er jetzt schon wieder..."

„Sie meinten vorhin zu mir, er sei bereits vollständig wieder genesen und brauche nur noch etwas Ruhe.", unterbrach Dumbledore sie freundlich. „Und diese Angelegenheit könnte für ihn von allerhöchster Bedeutung sein. Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gern ein paar Augenblicke mit Harry unter vier Augen sprechen."

Madam Pomfrey willigte ein, aber höchst widerwillig. Zuvor musste Harry aber in sein Bett zurückkehren (worin er ebenfalls nur sehr widerwillig einwilligte).

„Nun Harry", begann Dumbledore ernst, als sie alleine waren, „Wie es aussieht, hat jemand eine Aschwinderin in den Krankenflügel gelassen."

„Eine was?"

„Eine Aschwinderin ist eine Schlange aus Asche, die entsteht, wenn man ein magisches Feuer zu lange brennen lässt. Normalerweise ist sie harmlos. Sie existiert nur eine Stunde lang und sucht während dieser Zeit einen dunklen, ruhigen Ort, um ihre Eier abzulegen. Die Eier sind sehr heiß – wenn man sie nicht bald findet, stecken sie binnen weniger Minuten ihre ganze Umgebung in Brand."

„Ich glaube, wir haben Aschwinderineier in Zaubertränke verwendet.", erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich.

„Oh ja." Dumbledore lächelte. „Wenn man sie einfriert, können sie für verschiedene Tränke sehr nützlich sein. Besonders Liebestränke, wenn ich mich nicht täusche." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Was aber nur den wenigsten bekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die Aschwinderin auch über ein sehr starkes Gift verfügt. Es ist jedoch nahezu noch nie vorgekommen, dass eine Aschwinderin einen Menschen angegriffen hat, weil sie sich für gewöhnlich niemals von ihrer Mission Eier zu legen abbringen lässt. Das hat mich an der Aschwinderin, die in den Krankenflügel eingedrungen ist, so beunruhigt. Sie war eindeutig darauf aus, jemanden zu beißen. Glücklicherweise war ich gerade in der Nähe, als Madam Pomfrey sie entdeckte und konnte sie mit Wasser aus meinem Zauberstab auflösen."

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte in Harry breit. „Sir... Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass die Schlange es auf mich abgesehen hatte?"

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Ich halte es zumindest für sehr wahrscheinlich, Harry. Momentan bist du der einzige Bewohner der Krankenstation und nach deinem Unfall in Zaubertränke vor zwei Tagen..."

Harry verstand, was Dumbledore sagen wollte. „Also will Riddle mich wirklich erledigen.", murmelte er düster. „Er ist ein Parselmund, also konnte er die Schlange auf mich hetzen..." Und es passte so gut zu Riddle – es war genau das, was er tun würde. Was für ein Glück, dass er nicht den Basilisk genommen hatte! Dann wäre der ganze Vorfall sicher sehr viel weniger glimpflich ausgegangen...

„Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen.", sagte Dumbledore mit schwerer Stimme. „Und dieser Vorfall hat gezeigt, dass du auch hier im Krankenflügel nicht mehr sicher bist. Ich fürchte, es ist zu riskant, dich weiter hier zu behalten."

„Aber wo soll ich denn hin?", fragte Harry bestürzt. Der Gedanke, Hogwarts zu verlassen, war beinahe unerträglich. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich je zu hause gefühlt hatte, die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben, die auch hier in der Vergangenheit gleich geblieben war. Lieber wollte er es mit Riddle aufnehmen, als sich dieses letzte Glück nehmen zu lassen!

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach. „Für heute Nacht kannst du in meinen Quartieren übernachten. Aber das ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, auch wenn ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass du eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein wirst. Ich wage aber zu bezweifeln, dass du über längere Zeit die Launen Gepflogenheiten eines alternden Herrn ertragen möchtest. Und ich wage auch zu bezweifeln, dass die übrige Schule eine solche Wohngemeinschaft als ähhm... vernünftig ansehen würde." Eine Auffassung, die Harry durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ich muss morgen einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse unternehmen, um einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu finden.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Vielleicht möchtest du mich begleiten?" Er blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm... heißt das, dass ich in der Winkelgasse bleiben soll?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass man seiner Stimme nicht anhörte, wie wenig Begeisterung er diesem Vorschlag entgegen brachte.

„Wir sollten diese Möglichkeit zumindest in Betracht ziehen.", meinte Dumbledore. „Es wäre nur für kurze Zeit.", sagte er verständnisvoll, als er Harrys Reaktion sah. „Und natürlich stünde ich regelmäßig mit dir in Kontakt. Dem Rest der Schule würden wir sagen, dass du dich immer noch im Krankenflügel befindest, so dass deine Abwesenheit niemandem auffällt, am allerwenigsten natürlich Tom." Er seufzte. „Besser wäre es allerdings, wenn wir einen Weg finden würden, mit Tom Riddle fertig zu werden. Dieses Versteckspiel kann nicht ewig dauern."

Dem konnte Harry nur voll und ganz zustimmen.

* * *

_A/N:  
Hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe diesmal eine gute Entschuldigung. Ich bin zur Zeit als AuPair in Irland und habe dementsprechend nur wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich bei meiner Gastfamilie keinen Internetanschluss habe und jedes mal wenn ich ins Internet will in die lokale Bibliothek gehen muss (die leider nicht immer offen hat, wenn ich Zeit hätte) oder in meine Sprachschule (die erstens ein gutes Stück weg ist und zweitens manchmal ihr Internet sperrt). Mir fehlt aber nicht mehr viel bis zum Ende, vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Kapitel und ich habe auf jeden Fall vor sie zu beenden, mit etwas Glück sogar bis Weihnachten. Dann kann ich mich endlich neuen Projekten zuwenden..._

Reviewantworten:

**Eule:** Ja, ich fürchte, ich habe etwas die Lust an dieser Fanfiction verloren und das zeigt sich offenbar auch in meiner Schreibweise. Du hast recht, es war etwas riskant von Dumbledore Harry zurückzuschicken, aber wie man sieht, ist er nirgends wirklich sicher vor Riddle.

**LuvLee:** Hehe. Ja, Harry hat mal daran gedacht, sich an Dumbledore zu wenden, aber dann entschieden erst mal abzuwarten. Ein großer Fehler, wie sich gezeigt hat. Voldemort, der sich an etwas erinnert... Das hat mir eine Idee für den Schluss der Fanfiction gegeben. Kanns kaum erwarten das endlich zu schreiben...

Das Abi war wirklich hart verdient. Und jetzt stehen wir mehr oder weniger auf eigenen Füßen. Was genau macht eine Systemgastronomie-Fachfrau? Ist die Ausbildung hart? Hättest du nebenbei vielleicht trotzdem Zeit die restlichen Kapitel betazulesen, die ich noch schreibe? Hat auch keine Eile; ich hab sowieso nur unregelmäßig Internetzugang.

**laetitia:**Danke für das Lob. :-) Ja, Riddle ist definitiv intelligent. Ob er wahnsinnig wurde, darüber bin ich mir nicht sicher. In gewisser Weise wahrscheinlich schon, zumindest hat er alles, was ihn menschlich machte aufgegeben. Gleichzeitig hat er aber jede Menge menschliche Schwächen. Gerade im letzten Band ist mir das aufgefallen... aber ich will nichts dazu sagen für den Fall, dass du das neue Buch noch nicht gelesen hast.

**Reinadoreen:** Harry steckt jetzt wirklich in einem ziemlichen Schlamassel. Dumbledore kann nicht immer da sein, um ihn zu retten. Es ist jetzt wichtiger als je zuvor, dass Harry und Malfoy in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren. Denn du hast recht, früher oder später wird Riddle versuchen Malfoy auf seine Seite zu ziehen und durch ihn noch mehr über die Zukunft herauszufinden.


	22. Cassandra

**Cassandra**

Die Winkelgasse bot einen erstaunlich vertrauten Anblick. Entgegen Harrys Vermutung, hatte sich in 50 Jahren offenbar nicht viel verändert. Ein paar vertraute Geschäfte fehlten oder hatten einen anderen Namen, aber im großen und ganzen sah die Straße genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Harry hatte die letzte Nacht Seite an Seite mit Dumbledore in dessen Schlafzimmer verbracht und dabei feststellen müssen, dass Schnarchen auch vor Genialität und Macht nicht Halt machte. Glücklicherweise war er das von Ron gewohnt, sonst hätte er mit Sicherheit eine schlaflose Nacht gehabt, denn Dumbledore schnarchte wirklich fürchterlich. Am Morgen hatte Dumbledore ihn schließlich geweckt und nach einem raschen Frühstück in Dumbledores Räumen waren sie per Flopulver nach London gereist.

„Wissen Sie denn, wo wir hin müssen, Professor?", fragte Harry den Verwandlungslehrer.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, „Es ist gleich um die Ecke."

Sie bogen in eine enge Nebenstraße der Winkelgasse ab. Dumbledore schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin wollte und hielt geradewegs auf einen schiefen Hauseingang zu.

Harry fragte sich, wer der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke wohl sein würde. Zwar hoffte er, nicht mehr lange hier zu sein, aber es wäre trotzdem besser für ihn, wenn er sich mit dem neuen Professor verstand. Immerhin würde dieser auch das neue Oberhaupt seines Hauses sein. Woraufhin er sich fragte, wie Dumbledore so schnell einen Lehrer gefunden hatte, der sich mit Zaubertränken aus kannte und noch dazu seinerseits in Slytherin gewesen war. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass viele Slytherins gut mit diesem Fach zurecht kamen, wenngleich er das immer darauf geschoben hatte, dass Snape sie übervorteilte.

Inzwischen hatten sie das Haus erreicht. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Widerstand öffnen und Harry und Dumbledore fanden sich unversehen in einem schmuddeligen, muffig riechendem Treppenhaus wieder. Die Stufen der Treppen waren schmal und ausgetreten. Harry musste hinter Dumbledore gehen, da zwei Personen kaum nebeneinander Platz hatten.

„Hier ist es.", sagte Dumbledore und hielt vor einer Tür, die aussah, als würde sie beim geringsten Druck nachgeben. Dumbledore betätigte einen uralten, rostigen Türklopfer und wartete.

Nichts geschah. Erneut benutzte der Professor den Türklopfer, wieder ohne Erfolg.

„Ähm... sind Sie sicher, dass er zu hause ist?", fragte Harry unbehaglich.

„Wenn 'se Slughorn suchen, werden 'se kein Glück haben.", krächzte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein älterer, dürrer Zauberer mit langen, strähnigen Haaren kam gerade die Treppe hinunter.

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Der is' nicht da. Fragen 'se mich aber nicht, wo er is'. Is grad vor'n paar Minuten aus'm Haus gegangen."

„Tatsächlich?" Dumbledore seufzte. „Nun, vielen Dank, für die Information, mein Herr."

„Nix zu danken. Schönen Tag noch!" Damit schlurfte er an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinunter.

„Das ist zwar ungelegen, aber noch kein Untergang.", meinte Dumbledore, „Wir könnten natürlich einfach hier warten, bis der Herr dieser Wohnung wieder zurückkehrt, aber das wäre eine Zeitverschwendung, meinst du nicht auch?"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer dieser Slughorn war und wo er sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt befand. „Wollen Sie ihn suchen gehen?", fragte er Dumbledore.

„In der Tat, das will ich.", erwiderte dieser vergnügt, „Lass uns mal überlegen... vorgestern habe ich ihm geschrieben, dass ich einen Job für ihn habe und dass ich heute vorbeikomme, um seine Entscheidung zu hören. Er hatte also genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Dass er nicht hier ist, weist darauf hin, dass er noch immer unentschlossen ist. Also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er jemanden aufsucht, um sich Rat zu holen. Stimmt das so weit?"

„Ähm...", sagte Harry, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Nun, ich denke ich weiß, wo er sich aufhalten könnte.", erklärte Dumbledore, „Lass uns gehen, Harry, Es ist nur ein paar Straßen weiter."

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem stattlichen Haus in einer herrschaftlichen Straße unweit von Gringotts. Bewundernd betrachtete Harry die von Bäumen gesäumte Straße und die prächtigen Häuser, von denen jedes mit einem parkähnlichen Garten umgeben zu sein schien. Offenbar war das hier so etwas wie ein Villenviertel. Harry war noch nie zuvor in diesem Teil der Winkelgasse gewesen.

„Hier ist es.", sagte Dumbledore, „Du wirst vermutlich die Eigentümerin dieses Hauses kennen lernen, wenn wir gleich da drin sind. Sie... nun, es ist wohl besser dich zu warnen. Sie ist eine sehr willensstarke und eigensinnige Frau, die es gewohnt ist, ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Und sie hat... besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie zuweilen etwas überheblich machen, da sie mehr zu wissen glaubt, als wir übrigen. Der einzige Rat, den ich dir mitgeben kann ist dieser: Lass dich von ihr nicht einschüchtern!"

Harry nickte beklommen. Das klang leichter, als gesagt. Dumbledores Beschreibung hatte ihn jetzt schon nervös gemacht. Er hatte keine besonders große Lust diese Frau tatsächlich kennen zu lernen.

Der Verwandlungslehrer trat an einen Briefkasten neben dem großen, verschlossenen Eingangstor, klopfte kurz dagegen und sprach dann mit klar Stimme in den Briefschlitz: „Albus Dumbledore ist hier und bittet um Einlass." Wenige Augenblicke später schwang das Tor auf und die beiden betraten das Anwesen.

Offenbar war Dumbledore schon einmal hier gewesen, denn er bewegte sich sehr zielstrebig. Harry war froh, ihn bei sich zu haben. Dumbledore strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die er auch auf seine Umgebung übertrug. Zudem bezweifelte Harry, dass er sich hier allein zurecht gefunden hätte. Offenbar hielt es niemand für nötig, den Garten zu pflegen, denn er war ziemlich verwildert. Der Weg zum Haus, den sie benutzen war etwas besser in Schuss, aber vereinzelte Äste und Ranken hatten auch hier her ihren Weg gefunden.

Endlich erreichten sie die Haustür, wo sie – wie Harry feststellen musste – bereits erwartet wurden. Ein Hauself hielt ihnen die Tür auf und geleitete sie hinein. „Mistress hat Sir Albus Dumbledore schon erwartet.", piepste der Elf. Am Klang der Stimme erkannte Harry, dass es vermutlich eine Elfe war. „Tinky wird Sie zu ihr bringen."

Sie folgten der Hauselfe durch das große Haus, das in ziemlichem Gegensatz zu dem ungepflegten Garten stand. Harry war außer im Fuchsbau und im Grimmauldplatz noch in keinem anderen Zaubererhaus gewesen und sah sich fasziniert um. Wer auch immer hier lebte, musste über ein beachtliches Vermögen verfügen. Die Möbel, Wandbehänge, Portraits und magischen Utensilien sahen so aus, als hätten sie viel Geld gekostet. Das Haus war sehr gut in Schuss – Harry bezweifelte, dass selbst Tante Petunia ein Staubkorn gefunden hätte, über das sie sich aufregen konnte.

Tinky führte sie eine blankgeputzte Steintreppe hinauf, die mit einem weichen, roten Teppich ausgekleidet war. Als sie das nächste Stockwerk erreichten, vernahmen sie plötzlich Stimmen aus einer der vielen Türen, die sich rechts und links des Korridors befanden.

„...kann die Entscheidung nicht für dich treffen, Horace. Du weißt, dass ich nur zu sagen vermag, welche Möglichkeiten die Zukunft bereit hält, nicht was das Beste für dich ist." Das war die Stimme einer Frau, die Harry bekannt vor kam. Stirn runzelnd zerbrach er sich den Kopf woher.

„Ja ja, ich habe es verstanden." Die zweite Stimme war die eines Mannes und sie klang etwas missvergnügt. „Ich hatte mir nur etwas mehr erhofft, als ein paar schwammige Andeutungen..."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht weiterhelfen kann!", sagte die Frau, allerdings klang sie nicht wirklich so, als ob es ihr wirklich Leid täte. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen unser Gespräch unterbrechen. Ich lasse Gäste nur ungern vor der Tür warten!"

Tatsächlich hatten Harry, Dumbledore und Tinky soeben die Tür erreicht. Es war Harry schleierhaft, woher sie das wusste. Hatte sie vielleicht ein magisches Auge, wie Moody?

Die Tür schwang auf und Tinky betrat knicksend den Raum. „Professor Dumbledore ist hier, Mistress."

„Sehr gut. Ich habe ihn bereits erwartet. Du kannst gehen, Tinky!"

Tinky knickste erneut und huschte dann rasch an Harry und Dumbledore vorbei. Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, der offenbar als eine Art Teezimmer diente. Er war genauso luxuriös eingerichtet, wie der Rest des Hauses, mit antiken Möbeln und kostbaren Wandteppichen. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner runder Tisch, der mit einem silbernen Teeservice gedeckt war. Um den Tisch standen mehrere Stühle, aber nur zwei davon waren besetzt. Einer wurde von einem rundlichen Mann mit strohblondem Haar und einem rötlich blondem Schnurrbart eingenommen. Bei ihrem Eintreten rutschte er unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Harrys Blick wurde jedoch zu der zweiten Person im Raum gelenkt. Er wusste plötzlich, wieso ihre Stimme ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war, denn es war dieselbe alte Frau, die er vor wenigen Wochen mit Dippet zusammen gesehen hatte, als er nachts aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet und durch die Schule geirrt war. Ihr weißes Haar hatte sie auch heute wieder zu einem strengen Knoten hoch gesteckt. Grau-blaue Augen musterten Harry, der sich ziemlich unbehaglich fühlte.

„Guten Morgen, Cassandra.", richtete Dumbledore das Wort zunächst an die Hausherrin. „Horace" Er nickte dem rundlichen Mann zu.

„Guten Morgen, Albus.", erwiderte die Frau – Cassandra – den Gruß und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore. „Darf ich fragen, was dich so früh am Tag zu mir führt? Für gewöhnlich bist doch nicht von dieser Schule weg zu bringen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Mein Besuch wird Hogwarts hoffentlich von großem Nutzen sein. Ich war auf der Suche nach unserem guten Horace hier. Wir waren für heute verabredet, falls er sich daran erinnert."

„Natürlich tue ich das!", sagte Slughorn leicht beleidigt, „Ich erinnere mich aber nicht daran, dass wir einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt dafür fest gelegt hätten!"

„Da wir nun schon einmal beide hier sind, ist jetzt ein ebenso guter Zeitpunkt, wie jeder andere.", meinte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Wenn du erlaubst, Cassandra, würde ich gerne ungestört mit Horace unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Cassandra gönnerhaft. Ihr durchdringender Blick kehrte zu Harry zurück. „Dein junger Begleiter kann mir solange Gesellschaft leisten!"

„Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee.", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Das ist Harry Black, einer meiner Schüler. Harry, das ist Cassandra Trelawney, eine alte Bekannte von mir. Sei so nett und warte hier bei ihr, während ich mich mit Horace allein unterhalte."

Harry blinzelte. _Trelawney?_ Hieß das, die alte Frau war mit seiner ehemaligen Wahrsage-Lehrerin verwandt? Es fiel ihm recht schwer, die strenge, forsche Cassandra, mit der aufgetakelten, geheimtuerischen Sybil Trelawney in Verbindung zu bringen. Der Name Cassandra Trelawney rief noch etwas anderes in ihm wach. Stirn runzelnd versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wo er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm ein!

„Cassandra Trelawney? Die berühmte Seherin?", sagte er überrascht. Diejenige, von der Professor Trelawney wahrscheinlich ihr weniges Talent geerbt hatte.

Cassandra Trelawney hob die Augenbrauen. „Offenbar hat er von mir gehört.", bemerkte sie.

„In der Tat.", meinte Dumbledore und warf Harry einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen."

Harry hatte da insgeheim so seine Zweifel. Diese Cassandra war ihm nicht ganz geheuer und die Tatsache, dass sie mit Professor Trelawney verwandt war, machte sie nicht gerade sympathischer. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

Cassandra Trelawney, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet, lächelte leise. „Oh, das denke ich auch, Albus. Er scheint mir ein aufgeweckter junger Mann zu sein." Ihr Blick ging Harry allmählich auf die Nerven, daher war er froh, als sie ihn kurzzeitig abwandte. „_Tinky_", bellte sie scharf und mit einem Knall erschien die Hauselfe mitten im Raum.

„Mistress hat gerufen?", piepste sie.

„Der blaue Salon ist gegenwärtig unbenutzt.", sagte Cassandra an Dumbledore gewandt, „Ihr werdet dort ungestört sein. Tinky wird Horace und dich dort hin führen."

Die Hauselfe knickste, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Das ist überaus freundlich von dir, Cassandra.", sagte Dumbledore und neigte zum Zeichen des Dankes leicht den Kopf. „Wollen wir dann, Horace?"

Der Zauberer namens Horace Slughorn sah nicht so aus, als wäre er besonders begeistert. Leise murrend erhob er sich und folgte der Hauselfe und Dumbledore hinaus. Harry sah ihnen mit einem unguten Gefühl hinterher. Nicht einmal Dumbledores Zwinkern zum Abschied, das wohl aufmunternd wirken sollte, besserte seine Stimmung. Wann hatte ein Wahrsager jemals etwas gutes für ihn bedeutet?

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. Cassandra Trelawney fixierte Harry erneut mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick, der Harry zusehends kribbeliger machte. Er hatte es noch nie ausstehen können, wenn Leute ihn anstarrten.

„Black, eh?", durchbrach Cassandra plötzlich das Schweigen. „Wenn du ein Black bist, verschlucke ich meine Kristallkugel!"

Harry konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

„Jetzt schau nicht so!", sagte sie, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Komm lieber her! Ich beiße schließlich nicht."

Zögerlich trat Harry an den Tisch. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie so schnell erkannt hatte, dass er einen falschen Namen benutzte. Vielleicht hatte sie engen Kontakt zu den Blacks? _'Ja, das muss es sein.'_, versuchte Harry sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie schien aus einer dieser alten Zaubererfamilien zu kommen, besaß Vermögen und war offenbar sehr bekannt, also war es gut möglich, dass sie in den gleichen Kreisen wie die Blacks verkehrte.

„Setz dich!", befahl die alte Dame und wies auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Nur äußerst widerwillig kam Harry dieser Aufforderung nach. Er wäre lieber auf Abstand geblieben, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, aber er spürte instinktiv, dass es keine gute Idee war, diese Frau zu verärgern.

„Lass dich anschauen.", murmelte sie und ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht wandern.

Harry fragte sich leicht gereizt, was sie bisher denn anderes getan hatte, als ihn anzuschauen. Er vermied es tunlichst, ihren Blick zu erwidern und betrachtete stattdessen angestrengt das Silberservice auf dem Tisch.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckte, als Cassandras Hand plötzlich sein Gesicht berührte. Sanft aber bestimmt hob sie sein Kinn an und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry starrte zurück.

„Nein, du bist kein Black.", murmelte sie. Plötzlich hob sie andere Hand und schob Harrys ungebärdige schwarze Haare aus seiner Stirn. Ihre blau-grauen Augen glitten über die blitzförmige Narbe. „Ich habe dich gesehen.", sagte sie leise, „Aber du solltest noch nicht hier sein. Es ist noch zu früh."

Harry erstarrte. Konnte sie meinen, was er glaubte, was sie meinte?

Er war erleichtert, als Cassandra ihn los ließ und sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück lehnte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie ihn. „Wer bist du wirklich?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry hob an zu sprechen, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder. Wer war er eigentlich? Harry Potter, Gryffindors goldener Junge? Harry Potter, der Junge-der-überlebte? Der Auserwählte? Harry Black, ein Slytherin? Verloren in einer fremden Zeit? Zukünftiger Mörder oder Ermordeter? War er nicht eigentlich nur ein Werkzeug der Prophezeiung?

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er schließlich ehrlich. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass ich hier nicht her gehöre."

Cassandra nickte. Ihr Blick war mitfühlend. „Du hast den Weg verloren.", sagte sie verstehend, „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, ihn wieder zu finden."

Überrascht sah Harry sie an. Sie schien es ernst zu meinen. „Können sie wirklich die Zukunft vorhersagen?", wollte er wissen.

„In gewissem Grad.", meinte sie, „Ich kann verschiedene Bahnen erkennen, die die Zukunft einschlagen könnte. Die Zukunft ist nicht fest und unverrückbar. Jede unserer Entscheidungen beeinflusst ihren Verlauf. Ich kann zumeist nur erahnen, welchen Einfluss eine bestimmte Entscheidung haben könnte, mehr nicht. In seltenen Augenblicken wird mir jedoch die Gunst gewährt mehr als das zu sehen. Manchmal sehe ich Dinge, die erst in ferner Zukunft eintreten werden. Es ist schwer zu erklären, wieso ich das weiß. Sie sind klarer... Ich fühle, dass diese Dinge tatsächlich eintreten werden, obwohl ich natürlich keine Gewissheit dafür habe." Ihr Blick schien in weite Ferne gerichtet zu sein. „Glaubst du an ein Schicksal?", fragte sie Harry.

Harry zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Ob er an ein Schicksal glaubte? Nun, wenn es nach der Prophezeiung ging, würde er entweder sterben, oder selbst zum Mörder werden. Er hatte das bisher unbewusst als sein Schicksal angesehen und nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gab, dem zu entfliehen. „Glauben Sie an ein Schicksal?", wollte er wissen.

Cassandra nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, ich glaube, jeder Mensch hat ein Schicksal, das allerdings nicht fest steht. Es kann beeinflusst werden, jedenfalls meistens. Und es gibt Menschen, die vom Schicksal auserwählt werden, so wie ich." Sie sah Harry fest in die Augen. „Und so wie du."

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten.", murmelte Harry und das stimmte. Er hätte viel lieber ein ganz normales Leben gehabt.

„Ebenso wenig wie ich.", stimmte Cassandra zu. „Glaubst du es ist einfach für mich? Zu wissen, was die Zukunft bringen kann? So selten gelingt es mir, das was ich sehe zu verhindern, weil einfach niemand auf mich hören will. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht eher ein Fluch, als eine Gabe ist und ich stelle mir die Frage: Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

Harry nickte. Diese Frage hatte er sich selbst schon oft gestellt.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum wir auserwählt wurden.", sagte Cassandra, „Es ist nun einmal so und wir müssen lernen, damit zu leben. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden und versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Davor davonlaufen zu wollen, ist sinnlos."

„Das sagt sich so einfach.", meinte Harry düster.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es einfach ist.", erklärte Cassandra, „Aber wenn du deine Aufgabe jemals erfüllen willst, ist es von großer Bedeutung, dass du dich deinem Schicksal stellst."

Aufgabe? Was wusste sie von seiner Aufgabe? Harry wollte ihr diese Frage stellen, doch ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Erschütterung, schnitt jedes Wort ab, das er auf der Zunge hatte. Der Fußboden unter seinen Füßen erbebte, das Glas in den Fenstern schien zu vibrieren und die Möbel im Raum wackelten. Ein Kerzenleuchter auf einer Kommode wankte und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den blanken Parkettboden.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

Einen Moment später hörte er die Schreie.

* * *

_A/N:  
Sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Hatte vor Weihnachten einfach zu viel Stress um zu schreiben und zudem musste ich noch einen extremen Author's Block überwinden. Dann, gestern morgen beim bügeln, hab ich über die Stelle nachgedacht, an der ich hängen geblieben bin und wusste plötzlich genau, was ich schreiben sollte. Seltsam. Hoffentlich dauert diese Inspirationsphase noch ein Weilchen an. Ich schreibe gerade am (hoffentlich) vorletzten Kapitel von Erbe Slytherins. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja doch noch, die Geschichte in diesem Leben zum Abschluss zu bringen._

Reviewantworten:

**LuvLee:** Kann es sein, dass du deine emailadresse gewechselt hast? Habe versucht dir Kapitel 22 zu schicken, aber du hast leider nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht ist deine Antwortmail auch nur bei mir nicht angekommen. Riddle hat die Kammer in meiner Geschichte bereits geöffnet und Hagrid ist auch schon ein paar mal aufgetaucht. Ist nur schon recht lange her.

**laetitia:**Oh ja, Macht kann einen Menschen verderben. Sieht man ja an Politikern. Wobei ich auch denke, dass diejenigen, die sich nicht von ihr beeinflussen lassen würden, gar nie in eine Führungsposition aufsteigen würden. Ihnen fehlt sowohl der Drang dazu, als auch die Bereitwilligkeit dafür über Leichen zu gehen, wie man so schön sagt. Aber das gehört eigentlich nicht hierher. Danke für dein Review. :-)

**Reinadoreen:** Du hast recht, es wäre ziemlich leicht für Riddle, Draco zu beeinflussen und das nutzt dieser auch aus, vor allem um an Informationen zu kommen. Malfoy bekommt gar nicht mit, dass Riddle ihn aushorcht und Tom hat über ihn bereits weitaus mehr erfahren, als Harry ahnt. Zum Glück weiß Draco, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie beide wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren, sonst hätte er bestimmt nichts dagegen, sich zusammen mit Riddle gegen Harry zu stellen. Dass der Unfall von Riddle verursacht wurde, weiß er nicht und da Harry überlebt hat, schöpft er auch keinen Verdacht. Es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass Harry kein As im Tränkebrauen ist.


	23. Im Feuer

**Im Feuer**

Harry sprang auf, hastete ans Fenster und spähte hinaus. Das erste, was er sah, war eine riesige Rauchwolke in der Richtung, in der die Winkelgasse lag. Dann bemerkte er die Menschen, die durch die vormals leere Straße vor Trelawneys Haus hasteten. Ab und zu drehten sie die Köpfe zurück in die Richtung, aus der der Rauch kam. Sie schienen vor etwas auf der Flucht zu sein. Die Schreie kamen ebenfalls aus dieser Richtung und während Harry noch die Menschen draußen beobachtete, erklangen in der Ferne weitere Explosionen. Genau das nämlich war der erste Knall gewesen, erkannte Harry nun.

„Grindelwald", erklang plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihm. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Cassandra Trelawney neben ihn ans Fenster getreten war. „Seine Anhänger versuchen schon seit Wochen die Schutzzauber und Zauberbanne der Winkelgasse zu durchdringen."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Dumbledore stürmte in den Raum, gefolgt von einem heftig keuchendem Slughorn. „Ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse!", rief er. „Ich werde gehen und bei der Verteidigung helfen. Harry, ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst und dieses Haus nicht verlässt."

Harry wollte widersprechen. Er konnte auch helfen! Er war mehrmals dem gefürchtetsten schwarzen Magier des Jahrhunderts gegenüber gestanden und hatte genügend Erfahrungen mit Todessern gesammelt.

Dumbledore schien Harrys Widerwillen zu spüren. Er sah Harry mit festem Blick an. Das vertraute Funkeln war vollkommen aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Es war ihm offenbar ernst. „Versprich mir, dass du dieses Haus nicht verlassen wirst!"

Harry konnte nur nicken. Das schien Dumbledore offenbar zu genügen, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er zur Türe hinaus. Kurze Zeit später konnte Harry durch das Fenster sehen, wie er auf die Straße hastete, um dann zu disapparieren.

Nach Dumbledores Verschwinden legte sich eine seltsame Stille über den Raum, die nur durch gelegentliche Knalle in der Ferne unterbrochen wurde. Harry starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Er wollte wissen, was vor ging und noch lieber wollte er helfen. Es war nur zu gut möglich, dass da draußen gerade Menschen starben, Menschen, die er hätte retten können. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Cassandra ebenfalls am Fenster stehen. Er hatte erwartet, dass das auf die Dauer zu anstrengend für sie sein würde. Zum ersten Mal stellte er sich die Frage, wie alt sie eigentlich war. Sie sah zwar noch recht rüstig aus, aber das war kein Indikator. Zauberer konnten viel älter werden, als nichtmagische Menschen, wusste Harry.

Er wurde plötzlich gewahr, dass Slughorn, der sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hatte, ihn ständig ansah. „Black, eh?", sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass Harry seinen Blick erwiderte. „Du bist nicht zufällig verwandt mit Orion Black? Alter Bekannter von mir, weißt du... ziemlich hohes Tier im Ministerium."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Aus irgendeinem Grund sah Slughorn enttäuscht aus. „Oh... nun ja. Gehört Zaubertränke zu deinen Lieblingsfächern?"

Harrys ehrliche Antwort darauf wäre gewesen, dass er von Zaubertränken für den Rest seines Lebens die Nase voll hatte. Das wäre, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dieser Mann bald sein Lehrer in eben jenem Fach sein würde, aber keine gute Idee gewesen, deshalb erwiderte er: „Es ist ganz ok. Sie nehmen Dumbledores Angebot also an?"

„Noch habe ich mich nicht entschieden!", sagte Slughorn . „Es ist nicht unbedingt klug dieser Tage mit Dumbledore in Verbindung gebracht zu werden." Sein Blick wanderte nervös zum Fenster, durch das noch immer Explosionsgeräusche drangen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem zustimmen kann.", meinte Harry. „Gerade dieser Tage würde ich mich mit Dumbledore an meiner Seite wohler fühlen."

Slughorn sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh. Na ja, es stimmt schon, Dumbledore ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber ob er gegen Grindelwald eine Chance hätte..."

„Bei einem Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald würde ich auf jeden Fall auf Dumbledore setzen.", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

Slughorn sah nachdenklich aus, wenn auch noch nicht überzeugt. Jegliche Einwände, die er vielleicht haben mochte, gingen jedoch in der nächsten Explosion unter - viel näher als alle vorherigen. Das ganze Haus schien zu erbeben, Glas und Geschirr zerbrach und ein Gemälde, das sich von der Wand gelöst hatte, krachte zu Boden.

„Sie kommen näher.", bemerkte Cassandra. Trotz der bedrohlichen Situation schien sie die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

„Unsere Verteidigung wird sie sicher aufhalten.", sagte Slughorn. „Das hat sie bisher immer getan!"

„Diesmal nicht." Cassandra schien sich dieser Aussage ganz sicher zu sein. „Sie kommen näher.", wiederholte sie.

„Aber nicht hierher, oder?", meinte Slughorn hoffnungsvoll. „Die Schutzzauber auf deinem Haus werden sie doch aufhalten, nicht wahr?"

Cassandra lachte kurz auf. „Diese Schutzzauber wurden vor allem installiert, um Einbrecher fern zu halten. Ich bezweifle, dass sie einem Großangriff stand halten werden!"

„Aber dann müssen wir hier weg!" rief Slughorn entsetzt. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie uns erreichen! Hat dein Haus Verbindung mit dem Flohnetzwerk?"

„Selbstverständlich!" Cassandra schien empört, dass er ihr überhaupt diese Frage stellte.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", wollte Slughorn wissen. „Lasst uns hier auf dem schnellsten Weg verschwinden!"

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.", erwiderte Cassandra ruhig.

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore versprochen, dieses Haus nicht zu verlassen."

Slughorn blickte ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Macht was ihr wollt, es ist schließlich euer Leben. Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht hier verweilen!"

„Du kannst meinen Kamin benutzen, wenn du willst,", sagte Cassandra, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden, „aber es wird dir nichts nutzen."

Slughorn kümmerte sich nicht um sie und hastete aus dem Raum. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie ihn fluchen und nach ein paar Sekunden kehrte er schnaufend zurück. Sein Gesicht war rot und die blonden Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn. „Diese Mistkerle haben das Flohnetzwerk gestört! Es ist unmöglich auf diesem Weg zu entkommen."

Seltsamerweise bereitete Harry der Gedanke, sich mitten in einem Krieg zu befinden ohne eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, keine Furcht. Es war für ihn nichts neues um sein Leben kämpfen zu müssen. Zumindest wusste er bei einem solchen Kampf, was ihn erwartete. Cassandras seltsame Ruhe übertrug sich auch auf ihn. Er fühlte sich gesammelt und bereit, es mit jedem aufzunehmen, der die Schwelle dieses Hauses übertreten sollte.

Sie warteten. Slughorn murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Vermutlich suchte er immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit zu entkommen, bevor Grindelwalds Streitkräfte sie erreichten. Cassandra stand unbeweglich am Fenster und sah hinaus. Ihre Augen schienen in weite Ferne zu blicken. Harry fragte sich, was sie wirklich sah. Hatte sie eine Vision oder so was? Wusste sie bereits, wie die kommende Auseinandersetzung ausgehen würde?

Eine Bewegung oder besser: ein Mangel an Bewegung draußen am Tor erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren zwei Zauberer in grauen Umhängen. Anders als die Menschen, die Harry zuvor gesehen hatte, liefen sie nicht weg, sondern versuchten anscheinend das Grundstück zu betreten. Offenbar weigerte sich das Tor jedoch, sie einzulassen. Weitere Zauberer in grauen Umhängen tauchten auf. Eine Gruppe von ihnen richtete ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Tor des gegenüberliegenden Hauses und einen Moment später gab es einen Lichtblitz und eine weitere Explosion erschütterte die gesamte Umgebung. Als Harry wieder auf freien Blick auf das Tor hatte, war dieses verschwunden und grau gewandete Zauberer strömten auf das Grundstück.

„Ok, das hier könnte vielleicht klappen.", sagte Slughorn plötzlich. „Wenn wir das Haus verwüsten und uns verstecken, denken sie möglicherweise, dieses Haus wäre schon angegriffen worden und gehen wieder."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, als plötzlich einer der grauen Zauberer auf ihr Fenster deutete und seine Kollegen auf etwas aufmerksam machte. Offenbar hatten sie Cassandra entdeckt, die immer noch gut sichtbar am Fenster stand und nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich zu verstecken.

„Zu spät.", sagte Harry. „Sie haben uns entdeckt." Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Wir müssen uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten."

Slughorns Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. „Kampf?", krächzte er. „Aber... aber ich..."

„Wir sind im Krieg, falls Ihnen das entgangen sein sollte.", unterbrach Harry ihn scharf. „Aber wenn Sie lieber sterben wollen, bitte!"

„Möglicherweise verschonen sie uns, wenn wir uns ohne Widerstand ergeben.", meinte Slughorn, doch es klang nicht sehr zuversichtlich.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte Harry. „Bei all den vielen unschuldigen Menschenleben, die sie schon auf dem Gewissen haben? Ich jedenfalls werde nicht darauf hoffen, dass sich mich aus reiner Nächstenliebe verschonen."

Mit diesen Worten zückte er seinen Zauberstab und hastete aus dem Zimmer. Ein letzter Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, wie Grindelwalds Anhänger gerade dabei waren das gegenüberliegende Haus in Brand zu stecken.

Dieser Slughorn war ein Feigling! Von ihm konnte er wohl keine Hilfe erwarten. Suchend sah er sich nach einem Platz nahe der Treppe um, von dem aus er den unteren Teil des Hauses überblicken konnte und gleichzeitig nicht gesehen wurde. Seine Gegner waren ihm an Zahl und Erfahrung weit überlegen, daher war Überraschung seine einzige Chance.

Plötzlich erschütterte eine Explosion das Haus, die so gewaltig war, dass sie Harry fast von den Füßen warf. Er fand Halt an der steinernen Statue eines Greifen und klammerte sich an sie, bis er wieder einigermaßen sicher stehen konnte. Harry wusste, was diese letzte Explosion bedeutete. Grindelwalds Leute hatten nun auch die Schutzzauber von Cassandras Haus durchbrochen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Haustür erreichten.

Schließlich verschob Harry mit dem Locomotorzauber die Greifenstatue einfach ans Geländer und kauerte sich dahinter. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn wenige Augenblicke später flog die Haustür mit einem Knall auf. Von seinem Versteck aus konnte Harry Fußgetrappel vernehmen und Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig Dinge in einer fremden Sprache zu riefen, die Harry nicht verstand.

Dann sah er sie. Es waren insgesamt sieben. Zwei begannen die unteren Räume zu durchsuchen, doch die restlichen Fünf marschierten geradewegs zur Treppe. Vermutlich wollten sie so schnell wie möglich die Räume erreichen, in denen sie Trelawney gesehen hatten.

Harry ließ sie ungefähr die Hälfte der Treppe hinauf kommen. Er zielte sorgfältig...

„_Stupor!_" Der Vorderste stürzte rücklings die Treppe hinunter, als Harrys Schockzauber ihn traf. Doch damit war der Überraschungsmoment auch schon wieder vorbei. Die übrigen Eindringlinge reagierten sofort und anders als Harry hielten sie sich nicht mit Schockern auf. Harry suchte Schutz hinter seiner Statue als vier grüne Lichtblitze auf ihn zurasten und war überaus froh über seine Wahl, als der Stein sie abprallen ließ.

Doch ewig konnte er dort nicht bleiben. Die grauen Zauberer fuhren fort seinen Schutzschild zu beschießen, während sie langsam vorrückten. Bald würden sie das obere Ende der Treppe erreichen. Es war Zeit den Rückzug anzutreten!

Er machte einen gewaltigen Satz hinter der Statue hervor, verfehlte nur knapp einen Todesfluch, der wenige Zentimeter von seinem rechten Fuß einschlug und sprintete im Zickzackkurs auf das Teezimmer zu, das er vor wenigen Minuten erst verlassen hatte. Über die Schulter versandte er weitere Schockzauber, doch er blickte nicht zurück, um herauszufinden, ob er irgendetwas getroffen hatte. Todesflüche surrten an ihm vorbei, einer so nah, dass er ihm die Haarspitzen versengte. Als er endlich die Tür erreichte, erschien es Harry wie ein Wunder, dass er noch am Leben war.

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „_Colloportus!_", rief er und wandte sich dann suchend nach den anderen um.

Cassandra Trelawney hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von ihrem ursprüngliche Standort fort bewegt. Sie stand noch immer unbeweglich am Fenster. Als Harry zurück ins Zimmer gestürzt kam, wandte sie den Kopf und betrachtete ihn interessiert. Slughorn hatte sich hinter einem umgekippten Sofa verschanzt.

„Wir müssen die Tür verschanzen!", rief Harry und begann mit dem gleichen Zauber, den er zuvor für die Statue benutzt hatte Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände vor der Tür aufeinander zu stapeln. Zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er dabei einen Moment später Unterstützung von Slughorn, der eine erstaunliche Geschwindigkeit entwickeln konnte, wenn es darauf ankam.

Schon konnten sie hören, wie die Angreifer sich draußen an der Tür zu schaffen machten. Harry und Slughorn suchten Schutz hinter dem umgekippten Sofa. Harry betrachtete ihre Verteidigung. Lange konnten die paar Möbel ihre Feinde sicher nicht aufhalten, aber in der kurzen Zeit war es das Beste, was sie hatten schaffen können. Sein Blick wanderte zu Cassandra Trelawney, die noch immer am Fenster stand, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Soweit Harry sehen konnte, war sie völlig schutzlos!

„Mrs Trelawney", rief er, „Vielleicht wäre es Besser, wenn Sie sich uns anschließen würden..."

Trelawney winkte ab. „Nein danke. Mir gefällt es hier sehr gut. Ich werde nicht versuchen, mich dem Schicksal in den Weg zu stellen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was um alles in der Welt sollte _das_ bedeuten? Ehe er jedoch noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und plötzlich schien der ganze Raum aus umher fliegenden Splittern zu bestehen. Offenbar hatten Grindelwalds Anhänger die Tür und die aus Möbeln errichtete Barrikade einfach auf gesprengt.

Harry duckte sich hinter das Sofa und hielt sich schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht, während Staub und Splitter auf ihn herab regneten. Fremde Stimmen veranlassten ihn, den Kopf wieder zu heben. Der Raum glich einem Trümmerfeld. Alles war mit Staub und Holzstücken bedeckt, an manchen Stellen lagen halbe Möbelstücke herum. Vier graue Zauberer waren in den Raum eingedrungen. Zwei von ihnen hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Cassandra Trelawney gerichtet, die anderen beiden schienen nach Harry zu suchen. Als er einen Blick zur Seite warf, um nach Slughorn zu sehen, war dieser verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand ein geräumiger grüner Sessel. Verdutzt blickte Harry ihn einige Momente an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass das nur eine weitere Art von Slughorn war, sich zu verstecken. So etwas wie Mut schien dieser Mann überhaupt nicht zu kennen...

Er fühlte den Zauber, der plötzlich auf sein Versteck zuraste eher, als dass er ihn sah. Reflexartig rollte er zur Seite. Einen Moment später barst das Sofa in Stücke und ein Fluch schlug dort ein, wo Harry sich noch einen Augenblick vorher befunden hatte. Er verlor keine Zeit, sondern richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Gegner. _„Stupor!"_, rief er und tauchte im gleichen Atemzug hinter ein größeres Trümmerstück, das wohl mal zu einer Vitrine gehört hatte.

Von draußen ertönten Stimmen. Harry schoss einen weiteren Schockzauber auf seine Gegner ab, bevor seine letzte Deckung weggeschossen wurde. Plötzlich schien der ganze Raum in Flammen zu stehen. Offenbar hatten Grindelwalds Anhänger auch dieses Haus in Brand gesteckt. Durch die hoch züngelnden Flammen und den Rauch hatte Harry seine Gegner für einen Augenblick aus den Augen verloren. Hustend und mit brennenden Augen sah er sich nach ihnen um. Als er sie wieder entdeckte, war nur noch einer von ihnen übrig und dieser schien gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner zu kämpfen. Einen Moment später fiel er. Mit einem Mal stand Dumbledore mitten im Raum.

„_Professor_", keuchte Harry.

„Albus... Merlin sei Dank!" Slughorn war auch wieder aufgetaucht.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", sagte Dumbledore scharf. „Dieses Haus wird jeden Moment zusammenbrechen!" Er hob eine Teetasse vom Boden auf, die wundersamer weise vollkommen unversehrt geblieben war und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „_Portus!_"

Harry und Slughorn beeilten sich, an seine Seite zu kommen und ihre Hände auf die Tasse zu legen. „Mrs Trelawney!", rief Harry und sah sich nach ihr um. Sie stand noch immer am Fenster und schien von dem Feuer um sich herum nicht das geringste zu bemerken.

„Geht ohne mich.", sagte sie.

„Aber... aber dann werden Sie sterben!", rief Harry entsetzt.

Sie zuckte nur die Achseln. „Sterben müssen wir alle irgendwann. Ich habe diesen Tag vorausgesehen. Ich bin bereit."

Harry wollte seine Hand von der Tasse lösen und zu ihr eilen, doch Dumbledore packte sie und hielt sie fest. „Nein, _lassen Sie mich los_! Ich muss zu ihr! Wir können sie nicht einfach hier lassen!" Aber schon spürte Harry das vertraute Ziehen hinter dem Nabel, als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

* * *

_Na das war doch mal ein schnelles Update. Bin grad richtig drin im Schreiben und will diese Fanfiction so schnell wie möglich abschließen._

Reviewantwort:

**Arnie:** Danke für dein Review. Auf die Idee, Slughorn einzubauen, hat mich irgendwann mal einer meiner Leser gebracht (als es noch mehr waren). Damals wusste ich noch nicht wie, aber das hat sich irgendwie ergeben.Ja, ich schreibe weiter, auch wenn ich eigentlich das Interesse an dieser Fanfiction verloren habe. Aber ich will sie endlich abschließen, um mich neuen Projekten widmen zu können, ohne ständig im Hinterkopf zu haben „da war doch noch was".


	24. Der Tempolokator

**Der Translokator**

„_Wir müssen wieder zurück!"_, rief Harry kaum, dass sie in Dumbledores Büro gelandet waren.

Dumbledore schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er wandte sich an Slughorn, der puterrot angelaufen war und sich keuchend in einen Stuhl sinken ließ. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mein Angebot annimmst?"

„Was? Oh ja." murmelte Slughorn. „Ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen, dass ich in der Winkelgasse einmal nicht mehr sicher sein könnte..."

„Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn du sofort mit Armando sprichst. Du kennst den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters?"

„Ja ja, natürlich." Slughorn warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der aufgebracht und ungläubig von einem zum anderen blickte.

„_Wie können Sie nur so ruhig sein_?", rief er fassungslos. „CASSANDRA STIRBT! _Wir müssen zurück!_"

„Ich geh wohl besser gleich.", meinte Slughorn unbehaglich und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Harry schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Er starrte Dumbledore an, der jedoch nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist zu spät, Harry.", sagte er leise.

„Nein!", schnarrte Harry, „Das glaube ich nicht! Wenn wir sofort zurückkehren, können wir sie noch retten! Wir hätten sie gar nicht erst verlassen dürfen! Wir hätten sie mitnehmen müssen! Es war genug Zeit dafür..."

„Sie wollte nicht gerettet werden.", sagte Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, als wolle er einem Kind etwas klar machen. „Sie hat sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt."

„Ihr Schicksal!" Harry hatte genug von Schicksal. Eine Frau war gerade gestorben, die er hätte retten können. Diese furchtbare Wahrheit sickerte nur langsam zu ihm durch. Trelawney mochte ihren Tod vorhergesehen haben, aber er, Harry, hätte ihn verhindern können. Er weigerte sich, an die Alternative zu glauben, dass ihr Ende unveränderlich vorherbestimmt war. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass es auch keine Möglichkeit gab, der Prophezeiung zu entkommen. „Sie sagte zu mir, jeder kann sein Schicksal beeinflussen!", sagte er.

„Und damit hat sie voll und ganz Recht.", stimmte Dumbledore zu, „Aber vielleicht wollte sie das gar nicht."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Sie meinen, sie wollte sterben?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich denke, sie war bereit dazu.", meinte Dumbledore, „Möglicherweise hat sie die Folgen vorausgesehen, die ihr Überleben mit sich bringen würde und hat ihren Tod als die bessere Alternative gesehen. Weißt du Harry, für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer."

„Ich weiß.", schnappte Harry, „Das haben Sie schon mal zu mir gesagt!"

„Tatsächlich?" Das vertraute Funkeln kehrte in Dumbledores Augen zurück. „Bedauerlicherweise stehe ich nicht mit meinem zukünftiger Ich in Kontakt." Er sah Harry ernst an. „Nimm dir ihren Tod nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, Harry. Es war ihre Entscheidung. Sie hatte ein langes und erfülltes Leben."

Aber Harry war noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass ihr Tod nicht hätte verhindert werden können. Er fühlte sich mitverantwortlich.

„Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn du jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrst.", sagte Dumbledore, „Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich nach Horace sehe."

„In den Gemeinschaftsraum?", wiederholte Harry, „Und was ist mit Riddle?"

„Ahh ja... Tom... Schicke ihn zu mir." Dumbledores Gesicht nahm einen harten Ausdruck an. „Ich werde ihm klar machen, dass ich ihn für jeden weiteren Unfall, den du hast, verantwortlich machen werde." Als er Harrys zweifelndes Gesicht sah, lächelte er ihm aufmunternd zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Es ist nicht für lange. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich und Mr Malfoy in die Zeit zurückzubringen, in die ihr gehört."

„Wirklich?", Harrys düstere Stimmung besserte sich schlagartig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Nur noch ein paar Tage, Harry. Glaubst du, du hältst so lange noch durch?"

Harry nickte aufgeregt. Der Gedanke, in seine eigene Zeit zurückzukehren, vertrieb sogar kurzfristig die Schuldgefühle, die ihn plagten. Als er wenig später in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrte, war dieser Gedanke das einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, Riddle hier und jetzt vor allen Augenzeugen zu erwürgen. Stattdessen richtete er ihm steif aus, dass Dumbledore ihn zu sehen wünsche und zog sich dann in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Er wollte eine Weile mit seinen Gedanken allein sein. Zu viel war an diesem Tag passiert, über das er nachdenken musste. Sein Gespräch mit Cassandra Trelawney und ihr unerwartetes Ende, sein Kampf mit den grauen Zauberern, Dumbledore und sein Versprechen, dass er bald wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Während er jedoch noch versuchte, das alles zu verarbeiten, forderte sein Körper nach diesem anstrengenden Tag seinen Tribut. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, sank Harry in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage kamen Harry, nach allem was passiert war seltsam unwirklich vor. Dumbledores Warnung schien geholfen zu haben, zumindest hielt Riddle sich von ihm fern. Doch Harry konnte immer noch die hasserfüllten Blicke spüren, die Riddle ihm zu warf, wenn sie sich irgendwo begegneten. Er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass Riddle sein Ziel, ihn zu erledigen, so einfach aufgeben würde.

Malfoy spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und stellte ihn schließlich, während sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben machten zur Rede. „Was ist zwischen dir und Tom Riddle vorgefallen?", wollte er wissen, „Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du!"

„Das ist mal was neues.", murmelte Harry.

„Pot... Black!"

Harry seufzte. Es gab wohl keinen Weg darum herum. „Er weiß Bescheid über mich.", gab er zu.

„_Was?_", rief Malfoy entsetzt.

„Schschsch... nicht so laut!", zischte Harry und sah sich wachsam nach allen Seiten um, doch keiner der anderen Slytherins schien Malfoys Aufschrei mitbekommen zu haben. Er erzählte Malfoy rasch eine Kurzversion dessen, was geschehen war. „Aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er möglicherweise einen Weg gefunden hat, uns zurückzubringen und das schon in wenigen Tagen.", schloss er seinen Bericht.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du Dumbledore da mit rein gezogen hast!"

„Ich hätte ihn schon viel früher um Hilfe bitten sollen, anstatt auf Riddle zu vertrauen.", sagte Harry finster.

Malfoy sah so aus, als wolle er dem widersprechen, doch als er Harrys Miene sah, ließ er es lieber bleiben.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht fand wieder statt und Harrys Ansicht nach war Slughorn gar kein übler Lehrer. Was ihm aber auf die Nerven ging war die Tatsache, dass Slughorn offenbar Lieblingsschüler hatte, denen er den Vorzug gab und denen er ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Was noch schlimmer war: Aus irgendeinem Grund gehörte Harry zu diesen Lieblingsschülern. Warum das der Fall war, fand er heraus, als Slughorn ihn nach der ersten Doppelstunde etwas länger im Klassenzimmer behielt, um ihm höchst persönlich eine Einladung zu einem Treffen all seiner 'Schützlinge' (ergo Lieblingsschüler) für den kommenden Samstag zu überreichen. Harry habe ihn mit seinem Einsatz gegen Grindelwalds Schergen sehr beeindruckt, vertraute Slughorn ihm an. Solcher Mut, solche Entschlossenheit... mit den richtigen Verbindungen könne er es noch weit bringen.

Harry hatte nicht die geringste Absicht zum Treffen dieses 'Slug-Clubs' zu gehen, da er wusste, dass Riddle als bester Schüler von Hogwarts ebenfalls eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Um Slughorn nicht zu enttäuschen, sagte er jedoch zu. Wenn die Zeit kam, würde ihm schon irgendeine Ausrede einfallen.

Doch dies sollte sich als unnötig erweisen. Am Freitag morgen erhielt Harry beim Frühstück mit der Post eine Nachricht: _Triff mich morgen Abend gegen 9 in der Eingangshalle. Bring Mr Malfoy mit._

Die Nachricht enthielt keine Unterschrift, doch Harry erkannte die geschwungene Handschrift sofort wieder. Und es konnte nur einen Grund geben, weshalb Professor Dumbledore sie beide sehen wollte. Er musste eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, sie zurückzuschicken! Harrys Herz begann vor Freude und Aufregung zu hüpfen. Endlich! Er würde wieder in Gryffindor sein.! Er würde Ron und Hermine wieder sehen! Und er wäre weit weg von Riddle! Na ja, zumindest weiter weg.

Er blickte auf den Zettel. Um 9 war ideal, denn um diese Zeit fand auch das Treffen bei Slughorn statt. Riddle würde also beschäftigt sein. Voller Vorfreude machte er sich auf die Suche nach Malfoy, um ihm von der guten Nachricht zu berichten. Den berechnenden Blick, mit dem Riddle ihn maß, bemerkte er nicht.

* * *

Pünktlich um 9 fanden sich Harry und Draco am nächsten Abend in der Eingangshalle wieder. Beide trugen die Umhänge, in denen sie hier angekommen waren, für alle Fälle. Slughorn hatte er eine Entschuldigung gesandt, in der es hieß, er müsse sich mit Professor Dumbledore treffen. Das war ja auch nicht einmal gelogen.

Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte sich in Harry breit gemacht. Er konnte vor Erregung kaum still stehen und marschierte in der Halle auf und ab. Malfoy schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er blickte alle paar Sekunden auf seine Armbanduhr. „Bist du sicher, dass er kommt?", fragte er Harry gerade zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal, als Dumbledore erschien.

„Ahh gut, Sie sind beide hier. Folgen Sie mir!" Damit schritt Dumbledore durch das Eingangsportal von Hogwarts hinaus auf das dunkle Schulgelände. Er schien in Eile zu sein. Harry und Malfoy mussten beinahe rennen, um mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?", wollte Malfoy wissen, doch Dumbledore überhörte ihn einfach.

Harry stellte bald fest, dass sie auf den verbotenen Wald zu hielten, was ihn etwas verwirrte. Dort drin gab es doch nichts, außer gefährlichen Kreaturen. Wieso führte Dumbledore sie ausgerechnet dort hin?

Malfoy hatte offenbar auch erkannt, wo sie hin gingen. „In den verbotenen Wald?", rief er schrill und Harry hörte mit Zufriedenheit das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme. Der verbotene Wald hatte für Malfoy noch nie etwas gutes bereit gehalten. Für Harry eigentlich genauso wenig, aber mit Dumbledore an seiner Seite fühlte er sich sicher.

„Keine Sorge, Mr Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore, „Wir brauchen nicht weit zu gehen."

Harry kam es trotzdem wie eine ganze Weile vor, dass sie durch das Unterholz stapften und mit Ästen und Ranken kämpften, die sich in ihren Umhängen verfingen. Seltsamerweise schien Dumbledore diese Probleme nicht zu haben. Nach einer Weile konnte Harry durch den dichten, schwarzen Wald hindurch die Lichter von Hogwarts nicht mehr sehen. Nun erst hielt Dumbledore an, offenbar waren sie weit genug gegangen. Malfoy spähte erwartungsvoll umher, so als erwartete er, dass Dumbledore im Gebüsch eine Zeitmaschine versteckt hätte. Stattdessen holte Dumbledore aus seinem Umhang einen alten, stark mitgenommenen Stoffbären hervor.

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Malfoy und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Doch Harry verstand. „Es ist ein Portschlüssel."

Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „In der Tat, Harry. Ich habe euch bloß hierher geführt, damit wir vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt sind." Er blickte sie ernst durch seine halbmondförmigen Gläser an. „Wir verstoßen gerade gegen eine Vielzahl von Gesetzen. Damit meine ich nicht nur die Schulregeln, sondern internationale Zauberergesetze. Wenn herauskommt, was hier tun, ist uns ein Aufenthalt in Askaban sicher. Es ist strengstens verboten, mit der Zeit herum zu pfuschen."

Malfoy beäugte den Bären misstrauisch. „Wo bringt uns dieser Portschlüssel hin?"

„Das, Mr Malfoy, werden Sie in wenigen Augenblicken herausfinden.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wenn Sie nun bitte den Portschlüssel berühren würden..."

Als Harry seinen Finger auf den Bären legte, war ihm so, als würde irgendetwas seine Schulter streifen. Doch als er zur Seite blickte, war dort nichts zu sehen. Einen Moment später spürte er wieder das vertraute Ziehen hinter dem Nabel und dann flog er durch einen Strudel aus Farben und Geräuschen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, fühlte er endlich wieder fester Boden unter seinen Füßen. Erwartungsvoll sah er sich um.

Sie befanden sich in einem kühlen, dunklen Korridor. Bis auf eine schwarze Tür am anderen Ende schien er völlig kahl zu sein. Harry erstarrte. _Konnte es sein?_

„Ahh Albus! Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Malfoy und Harry fuhren herum. Dumbledore war gerade dabei einem jungen Mann mit dunkelbraunen, nach hinten gekämmten Haaren die Hand zu schütteln. Einen Moment später wandte sich der Mann ihnen zu und Harry begegnete dem Blick von leuchtend blauen Augen, die ihn prüfend musterten. „Sind das die zwei?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Frederik, das hier sind Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Harry, Draco, das hier ist mein Freund Frederik Storm, der glaubt euch nach Hause bringen zu können." Frederik schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Glaubt?", sagte Malfoy zweifelhaft, „Das klingt wirklich sehr viel versprechend... Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„In der Mysteriumsabteilung.", antwortete Harry an Dumbledores Stelle. Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel. So oft war er letztes Jahr im Traum durch diesen Korridor gewandert! Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Frederik warfen ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Nun ja, eigentlich beginnt die Mysteriumsabteilung erst hinter dieser Tür dort." Frederik deutete auf die schwarze Tür am Ende des Korridors. „Und ja", fuhr er an Malfoy gewandt fort, „Ich_glaube_, dass ich euch zurück bringen kann. Soweit ich weiß ist euer Fall der erste dieser Art, der verzeichnet wurde, deshalb konnten wir den Apparat bisher noch nicht testen. Aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass er funktionieren wird."

„Welcher Apparat?", rief Malfoy fast panisch, „Sie können von mir nicht verlangen, dass ich mich einfach irgendeinem Gerät anvertraue, das noch nie getestet wurde!"

„Natürlich wurde er getestet", sagte Frederik, „Nur noch nicht an solch einer Zeitspanne. Aber am besten zeige ich euch erst einmal unser Schmuckstück. Dann könnt ihr euch vielleicht eher eine Meinung bilden."

Frederik führte sie durch die schwarze Tür in den kreisrunden Raum mit den vielen identischen Türen, an den Harry sich auch noch zu gut erinnern konnte. Eigenartigerweise begann der Raum sich nicht zu drehen, wie bei Harrys letztem Besuch. Falls Frederik jedoch irgendetwas getan hatte, um das zu verhindern, hatte Harry nichts davon bemerkt. Er hielt geradewegs auf die ihnen gegenüberliegende Tür zu und Harry begann zu ahnen, wo er hin wollte. Als sie den Raum dann betraten, erkannte er ihn im ersten Augenblick jedoch nicht wieder.

Er hatte den Raum als hell und glitzernd in Erinnerung. Schuld daran war eine kristallerne Glocke gewesen, die ein Ei enthalten hatte, das sich in einen Vogel und zurück verwandelte. Diese Glocke fehlte jedoch, daher war an der Beleuchtung des Raumes nichts ungewöhnliches. Gleich geblieben war jedoch das Ticken hunderter von Uhren aller erdenklicher Größen und Formen. Es hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung und Harry fühlte, wie sich seine Anspannung allmählich löste.

„Wow.", murmelte Malfoy, der gerade ein Regal voller Zeitumkehrer betrachtete.

„Hier rüber!", wies Frederik sie in eine Ecke. Er stand vor einem unförmigen Gebilde, das mit einem schwarzen Stofflaken abgedeckt war. „Seid ihr bereit?", wollte er wissen, als sie sich um ihn gesammelt hatten. „Tadaa... hier ist unser Tempolokator!" Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fegte er den schwarzen Stoff zur Seite.

Ein sehr merkwürdiges Gerät kam darunter zum Vorschein. Auf den ersten Blick fand Harry, des sehe aus, als habe jemand versucht einen Kamin aus schwarzem Marmor zu bauen, war damit jedoch nicht ganz fertig geworden. Es fehlte unter anderem der Schornstein. Bei näherem Hinschauen entdeckte er zudem eine Unmenge an Drähten und metallenen Vorrichtungen, die in die schwarzen Wände mit eingebaut waren. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wozu sie dienten.

„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach, jemanden in die Zukunft zu schicken.", begann Frederik zu erklären, „Leichter jedenfalls, als in die Vergangenheit. Was auch der Grund ist, weshalb es so selten praktiziert wird. Es gestaltet sich meist als schwierig, wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren. Wie auch immer, alles was es erfordert, um in die Zukunft zu reisen, ist sehr große Geschwindigkeit, die für lange Zeit aufrecht erhalten wird. Und genau dafür haben wir diesen Apparat gebaut!

„Er orientiert sich im Grunde am Flohnetzwerk, das es Zauberern heutzutage erlaubt extrem schnell an andere Orte zu reisen. Natürlich ist unser Kamin ein wenig ausgeklügelter." Er strich beinahe zärtlich über den schwarzen Stein. „Unser Feuer braucht weder Holz noch Flopulver. Stattdessen haben wir es so moduliert, dass es genau die Zeit frisst, die es zurücklegen soll und diese in Energie umwandelt..."

„So ein Quatsch!", platzte Malfoy hervor, „Zeit ist doch nichts festes! Wie soll sie denn bitte schön brennen?"

Frederik sah verärgert aus. „Das hat man davon, wenn man sich mit Laien abgibt.", sagte er und warf Malfoy einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Was bitteschön wissen Sie denn von der Natur der Zeit? Sie wissen sie doch gar nicht zu schätzen! Wahrscheinlich haben Sie den Großteil ihrer eigenen Zeit mit belanglosen Dingen verschwendet!"

Malfoys Gesicht färbte sich langsam rosa und er sah aus, als wolle er zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, Mr Malfoy hat seine Bemerkung nicht so gemeint.", sagte er ruhig. „Bitte fahre fort, Frederik."

Frederik atmete tief ein und aus und warf Malfoy noch einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er fort fuhr. „Natürlich ist das noch nicht alles, was dieser Kasten so drauf hat. Jemand, der bereits einmal in der Zukunft war und in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt ist, kann sich genau an den Punkt versetzen lassen, von dem aus er aufgebrochen ist. Voraussetzung dafür ist allerdings, dass er einen Gegenstand aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hat, den das Feuer erkennen kann. Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben so etwas dabei? Es muss nichts wertvolles sein; er wird sowieso verbrannt werden."

Harry wühlte in seiner Tasche und fand Sirius altes, geschmolzenes Messer. Er zögerte; immerhin war dies ein Erinnerungsstück, auch wenn es nicht mehr zu viel Nutze war. Aber dann dachte er, dass Sirius sicher nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er es für diese Sache opferte. Er reichte es Frederik.

„Ahh sehr gut. Dann brauche ich noch das genaue Datum und die Uhrzeit zu der Sie aufgebrochen sind. Und alles was Sie dann noch tun müssen, ist in diesen Kamin zu steigen. Alles Weitere können Sie getrost mir überlassen!"

Für Harry klang das einfach genug, doch Malfoy war nicht überzeugt. „Sie sind sicher, dass dieses Ding funktioniert?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Und das obwohl es nie getestet wurde?"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass er getestet wurde, nur noch nie für 50 Jahre!" Frederik sah aus, wie jemand, dessen Geduld auf die Probe gestellt wird. „Die besten Zeitumkehrer, die wir haben erlauben nur einen Zeitsprung von wenigen Tagen in die Vergangenheit. Aber das Prinzip ist das Gleiche, daher bin ich zuversichtlich, dass es klappen wird!"

„Zuversichtlich!", schnaubte Malfoy, „Und was, wenn ich in alle Einzelteile zerlegt Zuhause ankomme? Was nutzt mir dann Ihre Zuversicht?"

Frederik platzte der Kragen. „Passen Sie mal auf, junger Mann! Ich riskiere hier meinen Job für Sie! Wenn Sie den Tempolokator nicht benutzen wollen, fein! Ich werde Sie mit Sicherheit nicht dazu zwingen! Ich gebe zu, es ist ein Risiko dabei, aber ich schätze es nicht als zu hoch ein, sonst würde ich Ihnen dieses Angebot mit Sicherheit nicht machen."

„Wir haben keine Wahl, Malfoy!", mischte sich Harry ein, „Das hier könnte unsere einzige Chance sein, jemals nach Hause zu kommen!"

So wenig ihm der Gedanke gefiel, sich auch in Zukunft mit Malfoy herumschlagen zu müssen, hier lassen konnte er ihn auch nicht. Das würde die Vergangenheit nur noch mehr verändern.

Schweigend blickten Harry und Malfoy sich einen Moment an. Dann wandte Malfoy den Blick ab. „Also gut.", murmelte er.

Harry atmete aus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er die Luft angehalten hatte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Jetzt würde alles gut werden... Sie würden nach Hause zurückkehren...

„_Sehr faszinierend! Aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr _irgendwo_ hingehen werdet!"_

Harry erstarrte. Die Stimme hätte er überall wieder erkannt! Er wirbelte herum und begegnete dem triumphierenden Blick seines Erzfeindes.

* * *

_Das Ende ist nahe. Nur noch ein Kapitel und ein kurzer Epilog, beide bereits geschrieben._

Reviewantworten:

**laetitia:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :-) Der Rest kommt bald nach (am Donnerstag, hoffe ich).

**LuvLee:** Ich bin mit der Qualität der letzten Kapitel überhaupt nicht zufrieden, aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch keine große Lust, noch länger an dieser Fanfiction zu sitzen. Bin so froh, dass es vorbei ist, ehrlich... Freue mich schon auf die nächste. Den Großteil des letzten Kapitels habe ich noch vor Weihnachten geschrieben, als ich also sehr im Stress war. Und dann hat mich der Author's Block erwischt.Seltsam... ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso das Kapitel nicht angekommen ist. Hatte ich dir Kapitel 21 überhaupt geschickt?

**Valli112:** Jetzt hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dich so lange wach gehalten habe. Ich bin aber auch froh, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. :-)Das kleine Mädchen war Professor Trelewneys Mum. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist Cassandra Trelawney Sybilles Ururgroßmutter, also muss das kleine Mädchen zumindest ihre Urenkelin sein. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Sybille und Cassandra sich je kennen gelernt haben.Nächstes Kapitel kommt bald; die Wartephasen werden immer kürzer. :-)

**Arnie:** Ganz so viele Fragen werde ich nicht mehr beantworten. Ich versuche eigentlich nur, die Geschichte einigermaßen sinnvoll abzuschließen. Aber ich wollte meinen Lesern vermitteln, dass auch in dieser Zeit ein Krieg im Gange ist und Harry auch mal einen Eindruck davon geben.


	25. Rückkehr

_Das ist es, das Ende. Das letzte Kapitel, sowie ein kurzer Epilog (oder sowas in der Art). Und da heute mein Geburtstag ist, lade ich beide gleichzeitig hoch. Ich finde, es ist ein guter Tag, um dieses Kapitel meines Lebens abzuschließen. Ich war 15, als ich mit dieser Fanfiction angefangen habe... ist das zu fassen? (melancholisch wird) Wie auch immer, hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Rückkehr**

„Hallo Tom.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, so als sei Riddles plötzliches Auftauchen nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Guten Abend, _Professor_!", sagte Riddle und die Verachtung, die er in dieses eine Wort legte, war beinahe körperlich spürbar. „Ich frage mich, was Ihre Kollegen sagen würden, wenn sie Sie jetzt würden. Der_glorreiche_, allseits respektierte Dumbledore... entführt zwei Schüler mitten in der Nacht, um Experimente mit ihnen durchzuführen."

„Wir sind aus eigenem Willen hier!", schnarrte Harry. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Riddle gerichtet. Doch Dumbledore hob warnend die Hand in seine Richtung, wohl um ihn von irgendetwas Unüberlegtem abzuhalten.

Riddle kümmerte sich nicht um Harry, sondern hielt den Blick fest auf Dumbledore gerichtet. Seine Augen glitzerten heimtückisch. „Das ist ein Fleck auf Ihrer weißen Weste, den Sie nicht so leicht wegbekommen.", sagte er leise und voller Zufriedenheit.

„Und was ist mit all den Flecken auf deiner Weste, Riddle?", knurrte Harry. Es kostete ihn alle Zurückhaltung, die er besaß, Riddle nicht augenblicklich einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", entgegnete Riddle kühl. „Mein Gewissen ist rein."

„Ach tatsächlich?", sagte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen, „Dann lass mich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen! Kammer des Schreckens? Dämmert es jetzt vielleicht?"

Zorn blitzte in Riddles Augen auf, als er seinen Blick Harry zu wandte. „Beweise es!", zischte er.

„Dir ist doch sicher klar, Tom", unterbrach Dumbledore, „Dass mein Wort gegen deines stehen würde."

Überraschenderweise lächelte Riddle. „Das weiß ich in der Tat, Dumbledore. Deshalb habe ich alles, was hier gesagt wurde, aufzeichnen lassen." Er holte ein Objekt aus seinem Umhang hervor, das Harry als Zwei-Wege-Spiegel identifizierte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Sehr clever, Tom. Darf ich erfahren, wie es dir gelungen ist, uns zu folgen?"

„Disillusionszauber.", sagte Riddle selbstgefällig. „Es war wirklich nicht schwer. Sie haben nicht einmal nach geprüft, ob irgendjemand Ihnen folgt."

„Eine Nachlässigkeit, die ich jetzt im Nachhinein sehr bereue.", sagte Dumbledore. „Und was hast du nun vor, Tom? Es ist zu spät um Harry und Draco noch aufzuhalten."

„Noch ist gar nichts zu spät!", erwiderte Riddle lächelnd.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, raste ein dunkler Fluch auf Harry, Malfoy und Frederik zu. Harry hatte nicht einmal gesehen, dass Riddle seine Hand bewegt hatte und war unfähig so schnell zu reagieren. Er war wie gelähmt. Der Fluch musste sie unweigerlich treffen...

Scheinbar im letzten Moment prallte er auf einen unsichtbaren Schild. Als Harry sich um blickte, stellte er fest, dass Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und offenbar für den Schild, der sie gerettet hatte, verantwortlich war.

„Bei Merlin!", hörte er Frederik hinter sich ausrufen. „Wer zum Henker ist der Kerl?"

„Das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen.", entgegnete Harry düster.

Riddle hatte inzwischen zwei weitere Flüche abgefeuert; diesmal allerdings direkt auf Dumbledore, der sie ohne erkennbare Mühe abblockte. „Willst du dich mit mir messen, Tom?", fragte er ruhig. „Glaubst du, du bist mir gewachsen?"

„Sie sind nur ein alter Mann, Dumbledore!" Riddles Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen Maske aus Wut und Hass verzerrt. „Andere können Sie vielleicht einschüchtern, aber nicht mich! Ich fürchte Sie nicht! Und ich werde der Welt zeigen, was Sie wirklich sind! Sie sind schwach Dumbledore! Zu schwach um nach wahrer Macht zu streben! Ihnen gewachsen? Ich denke, ich bin Ihnen überlegen!"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nicht ich bin es, der schwach ist, Tom. Bitte lass es sein! Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen."

Riddle verzog das Gesicht zu einem arroganten Lächeln. „Das ist Ihr erster Fehler!"

Er schlug zu. Diesmal gelang es Harry, die Zauberstabbewegung zu verfolgen. Sie war wie ein Peitschenschlag. Dumbledore blockte den Zauber erneut ab und auch die nächsten drei Flüche, die Riddle ihm entgegen warf. Riddle schien zu erkennen, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Er gab es für den Moment auf, Dumbledore direkt anzugreifen und konzentrierte sich mehr ihre Umgebung. Harry hörte Frederik hinter sich aufstöhnen, als Riddle das Regal mit den Zeitumkehrern umkippen ließ und diese als tödliche Geschosse auf Dumbledore zufliegen ließ. Mit einem Wirbeln seines Umhangs verschwand Dumbledore und die kostbaren magischen Gegenstände krachten in eine Reihe Bücherregale. Glas, Splitter und einzelne Buchseiten regneten auf den Boden herab.

„Oh bei Merlin.", murmelte Frederik schwach. „Das ist ein Vermögen, das er da eben zerstört hat! Wie soll ich das bloß meinem Chef erklären?"

Dumbledore war auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, hinter Riddle wieder aufgetaucht und unternahm nun seinerseits seinen ersten Angriff auf Riddle. Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und begannen Riddle zu umschlingen. Riddle hieb mit seinem Zauberstab nach den Seilen und durchtrennte sie, wie mit einem Messer. Harmlos fielen die Schlingen zu Boden.

„Ist das alles, was Sie haben?", höhnte Riddle und schoss einen besonders gemeinen Fluch auf Dumbledore ab, der diesem mit Leichtigkeit auswich.

Harry wunderte sich. Merkte Riddle denn nicht, dass Dumbledore ihm haushoch überlegen war? Dieses Duell, das er hier vor sich sah, reichte in keinerlei Hinsicht an jenes heran, das er vor wenigen Monaten im Atrium des Ministeriums miterlebt hatte. Selbst auf der Höhe seiner Kraft war es Voldemort nicht gelungen Dumbledore zu besiegen. Und dies hier war ein weitaus jüngerer Dumbledore, ein Dumbledore, der es selbst mit Grindelwald aufnehmen konnte. Aber vielleicht, überlegte Harry, wusste Riddle das noch nicht. Es hieß, Dumbledore sei der einzige, vor dem Voldemort sich je gefürchtet habe, aber diese Furcht musste irgendwo hergekommen sein. Möglicherweise musste Riddle erst noch herausfinden, wie mächtig sein Verwandlungslehrer tatsächlich war.

Überraschenderweise versuchte Riddle nicht noch einmal Harry, Draco und Frederik anzugreifen. Er schien erkannt zu haben, dass er erst an Dumbledore vorbei musste, wenn er an sie herankommen wollte. Und auch diesmal verzichtete er wieder darauf, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche einzusetzen. Dumbledore kämpfte nun etwas aggressiver, als zuvor, doch war keine der Hexereien und keiner der Zauber, die er auf Riddle abfeuerte so dunkel oder komplex, wie die des jüngeren Zauberers. Harry kam es so vor, als hielte Dumbledore sich absichtlich zurück. Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel, dass er Riddle mit Leichtigkeit hätte besiegen können. Versuchte er auf diese Weise herauszufinden, wie stark Riddle bereits war?

Die Entscheidung fiel schließlich, als Riddle das umgestürzte Regal auf Dumbledore zufliegen ließ, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihn dadurch abzulenken und mit einem seiner Flüche zu treffen. Im selben Moment beschwor Dumbledore jedoch einen Ring aus Flammen, der Riddle ein schloss. Harry hatte gesehen, wie ein älterer Dumbledore bei dem Kampf im Ministerium ein ähnliches Manöver ausgeführt hatte. Voldemort hatte gewusst, wie er dieser Attacke entgegnen konnte. Auch Tom Riddle wusste sich zu helfen. Er führte einfach den Flammengefrierzauber auf sich selbst aus und schritt durch die Flammen. Unglücklicherweise bemerkte er dadurch erst zu spät, das Regal, das auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Dumbledore hatte es einfach zu ihm zurückgeschickt.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf Riddle gegen ein weiteres Bücherregal, das krachend mit ihm zu Boden ging. Er blieb liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr, um ihn herum Bücher und zerstörte Uhren.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Malfoy nervös.

Dumbledore trat zu der regungslosen Gestalt und fühlte nach dem Puls. „Er ist bewusstlos.", sagte er.

Harry atmete insgeheim auf. So sehr er Riddle auch hasste, es hätte katastrophale Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft gehabt, wäre er hier ums Leben gekommen.

„Was für ein Chaos!", jammerte Frederik. „Ich werde garantiert meinen Job verlieren!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Frederik.", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. „Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Wir sollten jetzt lieber zusehen, dass diese beiden jungen Herren hier in ihre Zeit zurückkehren. Draco, wenn du Mr Storm bitte assistieren könntest... ich bin sicher, er hat ein paar Fragen. Harry, lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen!"

Harry folgte Dumbledore und warf einen nervösen Blick auf den immer noch bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Riddle. Dumbledore bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte ihm zuversichtlich zu. „Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, Harry. Deine Zukunft existiert noch. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Aber was wollen Sie gegen Riddle unternehmen? Er weiß über mich Bescheid! Und wenn er den heutigen Abend aufgezeichnet hat..."

„Dann muss ich die Aufzeichnungen eben finden und vernichten.", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig. Sie hielten auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. „Was Riddle betrifft, so wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sein Gedächtnis zu verändern."

„Und was ist mit all den anderen Menschen, die wir hier getroffen haben? Was ist mit Ihnen selbst?"

„Glücklicherweise wart ihr relativ vorsichtig und habt nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf euch gezogen. Bei den meisten, mit denen ihr häufiger zu tun hattet, dürfte ein Confunduszauber genügen, der sie davon überzeugt, dass ihr nach Amerika zurückgegangen seid. Was mich selbst betrifft... Nun, ich fürchte, ich muss mir einen Vergessenstrank einflößen, sobald ich eure Spuren erfolgreich verwischt habe." An der Tür hielt er inne und blickte Harry mit funkelnden Augen an. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du mein zukünftiges Ich bitten, den Gegentrank einzunehmen?"

Harry nickte.

„Guter Junge", murmelte Dumbledore und öffnete die Tür.

Der Anblick ließ Harry erstarren. Reihen von Regalen und jedes beherbergte dutzende von Glaskugeln, die ein eigenartiges weißes Licht ausstrahlten. Die Halle der Prophezeiungen! Unangenehme Erinnerungen wurden in ihm wach. Seine Vision von Sirius, gefoltert, dem Ende nahe, in eben dieser Halle... ihre Flucht vor den Todessern, in deren Verlauf sie den Großteil der Prophezeiungen zerstört hatten... Sirius der durch den Torbogen fiel... die verloren geglaubte Prophezeiung... Sie war noch nicht da, aber sie würde hier sein, eines Tages...

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, was die Zukunft bereit hielt und gleichzeitig diese Ungewissheit zu spüren. Wie würde es weiter gehen, wenn er zurückkehrte? Würde er den Krieg überleben, würde er als Sieger hervorgehen? Die Prophezeiung sagte nichts darüber aus. Es lag an ihm, welchen Verlauf das Schicksal nehmen würde. Eine ungeheure Verantwortung lastete auf ihm.

Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn beobachtete. Er schien genau zu wissen, was Harry belastete. „Zweifle nicht an dir selbst, Harry.", sagte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher junger Zauberer. Ich denke, die Prophezeiung hätte keinen würdigeren treffen können."

Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals, aber er fühlte sich durch Dumbledores Worte auch ermutigt. „Danke", sagte er leise, „Für alles!"

„Ich danke dir", erwiderte Dumbledore, „Für dein Vertrauen."

Plötzlich ertönte aus dem benachbarten Raum Frederiks Stimme: „_Wir sind startklar!_"

„Also dann", meinte Dumbledore, „Bist du bereit?"

„Ja", murmelte Harry. Und dann etwas fester: „Ja, ich bin bereit!"

Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Tempolokator zurück. Malfoy war bereit in die Feuerstelle gestiegen und sah sehr nervös aus. Harry beeilte sich, es ihm nach zu tun.

„Es tut doch nicht weh, oder?", fragte Malfoy ängstlich.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.", sagte Frederik achselzuckend. „Gute Heimreise. Wer weiß, vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch mal in der Zukunft!"

„Als ob wir darauf wert legen würden.", murmelte Draco nahezu unhörbar.

„Danke.", sagte Harry nur. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore, der seinen Blick erwiderte und ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Viel Glück, ihr beiden!", sagte er.

„Also dann, Hals und Beinbruch!", sagte Frederik und aktivierte den Tempolokator.

Harry hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was er damit gemacht hatte, doch auf jeden Fall loderten plötzlich helle, weiße Flammen an ihm empor. Dumbledores funkelnde blaue Augen waren das letzte, was Harry sah, bevor die Welt um ihn herum sich auflöste und es nur noch ihn, Malfoy und die Flammen um sie herum gab.

Es war anders, als beim ersten Mal. Schatten rasten an ihm vorbei, ein seltsames Sausen tönte in seinen Ohren. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange sie in diesem Zustand verweilten. Minuten? Sekunden? Tage? Jahre? Die Flammen schienen immer höher zu lecken; bald würden sie sein Gesicht erreicht haben. Die Luft wurde langsam knapp. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Flammen müssten ihn ersticken. Gerade, als er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, loderte das Feuer auf und erfüllte den ganzen Kamin. Harry versuchte, sich schützend den Arm vor das Gesicht zu halten, doch es nützte nichts. Die Flammen waren überall! Er schloss die Augen und erwartete sein Ende. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass es wirklich leichtsinnig von ihnen gewesen war, sich irgendeiner komischen Maschine anzuvertrauen.

Dann war es vorbei und Harry und Malfoy fanden sich unversehen, ohne Vorwarnung im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer im Kerker von Hogwarts wieder, genau an der gleichen Stelle, an der sie von dem explodierenden Kessel getroffen worden waren. Das erste, was Harry sah, was Professor Snape und Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals so froh darüber sein würde, seinen alten Zaubertranklehrer zu sehen.

Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, aber für einen Moment lang schien sich auch auf Snapes Gesicht Erleichterung wieder zu spiegeln. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick zeigte sein Gesicht wieder die vertraute Maske aus Hass und Zorn. „Ihre Inkompetenz ist wirklich unübertrefflich, Potter!", schnarrte er und alle positiven Gefühle, die Harry noch vor wenigen Sekunden ihm gegenüber empfunden hatte, lösten sich in Luft auf. „Wissen Sie eigentlich welchen Schaden Sie hätten anrichten können? Was hätten Sie denn getan, wenn Sie sich plötzlich drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit wieder gefunden hätten, möchte ich wissen?"

Harry und Malfoy tauschten eine Blick. „Na ja, also...", begann Malfoy, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Es schien, als würde er allen angestauten Gefühlen Luft machen. Er begann Harry zu beleidigen, seine Verantwortungslosigkeit hervorzuheben und seine Unfähigkeit zu kommentieren. Doch Harry ignorierte ihn blickte aufgeregt umher. Dort waren Seamus und Dean... dort waren Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin... was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er auch mal in Slytherin gewesen war? Und dort waren Ron und Hermine! Ein befreites Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Er war zurück!

Ron und Hermine sahen etwas besorgt aus. Ob sie ihn wohl vermisst hatten? Wie lange waren sie eigentlich weg gewesen? Die Überreste von Malfoys Kessel lagen noch immer im Klassenzimmer, also konnte ihr Unfall noch nicht lange her sein. Der Tempolokator hatte tatsächlich funktioniert.

Snape schien inzwischen mitbekommen zu haben, dass seine Schmährede nicht die gewohnte Wirkung auf Harry hatte und diese Tatsache schien ihn noch zorniger zu machen. Er beugte sich drohend über Harry und zischte: „Nachsitzen, Potter! Und zwar für die nächsten zwei Monate!"

„In Ordnung, Professor.", sagte Harry und erwiderte gelassen Snapes Blick. Das war ein relativ kleiner Preis für seine Rückkehr, der seine gute Laune gewiss nicht trüben konnte.

Snape war tatsächlich einmal sprachlos. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wandte er sich zum Rest der Klasse um. „Sie sind für heute entlassen!", schnappte er und die Schüler begannen hastig ihre Sachen einzupacken, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

Harry schnappte sich seine Tasche, die noch genau dort lag, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, neben Malfoys Platz und schloss sich dann Ron und Hermine an. Er musste sich sehr kontrollieren, um sie beide nicht vor Glück sie wieder zu sehen, zu umarmen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun..." Hermine warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Malfoys Kessel ist explodiert und überall war Rauch. Es war wirklich schwer zu erkennen, was los war, aber..." Sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu Ron.

„Als der Rauch verschwunden war, wart ihr auch verschwunden.", erklärte Ron, „Und dann nach ungefähr zehn Sekunden wart ihr wieder da. Ziemlich seltsame Sache, Kumpel."

„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?", wollte Hermine wissen.

In dem Augenblick kam Malfoy herüber und zischte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu: „_Kein Wort von dem ganzen, klar?_"

Ron und Hermine blickten ihm verwirrt nach und sahen dann erwartungsvoll Harry an.

„Ihr werdet nie glauben, was passiert ist...", murmelte er.

* * *

Reviewantworten (zum letzten Mal):

**Chris Griffindore:** Danke für dein Review. :-) Ja, manche Kapitel sind ziemlich kurz, vor allem die älteren. Meine neueren sind eigentlich alle zwischen 2000 und 3500 Worten lang. Soweit ich weiß liegt die ideale Länge für ein Kapitel zwischen 1000 und 5000 Worten, daher finde ich diese Länge eigentlich ganz ok. Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Ich lese auch lieber Fanfictions mit langen Kapiteln (hab auch nichts gegen 10000 Worte und mehr).

**LuvLee:** Kein besonders beeindruckendes Ende, aber was solls. Ich habs hinter mir! Ja, ich finde es ist wirklich schwer, das Niveau zu halten. Keine Ahnung, wie professionelle Schriftsteller das machen... Für die nächste Fanfiction erstelle ich mir auch ein ordentliches Storyboard. Sonst vergesse ich irgendwann wieder, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte... Danke noch mal, dass du so lange dabei warst. Du warst eine fantastische Betaleserin. :-)

**Valli112: **Nein, Sirius kommt leider nicht zurück. Stimme mit JKR überein, dass jemand der gestorben ist tot bleiben muss. Hab aber auch wie ein Schlosshund geheult, als Sirius gestorben ist. :-( Hehe Tom hat sich gewaltig verschätzt. Er kennt Dumbledores wahre Stärke noch nicht. Was Frederik betrifft, so ist er eher Wissenschaftler und wäre in einem Duell von wenig Nutzem.


	26. Epilog

**Epilog**

1977

Voller Zufriedenheit ließ Lord Voldemort seinen Blick über die Reihe der neuen Todesser wandern. Seine Reihen wuchsen... Und in diesem Jahr war es ihm gelungen ein paar ganz besondere junge Hexen und Zauberer für sich zu gewinnen. Sie würden eine Bereicherung für seine Armee sein.

Bellatrix Lestrange... jung, talentiert... und vollkommen von seiner Sache überzeugt. Ihre Hingabe war beinahe schon fanatisch. Mit solcher Loyalität würde sie es noch weit bringen, denn Lord Voldemort belohnte die, die ihm treu ergeben waren. Auch hatte er eine dunkle, sadistische Seite in ihr entdeckt, die ihm gefiel. Zugegeben... ihre Fähigkeit zu rationalem Handeln war dadurch oftmals etwas eingeschränkt, aber er konnte sich zumindest sicher sein, dass sie jedem seiner Befehle bedingungslos folgen würde. Einem intelligenten Untergebenen, der zu viel dachte, konnte man ohnehin nicht vertrauen.

Daher würde er den jungen Severus Snape auch scharf im Auge behalten. Der Junge hatte definitiv Talent, sowohl was die dunklen Künste betraf, für die er seit jeher eine Neigung hatte, als auch für Zaubertränke. Eine Fähigkeit, für die Lord Voldemort durchaus Verwendung hatte. Ein Meister der Zaubertränke hatte ihm bisher noch gefehlt. Severus Snape... Er erinnerte Lord Voldemort ein wenig an sich selbst. Halbblütig, unschöne Kindheit, ein messerscharfer Verstand und ein unbändiger Drang sich zu beweisen. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen lag jedoch darin, dass Severus einfach nur anerkannt werden und dazu gehören wollte, während er, Lord Voldemort danach strebte, sie alle zu übertreffen und zu beherrschen. Snape hatte alles, was es brauchte, aber offenbar war er zu schwach um nach wahrer Macht zu streben. Das war Lord Voldemort jedoch nur recht. Er konnte keinen Konkurrenten neben sich gebrauchen. Doch als als einer seiner Diener mochte Severus Snape sich als sehr nützlich erweisen.

Lord Voldemort schritt die Reihe entlang und schwelgte in der Ehrfurcht, die ihm entgegen gebracht wurde. Die neuen Todesser verneigen sich vor ihm, wenn er an ihnen vorbei schritt und er genoss die Macht, die er über sie hatte. Sie waren jetzt sein, trugen sein Mal! Sie waren für immer als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet! Er hatte die vollkommene Kontrolle über sie, wenn er wollte; Geist, Körper und Seele. Das war wahre Macht!

Rosier... Wilkes... Avery... Ihre Familien waren ihm seit jeher gefolgt und nun setzten sie diese Tradition fort. Bis auf Avery natürlich. Dessen Vater wäre mit der Brandmarkung seines jüngsten Sohnes sicher nicht einverstanden gewesen. Aber Dolosus Avery war tot, erledigt von Lord Voldemorts eigener Hand und seine Nachkommen hatten ihm seit jenem Tag treu gedient. Was man doch mit ein wenig Überzeugung alles erreichen konnte...

Lord Voldemorts Blick fiel auf den letzten Neuzugang in der Reihe. Irgendetwas störte ihn am jungen Regulus. Es gab nichts auszusetzen an dessen Lebensgeschichte, das dieses Gefühl rechtfertigte. Er war in Slytherin gewesen, war ein recht begabter junger Zauberer und stammte aus einer angesehenen alten Zauberfamilie, die Lord Voldemorts Reinblut - Kampagne offen unterstützte. Regulus war ein Cousin ersten Grades von Bellatrix Lestrange und bisher war Lord Voldemort nichts aufgefallen, was zu Zweifeln an seiner Loyalität geführt hätte. Warum also erfüllte es ihn mit Unbehagen, dass der Junge mit Nachnamen_Black_ hieß?

**Ente**

* * *

_Ich habs geschafft! Ich bin fertig! Die Geschichte ist vollendet!_

_Eine schwere Geburt, das muss ich zugeben. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich selbst nicht mehr geglaubt, dass ich sie je fertig stellen würde. Ein literarisches Meisterwerk ist sie auch nicht gerade. Aber es war meine allererste Fanfiction und ich bin irgendwie stolz, sie abgeschlossen zu haben. Angefangen habe ich sie aus einer Laune heraus und das hat sich wohl auch stark bemerkbar gemacht, vor allem was den (nicht vorhandenen) Plot und die unregelmäßigen Updates angeht. Gerade das Ende lässt stark zu wünschen übrig. Noch mal werde ich mich bestimmt nicht so ohne Plan in eine Fanfiction stürzen. Obwohl es manchmal ganz interessant war, zu sehen, wohin sich die Geschichte entwickelt. Schreiben lernt man jedoch nur wirklich durchs schreiben und ich denke, ich habe einiges dazu gelernt seit ich vor fünf Jahren angefangen habe, diese Fanfiction zu schreiben._

_Was zukünftige Projekte angeht: Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, mir sei eine Last von den Schultern gefallen und so schnell will ich mir eigentlich auch keine neue aufhalsen. Zeitreisen und Reisen in Paralleluniversen faszinieren mich noch immer sehr und da ich jetzt schon eine Zeitreisefic geschrieben habe, wird das Paralleluniversum mein nächstes Projekt. .Ich habe eine neue größere Fanfiction in Planung, aber so bald wird davon niemand etwas zu Gesicht bekommen. Diesmal werde ich mir Zeit lassen und erst mal nur für mich schreiben. Wenn ich dann so etwas zehn Kapitel geschrieben habe, kann ich ja mal darüber nachdenken sie zu veröffentlichen. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, bis dahin den einen oder anderen Oneshot zu schreiben. _

_Vielen Dank an alle, die so lange durchgehalten haben und diese Fanfiction über die Jahre hindurch verfolgt haben (war eigentlich irgendwer von Anfang an dabei?). Großen Dank auch an alle, die reviewt haben und mich durch ihre Gedanken und Anregungen immer wieder angespornt haben. Ohne meine Leser wäre ich definitiv nicht bis zu diesem Punkt gelangt. Besonderer Dank geht auch an LuvLee, meine Betaleserin, die einen Großteil der Kapitel verbessert hat. Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass die Rechtschreib - und Kommafehler nicht überhand genommen haben._

_An alle, die selbst Fanfictions schreiben: Ich habe auf meine Profilseite eine Challenge zu Tom Riddle/Voldemort gestellt. Schaut sie euch einfach mal an. Vielleicht bekommt ja der eine oder andere eine Plot-Idee._

_Damit verabschiede ich mich,_

_Fluffy Bond_


End file.
